In The Blood
by RyukInPerson
Summary: Despite her talents, Sarah considers herself the "meek little English girl", as the residents of Bon Temps call her. It's not until a vampire discovers her secret that she knows that more power lies deep inside, waiting to be unlocked... Eric/OC
1. Curiousity

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood.

* * *

IN THE BLOOD

CURIOUSITY

Merlotte's bar and grill was very different to Isabelle's café, Sarah decided for the hundredth time as she collected plate after plate. Instead of the rich smell of coffee, there was alcohol and chips, the potent aroma still making her stomach churn – even after a year and a half of waitressing there – when one of the more frequent patrons took the liberty of breathing on her.

She supposed that maybe it was just one of her "English girl weaknesses", as the Bon Temps locals liked to call it, but even Sookie and Arlene turned green in the face sometimes.

As soon as the clock hit eleven, she untied her apron, ducking into Sam's office to grab her handbag. She paused at the bar, surprising Sookie, her best friend since her arrival in Bon Temps. Sookie was the only person other than her brother that knew about her…abilities.

She leant on the bar. 'I best be off. I promised my brother that I'd see him off tomorrow.'

'Of course,' Sookie said, tucking the tray she held at her side as she flashed a smile, an expression that always came so easily to her, despite the things that had happened over the years. 'What time is he leaving?'

'Around lunch,' she answered, quickly tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. 'Anyway, you have a good night with Bill. Happy anniversary. How many years have you been married now?'

She fiddled with the ring on her finger, the diamond glinting for a moment as she smiled. 'Three. I just can't believe how fast it's gone.'

Sarah embraced her for a moment. 'Well, I'm happy for you,' she said, giving her hand a quick squeeze. 'I'll see you night after tomorrow, okay?'

'Okay, drive safe.'

Sarah waved over her shoulder as she headed for the exit, swinging her handbag over her shoulder. She dug inside, her head down as she looked for her keys, only glancing up as she heard low words being exchanged ahead of her.

Bill had always been kind to her. He'd been one of the people to help her move into her home, after the sun had set, of course. He was such a sweet man, his southern drawl never ceasing to lull her into a wonderful sense of security. He wasn't acting with his usual disposition, though. His hands were clenched at his sides, his brows drawn as he looked up to the blonde man beside him.

In the year and a half that she'd lived in Bon Temps, she had only caught glimpses of his towering frame. All she knew about him was that his name was Eric, he was a vampire, and he was absolutely gorgeous. He was "totally bang-able" according to Arlene, though the red head barely glanced his way when he made the infrequent visit to Merlotte's, her whole being focused on Terry. Now that Sarah had finally gotten a decent look of him, his grey suit tailored perfectly over his rather fine rump, she could completely understand her friend's observation.

She walked a little faster when Bill's hand rose, pulling him into a quick hug to diffuse the situation as she said, 'happy anniversary, Bill!' She held tight, feeling his stiff shoulders unclench as he returned the embrace. She pulled back, keeping between the two as she continued, pulling a smile over her lips. 'Sookie's waiting inside for you. She hasn't been able to talk about anything else all night.'

His expression softened at the mention of his wife, his blue eyes suddenly brighter. 'Why thank you, Sarah. That is very kind of you,' he said, that southern drawl flowing over her like honey. 'I should go get her. I promised her dinner.'

'Well have fun,' she said, stepping from between them. She glanced up at Eric, watching as a strange expression came over his face, though she didn't stick around to find out what it was. She offered a quick smile and a hasty good night before turning on her heel to walk to her car, continuing to go through her bag in search of her car keys.

* * *

Bill squared his shoulders, looking up at the Sheriff of Area Five, his gaze more than a little displeased. He kept his eyebrows drawn, though one arched in challenge. 'Are we done?' he asked, his voice lowered.

'Yes,' Eric replied, his tone slightly absent. He glanced over his shoulder after Sarah, his lips quirking just a little as he watched those hips sway. He wanted to keep arguing, but his curiosity got the best of him – or maybe it was his testosterone – and he turned, following her, barely sparing Bill a wave as he walked away, feeling the far younger vampire stare after him for a moment before his steps moved towards Merlotte's.

He walked quietly, his footsteps almost non-existent as he came into step a few metres behind her, his head tilted. There was something strange about her. He'd only known one other human to try and stop a confrontation between two vampires, and that was Sookie. She could defend herself if she had to though, so what gave this Sarah, this tiny little English girl the courage to even _try_ to diffuse an argument.

He paused just a few feet away as she stopped beside her car – a small, dusty, silver Honda – making a little sound of relief when she located the keys. She unlocked her car and turned suddenly, a cry of surprise leaving her lips that almost made him laugh. Instead, his curiosity grew. Just a moment ago, she had interrupted a heated confrontation, now she was jumping at what had probably been his reflection in the window.

She clutched at her chest with delicate fingers, her heart beat fast and erratic, the strong sound music to the hunger that growled inside him. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a breath. 'Geez,' she whispered. 'You scared me.'

'I can see that,' he said, a smirk coming over his lips.

She had to crane her neck to look up at him, feeling so small as he stepped closer. 'Ah, is there something I can do for you?' she asked, her voice no where near as strong as she'd hoped it would be.

'Yes,' he said, his head tilting to the side a little. 'You see, I'm curious.'

Her eyebrows rose a little. What could a man like him – a dazzling, hunk of a vampire – have to be curious about when it came to her? She knew to him that she must seem like a meek little English girl, one barely worth even a glance, but he seemed to be looking for a conversation. 'About what?'

'About what possessed you to step between two vampires while they were having an argument.'

'An argument?' she repeated, hoping that she sounded innocent, though she had never really been a good liar. 'I just wanted to congratulate Bill on his anniversary. After all, he and Sookie have been married for three years now.'

'Of course,' he said, his smirk turning to a wicked grin that had some stupid part of her wishing he'd stop using them to smile and start using them to kiss her.

_Where the hell did that come from? _She asked herself, surprised by the sudden thought. But she couldn't deny it; Eric had the sexiest mouth she'd ever seen.

'Yeah. Simple as that,' she said, her hand slowly travelling to grasp the handle of her car. She pulled, opening the door only to have it slam closed as Eric's hand darted out. He leant close, a hand on either side of her, using his arms to trap her. She pushed back against her car, feeling even smaller, his towering height and broad chest boxing her in.

'No, I don't think it is,' he said, his breath rushing over her skin. 'I can understand why you're not afraid of Bill.' He leant close, almost brushing his lips over her neck, breathing in her curious yet delicious scent, sending a little shiver down her spine. 'But you seem _very_ scared of me.'

'I don't really like it when people invade my personal space without permission,' she said, her voice a little stronger than before as she stared up at him. He was still right though. She was scared of him, yet that stupid irrational part of her that thought he was sexy was wishing that he'd press those lips against her neck. 'Now, I would like to go home.'

'I'm sure you would, but I'm not done.'

'Really?'

He stared into her eyes, his gaze intent. 'Sweep your hair aside.'

She almost shivered, his voice flowing over her like velvet, so rich and deep. She just held her composure, gulping before she asked, 'why?'

His smile dropped, his blue eyes becoming dull. 'Why aren't you glamoured?'

She felt a flash of anger spark inside her. 'You tried to _glamour_ me?' she exclaimed.

'And it should have worked,' he said, grasping her chin between his thumb and forefinger, holding her gaze as he tried again, her eyes staying so clear. 'What are you?'

'Let go of me!' She grasped his wrist and he cried out, pulling his arm away as he stumbled back. He looked down, eyes wide as he stared at the handprint that was burnt into his skin, watching as it blistered, already beginning to heal. He stared at her, hearing her heartbeat ramp up as she pressed further back against her car.

'I'm…Oh God…Sorry.' She scrambled to open her car door, dragging her seatbelt on as she turned the ignition, stomping it into gear. She drove off, not daring to look behind her as she sped into the night, desperately hoping that he wouldn't follow.

* * *

Sarah cursed her emotions, slamming the heel of her palm against the steering wheel. She had always hidden her abilities, knowing that she would be condemned if someone were to ever find out, but sometimes she couldn't control them. Her brother and Sookie were the only people who knew.

Her brother Jake was three years older than her and the only relative she had. She told him when she was fifteen, when her abilities had first started to show, and he had accepted her. Sookie only knew because she was a mind reader and had picked it straight from Sarah's thoughts on her first day of work at Merlotte's. That's why they were best friends, because they could both do things that others couldn't understand.

She forced herself to take a breath, trying to calm down. She concentrated on the road, slowing down a little, the trees becoming less of a blur as she glanced back in her rear view mirror, feeling a little better to find that she hadn't been followed. If he'd wanted to stop her, he probably would have just put a hand on her bonnet and laughed.

She took another calming breath, more of the stress rolling off of her shoulders.

She screamed as a massive shaped darted out in front of her. She slammed on the brakes, her car swerving off the road. She jerked forward as she hit a tree, her airbag bursting forth as the roar metal on metal filled her ears, glass raining down as her front window shattered.

She sat back, feeling heavy as she tried to shake off the darkness creeping into her vision. Her head lolled forward and she jerked it back up, fighting for consciousness, knowing that she should stay awake. But her eyes were so heavy, sliding closed even as she fought the darkness.

* * *

Eric gripped his wrist, a hiss of pain escaping his lips as the last of the burn healed. He had watched her headlights until they had disappeared, too surprised to react. He had thought that there was something different about her, but had assumed that it was just her blood, her scent so tantalizing, urging him to have a taste. Now he knew that there was something else, something big.

_Obviously, _he thought angrily, glancing at his wrist again. He straightened his sleeve, glancing back to Merlotte's. He could hear Bill and Sookie inside, hear her swooning as he said compliment after compliment.

When he listened hard enough, he could even hear the things he whispered. Hell, he could hear Sarah's car as she sped off. He turned his head, facing his ear towards the car, some part of him urging him to follow her, to learn the secrets she was hiding.

_Among other things. _

He felt his eyes widen at the thought, but he knew he shouldn't have been so surprised. Even when she'd first stepped in between him and Bill, he'd felt a strong spark of interest. Not because of the courage it would have taken, but because of those little shorts, cut high to show off her gorgeous, pale thighs. He'd barely been able to stop himself from licking his lips, especially when she'd walked away, her hips swaying, her firm, rounded ass like sin on legs.

And then there were her lips. He groaned at the thought of kissing her, of claiming her plump, red lips with his own.

He stopped his musings, his head turning, ear pointed towards the sound of her car, the buzz of the engine as it ran along the Bon Temps roads.

Then he heard a scream and screeching tires.


	2. Taste

TASTE

It took Eric less than a minute to follow the sound. He looked at the wreckage, watching smoke rise from the front of the car, the metal twisted around the tree, shattered glass spread all around.

He darted to the driver's side window, looking in at her limp body. He listened for a moment, a strange relief washing through him as he realised that she was still alive and just unconscious.

He tried the door, growling when it didn't budge, the metal too twisted. He dug his fingers into the frame, wrenching it from its hinges before he knelt beside the opening, patting her cheek lightly, trying to get her to open her eyes. 'Sarah,' he said, his voice urgent. 'Sarah,' he tried again, but she didn't reply. He looked her over, flinching as he saw the cuts in her creamy skin, caused by the shattered glass.

He tore at the seatbelt, pulling her carefully into his arms, cradling her against his chest before he carried her away from the still smoking car, wondering where he should take her. He didn't know where she lived.

Bill and Sookie lived by, but there was no way he was going to go there, not when he could take care of her.

He sprinted to his home, a medium sized but luxury house just around the corner from Fangtasia. He set her carefully on his bed. He checked her over, mostly finding superficial cuts, but there were some deeper ones, blood seeping to stain her white shirt.

He closed his eyes, the delicious scent filling him, his tongue darting out to lick his lips, urging him to taste…

'No,' he growled at himself, forcing his eyes open and he shed his jacket, rolling up his sleeves. He sat beside her, lifting her head onto his knee as he slashed his wrist with his fangs, pressing it to her parted lips before it could heal.

'Come on,' he urged, brushing her hair aside, surprised by how soft the strands were. 'Drink.' He lifted her head higher, that strange flash of relief flashing through him as he felt her lips move, her heartbeat becoming a little stronger, her tongue darting out to lap at the red that dripped slowly from the cut. He smiled. 'Good girl.'

Her eyes fluttered, but she didn't wake even as her hand twitched, the pull of her lips becoming a little stronger. She reached up, gripping his arm. Her fingers dug into his skin and he had to stifle a moan, a jolt of heat washing over him as her tongue flicked over his wrist again. He forced his mind to focus on her wounds, watching as they healed, but was forced to pull his wrist away as another wave of heat hit him, stronger than the first, a shudder moving through his body.

He slipped off the bed, standing beside her. She seemed to relax, her breathing calmer, her heartbeat strong and steady. If not for the blood, she would look like an angel.

Hell, she still looked like an angel.

He took another breath, that same shudder running through him as the scent of her blood filled him. He sat back on the edge of the bed. He leant closer, taking one of her hands to bring it to his lips, his tongue darting out, unable to resist the delicious scent any longer, though he wished that he could take it from her slender neck, or maybe one of those gorgeous pale thighs…

His eyes rolled back at the taste of her. He'd never known that blood could taste so good. Combined with the exquisite scent of her skin, she was intoxicating.

He shot up suddenly, stepping away from the bed and into the shadows as she mumbled something, her eyes fluttering open. He could see the moment when she remembered, her body stiffening as she sat up, looking at her hands, eyes wide when she saw the blood. She looked around, pushing her hair from her eyes, a startled cry escaping her lips as she discovered more of the thick red.

'Hello?' she called, her voice breaking on the word as her eyes continued to evaluate her surroundings, though she didn't notice him. 'Is there anyone there?'

He could smell her fear, could feel it now that he had given her his blood. Something inside him wanted to help her, to comfort her, but another part was…hungry. He wanted more than just a taste of her sweet blood, more than a glimpse of her creamy skin. He so rarely felt those urges so strongly, but now they were clawing inside him, demanding that he indulge them.

_No,_ he scolded himself. _You're not going to take advantage of her, not after the accident._

_But you've healed her,_ the hungry part of him argued. _She may be grateful…_

_Even if she is, she's not like that,_ he argued, though he didn't know why. He didn't know her, so how was he so sure…Right, the blood.

_Compromise._

He wasn't sure what that meant, but it slowly began to click, little pieces falling into place. Compromise. He could be charming; he could convince her to stay for a little while. Or maybe he could offer her a deal: if she told him what she was, how she had burned him before, he would let her leave.

_Really…?_

He stepped out of the shadows slowly and her eyes locked on him, watching carefully as she sat on the end of the bed. 'How are you feeling?'

She pulled her knees up, hugging them to her chest. 'Fine, but I don't know how. I know I crashed, I know it, and there's blood all over me, but there are no cuts. There aren't even little scratches.'

'I healed you.'

She tensed. 'You what?'

'I healed you.'

'How?'

He leant his elbows on his knees. 'I gave you some of my blood.'

She was genuinely surprised by his kindness. Why would someone like Eric Northman care about her?

She tried to smile but it came out half-hearted at best. 'Ah…Thank you Eric,' she said. 'And I don't mean to sound rude, but I…I need to go home.'

'No.'

The word flew out as though it had a mind of its own, and she looked just as surprised as he felt, even though he had planned to keep her there somehow. He had meant to coax her into staying, not act like a barbarian.

'I have to get home to my brother. He'll have realised that something is wrong. I should be home by now,' she said, throwing her legs over the edge of the bed, preparing to stand.

He darted forward, standing in front on her, blocking her exit. 'I want some answers.'

'I don't know what to say.'

'Yes you do,' he said, leaning close. 'How did you burn my wrist?'

'I don't know,' she stuttered, dropping her gaze.

'_How_ did you burn my wrist?' he repeated.

She shuffled back, trying to put some space between them. He was too close again, those delectable lips barely inches from hers, the blue of his eyes boring though her. 'Please, just let me go home.'

He gripped her ankle dragging her back towards him. 'Tell me what you are.'

'I don't know, okay!' she exclaimed. Her heart was crashing against her ribcage, threatening to break through her chest, the blood coursing through her veins calling out to him. She pulled her knees up again, wrapping her arms around them. 'All I know is that I can do things, control fire and water and other elements, but I don't know how.'

'Show me.'

She stared at him for a moment before dropping her gaze. She lifted her hands and he watched as a ball of flame swirled just above her left hand, a ball of water in the other, his eyes widening as they turned to air and stone. They disappeared just as easily as they appeared, leaving him stunned.

She dropped her hands again, drawing them around herself. 'Can I go home now?'

He was too close to her, his broad shoulders in reach, that sexy mouth still just inches away. She shook her self mentally, knowing that her thoughts were irrational. She'd just been in an accident. She could have died.

But she felt fine. In fact, she felt better than fine, her whole body coursing with energy, her skin more sensitive, her senses keener.

And her libido was going through the roof.

She had been attracted to him at Merlotte's, even when he'd been bearing down on her, boxing her in against her car. But now she was craving him, her whole body crying out for his touch, his kiss, a kiss she knew could have her begging for more in just seconds.

She'd never wanted anyone more, not in her entire life, and he wasn't even like the men she was usually attracted to. They were all sweet boys with bright eyes and bleached blonde hair, the sort of guys that you would take home to your parents.

Eric was far from that. He may have healed her, but there was something dangerous about him, something mysterious and sexy in a way she had never known possible.

She shivered at the thought of closing that gap, but knew that she couldn't. A man like Eric Northman would never be interested in her, not in a million years, but the temptation was so strong that she could feel it burning through her, arousing her in a way that frightened her. So she kept her eyes lowered, not daring to meet his gaze even as he stepped back a little.

* * *

His knees almost buckled, the heady scent of her arousal hitting him like a tidal wave. He took another breath just to feel it again, the power of the desire that coiled inside him.

He clenched his fists, stepping away from her to pick up his jacket. He stepped into his closet, reaching for a coat hanger.

He stilled, listening for a moment, a smirk curling his lips. 'Don't bother,' he called from inside the walk in closet, hearing her pause mid step. 'It's locked, and you won't be able to open it.'

He closed his eyes for a moment as he heard her try the door anyway, an exasperated noise escaping her lips. He stayed in there for a moment, hearing the springs of the mattress creak as he tried to listen to the rational part of himself.

_It's just the effects of my blood,_ he told himself, but the hungers inside him still clawed, their sharp points digging in.

_Exactly, _it said. _Use her desire…_

He knew he should ignore his hungers, but even as he fought, he sat beside her on the bed. 'Listen, why don't you have a shower? You can wash the blood off.'

She stared at him for a moment, scrutinizing his expression. 'That's probably a good idea,' she admitted after a moment, glancing at her hands. 'My brother will be worried enough about me. If I go home covered in blood, he'll cancel his trip. I can't let that happen, not when he's so close to reaching his dream.'

He was so surprised by her words, the sincerity and selflessness within them. He'd always thought of humans as selfish, their thoughts focused on themselves, yet she held others higher than her. She knew that she'd been in an accident, had been so scared, yet she was always more worried about her brother.

He stood up, offering her his hand, pulling a smile over his lips. He just contained a grin as her heart speed up, the sound so tempting.

She reached out and he closed his hands around her slender fingers, the warmth of her skin sending another jolt of heat shooting through him as he lead her to the bathroom. She stopped in the centre of the room, the white tiles shining in the lights overhead.

'I'll get you a towel and some clean clothes,' he said, stepping towards a small cupboard, smirking as he felt her eyes on his back, her gaze moving south.

She licked her lips, her eyes riveted on that fine ass as he bent, reaching into the cupboard, her head tilting to the side. She almost gasped as she realised what she was thinking, surprised by the fantasies that were running through her mind. She wasn't innocent, but she had never craved someone so…unattainable.

She snapped back into reality as he appeared in front of her, pushing a fluffy white towel into her hands. He smiled. It was the same flash of perfect white teeth that had ramped her heartbeat up before, and now it was skyrocketing in her chest.

He stepped back from her, the smile remaining on his lips, a wicked turn coming into it as he turned around. 'I'll find something for you to wear.'

She breathed a sigh of relief as she the door closed behind him. She tried to calm herself as she stripped the bloodied clothes, cringing every time she found another slash in her shirt. Looking at her skin now, it was hard to believe that she'd don't anything more than have a manicure. The evidence was there, but it was still so hard to believe.

She turned the taps, the hot water filling the room with steam. The system at her house had never worked properly, even when she'd gotten Jason to take a look at it a number of times, so she stepped under the spray, just feeling the water cascaded over her for a while. It felt fantastic, some of the tension that she had been feeling rolling off her shoulders with every drop.

She watched as the water ran red, the blood washing from her body, glad to get it off of her skin. The grungy feeling in her hair was beginning to make her feel self-conscious.

But she was sure that he had kept licking his lips.


	3. Heat

HEAT

Eric leant against the bathroom door for a moment, one of his old t-shirts in hand. It would swallow her little body, acting as more of a dress than a shirt, but seeing as he didn't have any pants to offer her, that was probably a good thing. Yes, he could have gone to Pam, but he didn't want her to know, not until he could get his head straight.

Not until he'd tasted more of her blood.

He eased the door open, feeling the heat of steam rush over his skin as he stepped inside, closing the door carefully behind him. He saw the clothes spread on the tiles, a different kind of heat rushing all through his body as his gaze locked on a tiny piece of lace as though drawn to it. He ran his tongue over his lips and caught it between his teeth, forcing himself to look away.

He set the shirt beside the towel, still walking, his gaze locked onto the silhouette ahead of him, the glazed glass blurring her sinful figure. He rubbed his hand over his mouth, closing his eyes, imaging an unobstructed view of her curvy body, of her creamy skin.

He took a breath, her scent surrounding him, filling him until his knees shook, his hunger screaming at him. He managed to contain himself – just – as he stopped barely a foot from the glass, wanting so desperately to join her. 'I'll let you leave, when you're finished.'

He saw her shoulders stiffen at his voice, her scent suddenly stronger, as though she were thinking the same thing. She cleared her throat. 'Oh, thank you,' she said, her voice a little higher.

'I just have one condition.'

'What?' She sounded cautious, her arms still wrapped tightly around her body.

He licked his lips and grasped the handle.

'What are you doing?' Sarah cried as he slid the shower door open, her cheeks flaming red. She glanced over her shoulder, feeling more exposed than she ever had in her entire life.

_No kidding, _she thought, hoping to God that she didn't look as bad as she felt, _You're standing naked in front of a man you barely know._

She was sure that she could feel his gaze, heat searing over her body as though his eyes were raking over every inch of her flesh. She cursed her libido, because despite the embarrassment that was setting her cheeks ablaze, she so hoped that he was thinking what she was thinking.

And her thoughts were definitely not chaste.

'Well, I'm rather hungry, you see,' he said, his voice rumbling deep in his chest. His gaze flickered to her neck, seeing her sweet blood course beneath her creamy skin as she shivered under his stare. 'So, I'll let you go home, but only after you let me drink from you.'

Her eyes widened. 'What?' she exclaimed, craning her neck to stare at him without turning her body.

'I'll let you leave, but first I'm going to drink your blood,' he leant close, his lips brushing over her neck as he took a breath of her luscious scent. 'It has been so many years since I've tasted blood so sweet, so mouth watering.'

She gasped as he lapped at the water that clung to her skin, a shiver sprinting down her spine. 'Please, just let me go home.'

'I will drink from you. The way in which I do is your choice. You see, I can take your blood without your permission, though that will hurt and I don't want to harm you,' he said. 'Or you can let me drink from you and I'll show you a pleasure you've never dreamt possible.'

'Why do you sound so sure that I'll take the second option?'

'Because some part of you wants me to bite you,' he said, his teeth grazing over her skin, fangs shifting out. He bit down without breaking through her creamy flesh, a smile coming over his lips as she moaned, her arms almost slipping.

'Okay,' she breathed. 'Let me get dressed.'

He released his bite. 'Why?'

'Please, Eric.' Her voice was a whisper.

He stilled, his teeth poised over her skin. Was she embarrassed by her body? He didn't think that could be possible, not when she was so gorgeous, with those sinful curves and delectable skin.

He'd never understand women.

He stepped back, voice low. 'I'll be in the bedroom.'

She felt a gust of wind and heard the door close, a shudder tearing through her now that she was alone again. When she'd felt his fangs, she was sure she was going to collapse, a fierce clench of desire shooting straight to her centre. Just the tiniest movement of his jaw would have pierced her flesh, and she'd wanted it.

She'd heard stories about vampire bites, about how amazing they could feel, but she'd never really wondered what it would be like until that second as she stood beneath the hot spray.

She turned off the taps, drying herself slowly, her heart racing. It seemed like it hadn't slowed down since she'd left Merlotte's, as though the mere thought of him made her hot.

Hell, the mere thought of him did make her hot.

She slipped her underwear on, wishing she had more than his t-shirt to wear over her flimsy lace bra and g-string, wishing that she'd done her washing that morning instead of waiting until she could wash a full load.

Sarah cursed herself as she squeezed water out of her hair. The shirt was massive but it still rode high on her thighs, revealing more of her skin than she would have preferred. She stopped beside the door, taking a breath, unsure of what she was about to get herself into. Even with the abilities she had, Eric was still a powerful vampire. He could do whatever he wanted to do to her.

_But he hasn't…_

What if she could cut a deal of her own? She hid the devious smile that tried to come over her lips as she stepped from the bathroom, looking to the bed, her jaw almost dropping as her eyes locked onto his towering frame.

He was sitting on his bed, his back against the headboard, hands behind his head as he leant back, eyes closed as he stretched his long legs out. Even on the king-sized bed he took up a whole lot of space.

As if that sight wasn't already torturous to her rising libido, he was shirtless, his gorgeously muscled body on display, abs tight and defined. She actually licked her lips as she continued to stare, her cheeks flushing as she realised he was watching her.

'Is there a problem?'

'No, it's just, I…' she cleared her throat, forcing herself to look away and take a breath. 'I'll let you drink from me, but there's something I want you to do.'

He smirked, the wicked curve making her breath hitch. 'And what's that?'

'I want you to keep your hands off me,' she said and some part of him felt a spark of anger at her words, though it was overshadowed by curiosity. 'I'm only going to be your meal, nothing else.'

His eyebrow quirked. 'If that's what you want,' he said, shifting his hands to rest them against the wood of the headboard behind his back. 'They won't move.'

'I want to restrain you. You have my permission to drink from me, not to touch me.'

'Bondage…' he purred, his fangs framed by those sexy lips. 'You know that any restraints you put on me won't be able to hold me.'

'It'll act as a reminder to keep your hands to yourself.'

He smiled again before reaching into the bedside table, the sound of clinking metal filling her ears before she saw two sets of handcuffs in his grasp. He held them up on a finger, quirking an eyebrow at her. 'Shall I cuff myself, or are you going to help?'

Gulp would have been a good way to describe how she felt as she looked from his gorgeous face to the cuffs in his hand, her mouth suddenly dry as she realised what she was going to do. She stepped towards him, willing her hands to be steady as she secured the first set to his wrist, the other end attaching to one side of the headboard. She stepped around the bed, repeating the action on his other wrist.

Taking a deep breath, she sat beside him on the bed, sweeping her hair over her shoulder to expose her neck.

'You're going to have to sit on my lap.'

Her cheeks flamed. 'What?'

'It's not going to be very comfortable for either of us if you're just leaning close. If you sit on my lap, I'm less likely to hurt you.'

She stared at him for a moment, sure that he was lying, but she had to admit that his suggestion sent a thrill of fire through her, though her anxiety went through the roof as she straddled him tentatively, resting her hands on her thighs, unsure of what to do with them.

'Put your hands on my hips,' he said, seeming to read her mind. She was surprised that he hadn't commented on the red that kept searing her cheeks, but as she shifted her hands to follow his directions, she was glad that he didn't mention her mounting embarrassment. 'Now lean on my chest and put your head on my shoulder, facing my neck.'

She wished that her heartbeat would slow down as she complied, knowing that it was just egging on the hungry vampire. She took a breath, startled by just how good he smelt, all masculine musk and a sort of cinnamon. She realised that his skin was actually very soft, though a little harder than humans.

'Relax, Sarah,' he breathed, his lips brushing her neck. Although she shivered, she did relax, leaning into his chest and shoulder, her hands slipping further around his hips. Her heartbeat sped up until it thundered in her ears as his lips closed over her neck, his fangs grazing over her skin as he sucked, drawing her veins higher, though he was not planning on puncturing an artery.

No, he wanted to draw her blood from her body, to feel her shudder under his bite for as long as possible. He circled her skin with his tongue before applying a little pressure with his fangs, causing her to gasp against his neck, the rush of air making him wish he hadn't agreed to wear the stupid handcuffs.

She gasped again as his fangs sank deep, a flash of pain shooting though her, though it turned to something far different as his mouth started to work, drawing the blood from her body in light pulls. She shivered, clutching his hips, a moan slipping from her lips before she could contain it, though she doubted that she would have been able to. Her body was on fire, a fierce clench in her centre making her arch against him.

He growled against her skin, the sound predatory. It should have frightened her, but she didn't care as she rocked forward, chest pressed so hard against his that he could feel the lace of her bra, the pull of his mouth stronger each time. She felt his shaft harden beneath her and wished he would use those powerful hips of his, but – much to her frustration – he didn't.

She didn't even seem to be aware of her actions as her hands gripped his hips greedily, her fingernails grazing over his skin, though they didn't break thorough. He'd fed on humans before, but they'd never had this reaction. Then again, he'd never given them his blood before…

He growled, and she shuddered, her moan vibrating through him, sending a rush of heat straight down south that had him biting harder, straining against the handcuffs. He wanted to break them from the headboard, but he didn't want it to end, the taste of her blood and creamy skin, the feel of her hands as they gripped and clawed at his back.

But he didn't know how much more he could take.

His hunger was almost sated, but his other appetite was still begging to be pleased, his length straining against the fabric of his pants, demanding to be freed so he could take his release, but he wouldn't give in. Something inside him wanted to hold back, to earn her trust.

He took one last pull, feeling the shiver that moved down her spine as he withdrew his fangs from her skin reluctantly, his tongue flicking over the sharp points. She made no attempt to move though, her breath hot and ragged against his skin as he licked her neck, blood dripping from the wound he had created.

'Give me permission,' he growled, grazing his fangs over her neck, tongue still licking the blood from her skin. 'Let me _touch_ you.'


	4. Permission

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

Hello to all the readers of this True Blood fanfiction.

Unfortunately, I will not be able to update until the 2nd of January as I will be in the middle of no where with no internet access. To make up for that fact, I give you the next two chapters (Permission and Property) of In The Blood and hope that you will look out for the next chapter (Oh My Gosh, where did 2009 go?) in the new year.

Thanks for taking the time to read!

~Ryuk In Person

* * *

PERMISSION

She knew that she should have shied away from the deep growl that came as a demand, but a desperate moan squashed any chance of protest as her hands moved to roam over his skin, clutching at the hard muscles beneath.

'_Let me touch you_,' he repeated, the words more forceful, vibrating with a deep hunger that she wanted to sate, so much so that her hormones took control, pulling the reigns as if knowing she could hardly think, let alone speak.

He ground up against her and she almost cried out, the force of his thrust sending a wave of heat crashing over her. She moaned, the sound a throaty admission of desire that made his cock throb, the usually soft fabric of his pants far too coarse against his length as he shifted and thrust beneath her. Her heat was driving him insane. He could feel it in her skin and between those gorgeous, creamy thighs. If he could work her up enough, she'd be clawing at that t-shirt he'd lent her.

That was, if he didn't get to it first.

But despite the heat pooling between her thighs, she still wouldn't speak, wouldn't answer his question as though she knew that madness and desperation clawed inside him.

He nipped at her earlobe, grazing his teeth over the soft flesh just to hear her breath catch, wishing that he could clasp his hands over her sinful curves and hold her against his increasingly painful erection. Instead, he stilled himself with the final breadth of control he had, brushing his lips over her ear, his velvet voice husky as he said, 'please, Sarah.'

'Yes. God yes, Eric,' she breathed, clutching his hips so tight that her fingernails dug deep into his skin.

'Say it,' he growled, nipping at her ear again. 'I can't until you say it.'

A strangled moan escaped her lips as he angled his hips against hers, his thrust sending a shudder through her. The heat was becoming too much, the fire inside driving her insane. 'You have my permission.'

The chains of the handcuffs snapped and she was beneath him in an instant, her legs wrapped tight around his waist as he claimed her lips, growling into the kiss as she tried to move beneath him. She dug her fingernails into that fine rump, hoping to drag him forward, whimpering as the heat that coiled in her centre became too hot, burning her from the inside out like lava.

He held her wrists, pinning them above her head with one of his hands, growling as he nuzzled her neck. 'Don't touch. Can't keep control,' he rasped as he licked her neck, lapping at the last of the blood, the wound almost healed as his blood contuinued working inside her, 'when you touch.'

His free had moved to grip her hip as he ground against her, his thrusts hard and fast. She cried out but he stole her voice, kissing her fervently, drinking in the sweet taste of her.

As soon as he had control, he was going to taste every inch of her skin.

Her head dropped back and she gasped, desperate from air, but her lungs didn't seem to be able to work, every little breath devoted to saying, 'oh God.'

He kissed her again. He could feel her heat through the clothes, the temperature rising every second, and wanted so much to be buried within it, but he couldn't stop, his hips moving under their own free will as he spiralled towards release.

'Could I make you come like this?' he asked, his arm coiling around her, drawing her even tighter against his aching shaft.

'Yes,' she moaned, not caring about how desperate she sounded as she writhed beneath him, wishing that she could touch his gorgeous, taught, muscled skin, but needing him to keep using those muscles for other purposes. She locked her ankles behind his back, holding tight as he dropped his lips to her neck again, fangs grazing her skin as he rocked, hips grinding against hers with a new determination – to give her the most mind-blowing, lung-shattering orgasm she'd ever experienced.

And that was before he'd even gotten her clothes off.

Oh, the things he would do to her once she lay naked beneath him. He made a vow to drive her insane with need, make her beg before he took her with every single inch of his being. He'd taste her with his tongue, massage her sinful curves with his hands and bury himself deep inside her heat until his body could take no more.

But only when she was desperate for him.

She had made him beg for her permission. He would turn the tables; make her beg him to touch her, to tear off that t-shirt and lace and caress her gorgeous, creamy skin.

Could he control himself enough to do so, though, when she was tearing at his hands, so desperate to touch him?

She clawed at the grip on her wrists, fingernails leaving short, red lines over his hands as she arched beneath him, wishing that she had gone straight from the shower and into his arms. Forget decency, she wanted him, needed him.

Now.

She fought harder against his grip, her thighs tightening around his waist until she heard a sharp growl rumble through him as he shuddered. She needed him to stop tormenting her, to hurry up and tear off her clothes so she could do the same to him.

'It's too hot,' she breathed, shifting her hips to rock harder against him.

'I know,' he growled, head dropping to lick her neck. He was so close, his body tensing, back arching. He wanted those delicate hands on his hips again, to feel her soft skin gripping him with all of the strength she possessed, but he gritted his teeth, the rhythm of his hips merciless. It wasn't until her scream filled his ears that he let go, his seed spilling so hard and hot. He came with a roar of satisfaction as a shudder rippled through her body, the heat between her thighs so intense that the fire she could wield was nothing compared to it.

It could only have been better if he'd been seated deep inside her, feeling her clenching around him until he couldn't stand the pressure.

He fell boneless on top of her, a slow, lingering shiver rolling down his spine like water as he breathed in her delicious scent, trailing his tongue over her neck just to taste her sweet skin.

_If I were to die now, I would die a happy man…_ he thought, taking another breath, letting her scent fill every fibre of his being. He was so content, but at the same time his eyes fluttered open, his mind denying his thoughts.

_No, _some other part of him snarled, as if disgusted by the thought. _If you were to die now, you would wish that you had still been buried deep inside her, completely spent._

That he couldn't deny.

He listened to her harsh breaths, her heart beating so fast that he was sure it was dangerous. A wicked smirk curled his lips, his mind flicking to the things he would do to her. The only question he had was: _Is there enough time to do all of the things I desire before the sun comes up?_

He decided that there was not nearly enough time, but he would take whatever he could tonight. The sun would rise, but that was only a temporary state. It would set again and he would spend the night enjoying her, enjoying every inch of her flesh, enjoying the sweet taste of her arousal…

He shivered again. And he'd thought Bon Temps a bad place.

* * *

Sarah felt the shiver move through his body as she tensed, the fog of lust and arousal lifting enough for her modesty to scream at her, at what she'd just done.

At what she'd allowed him to do.

Shame crashed over her in a heavy wave. She'd never done something so…stupid before. She always got to know a man before she did anything sexual with him. _Always_. That wasn't why she was so angry with herself though. He was a vampire, one that she didn't know, one that had an air of danger around him so strong that she could almost feel it. What if he'd drained her dry, taken every last drop of her blood?

_But he saved your life…_

She lashed her thoughts for trying to take his side. Yes, he had saved her life, but that did not mean that Eric Northman should get an exception to her rule, not matter how kind he had been, no matter how incredibly gorgeous, talented and…

_Stop it! _She scolded herself, realising that she had to get away from him, as far away as possible, before she did something stupid, before she felt something stupid for a man who was probably about to throw her from his bed after satisfying his appetites.

Maybe it was time to move back to England.

She focused on the bad things, the controlling manner and demands, the way he had threatened to take her blood by force as she pulled her hands from his now loose grip, carefully easing out from beneath him as though he were too heavy, though he wasn't. It had felt so good to have him lying on top of her, his towering frame so warm and comforting, all hard muscle and strength, but she had to get out of there.

But he was probably warm because of her blood.

This was too much for her, her mind tangled and confused at the feelings that still raged inside of her.

He rolled onto his back with a grunt, stretching for a moment before he came to lean on his elbow, looking at her, the wicked smirk on his sexy lips making her blush. He leant close, blue eyes glinting with mischief as he brushed those lips against her ear. 'I hope you don't have anything planned for the next few days, because that was just for starters.'

_Whoa!_ Her head exclaimed. She wasn't staying another second, not when her libido was so high. She had to come up with something, some way to get away from him for just long enough to find a way to get back to Bon Temps. As soon as she got close enough, she'd call out to Sookie in her mind, scream in her thoughts for her best friend's help.

'Sounds good,' she purred, hoping she sounded as seductive as she hoped. 'First though, I'd like to take a little walk outside to,' she trailed her fingers over his abdomen, feeling his muscles jump beneath her light touch, 'limber up.'

He growled, claiming her lips quickly before he darted to the door, opening it in an instant. 'Would you like me to come? It can be pretty scary out there at night.'

She slid off the bed, letting the shirt slide up, watching as his gaze snapped to her thighs, his tongue darting out to trail over his bottom lip. So he was still horny. That could work to her advantage.

Or it could be a disadvantage.

She smiled at him as she paused beside him. 'Don't worry about me,' she said. 'I'll be back in five minutes, ready for you to do whatever you want to do to me…'

'I'll be counting. If you're not back in five I'm going out there to get you. Though, I don't know if I'll have enough control to get you back inside before I start to…' he licked his lips, his eyes raking over every inch of her flesh. 'Explore.'

She kept her steps level as she left the room, letting her hips sway to keep him distracted from the fear that was beginning to creep into her mind. She could feel his gaze on her back all the way to the corner she turned towards the front entrance of his home. She unlocked the door with ease, keeping calm as she stepped into the cool breeze of the night, just shrugging off a shiver as she closed it behind her.

Then her mind went into a panic.

She walked quickly to the music she could hear close by, the thumping beat calling to her like a beacon. She walked the first few metres from his home, going through the iron gate before she broke into a sprint, heading straight for that beat.

She skidded to a halt, eyes locked on the red light of the sign above the club.

_Shit, _she thought. _A vampire bar. _


	5. Property

PROPERTY

She decided that Fangtasia was the very last place she wanted to go right now, so she looked around desperately for an alternative but saw nothing, her mind still racing. She had already been gone for one minute and had still not found an escape.

Then she saw a man getting into a car across the road. She watched him for a moment, a wave of relief washing over her as she saw his awkward movements. He wasn't graceful like a vampire, and he was far too tanned to be one.

She walked over to him, hoping she didn't look as bad as she thought she did. She touched her neck, pleased to find that the bite was mostly healed. She stopped beside his car, tapping on his window. Her mother had always told her not to trust strange men, but with the abilities she had, she had nothing to fear.

His window rolled down and he gave her a slow smile. 'Well hey there you pretty little thing.'

'Hi. Can you take me to Bon Temps?' she asked, flashing what she hoped was a dazzling smile.

'Well sure thing. I was on my way there myself,' he said. 'Hop in.'

She yanked open the door, almost slamming it behind her before she hastily buckled her seatbelt. 'Thanks. Uh, do you think you could drive fast?'

'Sure thing,' he said, his shoulders lifting in a little shrug before he pulled away from the curb. 'Why the rush?'

'I have an early start tomorrow and I'd like to get home. I would have gotten a lift from my friend, but she's not feeling too well so I told her that I'd find another way.'

She looked out the window, resisting the urge to chew on her fingernails as she watched the trees turn to a blur. It was strange to think that just a few hours ago she'd been watching the trees in the same way, just before she had crashed.

What was it that had run in front of her? Maybe a bear?

She shook her head, forcing herself to concentrate on getting to Sookie and Bill, to somewhere she could feel safe.

'Do you know the Compton residence?' she asked quickly.

'Yes, I do. I've done a little work over the last couple of years for the Comptons.'

'Good. Take me there please.'

She fell quiet for the remainder of the drive. As soon as she was in range of Sookie, she closed her eyes, focusing on her thoughts as she called out to her friend. 'Sookie, I'm so sorry to interrupt your night, but I need your help. Please, please come out to your front porch right now with Bill,' she called. 'I'm so scared.'

She opened her eyes, locking onto the front porch as the man drove down the drive, sighing with relief as Sookie threw herself through the door, a blur of white and gold, Bill just behind her.

'Thank you,' she said as he pulled up beside the house. She stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind her before rushing up the steps and into her best friend's arms, giving her only just enough time to tie the white robe.

'Oh my gosh,' Sookie gasped, clutching Sarah to her chest for a moment before she placed a hand on her cheek, stepping back to look at her friend. 'What happened to you?'

'I'm so sorry, it's your anniversary and–'

'Shh, just tell me what happened,' Sookie urged, taking her friend's arm to lead her into the house but Bill stopped them, stepping forward to take the sleeve of the t-shirt in his hand.

He leant closer, taking a breath, his lips curling in a snarl. 'This is Eric's.'

'Yes it is,' Sarah said, watching as Sookie's eyes widened. 'Please, I'll explain everything, but please,' she glanced over her shoulder for a moment, 'can we go inside?'

Sookie led her inside, sitting her on the couch before she seated herself beside Sarah, taking her hand. Bill sat across from them, though his attention was focused outside, listening for anything that could be considered a threat.

* * *

He'd already changed his pants for a clean pair. Not because he was ashamed of being naked. He wasn't in the least bit ashamed of his…endowments. He just wanted to feel her fingers brushing his skin as she stripped him of the fabric, watch her expression as her eyes came upon him.

But Eric was getting twitchy, his hands desperate for her flesh, though she'd only been gone four minutes and forty-nine seconds. He closed his eyes, waiting for her to knock on the door to his room.

_Fifty-seven, fifty-eight, fifty-nine…_

He waited, completely still as he listened. He stood up, pressing his ear against the door to his room, though he shouldn't have needed to. When he heard no sound he pulled to door open, but she was no where to be seen.

His lips curled. _A chase…_

He picked up his shirt before running through the house, stopping just outside his gate. He took a deep breath and followed her delicious scent to road beside Fangtasia, stilling on the other side of the road where her scent…disappeared.

He took another breath, trying to catch wind of her, a growl rumbling in his chest as he realised that she had gotten in a car, running from him.

_But why?_

He knew of course. She had been so scared of him, and he'd only encouraged that fear, had scared her into letting him drink, had driven her to the edge so he could touch her, all just after she'd had an accident.

After the blood had – no doubt – started to mess with her head.

He had to get her back, explain what the blood was doing to her before she could reach Sookie and Bill, before they could take her away from him.

_Never,_ he thought, _She's mine._

He pulled his shirt on, buttoning it in an instant before he flew into the night.

* * *

'Tell us what happened,' Sookie said, running her hand over Sarah's hair, the dark strands still a little damp.

'Start from the beginning,' Bill added.

Sarah took a breath, keeping her composure. 'Well, I went to my car and Eric came and talked to me.'

'Why?' Bill growled, stiffening. 'What–'

Sookie glanced at him, giving him a warning look before she turned her attention back to Sarah. 'And then what?'

'Well, he was just asking me why I interrupted an argument with two vampires. I think he knew that I was hiding my abilities, so he kept pressing and he got really scary. He wouldn't let me get into my car and he tried to glamour me. When that didn't work, he grabbed me, so I took his wrist to try and get him to let go and ended up burning him because I was scared.'

'He saw your powers?'

She nodded. 'I startled him, so I got away, but I didn't get far,' she said. 'Something ran in front of me and I crashed my car.'

'You what?' Sookie exclaimed.

'I'm fine,' Sarah reassured her. 'Please, just listen for a little while, okay? I need to get this out.' She gripped her friend's hand a little tighter and Sookie nodded. 'The next thing I remember is waking up on a strange bed covered in blood, but there were no wounds. Eric was there. He told me that he had pulled me from the car and carried me to his home and that he had used his blood to heal me.'

'Shit.'

Sarah looked to Bill. 'What is it?'

'Vampire blood doesn't just heal,' he said, the southern drawl a little thicker in his anger.

'What else does it do?'

'Have you noticed that your senses are a little keener? That your sight, smell, touch, taste and hearing is better?'

'Yes,' she said. 'I was wondering about that.'

He nodded, fists clenched on his lap. 'Well, there are other side effects.'

'Tell me what they are, Bill.'

He looked up to her, blue eyes furious. 'There are some other minor ones, but one thing vampire blood can do is increase your libido.'

She snapped her jaw closed to keep it from dropping, her eyes wide. 'Well yeah, I was horny, but that doesn't explain–' She snapped her jaw shut again, glancing down, cheeks flushing red as she realised what it was she was about to disclose.

'Doesn't explain what, Sarah?' Sookie asked.

She shook her head, that wave of shame crashing down on her again.

'We're not going to judge you. You should know that,' Sookie said, tipping Sarah's chin up. 'Tell us and we can help.'

She sat for another moment before dropping her head to her hands. 'When I was having a shower to wash the blood off, he told me that he would let me leave, but only after he had drunk from me. He told me he could just take my blood, so I let him drink from me because he promised it wouldn't hurt. I just thought it would be a quick bite and then that was that, but when I felt his fangs it was like someone had turned the desperate switch on in my head and I…' she shook herself, remember his towering body of hers, the way he'd been so commanding and powerful. 'I let him grind me into the best orgasm I've ever experienced.'

Sookie scowled and Sarah shrunk back into the couch. 'I know, I should know better–'

She smiled at her, tightening her grip on Sarah's hand. 'No, hun, I'm angry with Eric, not you. He took advantage of you and he knows it.' She scowled a little again before she looked to Bill. 'I'm going to kick his ass this time, Bill.'

'Allow me to assist, I'll find much enjoyment out of tha–'

He stilled, turning his head to the front door before he cursed, darting up just as Eric stepped inside. His fangs flicked out as he growled, his eyes locked on Sarah as she jumped up from the couch. Sookie stood, taking her friend's hand to pull her close.

'Get out,' Bill said, his own fangs flicking into view.

Eric ignored him. 'And I thought we were going to have such fun.'

'You used me,' Sarah said, stepping forward a little to glower at him.

'You seemed to enjoy it.'

She fought a blush, because she had _really_ enjoyed it, far more than she was willing to admit. 'I was already scared and confused. You knew what the blood would do and you didn't even warn me.'

'I saved your life.'

'You should have brought her straight here, Eric,' Sookie said. 'Bill would have healed her.'

'_No_,' he growled, baring his teeth at her. 'Sarah is mine.'

Oh, that was the last straw that Eric Northman would be pulling. She stepped in front of Sookie and Bill, a spark of anger turning to a full-blown blaze deep inside her. 'I don't care about the whole vampire property thing,' she exclaimed. 'I am not yours!' Her hand shot up, a ball of flame slamming into his chest.

Eric cursed, ripping the shirt from his body before the flame could spread. He stomped on it, smothering the flickering red, yellow and orange before he looked up, eyes locked on Sarah. 'This is not finished,' he said, sweeping low to pick the shirt up before he stepped forward.

Sookie stood in front of her, blocking his progress off. 'I believe you will find that it is,' she said before raising her hand to Eric's chest, a burst of light knocking him backwards.

He hit the ground, skidding to the door before he could right himself. He concealed his fangs, his gaze locking with Sarah's, and she realised that no, it really wasn't.


	6. Desire

DESIRE

Eric stormed from the house, cursing himself as he disappeared into the trees that surrounded Bill's home. He couldn't believe that he'd been so stupid, so cruel.

So horny that he didn't even care about how she was feeling, the emotions that he could read now that she had tasted his blood.

He looked at the ruined shirt in his hands, his fingers curling tight around the dark fabric as he clenched his fists. He'd been a fool to think that once he'd shown her pleasure, everything would be just right, all fine and dandy in the world. She had been frightened, and all he had done was provide a distraction before increasing that fear.

He should have taken better care of her, should have ignored his hungers and taken her home, but he had thought that he could make her comfortable, thought that maybe he could keep her with him for a little while.

Okay, maybe he'd wanted to keep her with him for a long while.

He took a breath of the clear night air, trying to clear his mind, but her delicious scent clung to his skin, driving him insane. He wanted her still, wanted to hear her strong heartbeat and feel her creamy skin against his.

Most of all though, he wanted to discover what lay beneath that gorgeous exterior, to find out what made her such a strong person, what made her so selfless in a way he had never imagined possible for a human.

He stopped in his tracks, the very idea stunning him. Did he really want that?

The answer was yes, yes he did.

* * *

Bill stood in the doorway, watching Eric stalk away, his broad shoulder tensed. He waited until he couldn't see the blonde haired vampire before he turned back into the house, grabbing a jacket from the hook beside the door before he darted back over to Sarah and Sookie.

'Here, put this on,' he said, his gentle voice allowing her to ease some of the tension from her shoulders. 'I'll take you home and get you settled.'

'No, Bill, I've already disturbed your evening enough.'

'It's no trouble,' he promised.

'Really, Sarah. Let him take you home and get you settled, okay?'

Sarah tried to argue but was silenced by Sookie's set gaze, her arms folded over her chest. She sighed. 'Okay.'

Sookie hugged her, stroking her hair back. 'I'll come check on you tomorrow, while Bill is asleep.'

'Thank you, both of you.'

Bill smiled, holding out his arm. Sarah pulled the jacket on. It swallowed her, but no where near as much as Eric's shirt did. Bill swept her into his arms, smiling before he ran from the house.

The wind whipped at her, and then she was on her feet again, Bill's arms around her to keep her from swaying. He stepped back, keeping a hand on her arm. She glanced over her shoulder at the front door, knowing that her brother was probably worried sick. 'What should I tell Jake?' she asked, looking back up to meet his calm blue gaze.

'I suggest the truth; though maybe omit the part about Eric. You can tell him that I was the one who heard the accident and came to your aid. I'll get Sookie to vouch for that as well, if he gets curious.'

'I think I'll tell the sheriff's department that too, when I call them in the morning to report the accident.'

He smiled. 'That would be wise,' he said, turning to walk away, only to pause before he made it down the steps. 'Out of curiosity, do you know what it was that ran in front of you before you crashed?'

She shook her head. 'No. I keep trying to picture it more solidly, but I just don't know.'

He nodded before darting to her side again, kissing her on the cheek with a smile. 'Rest. I'll tell Sookie that you're home safe.'

She laughed. 'She'll still worry.'

'Yes, but at least she'll wait until tomorrow before she rushes over.'

She clutched the jacket tightly around her as he sprinted into the trees, leaving her on her porch as he disappeared in a blur. She stared for a moment into the darkness before quietly ducking to get the spare key from under the mat, glad that she'd forgotten her wallet and phone today. If she'd had them in her bag, they would still have been in her car.

She'd call the Sheriff's department first thing and tell them what happened. Until then, she hoped she could get some sleep and that her brother had already gone to bed.

It looked like she was hoping for too much.

She turned around, just stifling a scream as she bumped into her brother, her nose colliding with his chest. She cursed at the white t-shirt before she lifted her gaze, meeting his hazel eyes, his brow drawn

'You know I tried to call you but your mobile was at home. I also tried Merlotte's, but you'd already left well over an hour ago,' he said, folding his arms over his chest. 'So I tried Sookie and Bill, but they didn't pick up. Not surprising seeing as it's their wedding anniversary.'

'Listen, I–'

'And now you've come home and you're wearing nothing but a borrowed jacket and a t-shirt that is definitely not yours.'

'Bill just brought be home,' she said. 'Something ran in front of my car and I hit a tree.'

Jake's gaze instantly softened, his arms slipping from their tight fold over his chest, as he reached out, checking her head for cuts and bruises. 'Are you alright?'

She brushed his hands away, smiling. 'I'm fine; I just got knocked out is all.'

'Who found you?'

As much as she wished she could tell him the truth, it would be best to set the other version into concrete. She almost nibbled on her bottom lip, thoughts flicking to the kindness that Eric had shown her.

Well, the kindness he had shown her up until he'd decided not to mention the effects of his blood.

'Bill was at Merlotte's to pick up Sookie and heard the car crash so he found me. I don't know why they didn't answer. I was out for a while.'

He took a breath, pulling her into his arms. 'Do you want me to stay tomorrow? I can po–'

'You're not post-phoning your trip. I'm fine, Jake. You need to follow your dream. You've spent too much time worrying about me.'

He laughed, turning to place a quick kiss on her forehead. 'Of course I do, Sarah. You're my little sister after all,' he said. 'You're all I've got.'

She took a breath, burying her head into his chest a little. She would miss him, but if he had even the slightest chance of making it to his dream, then there was no way she was going to let her little dilemma get in the way.

* * *

He didn't want to admit it, but, in a manner of speaking, Eric was stalking her. He followed Bill's scent to her home, stopping in the trees, watching the house from the cover of the greenery and the darkness of the night. But over half of the night was gone, the sunrise approaching faster and faster and he still did not have her in his arms again.

He listened, hearing two heartbeats inside. He thought that the other probably belonged to her brother, the one she had talked of returning to after the accident.

She cared more about him than herself.

A selfless, little, English _human_ was bringing him to his knees with desire, but she was also tugging at his still heart, one that he had never believed could be touched by anyone other than the sire he had lost.

He needed her now, yet he couldn't touch her, couldn't feel her skin against his or hear the strong beat of her heart as though it were his own because of his stupid mistake. If only he had told her the effects of his blood, about what it would do to her other than heal her wounds. Maybe if he'd warned her that it could increase a human's libido, she would have allowed him to enjoy her heightened senses while he explored every inch of her…

'Stay focused,'he growled to himself, shaking his head in the hope that he could clear his mind of the sinful thoughts.

He was unsuccessful.

And he was impatient. He couldn't stand waiting another night before he could talk to her, but he figured that finding her again at Merlotte's was his best option. He could apologise and request that she speak to him quietly without fear of being burnt to a crisp if she went pyro on him. If she were to forgive him, he'd have a chance of persuading her to give him another chance, to show her all of the wicked things he could do to her when she trusted him.

Until then though, he'd have to deal with a pressing _issue_ down south.

He took a step further into the trees, stilling as he heard one of the heartbeats increase, the one in the room upstairs, his curiosity too much for him as he heard a faint gasp that he recognised as hers.

Then another sensation hit him.

* * *

His hands moved over her body, roaming over her flesh until she begged him to stroke her, to shift his fingers through her fine curls, to tease her until she screamed for him, until her fingers clenched in his hair, that sexy mouth of his moving along her thigh with sinister intent…

Sarah shot up, breath frantic as she looked around her darkened room. Her chest was heaving, her mouth dry, her skin heated so much that she kicked off her quilt in an attempt to cool herself, leaving only the sheet that she clutched to her chest like a safety barrier.

When that didn't work, she collected a small block of ice in her hand, rubbing it over the back of her neck. A chill went through her, but she was still hot.

Hot for a man that had used her.

But despite that knowledge, she couldn't ignore the throbbing between her legs, the desire that coiled inside her, no matter how much she wished that she could. She laid back, the ice disappearing as images swirled in her mind, images of the things that she could have done, of the things _he_ could have done if she had stayed…

_No, _she thought, angry with herself, _He used you, you idiot. Don't go fantasising about the bastard. _

She fought her traitorous mind, but her libido had other ideas. When she clenched her thighs together, hoping to dull some of the throb, a shudder ripped through her and she only just caught a moan before it escaped, her hand shooting up to cover her mouth.

There was no way she was getting back to sleep when images of Eric filled her mind, glimpses of his gorgeous body, of those broad shoulders and toned abs. She could only imagine what lie beneath the tailored pants, but the feel of him as he'd ground against her so desperately told her that she wouldn't be disappointed.

A fierce clench rocked her and she gasped, the sensations of the sheet over her tightly beaded nipples like a harsh caress, making up her mind.

She'd never needed to touch herself more as she slipped her hands beneath the sheet, taking her breasts in hand, her thumbs flicking over the hardened peaks until she gasped, body arching slightly in anticipation as one hand slid slowly over her ribs, inching ever closer to her centre. She brushed the fine curls that lie between her thighs.

At first contact, her hips jerked towards her touch, a finger circling the throbbing bud to coat it in the moisture that was building. She held back a cry as she rolled her finger over her clitoris, back arching as she delved lower, ghosting over her entrance, her body quaking, knowing what was to come.


	7. Trust

TRUST

Eric sprinted forward, leaping into a tree, climbing to sit on a limb that he was sure faced her window. He looked inside, past the thin, white curtains that floated lazily in the subtle breeze, eyes locking on to her as she looked around her room. He could see her face perfectly, her cheeks flushed, her chest heaving.

God he wanted her to drop the sheet that she clutched so tightly to her chest, to see her breasts quiver as she breathed, a shudder rippling through her gorgeous little body, her hand shooting to cover her mouth as she tried to stifle a moan. The sound still hit him full force, his eyelids sliding closed for a moment as it filled his ears.

He forced them to open, watching as she lay back. If he needed to breathe, his breath would have hitched as she slipped her hands beneath the sheet, body arching as she fondled her breasts in slow, precise movements.

What he would have given to have her arching beneath him.

He rubbed a hand over his mouth, knowing that he should turn and run, that he should just wait until the next night to talk to her. If she were to discover that he was watching her, she would never forgive him.

But the issue down south was not getting any better, the ache growing. He rubbed his demanding erection from the outside of his pants, regretting the action a moment later when the friction sent a wave of heat searing through him.

He kept his gaze locked on her, palming his erection as he watched her hand move lower. Was she really going to…?

He almost fell out of the tree when her knees fell wide beneath the sheet, her hips jerking, back arching as her hand moved slowly between her thighs. She was preparing herself, teasing herself.

And fuck, he almost couldn't stand to just sit back and watch.

But he wouldn't move, a groan erupting from his body as a little cry escaped her lips, her hand moving just a little quicker.

_Is she rubbing her clit or delving her fingers into her flesh? _

When her hips started to rise with the movements of her hand, he hand his answer, her breath coming in gasps as she thrust her finger inside.

He unzipped his pants in an instant, hand gripping his shaft as it sprang free of the fabric, fist tight around the throbbing length as he started to stroke, moving his hand in time with the thrusts of her fingers, imaging that he was buried within her heat.

How tight would she be? He could guess that she was not a virgin, but even then, she was so small. He'd have to prepare her so that she would be able to accept him, before he could show her pleasure beyond even the imagination she was no doubt utilising now.

_Is she thinking of me?_

He hoped so desperately that she was, that he could be the one responsible for the climax she neared, in her imagination at least. If not for the fact that his mind was focused on the sensations of his hand sliding up and down his shaft, he would have been able to stop himself long enough to consider leaping through her open window.

But he would stay, sitting in the tree. He would wait until the coming night and talk to her politely, show her that he could be kind and considerate.

Show her that he didn't mean to hurt her.

* * *

Sarah rubbed her eyes, stifling a yawn as she untied her apron. She ducked into Sam's office to grab her handbag, hoping to find the illusive owner of Merlotte's at his desk. Maybe he could give her a ride home?

But he was absent, just as he had been the night before, leaving Tara to run the bar, meaning that she had to find a lift home or walk. Neither option seemed thrilling, seeing as most of her co-workers – much as she loved them all to pieces – drove like maniacs. She also couldn't call Jake, though that was her original thought before she remembered that she had seen him off on the road to his dream that morning.

That left walking.

Admittedly, she could defend herself if she had to and her house wasn't that far away, but Bon Temps was a creepy place at night, with no streetlamps of security lights to keep the darkness away. The constant light of London was one of the few things that she missed.

'I'm leaving Arlene, I'll see you tomorrow night.'

'Are you sure you don't need a lift?' she asked, tucking a few strands of her bright, red hair behind her ear as she wiped down the last table.

'Yeah, I'll just walk.'

'Oh honey,' she said, hands on her hips. 'I wish you wouldn't. It's awful dark out.'

Sarah smiled reassuringly at her as she walked towards the door, hitching her handbag higher on her shoulder. 'I'll be fine.'

She breathed a sigh as she walked outside, pausing for a moment just so that she could breath fresh air. It had been a busy night, and without Sookie, it had been a boring one. Even though she was only gone for a night, and she deserved to have time off with Bill, Sarah enjoyed laughing and joking with her best friend while they worked. It helped keep her sane.

She looked over her shoulder as bushes rustled close by, almost laughing at herself as a dog appeared, looking up at her for a moment before it trotted off.

_Why am I so paranoid tonight? _she asked herself, _oh right, I'm walking home in the dark and–_

'Can I talk to you?'

Sarah yelped before she could slap a hand over her mouth, eyes wide as she stared at him. After that initial moment of shock though, her fright turned to anger.

'What do you want, Eric?' she asked, stepping back to put some distance between them as she straightened her shoulders. He tried to speak but she put a hand up, scowling. 'And if you try to tell me that I'm yours, I'll burn you to a crisp faster than you can say 'great balls of fire'.'

He held out his hands, palms facing out in a non-threatening gesture. 'I just want to talk to you, Sarah,' he said, taking a half-step forward.

She took two steps back, sweeping her hand out in a line in front of her, flames sprouting from the dirt. She watched frustration and another emotion that she couldn't place flicker over his face. 'Okay,' she said, crossing her arms over her chest, eyes locked on him. 'Talk.'

He almost seemed to growl at the flames, preparing to take a step forward until they rose to his full, towering height, only lowering when he took a step back. 'You have made your point,' he said, unclenching his teeth with difficulty.

'What do you want?' she asked again, unable to keep her voice as controlled as she had hoped, because despite all of the bad things that he had done, he was still gorgeous to a heart-stopping degree.

'Sarah, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the effects that my blood would have on you.'

That, she wasn't expecting, especially in such a humble tone, his usual strong, demanding attitude gone in an instant, but his apology seemed to be only the beginning.

'I should have told you that there were certain side effects of drinking my blood, but my judgement was…' he glanced down for a moment. '_Clouded_, to say the least. I couldn't get past my own desires to consider what you had been through, nor what I was demanding.'

'Why are you saying this now?' she asked. 'Why not last night instead of trying to pull out the property card. That whole possessive thing is not a turn on.'

He seemed to flinch a little at that, as though the reminder somehow pained him. But she didn't dwell on why, her emotions warring inside her as he folded his hands behind his back, bowing his head a little.

'I have been a vampire for a very long time, and the culture I come from before my turning is far different than the one here and now. Sometimes it is hard to forget your upbringing, despite how wrong those values are deemed in this day and age.'

_Shit, _she thought, _he's not supposed to be this charming. He's not supposed to make me want him again. _

'Tell me more about what your blood does.'

He stiffened a little. 'What makes you think there is more?'

'Bill was a bit too angry at you last night. That suggests that vampire blood has some kind of effect on me other than healing me, making my senses better and _increasing my libido_.' She bit out the final words, being sure to show him just how angry she was at that fact. 'I think that effect has something to do specifically with your blood.'

'That's true,' he said. 'Because you drank my blood, you will be attracted to me and I'll be able to feel your emotions.'

She pursed her lips for a moment. 'Right,' she said, voice calm and quiet. 'So, what am I feeling now?'

Eric leapt back to avoid the flames as they surged higher, shooting towards him. Her arms dropped from over her chest, the need for the comfort they offered gone as she stared at him, watching as he glanced from her to the flames. Her hand shot up and the fire was around him in an instant, trapping him.

He looked at her, eyes a little wide as the flames rose higher. 'I have a feeling that you're angry.'

'No shit, Sherlock,' she growled, forcing the flames to move in, enclosing Eric until he had to tuck his hands at his sides to avoid being burnt. 'Of course I'm angry. You should have told me as soon as I woke up.'

'You were scared, Sarah. I was going to wait until I was sure you were okay before I revealed something like that to you.'

'And when did you think I was going to be okay? You wouldn't let me leave, you walked in on me while I was standing in the freaking shower when I was already feeling more vulnerable than I ever had in my life,' she said. 'Oh, and then you gave me a choice between being a meal against my wishes or, oh, being a meal with my wishes.'

'I know, okay!' he exclaimed, eyes darting to the flames as they flickered ever closer to his jacket. 'Listen, Sarah. As soon as I saw you, I wanted you. Not because of what you can do or because of your blood, though it is the most exquisite I have tasted for centuries. I wanted to get to know you, as in who you are and what you love, but despite everything I tried to do to keep myself from hurting you, I'm a possessive, horny vampire for fuck sake!'

The flame faltered at his outburst, her hand dropping slightly as she stared at him, shocked. Why the hell would Eric Northman want her, when he could have any woman he desired with a small twitch of a beckoning finger or a quick, dazzling smile?

What was even more puzzling was that he would want to get to know her.

'Something inside me wants to believe you Eric,' she said, voice low, 'but you kept things from me, things that were important for me to know.' She glanced away for a moment, making the flames flare to block her as she wiped away a tear. 'Why should I trust you now?'


	8. Regret

REGRET

Her words struck him full force, the pain within them, the pain that he had caused making him feel as though someone had landed a solid punch in his stomach. He was the reason behind the tears that she tried to hide, behind the shame and anger that she felt, not at him, but at herself.

That knowledge made him feel sick, as though someone had reached into his chest and wrenched his still heart from his body.

'I can't give you a reason,' he said, wishing that he could comfort her, but knowing he didn't deserve to. 'I don't even want to because I know that anything that I come up with will never be enough to reassure you, to put you at ease so I can see every little smile that comes to your lips. You will always question my intentions and I have only myself to blame.' He dropped his gaze. 'I don't deserve you, Sarah. I never will. I lost any chance I had to redeem myself after cornering you beside your car as soon as I decided to keep you from Sookie and Bill.'

Her arms fell limp at her sides, the flames dropping to burn level with his waist. He could easily escape them, even when they were above his height, but he wanted to show her that he could be trusted. He could feel the emotions warring inside of her, the shame, anger and confusion as she stared straight into his eyes, letting him see the tears that welled, each one that fell acting as a fresh stab of pain into his heart.

'Why are you doing this to me?' she asked and the flames flared a little. 'One second you're a soulless bastard who takes what he wants and then you're the brooding, sensitive guy who doesn't want to hurt me. You go from Angelus to Angel in a second.' She swiped at her tears, making him wish that he could wipe them away before they fell. 'You make me fear you and then make me want you, but either way my blood is on fire because of this attraction I now feel since you gave me your blood. How am I supposed to be able to make up my own mind when your influence will always be there to drawn me towards you whether I want to be drawn or not?'

'Give me a chance to show you that I can be good to you, that I want to make things right,' he said. 'I've made mistakes, far too many to count over my thousand years, and hurting you is the worst one that I have ever made.'

The flames dropped lower. They rose barely to his ankles, tempting him to step over and take her into his arms, but he had to remain behind them, he had to wait for her to come to him, for her to make the decision.

She wiped away a few last tears, straightening her shoulders a little. 'Make me an offer.'

Despite all of his hopes, he still couldn't believe that she would even consider allowing him a chance to redeem himself, but there was no way he was going to let his opportunity go to waste.

'Sarah, would you do the honour of accompanying me to a club tomorrow night?' he asked.

'There isn't a club in Bon Temps and the only one I can think of nearby is–' she paused for a moment, realising that the club he was mentioning was the one she had stumbled upon the night before whilst running from him. 'You want to take me to Fangtasia,' she said and he didn't deny it. 'You want to take me to a vampire club.'

'_My_ vampire club,' he said, unable to hide the pride he felt over the business he built from nothing. 'But humans often go there as well, as long as they are not looking to score V or get bitten.' At her questioning look, he said, 'biting humans is not permitted.'

'But it still happens.'

'And the punishment I deal is…severe,' he said. Though he wanted to lie, to make himself look a like a good man who dealt with rule breakers civilly, he wasn't going to keep anything from her any more. 'I cannot allow them to put my club or my employees at risk. If a human is willing, they must take them from the club and the surrounding grounds.'

She held his gaze as though watching for any sign of a lie. He felt a little bit of calm coming from her, as though the conclusion she came to put her at ease. 'I finish work at midnight,' she said, the flames disappearing. 'You can pick me up from Merlotte's at ten past.'

Eric barely hid the happiness he felt at her answer, reigning in the grin that tried to creep over his lips, keeping it toned down to a charming smile. 'I'll be there at ten past on the dot,' he said.

The flames disappeared, but he still didn't step forward, despite how much he wanted to take her into his arms, to hold her close and promise her that he would be a good man, that he would make her happy beyond measure

And he would, no matter what it took.

But he would have to wait until she came to him, until she trusted him enough to let him closer.

'Okay,' she said, crossing her arms over her chest again, though loosely. 'I'll, ah, see you then.'

He stepped from her path. 'Would you like me to walk you home?'

She kept her distance as she walked past him, pausing for a moment. 'No. I'll be fine by myself,' she said, glancing up at him, 'but thank you.'

He watched as she walked away, hitching her handbag higher on her shoulder. He watched the way her dark hair bounced with every step, her hips swaying, making him lick his lips even when he tried to suppress the urge. She was gorgeous, inside and out.

And he planned on discovering every ounce of her beauty.

* * *

Sarah could feel his gaze on her back as she walked away, but she forced herself to place one foot in front of the other and keep walking down the road towards her home. No matter how much she wanted to run back and leap into his arms, she wasn't ready to forgive him just yet.

But she had a feeling that after their date, she would be.

_I'm going on a date,_ she thought suddenly, realising that it had over a year since she'd had a date. _Oh God, what I am going to wear?_

She didn't have much in her closet, but she figured that she could find something, especially with Sookie's help. Though she doubted that her best friend would approve of her choice – especially after the events of last night – she would have to bite the bullet and fess up. Sarah wanted to tell her anyway, just in case Eric got to possessive again.

_He won't be like that. He apologised, and he seems determined to tell me the truth, _she thought._ He also didn't force himself upon me or try to command me. He asked me if I wanted to go out with him._

And she'd agreed because she really did want to go out with him. She wanted to feel desired, to feel cared about by a man like Eric Northman. She knew that she could feel safe within his arms, held close to that towering body, nuzzled into his chest as though she could hide from the world for a little while.

She had always felt like an outsider, hiding her powers, knowing that people would fear her if they were to discover what she could do, but with Eric, she felt as though she could be normal, as though she could just be Sarah and he would accept her, freaky talents and all.

She wanted that more than anything else in the world.

* * *

'Don't kill me,' Sarah said when Sookie picked up.

'Why would I kill you?' her best friend asked, voice filled with confusion.

Sarah held the phone between her ear and shoulder as she rifled through her wardrobe, hoping that she still had the courage – it had taken her the entire day to work up enough to even call – to tell Sookie about her date. 'I have a date tonight,' she said, withholding a sigh of relief that she'd gotten that far.

'That's great! Do you want me to come over and help you pick out an outfit?'

She allowed a small smile at her best friend's intuition. 'Yeah, that would be great. It's one of the reasons that I called you.'

Sookie laughed. 'So who is he?'

That was the question that she had been dreading. She steeled herself, abandoning her pursuit of clothing in order to take hold of the phone. 'He's someone you know,' she said, deciding to ease into it.

She gasped. 'Do you mean Sam?'

'Oh God, no, he's my boss. He's handsome and all, but I'm not interested in him that way,' Sarah said, sitting on the end of her bed.

'Who is it then?'

She nibbled on her bottom lip for a moment, taking a breath before saying, 'Eric.'

Her arm shot out as Sookie shouted into the receiver, her ear protesting at what she'd caught of the initial '_What!_' that had been screamed into the phone, followed by a line of Sookie's harshest profanities – shoot and damn, being among the worst she used – as she berated her up one side and down the other.

'You can't go out with that slime of a man, Sarah! Just the other night he forced you into being his meal and tried to keep you at his home like a prisoner.'

Sarah brought the phone back to her ear tentatively as she said, 'he apologised to me last night and told me why he was so demanding. He was sincere, Sookie, and I believe that he really is trying to make it up to me.'

'It doesn't change what he did.'

'No, it doesn't. He hurt me when he kept things from me,' she agreed, 'but I have to see where this could go, Sook. I _need_ to see where this could go. If I don't, I'll regret it for the rest of my life, because something inside me, even before he gave me his blood, was drawing me to him. I have to find out what it was,' she added, though she already knew.

_Can I really be myself around him?_

There was a moment of silence and then she heard an exasperated sigh on the other end of the line. She could just imagine her best friend shaking her head.

'Fine,' Sookie finally said, her tone resigned. 'I'll be over in half an hour. We'll pick your outfit out then we'll go to work.'


	9. Resist

RESIST

Eric was pacing. He never paced, or so he thought.

He glanced at the time, the clock on his lounge room mocking him with its slow ticks as it neared ten past twelve. After living for so long, time always seemed to fly past, years turning to decades in a blur.

Tonight was different.

He was anxious, more so than he'd ever been in his entire existence. He had to make a good impression, had to prove to her that he was a decent guy, that despite his many flaws, he only wanted to make her happy.

And really, that was all he wanted. It was a strange notion to him, to place someone above himself, especially a human. In his thousand years, he had only created room in his silent heart for two people: his sire, who despite the fact that he had left him, he would never cease to love, and Pam, his childe who had stayed by his side, her loyalty never faltering.

He glanced at the clock, standing up and walking to his front door, straightening his collar as he went. He ran his fingers through his hair, shifting through the strands until they sat where he wanted them. He would be a good man, and hopefully, she would see him that way.

He stepped outside, shooting into the air before his front door could close behind him.

* * *

'If he tries anything, you throw a fireball or freeze him,' Sookie said as she clipped the braid in Sarah's fringe to the side before sweeping the dark strands over her shoulder.

'Yes mother,' she laughed, just managing to keep the nervous stutter from her words. 'Do I have a curfew?'

'Don't tempt me.'

Sarah laughed again, but Sookie just quirked an eyebrow as though saying 'you think I'm bluffing?'

'I'll keep him in line, Sook. I do have experience with men, remember?'

'Eric's different. He may not be able to glamour you, but if he wants something, he'll stop at nothing to get it.'

'He's not getting anything until I decide to give it to him.' She flushed suddenly, hearing the underlying meanings in her own words. 'I didn't mean like that, I mean he's not going to charm me or anything. But he won't get the other stuff either,' she added hastily, dropping her gaze.'

Sookie laughed. 'That's my girl.' She brushed a stray hair from Sarah's eyes before stepping back, smiling as she held up a compact mirror. 'My work here is done.'

Sarah looked at her reflection, eyes widening as she stared at the sight before her, wondering what kind of magic her best friend had worked to make her look so…sexy.

'I didn't do much. I barely used any make up at all. Not even foundation because you don't need it. I just highlighted you're sexiest feature,' Sookie said before adding, 'you're eyes.'

Sarah jumped up, pulling Sookie into a tight hug. 'Thank you.'

'Despite my feelings towards Eric, I want you to have fun,' she said, hugging back. 'You deserve it.'

Sarah placed a quick kiss on her cheek as she stepped back, eyes darting up to look at the clock. 'Oh! He'll be here any second,' she said, gathering her purse as she stood. 'Can you drop my bag at home tonight?'

'Go,' Sookie said, rolling her eyes before she shooed her from Sam's office, all but kicking her out of the door.

The door closed behind her, giving her no other option but to head out to the main part of Merlotte's and to the door. She smiled as she passed Lafayette and Terry, giving them a wave. 'I'll see you boys tomorrow.'

'Hold up there,' Lafayette called, throwing a tea towel over his shoulder before he leant on the counter, looking her up and down. 'Well damn, honey, you clean up nice,' he said, smiling, dark eyes playful. 'Give us a twirl and show me what you've got.'

Sarah smiled, spinning on her toes. 'How do I look?'

'Wherever you're going, I think I should come to help carry the burden of all the salivating men that will follow those hips,' he said.

'They wouldn't dare while I'm with her.'

Sarah felt a shiver sprint down her spine at his voice, the deep rumble like velvet as it rolled over every inch of her skin like a caress. She turned, feeling like she was moving in slow motion as she looked up to meet his gaze for a moment before allowing her eyes to sweep over him, to see the tight black shirt beneath the leather jacket before following the hard contours of his body to his jeans.

How did lungs work again?

She forced her eyes to lock onto his gaze, the blatant appreciation within the blue sending heat rushing through her body like fire. Her legs were turning to jelly and she'd only looked at the man.

'Are you ready?' he asked, his gaze never leaving hers as he held out his hand.

She gulped, feeling the now familiar race of her heart as it increased, thumping hard against her chest, making a wave of dizziness wash over her. She nodded, unable to find her voice as she reached out, taking his hand. He bowed his head, bringing her hand to his lips to place a light kiss on her fingers, making her want to sigh.

She almost shook her head. _No, he's just trying to charm you, stay strong_.

_But it feels so nice…_

And it did, especially when he linked his fingers with hers, holding her hand tightly as he lea her towards the door and out into the parking lot. She kept glancing from their joined hands to his face, heart still beating like crazy as she saw the little smile on his lips grow, his grip on her hand tightening.

She heard a door open and managed to draw her eyes away from him, only to have her jaw drop as she looked down at his car.

Jake had always had a poster in his room of a 1971 Dodge Challenger, a car that Sarah had loved since she'd laid eyes on it. Despite how little she knew about cars, she could appreciate a classic when she saw one, and the car that Eric was helping her into was definitely a classic, the black paint polished to perfection.

_Shit, _she thought as he appeared in the driver's seat, revving the engine, its roar rumbling through her as he took off, sending little tingles over her skin as she sank a little further into her seat. She could have purred with satisfaction as the cool leather caressed the skin that was revealed by her dress.

'You have to stop doing that,' he said, his voice rough, sending a little chill down her spine just like when he'd first entered Merlotte's.

She looked at him, feeling that chill again as his eyes locked with hers, the blue heated as his gaze raked over her body, coming to rest on her legs as she shifted on the seat.

He closed his eyes for a moment, holding his breath, trying to block out the sight of her skin as she crossed her legs, her skirt riding higher on her creamy thighs.

'Doing what?'

He snapped his eyes open, trying not to breathe in her delicious scent as he said, watching as she trailed her hands over the leather. 'That.' She opened her mouth to ask why and he added, 'I can hear your skin rubbing against the leather. It's very hard to concentrate on the road when my thoughts are becoming far from chaste, especially when it's making your dress hitch.'

'Oh,' she said, her cheeks flushing as she adjusted her skirt, though she felt a little thrill of satisfaction. It seemed that he was just as affected by her as she was by him, and she'd done nothing except settle into her seat.

It was going to be a fun night.

But it was going to be hard to keep her guards up when just the sound of his voice made her want to let them down. As if that wasn't bad enough, when he'd taken her hand, she'd wanted so desperately to melt into his arms, barely resisting the temptation.

It was also going to be a long night.

* * *

He pulled up in front of Fangtasia, gripping the wheel tighter, resisting the urge to reach out and run his hand over her thigh, to feel her creamy skin in just that simple caress. The thought was making him mad, his lust barely contained. If he wasn't careful, his fangs would flick out, and he didn't want to scare her away, to give her the wrong impression.

Besides, this date wasn't about getting her sexually, though after the little taste of her passion that he'd had, he would endeavour to do that soon. Very soon.

But first he wanted to get to know her mind, her heart, to gain her trust so that one day he could convince her to stay with him.

_Whoa, hold your horses there! What are you saying?_ Some part of him asked, shocked by his thoughts.

_Well, I've already declared that she is mine, and I plan to keep it that way, and not just because I'm being possessive, but because I want her, _another part reasoned, and it wasn't a lie.

But did he really think that he could be with a human?

It that human was her, then yes, he really could.

He darted to her car door, opening it and offering his hand before she could even reach for the handle. He smiled at her as a little flush of pink crept over her cheeks, making his still heart flutter, a strange feeling that almost made him rub his chest in confusion. He didn't know what was happening to him, but it felt good.

She took his hand without hesitation, letting him help her from the car. He placed his hand on the small of her back, making sure to keep in the frame of space that would assure her that he wasn't going to try anything.

And he wasn't. He had pushed her the other night. He wouldn't do it again. He would only act upon his more…primal desires when she wanted him to. Even then he would take it slow, he would let her set the pace, only doing the things she asked of him directly.

He would never hurt her again.

Pam was at the door, as she often was before he arrived at Fangtasia. She smiled at him before her eyes wandered to Sarah, her gaze lingering far too long for his liking. He let a low growl rumble in his chest, one far too low for Sarah to hear, flashing his fangs at her in warning.

'_She's mine,' _he growled in Swedish so that only Pam could understand. _'You would be wise to keep your eyes to yourself.' _

The smile that had been on her lips dimmed a little. She replied, _'this one is quite pretty. What do you plan to do with her?' _

'_This is just a date,'_ he said._ 'You will not question me further,' _he added when her lip curled in a smirk.

He stepped past her, flashing his fangs again as he led Sarah through the door.


	10. Share

SHARE

To say that Fangtasia was a popular club would be an understatement, Sarah decided as she looked over the crowd, watching as people tried to squeeze through non-existent gaps between vampires and humans, making their way to the bar or tables scattered through the club. There didn't seem to be a specific place for a dance floor either, though there was an area cleared of tables, but couples were just dancing – in some cases, the more accurate term was grinding – wherever there was space.

Eric took her to a booth in the back corner, the patron vacating after a quick glare, smiling as he walked away. Sarah sat down and Eric slid into the space opposite her. He took her hand, holding it in one of his as he glanced around at the other patrons, casting a glare at any with wandering eyes.

He didn't really seem to notice the gesture, but Sarah felt a little bit of warmth creep over her skin at the way he seemed to do it without realising, as though he couldn't help himself, as though he was drawn to her.

And she liked it.

Although she didn't really like the way he had tried to pull the vampire property card on her the other night, she sort of liked the way he looked at her as though she were the only woman in the world. He also kept other patrons who looked as though they wanted to get touchy-feely away with a quick glance, a talent that made her very thankful. He had power in Fangtasia, and not just because he was the owner. There was some other feeling, as though he was respected, maybe even feared.

Dangerous.

Though he was showing her a kinder, more charming side of his personality, he was still just as dangerous as she'd originally thought, but that was drawing her to him. She had a feeling that he wouldn't hurt her again, as though that dangerous side was reserved to be used to protect her.

_Stop it, _she told herself, feeling silly that she'd even toyed with the thought, but that look in his eyes, that little satisfied smile on his lips as she met his gaze had another part of her mind arguing.

_Maybe I'm not too far from the truth…_

'Would you like anything to drink?' he asked, pulling her out of her warring thoughts, a smirk coming over his lips as he added, 'I promise that we don't just serve TruBlood here.'

She couldn't help but smile. 'I do remember you telling me that this place caters to humans as well as vampires,' she said. 'So, I wouldn't mind a martini.'

'Coming right up,' he said, gaze never leaving hers as he raised his hand slightly, a waitress appearing as though she'd apparated Harry Potter style. 'A martini, Ginger. And do be quick.'

The woman nodded, smiling at Sarah before she walked away quickly, rushing to the bar. Sarah watched her for a moment before she looked back to Eric. 'Why does she have so many bite marks?'

'I'm sure you've heard of fangbangers.'

Sarah flushed, mind flicking back to the night of her car crash. 'Aren't I one?'

'Not yet.'

His voice was rough again, gaze intense, making her heartbeat kick up a notch as heat flooded through her. He'd said it like it was a promise.

And God she hoped he kept it.

'I wouldn't get ahead of yourself Eric Northman,' she said, reigning in her emotions to keep them from betraying her real feelings. 'So far, all I've agreed to do is go on this date with you, nothing more.'

_

* * *

Shit, _he cursed himself. _Smooth move, Casanova._

He straightened a little. 'I do apologise for being so forward,' he said, throwing her a charming smile. 'I am merely suggesting that one day you might find a man that you decide is the one from you, and he may be a vampire.' _And I hope it's me._

She kept her eyes on him for a moment longer, as though searching for something within his gaze. 'You are right,' she agreed, but she didn't quite seem content with his answer. 'He might be.'

He sighed with relief inwardly, glad that he'd covered his blunder, but feeling stupid for making it in the first place. He knew she was going to continue, but was saved when Ginger appeared beside again, placing a martini in front of Sarah with another smile.

'Can I get anything else for you?' she asked.

'No thank you, Ginger. That will be all.'

She smiled again before turning on her stilettos, rushing off once more to attend to other patrons of the club.

Eric watched as Sarah took her glass in hand, taking a sip. He expected her to crinkle her nose or show some other signs of displeasure about the strength of the beverage, but she reacted as though it was water, taking another sip before she placed it back on the table.

A woman who could hold her alcohol. He liked that.

'Most would find that the martini's made here are…strong, to say the least,' he said, staring at her curiously, feeling a little flash of guilt wash through her.

She picked up the toothpick, pulling the olive off with her teeth. 'One of my friends in London was learning how to mix drinks so he could become a barman before I moved here,' she admitted. 'I was one of the guinea pigs on more than one occasion when he was just starting out.'

Eric smirked, watching as she took another sip to hide the ever brightening blush. Without thinking, he reached out, brushing his thumb lightly over her coloured cheeks. 'Why are you embarrassed about drinking?' he asked, head tilting a little to the side.

'I'm not embarrassed about drinking, I'm embarrassed about the things I did after drinking a little too much thanks to more than the standard amounts of alcohol that Mark put in his drinks.'

'Like what?' he asked. 'I'll tell you one of my embarrassing moments if you tell me one of yours. I've worked up a thousand years of embarrassing moments. You can't have more than twenty-two.'

'Twenty-five, actually,' she said. She glanced down for a moment and then quickly at the other patrons, seeming to be checking if someone was listening to their conversation. Though there were many vampires in the club, there was a lot of noise and talk, meaning that they would have to focus on her voice in order to hear, something that they wouldn't do.

Eavesdropping was one of his pet peeves…

'Okay. One time, I ended up on a table with one of my best friends as we sang the Time Warp from start to finish, with dance moves included,' she said, glancing away again, a little smile coming over her lips that made him want to sigh. 'Now it's your turn.'

_You got yourself into this, _he told himself before he said, 'I got angry with Chow, one of the co-owners of this club and went after him when he walked out of my office, going right into the middle of a Saturday night crowd,' he said.

'Is that all?' she asked. 'That's not embarrassing.'

'It is,' he promised, smiling.

'How?'

'I had foil all through my hair because Pam was bleaching it.'

She smirked, trying to hold back a laugh, but it escaped, the sound more beautiful than he ever could have imagined. This was the Sarah he wanted to see, the carefree woman who was at ease with him, laughing with him as they shared tales of their life.

'Okay,' she said once she'd caught her breath, 'that is quite embarrassing.'

'It took a month for my ego to recover.'

She had almost recovered her composure, but it was shattered at his words, making her laugh until her cheeks hurt, her sides protesting as she tried to breathe. It was contagious, making a grin come over his lips, a laugh rumbling in his chest not only from amusement, but from the sheer joy he felt over her happiness.

The feeling was intoxicating.

'Tell me another one,' he said, leaning forward a little, thumb tracing a light pattern over the back of her hand in the hope to put her further at ease.

She took another sip of her martini, looking to the side for a moment as she thought before meeting his gaze this time. 'I'm going to assume you know what a feather boa is.'

'I have been around a while.'

'Well, I performed a little routine to Diamonds Are a Girls Best Friend wearing nothing but a really feathery, black feather boa,' she said, lowering her voice a little as she leant forward, almost as through she were sharing one of her biggest secrets. 'I'm far better than Nicole Kidman according to all of the friends that witnessed it.'

_I wish I'd witnessed it,_ he thought, instantly getting an image of her, a feather boa the only thing obscuring what would have been a perfect view of her body, all sinful curves and creamy skin. Maybe once they'd gotten to that side of their relationship, he could convince her to do a repeat performance…

_Stop it, _he told himself, _just like she said: don't get ahead of yourself. _

'Sounds rather raunchy.'

'Oh, it was PG thirteen tops,' she said, glancing to the side, making him laugh as her blush spread from her cheeks to her ears, making them the same bright red. 'I kept all of the really…personal…parts of myself covered.'

He smirked, covering the rush of heat that crashed over him. 'Of course.'

'What?' she said. 'I did.'

'I'm not saying that you didn't,' he said, holding a hand up in defence as he made his expression serious. 'In fact, I'm glad that you did.'

She quirked an eyebrow at him over the rim of her glass. 'Is that your possessive, horny vampire side talking?'

He almost denied it, but decided that she already suspected it anyway. 'Yes, it is,' he admitted, a little smile coming over his lips. 'I'll try to keep it at bay.'

'No.'

* * *

The word flew out before she had a chance to stop it. She had to wrap her free hand around her glass to keep from slapping it over her mouth out of surprise, the same surprise that Eric seemed to be feeling, though he contained his expression a little better.

The flush that she had only just managed to rid herself of returned with reinforcements. 'What I mean is, you don't have to, I mean, if you don't want to,' she said, her mind mocking her. _Oh great, keep blathering on like an idiot, that's sure to impress him._

'I remember you telling me that it was not a turn on.'

_Well, actually…_

_No, stop it! It is so not a turn on!_

_But it is kind of sweet in a way…_

She forced her internal argument into the corner of her brain, locking it in a little box out of the way, making herself focus on being coherent. 'A couple of years ago, I had a possessive boyfriend. He was the kind of guy who always had to know where I was, who I was with and what I was doing. If I didn't tell him straight away, he'd flip out and accuse me of cheating,' she said, revealing yet another little piece of her life, one that part of her thoughts she should keep locked away, but he already knew her biggest secret. Why would this conversation matter?

She met his gaze, trying to sort out her thoughts. 'With you, it's different somehow. You're not…scary possessive, like he was. You're possessive because you're territorial, and you're just trying to keep other men away from me, but I think you're also possessive because you want to protect me, but aren't quite sure why yet.'


	11. Natural

NATURAL

Eric knew in that instant that if he wasn't careful, he would fall for this woman.

_But part of you already has…_

This was beyond the possessive thing, beyond wanting her, beyond wanting to get to know her. They barely knew each other and already he felt so comfortable, as though he'd known her for over a century.

And she seemed to know so much about him, was so perceptive of him. With just those little words, she had completely summed up what he was feeling, why he was so confused about his emotions and the strange feelings that flooded through him every moment that he was with her.

Sometimes, he had wondered if he were feeling her emotions, though it seemed strange after the pain he had caused her.

Did she feel the same way about him?

Part of him had to believe that she did, even if only a little. He wanted her to like him. Just the idea of her wanting to be with him, of her wanting to spend time with him like this thrilled him.

He couldn't stand being so far away from her anymore. He had to have her in his arms, he had to hold her little body close and feel the warmth of her skin. He slid out of his seat, coming to stand beside her as he offered his hand, pulling one of his charming smiles over his lips. 'Will you dance with me?'

Just like before, her hand slipped into his. He felt that strange little flutter in his chest again as he led her to the dance floor, everyone clearing a path for them as they moved to the very centre. He didn't release her hand. Instead, he held it tightly in his, holding it against his chest as his other hand came to rest on the small of her back, drawing her closer, her body instantly moulding to his.

Such a perfect fit.

Her heartbeat kicked up again and he hid a smile, brushing his lips over her ear just to feel her shiver. He breathed in her delicious scent as he swayed with her, bodies moving in harmony. Nothing had ever felt so right, so natural.

And they were just dancing.

'Can I ask you a question?'

'Sure,' she said, glad for the distraction, her mind too focused on the feel of his body against hers, the way his shirt was fitted so perfectly to the broad chest beneath…

'Why did you move to Bon Temps?'

She hadn't been expecting that. 'Why do you ask?'

'Well, this is a date. I thought that people were supposed to learn about each other on a date, ask questions, all that sort of thing,' he said, pulling back a little to meet her gaze.

She nibbled on her bottom lip and he just resisted the urge to lick his lips.

Then hers.

'Well,' she said, pulling him from his musings. 'Ever since he was little, Jake has wanted to act, theatre, TV, whatever he could get into.'

'So you came to Bon Temps?'

She smirked. 'Well, we couldn't afford to move to LA, and I had a pen pal here that I met through an art website. She really loved this place, so I told Jake about it and we decided to move here first.'

'Where is she now?'

She glanced down, his heart wrenching a little as her smile disappeared. 'She's dead. Her name was Dawn. She was one of the girls that Rene killed.'

'I'm sorry,' he said brushing away a tear before it could fall. He trailed his finger over her cheek and down her jaw, tipping her chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes. He heard her breath hitch as he leant a little closer, placing a light kiss on her forehead, her eyes sliding closed for a moment as his lips brushed her skin.

_Damn, _she thought, trying to keep her breath even, trying to control the rapid beat of her heart.

She failed of course, but she thought that she deserved points for trying.

He held her gaze as he brushed his fingers over her hair, tugging at the little clip that held her braided fringe aside, pulling it from her hair. He dropped it to the floor, curling the lock of hair around his finger as it unravelled, watching it fall over her eyes before he swept it aside.

Heat returned to his gaze and she felt his eyes burn a trail over her skin, settling on her lips. She'd never wanted a kiss more as he stared, especially when she remembered – vividly – what he tasted like, how his mouth had moved over hers in desperation, so hot and demanding.

She clutched his shoulders, feeling his muscles tense beneath her touch, his arms wrapping around her, his towering body seeming to surround her until all of the sound around them dulled, her whole being focused on him as he bowed his head.

The closer his lips got, the harder it was for her to breathe.

_Don't faint, don't faint, oh God…_

'Eric.'

Thankfully, he ignored the voice, still creeping closer. Just an inch, just a little further and she'd get another taste of those sexy lips.

'Eric.'

A low growl rumbled deep in his chest, his heated blue gaze still locked on hers as he said. 'This had better be good, Pam.'

'We caught someone feeding on a human in the bathroom,' she said.

'_Why can't you deal with it?'_ he growled, switching to Swedish.

'_You have to take care of it, Sheriff.' _

He finally looked at him, glaring for a moment. 'Fine,' he bit out before turning to look at Sarah, eyes softer. 'I have to attend to this. You keep dancing and have fun. I'll be back as quick as possible. If anyone tries anything, you tell them that they will have to deal with me. If that doesn't scare them off, you say my name nice and clearly and I'll be out here in a second to…take care of them.'

The possessive flare returned to his eyes as he brushed his fingertips over her cheek, seeming torn between her and his duties. His lips neared hers again and Pam cleared her throat, making him roll his eyes. He placed a swift kiss on her forehead before he turned, leaving her on the dance floor.

She watched him leave; feeling like a little piece of her had gone with him as he disappeared through a door at the back of the club, feeling her heart sink. She didn't really want to dance without him, but she figured that she could use the time to work up some courage. Maybe she'd even be able to get her heartbeat down to a less dangerous rate.

_Yeah right,_ she thought, still dancing, though it didn't hold as much appeal now that Eric had left.

It hadn't been a minute, and already, three guys had approached her. She watched out of the corner of her eye as another approached, a vampire wearing tight jeans and a sleeveless shirt, showing off his large tattooed arms. He wasn't quite as tall as Eric, but he was broader, though not fat. On any other day, his hard features and wicked smirk might have made her gaze linger.

But that wicked smirk didn't belong to Eric.

_So?_ She thought. _Why does that matter? He's cute. _

_But he's not Eric._

_So?_

_He's not Eric._

She ignored the vampire that inched into the space beside her, yes widening as she thought, _Shit. I'm falling for him._

Her head screamed in protest at her irrationality. She'd only known him a couple days, and she'd been furious with him for a good part of that time…

But she couldn't deny the attraction she felt towards him or the disappointment that had flooded through her when he'd had to leave. She had a feeling that she wasn't the only one though. She'd seen the torment in his eyes, the fight to walk away. He'd wanted to kiss her, and she'd wanted it just as much.

She tried to ignore the man as he inched into a space beside her. She could deal with that, but when he placed a hand on her hip, she stepped from his grasp, levelling a cold glare at him.

'Don't you want to dance?'

'Not with you,' she said, taking a few steps away before continuing to dance, wishing more with every second that Eric would return.

He appeared beside her again and she rolled her eyes. 'Unless you'd like to deal with Eric, you'd better run along,' she warned, turning away from him.

She gasped as hands gripped her hips, wrapping tight around her waist to draw her back against a hard chest, one that she did _not _want to get better acquainted with. She tried to pull away, but he held tighter, making it a little hard to breath. 'This is your last warning. Let go of me.'

'Why should I?' he asked, making himself a little too cosy against her, his lips brushing her neck. 'Eric's not here right now.'

He licked her neck as she shivered, disgust washing through her as she realised his intent. There was only one person who she'd ever allow to get dental with her again, and it was certainly not the creep that had latched onto her waist like a parasite.

'Doesn't matter,' she said through clenched teeth as she tried to pull away again, making about as much progress as a mouse would if it were trying to pull a truck. 'Either way, I'm his.'

'Of course you are.'

She closed her eyes for a moment, drawing a breath, staring straight at the door that Eric had disappeared through, making her voice strong as she said, 'Eric.'

A path cleared in front of her and a gush of wind tossed her hair, the grip around her waist disappearing. She blinked before she turned, eyes wide as Eric tightened his hold on the vampire's neck, ignoring the hands that tried to loosen his fingers. Eric flashed his fangs, growling at the man as he held his arm straight up in the air. A strangled noise came from his throat as Eric lowered him to eye height, the man's feet still dangling above the ground as he growled, 'for your sake, you'd better not have hurt her in any way, though I still think I'll keep you locked up in the basement for a few months just for touching her.'

'Stop.'

Eric didn't turn to her, his eyes fixed on the very frightened man as he said. 'Why?'

'He's not worth it.'

'Oh, but I think he is,' he growled, something of a smile coming over his lips as those brown eyes bugged, fear rolling off of him like water.

'Eric.'

He fought the urge to rip his throat out, though he wanted to so badly, every fibre of his being begging for the feel of his bones breaking beneath his hands, but he lowered the man to his feet.

She would never see that side of him.

Eric kept his grip around the scum's neck for a moment as he leant a little closer, their noses almost touching. 'If I ever see you here again…'

He nodded, needing no further warning, disappearing out the front door to Fangtasia as soon as he was released, though Eric did so reluctantly.

He stilled himself, trying to calm down even as his muscles continued to coil, ready for a fight, fangs digging in to his bottom lip until he tasted blood, the liquid taunting him, urging him on, to follow the kill…

A hand touched his face, caressing his cheek, bringing him out of his bloodlust. He started straight into her eyes, her scent surrounding him as she took a step forward, fitting perfectly into his arms, giving him the strength to hold onto the humanity he had thought long gone.

Until her.

'Did he hurt you?' he said, forcing his voice to be softer.

'No. He just overstepped his bounds.'

'But he touched you–'

She put a finger to his lips. 'And now he's gone,' she said, watching as a slight amount of frustration played across his face at her silencing gesture. She knew that he liked to be in charge, but for now, she seemed to have the upper hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close again.

He glanced at the patrons who had stopped to watch. A quick flash of his fangs had them turning away, and he focused back on her, letting himself dive deep into her embrace, returning the smile she gave him as she brushed her nose against his, her lips so close as she whispered, 'now, where were we?'


	12. Wicked

WICKED

A vampire? Skipping? Unheard of.

But that's exactly what Eric did as he walked from her front door, a grin on his lips, one that he wore despite the fact that the sun would soon rise. He figured that he had time though, and allowed himself to reminisce on the night he'd had.

The night he'd shared with her.

They'd danced until her feet hurt, then talked some more, then danced again, the cycle repeating over and over until her heels had started to rub. So he'd carried her home, car forgotten, almost jogging her back to her home just to drag out their time together. He'd enjoyed every second, his happiness reflected in her as she laughed and smiled, only weakly protesting that he was carrying her, saying that she 'could walk' and that his treatment was 'silly and overbearing on a first date.'

Secretly though, he thought that she'd liked it, especially when she'd nuzzled into his chest as she became weary, the long hours she'd been awake beginning to take their toll.

To top it off, he'd tucked her into bed and she'd asked him to stay until she fell asleep, telling him that she'd been dreaming of the car crash since she'd had it, which didn't surprise him. She'd also told him that it took her 'forever' to fall asleep, but a little wave of contentment flooded through him as he'd watched her trying desperately to keep her eyes open, as though she didn't want him to leave.

She'd fallen asleep whilst still holding his hand.

He made a promise to himself as he watched her sleep, a little smile on her lips – still thinking that she looked like an angel, one fallen from heaven to bring him back to life – that one day soon, she would fall asleep in his arms. From that time onwards, she would always be tucked safely in his embrace as she fell asleep.

One day, she would be his, just like she had told that vampire she was.

He looked up at the fading stars as the black of the night started to lift, doing a little skip-hop before he shot into the air.

* * *

Sarah had never had a better dream, she decided when she woke, stretching, wondering why she felt so constricted. She looked down, eyes widening when she focused on the dress that she wore.

She never wore anything to bed, especially a cocktail dress.

It hadn't been a dream.

She felt a grin spread across her lips as she threw the covers aside, dodging her heels as she walked to the bathroom.

After the events of the previous night, she'd come to a conclusion.

Eric was dangerous, but he cared about her. Although he didn't always understand his feelings, he knew one thing: he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

And God did she want him.

So, she'd agreed to go on another date with him, though it would be more casual, a simple little meeting at his home. He'd promised her fine wine and a foot massage. As wonderful as that sounded, all she wanted to do was curl up in his arms on the couch.

Cheesy, yes, but she'd always been a romantic. Besides, she had to work tonight, and it would be nice to just relax for a while.

They'd talked about so much, and she'd been so at ease, sharing everything. She'd never felt so comfortable with a man before, because he'd shared things about his life with her, even the memories that were painful.

He never wanted go to Dallas again, not after losing Godric.

She could relate to that, relate to the pain of his loss, but when she'd talked of her parents, she'd talked of all of the good times, the moments in which everything had been right in the world because he had been there, holding her hand tightly in his, giving her the strength to just…remember.

And he'd been the perfect gentleman, never once putting a toe out of line after she'd forced herself to make it clear that she wanted them to get to know each other first before their relationship progressed, though her resolve nearly shattered every time she caught him giving her one of his heated looks.

She wasn't sure how much longer she'd last…

But she would resist, would wait until they'd been on a few more dates and spent time together.

_Yeah right, _her libido shouted. _If you don't have him naked by the end of the night, I'll hate you forever. _

She couldn't have that, but was she really ready to be with Eric intimately? She had to admit that she'd dreamt about it, and then there was that fantasy, but the difference between reality and fantasy was massive, of course.

Though, even on their first night she'd considered tearing off his clothes…

_No, resist, _reality demanded.

Her libido was having none of it. _Let me make this easy: Screw the man! You're already giving him your heart; why not give him your body? He seems willing enough to give you his._

_Damn,_ reality said, _that's a good point. _

But she would resist. She had to resist.

Didn't she?

* * *

Sarah rolled her eyes, watching as Tara downed a shot, her lips pursing at the strength of the beverage. She put the bottle back in its place, glancing around, making Sarah laugh at her attempt to be inconspicuous.

'Tara,' a voice called, making the laughing women jump.

'I thought he wasn't here,' Tara whispered.

'More importantly, where the hell did he grab that glass and tea towel from?' Sarah asked, keeping her back turned as their boss stepped behind the bar.

'You're supposed to serve customers, not yourself,' Sam said, looking up from the glass he was cleaning. He threw the tea towel over his shoulder, leaning against the counter.

'Aw, come on Sam, there's no one here,' Tara said, copying his action with her own tea towel. 'And we're about to close.'

'Doesn't matter.' He glared at her for a moment before her gaze flickered to Sarah. For the briefest moment, she thought she saw guilt, but he looked away.

She dismissed the thought though, because she had to be imagining things. What would Sam have to feel guilty for? Yes, he'd been away for a couple days, and he often felt a little bit guilty for leaving his employees – especially when they were understaffed – but there almost seemed to be more than that.

Sarah smiled at him when he paused beside her, seeing that little flash of emotion again.

'I hear you had a date last night.'

Although she wanted to blush, Sarah kept her features cool and composed. She glanced at Sookie, Lafayette and Tara in turn, all of whom seemed to have a sudden interest in whatever task they were doing. 'I wonder who told you that,' she said, watching the little guilty look that crossed Lafayette's face.

Of course. Lafayette was the first person that Sam would have come across when he came out of his office.

'Who is he?'

'He's nice,' she said, keeping her smile as small as possible as she threw up some mental guards from Sookie after throwing her a quick 'I'll tell you later' look. At his curious look, she untied her apron, holding it in one hand before settling her hands on her hips, throwing her dark hair aside. 'That's all that you need to know, Sam Merlotte.'

'I know he's a vampire.'

She shrugged. 'Once you try fangs, no better remains.'

_Okay, that was lame, _she thought, _but it's too late now. _

'You've already had sex with him?' Tara shouted.

Sarah rolled her eyes at her again. 'Of course not.' _But damn, do I want to._ 'We've only been on one date.'_ And I can't wait for this next one. _'Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. I've got to get home.'

Sam stepped in front of her, blocking the path to his office. 'So,' he started, obviously trying to stall her. 'What's his name?'

She put her hands on her hips again, tilting her head up a little to look into his eyes. 'His name is Eric,' she said, watching the spark of anger ignite in his eyes. 'Do you have a problem with that?' she asked. 'Or can I get my bag?'

He opened his mouth but Sookie stepped into place beside Sarah, looking up at Sam as well, though her words were directed at Sarah. 'Let's get your bag.'

Sarah was glad that he was allowing her to walk home, but he'd made a request of her and had refused to take no for an answer.

Although she would have a shower as soon as she got home and her shirt was spotless, she still hadn't liked the idea of being stuck in her work clothes for the night, but he'd muttered something about her 'sinful, little shorts' and she'd been too distracted to argue any further.

_That might be because your lips were occupied… _

She flushed, glancing around to check that he hadn't decided to escort her home, though she had to admit that she wouldn't really have minded the company. She just didn't want him to see her blush.

But he had told her that it was cute.

Sarah glanced to the side as she heard the bushes rustle, feeling the same flash of stupidity that she'd felt the night Eric had apologised, the last time she'd walked home. It was probably that dog again. What did she have to fear?

She took a breath, ignoring the rustling, dismissing it as an animal as she crossed her arms over her chest. But something still didn't feel right. The night was too quiet, the chill of the air far too cold. Bon Temps didn't really get cold, yet she felt a shiver run down her spine, her arms tightening over her chest as a breeze blew over the back of her neck.

But it wasn't a breeze.

She turned, eyes wide as they locked onto hard features with lips turned up in a wicked smirk, one that promised nothing she wanted to experience. She tried to raise her hands, but they were caught behind her back, bound quickly as fabric was slipped over her eyes, a hand appearing over her mouth. She tried to kick, but hands gripped her thighs, making her eyes tear as those hands held on with bruising force.

She held back a shiver as she felt lips brush over her ear, the touch so light that it was sinister, breath wafting over her skin. 'What?' he asked, one hand moving to squeeze her ass, making her gasp. 'Don't you want to dance?'

She cursed herself as he talked to his accomplice, congratulating them on their good work to capture her as his hands roamed her body. If only she could see him. In order for her powers to work, she had to have her hands in front of her, or be able to concentrate her gaze.

The options had been removed from her. She had dismissed her instincts as fear, and now she was trapped.

The lips reappeared at her ear, but she refused to tremble, refused to show the bastard any sign of fear as he said, 'my friend will take his hand from your mouth now,' she felt the grip loosen and started building up a scream, 'but if you scream, I won't be the only one to…enjoy your company tonight.'

The sound died in her throat.

No. No way. She was not becoming some sick fuck's idea of a good time.

She kicked hard with her free leg, slamming into the soft flesh between his legs that was currently functioning as his brain, making sure that she kept going until she felt her shin connect with his pelvis, jerking her head back at the same time to slam into the nose of one of his accomplices.

She felt the grip on her mouth loosen and pulled free, the blindfold slipping slightly so that she could see out of one eye as she sprinted straight towards Merlotte's. She hadn't walked far, and she only needed to head back a few metres to be in range for Sookie to hear her thoughts.

Or her voice.

'Sook–'

Something hit her chest hard, forcing the air from her lungs. She tried to focus her gaze on him as she stumbled, almost losing her footing, desperate to just get a spark of fire or a flash of ice going.

But when the next blow slammed into the back of her skull, everything went black.


	13. Fight

FIGHT

Her head was pounding, every little sound a knife in her skull. Sarah forced her eyes open, but saw only darkness, the blindfold securely in place over her eyes, making the pounding in her head worse.

'I'm glad you've decided to join me,' he said, the soles of his shoes making a dull thudding sound as he stepped towards her. Vampires were usually silent when they walked, regardless of their footwear. She knew that he was letting her hear his approach, hoping that it would intimidate her. 'It wouldn't have been any fun if you weren't trying to fight me.'

She couldn't stop the shiver that sprinted down her spine, but she refused to cringe away from him. She wouldn't be scared, wouldn't be intimidated. There was a way out of her situation, and no matter what, she would find it.

She felt a finger trail over her cheek and didn't move. She sat as though she were bored, calming herself as she tried to organise an escape plan. If she could convince him to untie the blindfold or at least tie her hands in front of herself, she could attack him, burn him until he was a mass of blood and gore and he'd never see it coming.

She looked forward to that.

It kept her holding on, even as his hand slid down her neck, his fingertip playing with the collar of her shirt for a moment before his fingers wrapped around her neck with the smallest amount of pressure, his thumb lightly stroking her skin as though the act were to comfort her. 'Last night you and Eric humiliated me,' he said, sounding slightly amused. 'I don't care who he is. I don't tolerate such humiliation from anyone.'

'I warned you,' she said, keeping her voice strong even as she heard a little laugh escape his lips.

'You know,' he said as though she hadn't even spoken, 'I could have woken you, but I wanted to take time to just imaging all of the ways I'm going to take you.' His voice soft despite his words, making her skin crawl. 'You see, I'm not a gentle man by nature, especially when it comes to something I really want.' He leant close, letting her feel his fangs against her earlobe. 'And I really want you.'

She felt the cold tip of a knife press into her neck, but she strangled the whimper that tried to escape her lips, forcing them into a hard line. 'Eric's going to kill you,' she said, keeping her voice strong though she wanted to scream.

But he wouldn't find her. She didn't know how long she'd been out or how she'd gotten into the chair he'd placed her in. It could have been hours. They could be in a different state, so far away from Bon Temps, from her home.

But she wasn't about to let him see that she was losing hope. She wasn't going to let him see her tears over the pain she felt.

Pain not caused by the knife, but the gaping hole in her heart, making every part of her body ache, inside and out.

She would never get to tell Eric – no matter how ridiculous it would sound – that she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life, no matter how long or short that might have been. She would never get to tell him that she was falling for him.

That she had fallen for him.

* * *

He could hear laughter in Merlotte's as he stepped through the door, unable to hide the grin on his lips as he walked towards the bar, watching as Tara flicked Sookie with water.

'Nice to see that you take your jobs seriously,' he said, stopping beside Sookie.

She turned to him, her smile dropping a little. 'Eric, what are you doing here?'

'I'm here to pick Sarah up.'

'She told me that you were going to pick her up from her house. She's walking home,' Sookie said, untying her apron.

'She wasn't outside.'

'We finished up early tonight, so I told her I'd take care of the final cleanup so she could go and get ready.'

He smiled. 'I guess I'd better do the gentlemanly thing and walk her home. It is late after all.'

He darted out of Merlotte's, following the most recent trail of her scent with a little skip in his step, a smile on his lips as he tucked his hands into his pockets.

He glanced down, seeing scuff marks in the dirt. He dismissed then, but paused again when he saw another, one more pronounced, made by a larger shoe. He followed the line to the edge of the trees, looking down, his eyes locking onto a slight black shine.

He sprinted forward, picking up the bag, his heart wrenching as he recognised the scent that clung to the shining leather. He turned back, bending down where her scent came to a sudden stop, catching onto another.

Why was it familiar?

_Of course,_ he thought as his fangs flicked out, digging deep into his lip, _it had been clouded by the stench of fear._

He clenched his fists so tight that his knuckles cracked, his whole body tensing, coiling, ready for a kill, desperate for it. Tonight, he would not be lenient, would not allow the scum who dared call himself a vampire to live.

But his death would not be easy, not when there were so many ways to cause excruciating pain with only the smallest amount of pressure or the briefest touch.

He took a deep breath, drawing in the scent as his head filled with fantasies of the torture and death he would mete out. He let the rage flood through him in it's purest form, let it boil his blood, a roar ripping from deep inside that would have put fear in the heart of even the bravest of beings.

He'd never sprinted so fast.

* * *

The point of the blade grazed over her skin, but still didn't break her flesh. Every time she felt the cold tip of the knife, she wanted to shudder with the knowledge that it was just a game for him, that he was just playing with her, trying to scare her.

But she wasn't going to give him what she wanted. No matter what he had planned for her – which she had no doubt was an experience she would never recover from if she survived him – she would not give him what he wanted: the pleasure of hearing her beg.

She felt the blade press against her stomach, lifting her shirt inch by inch, her muscles twitching as they tried to avoid the cold point. She heard a rip, the fabric of her shirt torn by the blade, but he didn't pass the bottom edge of her bra.

His fingers followed the tip of his blade and she felt her stomach lurch, the feel of his rough skin making her sick, a shudder rippling through her.

'I've never seen such creamy skin on a human,' he said, finger dipping just below the hem of her shorts.

_Oh God, _she thought, tears in her eyes. She wanted to be strong, but the reminder that he didn't just intend to torture her hit her with a fresh rush of fear that had her begging in her mind. _Just kill me._

'I'm going to take my time, but I'm not going to prepare you for what is to come,' he said, slicing the button off of her shorts. 'If you bleed, and I expect you will with what I have planned, I'll just enjoy taking you more,' the zip slid down a little and she bit her lip, fighting the tears as he laughed, the sound making her tremble as it turned back to that mock-soft tone, 'though I believe that if I were to take you, it would sound far too kind. Really, I'll be violating you in every way imaginable.'

'Sounds fun,' she said, forcing a bit of bravado into her tone. 'It would only be more fun if I wasn't such an easy conquest, being tied up and all. That wouldn't really impress your friend.'

She withheld her shudder as laughed again. 'I decided that I didn't want to share, so I sent him off to find his own entertainment. Trying to distract me is very brave of you, but also very stupid. With your hands behind your back, I can force you into any position I choose and control you.' He forced her legs apart, grabbing the chair between her knees to drag it forward, making her gasp. 'However, I would like you to see everything that I do to you, ever little violation, so I'm going to take off your blindfold.'

And just like that, there was hope in her heart again. Yes, it would be difficult to hurt him without the added advantage of having her hands, but it was better than nothing.

'Not that,' she said, adding a little tremble to her voice for effect, cringing away when his finger brushed over her cheek. 'Please, do whatever you want, but not that.'

She felt his fingers pull at the tie on the blindfold and forced a whimper, though inside she was rejoicing. The fabric shifted from over her eyes and she snapped them shut as though she was too afraid to look at him, too afraid to meet his gaze.

He pressed the tip of the blade to her temple and this time she felt the rush of heat as it pierced her skin, a line of blood rolling down her cheek. She cringed as he licked the line from her cheek, a little quiver sliding over his skin at the taste of her blood. He took a breath, against the cut to feel a rush of heat at the mingled scent of fear and her delicious blood. 'I'm going to mark every inch of your creamy skin, and there's nothing you can do about it.'

He sliced another line along her other temple, repeating the action until there were four lines on each side, lines that would turn into scars, acting as a reminder of what he'd done when the body was found in a few months time.

She opened her eyes just a little, fighting tears as she glanced at him. He was staring at the blood that was rolling down her cheeks.

Now was her chance.

She fixed her gaze on him, focusing every thought on getting a spark, on turning him to ash. She saw just a little bit of smoke start to rise on his shoulder and hid a smile, even as he continued to watch the blood that rolled down her skin. She let herself feel the fear invoked by the throbbing pain in her temples, using it to lull him into a sense of power, that little column of smoke growing with every second. She just had to hope that he wouldn't smell it.

His shirt ignited and he jumped, an angry cry escaping his lips as he looked at the fire that climbed over his shoulder, burning through the fabric to make his skin sizzle. He tore at the shirt desperately, pulling the fabric over his head, stomping on it whilst swatting at the flame that still burned on his skin.

Sarah turned white as he stopped, his gaze fixed on his now healing shoulder for a moment before he turned to her, eyes devoid of any of the amusement that they'd held before. She had thought she could control it rapidly, but her powers had been hindered and now she could tell that he was done with playing.

He slammed his foot on the chair between her legs, pushing her back, keeping her balanced before letting her tip back with a cry as her head slammed into the concrete floor, the world going dark for a moment, her wrists screaming as they were crushed between her back and the chair. Despite it all, when he stood over her, she struggled, tears streaming.

'I'm going to enjoy this,' he said, wrenching her back up by her hair just to hear her scream again.

She took a breath, though a ragged one, forcing one more defiant stare. 'Eric is going to kill you.'

'You're his and all of that bullshit,' he said. 'Hate to tell you, but vampire property only works if the _vampire_ claims you as theirs_._ You would have been saved from this if he'd just said that you were his.'

But he had. On that first night, he had told Sookie and Bill that she was his.

'He said it the other night.'

'And I'm supposed to just believe that?' he asked.

'Yes,' she said, voice a little stronger.

'Well that's just too bad for you, because he didn't say it to me. He had plenty of time to tell me that you were his, but he chose not to,' he said, that knife in hand again.

He was right, and that realisation hurt so much that the pain of her body was reduced to nothing. He had attacked the scum, but not once had he tried to claim her as his property in the eyes of the vampires, opting to cast glares. That made her wonder if she was just a temporary muse that he would tire of one day, soon to be cast back when he grew bored.

'How does it feel to be rejected by the man that you've been hoping would save you?'

_Like a hole has been blown right through my chest. _

'So, now I'm going to enjoy you, all because Eric Northman decided he'd rather search for another meal than spend more time with you.' He smirked. 'Any last words before I make that frown of yours into a smile?'

The blade neared, but she didn't fight, didn't try to stem the tears that fell. She stared at nothing, eyes unfocused, and despite everything, despite the realisation that had come to her, despite what he might think of her, there was only one thing she wanted to voice.

'I love you, Eric.'


	14. Claim

CLAIM

There were so many things that Sarah would never get to do, and each new thought was like a knife to her already shattered heart.

She'd never see her brother reach his dream. She'd never spend time with her friends again or just have a girl's night out. She'd never get to have another bi-weekly girl's night in with Sookie, painting toe nails and watching chick flicks.

She'd never get to tell Eric that she loved him to his face.

She had known him for such a short time, but already knew him better than any other man she'd ever been with, knew him better than most of her friends. And he knew her, knew all of her deepest and darkest secrets and still didn't judge her for all of her mistakes and blunders, no matter how big they were.

She felt the cool tip of the blade, but was barely aware of it, her mind drenched in a sorrow so deep that she thought she would die. Her mind blocked out the world, focused on the pain that flooded through her, pain so strong that it was nothing compared the anything that a piece of sadistic vampire scum could mete out.

There was a loud crash, splinters of wood flying in every direction as the man turned to look at the door, a curse escaping his lips as he called a name angrily – presumably his accomplices – as he turned towards the entrance.

Sarah followed his gaze, his angry outburst pulling her from her within her mind long enough for her to see the sight before her, her eyes wide as she stared at his heaving chest, his blue eyes so dark that she felt the anger coiling from him.

He bared his fangs, a feral growl rumbling from his chest. But the sound died as he looked at her, all of the anger in his eyes replaced by pain as he met her gaze for a moment.

He darted forward, snatching the knife from the man's hand before he lifted him into the air again, thrusting the blade into the man's throat, twisting. Just as he'd done the night before, he brought the scum to his eye level, bearing his fangs again, a sinister hiss sending chills through the air. 'Listen well,' he said, running a finger lightly over the man's jaw, the light touch deceptive as to his intent. 'Are you listening?'

The man nodded slightly, unable to move much because of the knife. For the briefest moment, Eric smiled a sadistic smile before baring his teeth again. 'I'm going to put you in my basement and leave you there. When you are starving and your skin is sinking into your bones, your body growing so weak that you can barely hold your own weight, I will come to you every day and offer you two options. Option one, you remain in the basement. Option two, you run out into the sun and see how long you survive before you burst into flame,' he said, running his finger over the man's jaw again. 'Do you understand?' The man nodded slightly again and Eric lowered him to his feet, using his towering height to look down on the man. 'Oh, and for future reference,' he said, twisting the knife again, 'Sarah is mine.'

The words hit her hard and her heart jolted back to life, picking up the pieces in a flurry of beats that sent her soaring. Eric really did want her, and the look in his eyes and tone of his voice told her that it wasn't just a territorial vampire thing or possessiveness. It was that same flash of emotion that she'd kept seeing that told her there was more to it, deeper down than they ever could have imagined.

* * *

He landed a solid punch in the man's jaw and dropped the so called vampire's limp body onto the concrete as he turned to Sarah, darting around behind her, making short work of the rope around her wrists, focusing all of his energy on getting her freed of the bonds without causing her pain.

He would not kill that man.

Yet.

As he'd searched for her, he'd felt everything that she'd felt, every second of pain and fear, but seeing it nearly killed him. She pitched sideways as soon as she was freed of the bonds. He turned her chair quickly and she fell straight into his lap, a cry ripping from her body as her wrists jarred. Her whole body was quivering, bruises marking her thighs, her arms, her stomach, each new black and blue spot that he discovered a fresh wound in his heart.

But they were nothing compared to the cuts that marked her temples, carved into her skin one by one, the wounds dripping blood down her cheeks. He felt the tears come to his eyes and he let them fall, let the blood stain his skin as it stained hers. He carefully swept her hair back, tilting her chin up. 'I'm sorry, Sarah,' he said, voice trembling as he wiped some of the tears from her cheeks with his thumb. 'I should have arrived early tonight, should have killed him last night.'

'You couldn't have known that he'd try something like this,' she said. 'All that matters is that it's over, that I can finally tell you that I–'

She tried to lift her hand and screamed, not just from the pain that crashed over her, but from frustration. All she wanted to do was touch him, reassure him, and she couldn't move even twitch a finger without feeling the searing heat of what were probably broken wrists.

'You're going to be okay,' he promised, bringing his wrist to his lips. He slashed his skin deep with his fangs, raising it to her lips. 'Drink.'

She hesitated for a moment, looking at the blood flowing from the wound before she leant forward, his free hand cupping the back of her head as she took the first pull, her body reacting in seconds. The throb in her head dulled, the bruises on her thighs and arms disappearing before her eyes, the searing heat of the cuts in her temples disappearing, replaced by a tingling sensation as her skin knitted back together. The bones in her wrists shifted back into place, little cracks sounding beneath her skin.

She brought them slowly up, flexing the joints a little, eyes wide. She'd been healed by vampire blood – by Eric's blood – before, but she hadn't seen it in action.

'Feel better?' he asked, a little smile crossing his lips even though the blood of his tears still clung to his skin, more falling as she trailed her fingers over his cheek, thumb tracing his lip. He leant into her touch, reaching up to cup her hand in his, keeping it against his cheek. 'I was so scared that I was going to lose you, Sarah.'

He leant her forehead against hers, feeling her body shake with a little sob. 'Me too,' she said. 'That's why I need to tell you something now, something that I was so afraid you'd never hear.'

_Does she really mean…?_

'I love you.'

When he'd been approaching the garage, he'd thought that he had imagined hearing the words that she now uttered, had thought that it was just some desperate part of his imagination trying to get him to move faster.

But he hadn't been imagining that she'd said them, and now she'd said it right to him, her eyes locked on his as though she could stare into his soul, and in so many ways, she could. Those three little words had confirmed what he'd believed the moment that he'd started to run, to search for her.

His heart would always belong to her.

'I love you too, Sarah.'

She smiled and his heart flipped. He helped her to her feet, quickly wiping the blood from his cheeks with the cuff of his sleeve. 'He'll be out for a while, so I'll take you home before I…deal with him.'

'You won't deal with him.'

'I can't let him go this time, not after what he's done–'

'You think that I'm too delicate to wail on him too?' she asked.

His argument came to an abrupt halt, eyes wide. 'You shouldn't.'

'But I want to,' she whispered. 'He's done this before, a lot of times. I don't want him to have another chance ever again.'

He opened his mouth but no sound came out, so he just nodded. 'Together.'

She had to stand on the tips of her toes in order to place a quick kiss on his lips before she looked at the man, raising her hand, a burst of water washing over him until he stirred. They both stepped forward and Eric landed a kick in his side, turning him over.

'Rise and shine,' he said, kicking the scum until his eyes opened.

He spluttered, hand instantly moving to cover the still seeping wound on his throat, his face gaunt as he stared up at Eric and Sarah. 'What are you going to do to me?'

Sarah smiled as fire spread over her and Eric's joined hand, though it didn't burn him. The man's gaze fixed on the flames and he tried to scoot backwards, coming in contact with a wall. 'What are you?' he screamed. 'Oh God, what are you?'

Eric watched as Sarah raised their hands, a ball of fire shooting straight into the man's chest, setting him instantly ablaze in screaming agony. For a moment, they just stared as he fought against the flames.

'Take me home,' she said, her hand coming to rest on his chest, her touch light.

'It feels good to watch though.'

'There are other things that feel good,' she said, and the promise within her words made him want to tremble. 'Please, take me home.'

'What about the other one that I can smell?' he asked.

'He smokes, and there are plenty of flammable things in this garage,' she said. 'No, please.'

With a quick nod, he swept her off of her feet and took off sprinting. They reached his home in minutes. He threw the covers aside, preparing to tuck her into his bed. He placed her carefully on the mattress, taking off her shoes before she could protest. He expected her to fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Instead, her fingers wrapped around his wrist and she pulled him down on top of her, her actions so quick that he only just had time to adjust his weight, not wanting to crush her.

He heard her heartbeat ramp up, felt the rush of heat in his body in reaction to hers, but the feeling was different from before. It wasn't just…attraction. No, it was something deeper, something that he felt his whole being answer, the feeling so strong that it called to him like an instinct.

He could tell what her intentions were, but he couldn't be sure of her feelings when so many of his own were warring inside of him. 'Sarah, I don't–'

'I could have died today,' she said as she placed a finger over his lips, silencing him as she continued. 'I kept telling myself before I was kidnapped that I wasn't going to do anything more intimate than kiss you tonight. I thought that the longer I waited, the better, but I see now that I was wrong. No matter what had happened tonight, I would have wanted you to make love to me,' she said, keeping her finger in place. 'And I do now.'

'Sarah, you were just–'

'Attacked. I know,' she finished for him. 'That doesn't change how I feel about you. I need you Eric. Claim me, not because I could have died, after all, that could happen at any moment.' That made him flinch, but she kept going, needing him to hear her. 'Claim me because my heart will always belong to you. Show me that I'm yours.'

He kissed the tip of her nose, feeling her emotions back her words. There was no denying her, not when she was so sure of herself.

So sure of him.

'Just like my heart will always belong to you.'

He tilted his head slightly, carefully licking the blood from her temples and cheeks, pleased to find only smooth, creamy skin beneath the drying red, a little smile crossing his lips as her fingers dug lightly into his ribs.

He brushed his lips along her jaw before slanting them over hers. He started slow, letting her set the pace, a moan escaping her lips as he slid the tip of his tongue over her bottom lip, her mouth opening to him so that he could slide his tongue along hers.

God, with every kiss she tasted better, her body melding to his as he wove his fingers into her hair, needing to be closer to her. He tore her already ruined shirt from her body before undoing the buttons of his own, throwing the garment to the ground. Her hands were on him in an instant, her soft skin like velvet against his chest, ribs and abs, her touch so light that his muscles jumped at the contact.

She worked her way down to the button of his jeans and he merely watched as she flicked it open, delicate fingers slowly – painfully slowly – working the zip down, pressing against him with a tantalizing pressure that caused a low hiss to slip from between his lips.

He sat up a little, allowing her to push his jeans over his hips. Her gaze locked onto his groin, eyes a little wider than before, making his lip curl into a smirk. He felt the intensity of the heat that rushed through her, the scent of her arousal ramping up until he was nearly drugged by it, and knew that she was impressed.

Just like he'd hoped.

He leapt off her for a moment, kicking off his shoes and jeans. He was over her again in an instant, fingers expertly dealing with the clip of her bra, though he took his time to pull it from her. He bit his lip to stifle a groan, tasting blood for a moment as on his fangs pierced his skin. He eased her back with his body, settling his hips between her thighs, tongue tracing the hollow of her collarbone before sliding down her creamy skin to one of the pert tips. He teased one nipple with his tongue, feeling a little shiver move through her body.

A broken cry escaped her lips as he grazed a fang over the sensitive peak, his lips closing around it. He drew the aroused flesh between his lips, sucking hard, her body arching to him, hips rocking to grind against him, his eyes almost rolling back at the pleasure that vibrated through him.

He just held onto his control, teasing her other nipple as his hand trailed down to her shorts, the zip dealt with in an instant. He couldn't hide a grin as he gripped the bottom hem of the shorts, her breath hitching as he pulled them from her body in one swift movement. He took his time with her panties. No, she wasn't wearing a g-string, but the delicate woven lace was blood red, enticing him all the more.

His cock was throbbing, painful, growing harder with every second that he continued to explore her body, but he would pleasure her first, would go at a slow pace just like he'd made himself promise.

He kissed her ribs, sliding his tongue over her skin, revelling in the taste of her flesh, the scent of her. He hooked a fang beneath the hem of lace and sliced the garment from her body, hearing a little protest as he tore them from her, throwing them to ground to join to pile of clothes. He looked up at her as she pushed herself up on her elbows, the most adorable pout on her lips.

'I liked those,' she said.

He smirked, darting up her body to give her a quick – though still breathtaking – kiss on the lips. 'I'll buy you more.' He kissed her again, lips lingering for a moment as he eased her back down, head against the pillows.

'You know, Eric, no man has ever gotten me naked this fast,' she said, a little breathless as he kissed his way back down her body, hands gently easing her thighs apart.

He looked up at her, resting his chin on her hip for a moment, a wicked smirk on his lips as he said, 'it's a talent.'

She arched as he slid a finger over her clitoris, groaning at the feel of her delicate flesh, so wet and ready for him. He'd thought of touching her at every moment over the last few days, but he never believed that it could ever feel so good, not in reality.

How wrong he was.

He parted her delicate folds as he lowered his head to kiss her hip, her inner thigh, hearing her whimper as he blew a soft breath over her over the swollen bud. He let a little chuckle rumble through him, another breath hitting her flesh, making her hips jerk. He gripped her thighs lightly as he delved his tongue over every inch of her, eyes rolling back in his head at her taste, a euphoria settling over him as he dipped his tongue inside, another little cry coming from her.

He drew back for a moment, licking his lips, allowing himself to enjoy the taste of her arousal for a moment before his grip on her hips tightened, hands pinning her to the mattress. He closed his lips around her clitoris, feeling the throb of the delicate flesh, her fingers weaving into his hair as he lightly sucked it. She cried out as his fang grazed over the swollen bud, a wave of pleasure crashing over her with so much force that she nearly came from the small contact.

'Eric.'

'I know,' he said, voice rough.

He didn't know if he'd be able to control himself for much longer. He needed to be buried inside her, inside heat so intense that it would likely make him insane, but was afraid of hurting her, afraid of inflicting even the tiniest amount of pain after she'd been through so much already.

When he pulled away from her, a disappointed little cry escaped her lips. He pressed against her, chest to chest as he kissed her, cutting off any more protests she wanted to voice. 'This is just the beginning,' he promised, sliding a finger into her depths, adding a second as he thrust slowly, carefully, testing the tightness of her little body.

It was just as he'd thought.

No, she wasn't a virgin, but her heat was already so tight around just two of his fingers. How would she be able to take him?

'More,' she said, wiggling her hips when he stilled for a moment whilst off in thought. 'Please, Eric.'

'I don't want to hurt you,' he said, gently scissoring his fingers inside of her, stretching her carefully before he added a third, her breath coming in pants as he thrust in and out. He moved slowly, waiting for any indication – whether on her face or the emotions flooding through him from her – that he was hurting her. When he saw no signs, he withdrew the digits, settling his hips between her thighs.

He could feel a little bit of anxiety mingle with her arousal and gently brushed a few dark strands from her eyes, running his fingers through her silky hair. 'I'll go slowly,' he promised as he straightened his arms, hands beside her head on the pillows, supporting his weight as he pressed his swollen head against her entrance.

He had to resist the urge to plunge into her as the head of his cock slipped into her heat, her body clenching around him a little.

Oh yes, very tight indeed.

He thrust a little deeper, gritting his teeth as he held onto his control inch by inch. Once buried completely in her tight, little sheath, he froze, forcing his body to still, though he desperately wanted to drive into her, to release the death grip on his control.

But he didn't move.

It wasn't until she gently rocked against him that he eased out of her ever so slightly, so careful with his movements. He met her gaze, her eyes glazed over, clouded with desire, with a need that he was sure was reflected in his. Her fingernails dug into his hips and he pulled out further with each stroke, feeling only pleasure coming from her with each thrust.

Reassured, he drove a little harder, a little faster, hearing the pant of her breath, the beat of her heart as her blood rushed through her veins, calling to him…

His fangs were aching, his eyes drawn to the base of her neck, his back instinctively arching, readying to bite her. Would she like that? Would her reaction be the same as that first night?

He closed his mouth, his eyes, trying to ignore the urge, focusing on the feeling of her heat as it tightened around him a little, her body already nearing the climax that he so desperately wanted to give her.

But still his fangs ached.

He felt a hand move from his hip to cup his cheek, her thumb gently brushing over his lips. His eyes opened and he met her gaze again, the fog of desire replaced by a clarity that stunned him. He watched as she brushed her hair aside, arching up to him, her slender neck revealed ever so temptingly to him.

'Bite me, Eric,' she said, her breathless voice causing his cock to throb even as he thrust inside her.

'I don't know if I'd be able to stop,' he admitted, though he still brushed his lips over her skin.

'You won't hurt me,' she said, fingers weaving into his hair.

He didn't have the strength to deny her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her body against his so tightly that his chest rubbed her rigid nipples with each thrust, her throaty moans vibrating through him as she arched again. He kissed her neck, tasting her creamy skin, body trembling with anticipation. He grazed his teeth over the base of her neck, feeling her shudder every time he passed a certain expanse of her skin. He closed his lips over that spot.

He sank his teeth into her flesh and lost the death grip on his control, her heat tightening around him as she began to climax. The knowledge that his bite had tipped her over the edge sent a thrill of fire through him so hot that he groaned, thrusting in abandon, hips grinding against hers as her exquisite blood continued to flood over his tongue, her screams in time with each pull of his mouth.

He pulled his fangs from her skin as he came, roaring with a satisfaction so deep that the last thousand years seemed like nothing, all past pleasures completely trivial to the pleasure caused by the taste of their blood as they climaxed.

It seemed to take an eternity for him to come back to himself, his seed spent deep inside her. Yet even as her legs slipped from around his hips, her hands only weakly gripping his shoulders, he continued to thrust lazily, a smile over his lips of pure contentment as he nuzzled her neck, lapping at the blood that seeped slowly from his bite.

She was his, would always be his.

'I don't think I'm going to be able to walk tomorrow,' she said as she ran her fingers through his hair, a little shiver sprinting down her spine as a playful growl rumbled low in his chest.

'I'll be sure to keep you tucked up in bed _all day_ then,' he said, nipping her ear. 'Though, I'm not sure how much rest you will get.'

Promises, promises.

'I can't wait–' she yawned, her cheeks flushing pink, a little flash of embarrassment flooding through her.

He smiled, claiming her lips, his kiss tender. 'It's been a long night,' he said, brushing his thumb over her the blush.

He reached down, pulling the discarded covers up as he tucked her against his body, her back to his chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist, a content little sigh escaping her lips as she entwined her fingers with his. He slipped his other arm under her head, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck.

'Sleep, Sarah,' he whispered, feeling her little body relax into his embrace, a smile creeping over his lips. 'You'll always be safe with me.'

* * *

**Hi there readers**,

Originally this was the end of In The Blood, but how could I resist continuing?

Head to the next chapter for the beginning of Bond Of Blood.

~ Ryuk In Person ~


	15. Impatience

**Important Notice**

So, I was originally going to post this story, Bond Of Blood, as a completely different story, but I have decided to add it to the existing story In The Blood as it does follow the same characters and there is only a six month gap.

I officially reopen/open In The Blood as In The Blood/Bond of Blood.

Please enjoy!

~ Ryuk In Person ~

* * *

BOND OF BLOOD

IMPATIENCE

_Six Months on..._

Werewolves.

They backed up against the wall, glancing at each other with a quick nod before their hands joined, grip tight as they faced the snarling beasts. Each raised a hand, one glowing with a blinding white-pink light, the other crawling with flame.

'Ready?' Sarah asked as the flame brightened, flaring. The werewolves backed up to avoid the sudden burst of energy before they continued their advance.

'To beat the hell out of them?' Sookie said, 'yeah. Very.'

The first werewolf leapt forward only to be knocked back in a ball of flame, yelping as it rolled across the grass. Another came at them, hit by a shockwave of light that had it crashing into the first, the flames spreading over its fur at the contact. They cried out in pain as they reverted to their human forms, both writhing as they tried to put out the fire that burned across their flesh.

The werewolves slowed their approach, but one was braver than the rest, pressing on. A wall of flame erupted in front of it, singeing its snout.

'Stay back or I'll make you burst into flames as well. I might even bury you alive, or drown you. Hell, I could suffocate you with vines or freeze you where you stand,' Sarah said, sneering at it. 'Which do you think would be more painful?'

There was a definite hesitation in its steps, golden eyes showing a flash of fear as she brought her hand up, showing him the swirling fire as it changed from water to stone, and even to a mini cyclone of air above her hand.

'Made a decision?'

The dark furred wolf glanced to its writhing kin before it issued a low growl, sprinting into the trees with its able-bodied comrades close on its tale.

They both relaxed, taking shaky breaths before embracing each other for a moment. 'That's the third time this week,' Sarah said, the flames that had acted as a barrier between them and the werewolves going out, leaving no trace of their burning. She kept a grip on Sookie's arm as a tired laugh escaped her. 'I can't believe they were stupid enough to come back.'

'Neither,' Sookie said, glancing around, looking through the trees. 'Especially when their friends just get slaughtered when–'

A burst of wind hit them before arms wrapped tight around their waists, drawing them against strong chests as lips pressed against their temples. They both glanced at each other, rolling their eyes as they wrapped their arms around their husband or boyfriend's neck.

'I felt your fear,' Eric said, kissing her forehead, cheeks and chin before claiming her lips, stealing her breath. He smiled down at her, reaching up to brush her hair from her face, tucking the dark strands behind her ear. 'Then your anger.'

She growled. 'Blame the werewolves.'

'Bill, how would you like to go hunting?' he asked, turning his head toward the younger vampire.

He pulled away from Sookie after a quick – but thorough – kiss, his shoulders back. A smile came over his lips, his fangs flicking out before he held his hand out, gesturing away from the porch. 'After you, Sheriff.'

They disappeared in a blur, following the scent of the werewolves. Sarah and Sookie listened to the howls as their men located the beasts. They looked down, seeing the bodies of the werewolves that had been writhing on the grass, their necks snapped on Eric and Bill's arrival. Sarah stepped toward them, kneeling a few feet away. 'I guess I should dispose of the bodies.' She put her hands on the grass, watching as it withdrew into the earth. Flame covered them, turning them quickly to ash, the heat radiating from a fire so intense she felt the moisture being sucked from her skin, though it could not truly harm her.

It did not take long for their bodies to break down, leaving nothing but a smouldering pile of ash that was swept away on the breeze that she created. The grass regrew, no traces of blood or even a struggle on it. She stood, brushing her hands off before she turned back to Sookie. 'How long do you think they'll be?'

'Not much longer,' she said, holding out her hand. 'Come on. I think we deserve a hot chocolate.'

Sarah couldn't help the smile that spread over her lips as she reached out, taking her best friend's hand. They went inside, going to the kitchen, talking as they made their drinks, knowing that their boys would return when they were finished playing with the werewolves.

Most would be startled by their ease, but that was the world they lived in, with vampires for partners and werewolves nipping at their heels, wanting to capture them because of their abilities, use them to rise above the vampires and the humans. It would never happen though, not when they were guarded so carefully by the men they loved and were loved by in return.

When they were stronger than the werewolves that hunted them.

'Do you think Sam would mind if I took the night off tomorrow?' Sarah asked as she settled on the couch, Sookie by her side. She sipped at her hot chocolate, looking through the window.

'I don't think so, seeing as Arlene and I will be working. It's not like he'd stop you from going out, not if Eric picked you up for your anniversary.'

'Well, that's the thing. He's not picking me up. He thinks I have to work, and that I'm not going to be able to knock off until real late.'

'You're going to surprise him?'

She grinned. 'Just a little.'

Sookie shifted on the couch, turning to face her. 'What are you going to do? It's six months right?'

Sarah glanced through the window again. 'Read my mind, just in case the boys come back.'

After listening to the quick explanation that Sarah voiced in her head, Sookie clapped a hand over her mouth. 'Oh, Sarah, he's going to love it!' she said, eyes bright. 'Don't you think he might catch on though?'

_I doubt it,_ she thought, taking another sip of her hot chocolate, loving the warmth it spread through her even though the temperature in Bon Temps was sky rocketing in ready for summer. _He's so focused on keeping the werewolves away, on keeping me safe, I think he forgets what day it is sometimes. Especially when there have been problems with people looking for V at Fangtasia, as well as bitings. _

'He won't see it coming then.'

_Especially if he thinks I've just got to go to work._

'And if he comes to pick you up?'

_There'll be a nice little trail for him to follow,_ she thought, grinning. _Think of it as a treasure hunt._

'And you're the prize at the end?'

Sarah blushed, nodding. _Yeah._

'And you'd like me to give him the first clue?'

_If you wouldn't mind… _

Sookie smiled. 'Not at all. I think it could be a lot of fun,' she said, her grin cheeky as she lowered her voice. 'Do you want me to get Bill involved?'

_I hadn't thought about using him, but yeah, that would be good. I figure the more people involved, the longer I have to set up. At home._

'He's going to be so horny at the end of the night.'

'Sookie Stackhouse!' Sarah exclaimed, red spreading to her ears.

'It's true,' she said, raising a hand in her defence. 'I mean, you should see Bill on our anniversary, or even if he's been away a for just a day or two. Well, you shouldn't see Bill, but he get's very…Well, you can guess.' She shrugged. 'He's not very good at waiting, and I doubt Eric is either.'

Sarah smiled, images flashing through her head of the various places where Eric had lost his patience – bedroom, bathroom, dining room, kitchen, car, veranda…

Fangtasia _and_ Merlotte's.

_Oh, I know. But I think he won't really mind that much when he finds me. _

They heard their laughter before they saw them, both splattered with blood as they strolled through the door, Eric landing a hand on Bill's shoulder to push him aside in a playful gesture. It was a strange sight, considering the rivalry that had once existed between them, an aching, cavernous and bitter feud that had torn the could-be-friends apart. Now, with both so very content in their own world with the woman meant for them, the previous bitterness had disappeared.

The friendship was good for them, especially Bill, who had no vampire companions – male ones, anyway – with which he could just _hang out_ with. Jessica could only be so good a buddy when she was so wrapped up in Hoyt.

'I see you boys had fun,' Sarah said, still sitting on the couch as she and Sookie pulled their most innocent grins over their lips. 'Did you get all the big bad wolves?'

'I wouldn't call them big–'

'Or bad,' Eric finished with a macabre grin, blood still slowly sliding down his chin and neck. He wiped the blood from his lips with the back of hand, clearing more with every swipe.

'They were more like pussy cats,' Bill said, his rich southern drawl making the insult seem harsher as he went to Sookie's side, only to be stopped by a firm hand on his arm.

'You are not sitting on this couch until you clean yourself up,' she said, arching a challenging brow, daring him to disobey her.

'I believe this is our cue to leave,' Eric said, taking Sarah's hand, bringing her into his arms. 'This is about to turn domestic.'

'I'll see you tomorrow night,' Sarah said, blowing a little kiss to Sookie.

Her best friend's hand rose, catching it with a grin, though her eyes never wandered from her husband as she narrowed her glare. 'Have a good night, hon.'

Sarah and Eric walked to the door, her hand instantly moving to tuck into the back pocket of his jeans as he draped his arm over her shoulder. 'So, have a good night before you rushed back here?'

'If you can call taking care of rule breakers fun, then yes.'

'Did you manage to settle the matter of the bitings?'

'Yes and no. There will always be vampires who disobey my rules, but for now the warning should stick after Bill and I made such an example of the recent offenders.'

'You didn't kill them did you?'

'No. We just took their fangs. I'll let them grow back when they've learned their lesson and once they've managed to acquire a far better liking of TruBlood.'

Once upon a time, she would have cringed when he spoke so casually about the punishment he sometimes meted out, but she'd seen the frightening things that vampires could do to humans and the equally frightening things that humans could do to vampires. She no longer felt sympathy for those who crossed the lines that Eric had put in place to protect the patrons of his club, as well as those in area five.

'You don't like it when I…when I torture people.'

She shrugged. 'They deserved what they got,' she said, stopping as they reached the cemetery. She put a hand on his cheek, forcing him to meet her gaze. 'Trust me Eric, I know what you have to do sometimes, that your world is a little different to what I'm used to, but you know I'm not some delicate flower, that I can mete out punishments when I need to.'

He took her hands, turning them to look at her palms. He traced his thumb over her skin. 'I know,' he said, bringing her knuckles to his lips to place a soft kiss on them, his touch lingering as he breathed in the exquisite scent of her.

'You're still riled from your hunt,' she said, watching the way his blue eyes burned as he looked to her. His fangs flicked out and she felt shivers roll down her spine, nothing like the fearful ones she'd felt on their first encounter so many months ago.

'Very,' he said, no longer hiding the way he breathed in her skin, his tongue darting out to lick the tip of her finger.

She leant close, allowing him to pull her into his arms, his hands slowly travelling down her back. She let her breath fall on his neck, feeling the little shudder that moved through him. 'How would you like to chase me?'

She knocked him back with a gust of air, sending him flying through a gap in the trees. She grinned, turning on her heel to sprint in the opposite direction, using the wind currents she created to propel her faster, though she knew that she could not match his speed.

He darted in front of her but she was prepared, knocking him down with another burst of air before she shifted the currents, shooting over him before she took off running again.

They had sparred like this on many occasions, the fights allowing her to further train herself in the use of the powers. Over six months, she'd learned to control all of the elements, mastered them in a way.

And now she could use them even when her hands were tied behind her back.

After being kidnapped by a vampire they'd later found out was called Lance, she'd asked him to help her train herself so that she could use the elements with her hands behind her, or with just her focused gaze.

She was getting very good at it, and was just as good at using it as an advantage in hand to hand combat against beings far faster and far stronger than her.

She felt his hand grip her wrist and grinned, watching as ice spread over his skin when she stared at it for just a moment. He cursed as she pulled away from him, knowing that he would quickly heal from the frostbite, the ice thawing on her command. She did however give herself enough time to get a little further ahead as she hurdled over a gravestone, moving deeper and deeper into the forest until she had to weave through the trees.

'Got you.'

Arms wrapped around her waist, drawing her back against his broad chest, but she just grinned, hearing him gasp as the trees reached for him, vines wrapping tight around his arms and legs, wrenching his arms away. She turned, a devious grin on her lips. 'Got you.'

He looked down at her, smirking. 'You're getting good.'

She laughed, a little breathless from exertion as she took off running, knowing that he was toying with her. He could easily break free of the bonds, but he liked a good chase.

Liked it when she forced him to catch her.

His arms wrapped tight around her again, drawing her body against him, his arm moving to tuck her head against his chest as he turned them mid air before they tumbled to the ground. He took the force as they hit the earth, the tree they rolled into creaking with the impact of his back.

He rolled her beneath him, his hips coming to rest between her thighs, pinning her to the grass as he rose above her on straight arms. His looked down at her, blue eyes burning as his tongue darted out to lick the sharp tips of his fangs.

She gasped as she felt his hand sliding up her thigh, beneath her skirt as she reached to run her hands over his chest. She looked up at him, her tongue tracing her bottom lip. 'No chance of going home first?'

He smirked before he dropped his head to her neck.

* * *

**Hi all,**

I never thought that I would continue from In The Blood, but I received so many wonderful comments, I thought, "hey, why not?" so I present to you:

**Bond Of Blood**

I hope you enjoyed the first (Well, technically 15th chapter, but shh), and I am pleased to say that a second (sixteenth) will be following very soon.

After that, this fanfiction will be updated every second or third day. I would very much love to update more, but exams are coming up and one of my subjects must be completed in less than a month, so I don't have enough time to publish every day, no matter how much I want to!

I hope you'll look out for the next chapter.

~ Ryuk In Person ~


	16. Clue

CLUE

She was just going to work, and she had to make him believe that. She went about her normal routine, clipping some of her hair back before she slipped her shoes on. She wasn't surprised when an arm wrapped tight around her waist.

She smiled as the most adorable noise escaped him, his breath falling on her neck as he shifted his body closer. 'Do you have to go to work?' he asked, speech slurred ever so slightly in his tired state. He wasn't due to wake up for another two hours, the sun still shining in the sky, but he always said goodbye before she left. He kissed her neck, following the line of her shoulder. 'I'd much rather that you stay here.'

'I can't, but I'll tell you what. You can come pick me up at nine, okay? she said, reaching up to run her hand over his jaw, turning her head to place a quick kiss on his lips. 'Does that sound good?'

'Better than good,' he mumbled and she could feel the smile on his lips. 'Oh, and Happy anniversary.'

Her heart fluttered. 'Happy anniversary.'

'I love you.'

She turned into his embrace, letting him pull her back onto the bed as he claimed her lips, a little growl rumbling through his chest. She pulled back, placing a quick kiss on his nose. 'I love you too,' she said, brushing her fingers through his hair, revelling in the feel of the pale strands. 'I'll see you tonight.'

He claimed her lips again and she shivered at the scrape of his fangs as he lightly nibbled her bottom lip. 'Can't wait.'

She pulled away from him, a part of her desperately wanting to can the treasure hunt and go straight to the finish line, but another wanted to have fun with it, knew the love/hate relationship he would have with the chase she was about to orchestrate.

Barely resisting the urge to walk back to the bed, she only allowed herself a glance as he stretched in the king bed, his big body barely covered by the sheets when she forced herself to close the door. She went to her car – a newer model Honda like the one she'd had before the crash that had brought her and Eric together – and pulled out through the iron gate. She was proud of her little car, one she had refused to let Eric buy for her, no matter how many times he tried to convince her to let him.

And he really had tried.

She pulled her car into a park at Merlotte's, jumping out with a smile on her lips. She walked in like normal, going straight to Sam's office to put her bag out of the way and put her apron on. She'd do about half an hour of work before heading out to set the rest of the clues.

'Well someone has an air about her today,' Lafayette said as he leant on the counter a tea towel flung over his shoulder. 'You have a mind blowing bout of play with your vamp before you came today?

She felt pink flush over her cheeks. 'No, but I'm still feeling tingles from last night.'

'Mmm, damn. I don't like him, but boy sure knows how to make a girl happy.'

She grinned. 'Oh yeah,' she said as she turned, taking the plate that Terry brought to her. 'He does.'

She dropped the plate at table six before moving to take orders, spotting Sookie out of the corner of her eyes. _Hey, have a good night with Bill? _

She knew that Sookie had heard her when her best friend stifled a laugh, coming to stand beside her as they both headed back to the counter with new orders. 'Yes,' she said. 'Have fun with Eric?'

'We didn't even make it home.'

'Naughty girl.'

'As if you and Bill haven't–' She gasped as an elbow connected with her ribs, cutting her off.

'We have,' Sookie said, tone clipped, 'multiple times.'

Sarah giggled as they both headed in separate directions, Sookie to the tables with drinks and Sarah to the front door as a couple of locals arrived looking for a meal. She chatted with them, leading them to an empty booth, taking her order while she projected to Sookie.

_Cough if you're ready for your clue. _She smiled when she heard the delicate sound a short way behind her, giving her a chance to continue. _Tell him exactly this; _

_On this night of six months passed,_

_You felt the burn of hand on heart._

_Her secret discovered, she ran toward_

_The house of a black rose with attitude as sharp as thorns._

_Find the rose for with her lies_

_The next clue to where she hides._

She felt Sookie brush past her and couldn't help a grin as her best friend whispered. 'Nice. When'd you come up with that?'

'This morning, after he'd fallen asleep.'

There was a moment of silence as they both tore off the latest orders. 'Nice.'

'I better get going,' she said, pinning the piece of paper up. 'I'll see you later okay.'

She ducked back into Sam's office, grabbing her hand bag as she took off her apron. She headed out to the bar, stopping to lean her elbows on it, waiting for Sam to look up. 'Hey.'

He looked at the bag over her shoulder. 'Didn't you just get here?' he asked, glancing to the clock that hung precariously on the wall. 'Like, half an hour ago? Tops.'

'Yeah, sort of have to go though.'

'But–'

'I told you last week I wouldn't be working tonight at all because of my anniversary, so you're lucky that I came even this long,' she said, quirking an eyebrow at him. 'Now, I will see you later, okay? I have things to do and places to be.'

Sam opened his mouth to speak but she had already turned from him, heading straight toward the door with a wave over her shoulder.

* * *

Eric was excited when he woke. He took his time dressing, donning the grey suit he knew she loved, a black dress shirt beneath it. He combed his hair back into place, quickly checking his reflection as he ran a hand over his chin, feeling the smoothness of his cleanly shaved skin.

He grinned as he glanced to the photo on the bedside table. It had been taken on a double date in Dallas, the photo snapped before he had even noticed that Sookie had pulled out the camera. He'd been distracted, whispering in Sarah's ear, telling her how beautiful she was, if he remembered correctly.

He picked it up, staring at it for a moment longer as the memory danced in his mind. People still called her the meek-little-English girl, but really she was his not-so-meek English woman.

He placed the frame back on the table. 'I'm coming for you, luv.'

He drove to Merlotte's, thinking of where he'd take her. He'd considered a few options for dinner, though he couldn't quite decide on which he liked best, so he figured he'd let her pick.

He climbed out of the 1971 Dodge Challenger – her favourite – and went straight inside, feeling eyes turn his way as soon as he stepped through the door. He scanned the room but only saw Sookie and Arlene.

'What are you doing here?'

Eric turned toward Sam. 'I'm here to pick up Sarah.'

'She left quite a while ago Eric. Maybe you should too.'

He ignored the shifter's animosity, not in any form of mood to deal with it. 'Where did she go?'

'Didn't say, but she might have told Sookie.' Sam turned his head, calling her away from the table she'd just taken an order from.

She bounded over, smiling as she tucked her notepad into her apron. 'I don't know where she is now, but I do have something to tell you.'

Eric quirked an eyebrow at her. 'What?'

She repeated the clue, watching Eric and his stoic expression. She knew that he'd figured it out when a smile came over his lips, a devious glint in his eyes, but still she asked, 'have you figured it out?'

He looked to her, smirking. 'I do believe I have.' He sprinted out, throwing himself into his car. He threw it into reverse, kicking up dust as he spun in a semi-circle. He grinned to himself, wondering how he hadn't picked up on it earlier, though a part of him was glad she'd been able to keep her little game a secret.

He loved a good chase.

He pulled up in front of the house, somehow making the speeding car stop before he hit the curb. He was at the front door in an instant, knocking sharply on it.

'Just a minute!'

He tapped his toe, but sill pulled a smile over his lips when the door flung wide. 'Can I–'

'You don't need to, because you won't be here long,' Tara snapped as she pulled her robe tight around herself. 'Now, I don't like y'all that much, but I love Sarah so I'm still gonna pass this on.'

'Another clue.'

'No, a bouquet of flowers,' she said, exasperated, 'of course another clue.'

'Well?'

'I'm try'na remember it, so hold onto your fangs, okay?'

Eric barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes, his nails biting into his palms as he clenched his fists. He nearly cried with relief when Tara finally spoke.

'_It's not the end, keep your head high_

_for this next clue is simplified._

_To the home of one Stackhouse you must go,_

_remember; it's on Bachelor's Road._'

'Thank you!' he said, bending to place a quick, thankful kiss on her cheek before he leapt back into his car.

* * *

Sarah looked around the room, smiling as she took in the space. She'd arrived home half an hour ago, had showered and readied then set up the bedroom. There were candles – scentless, of course, as the scented ones were too strong for Eric – as well as just a hint of honey filling the air, a light body lotion she used that he seemed to also appreciate.

She quickly checked her appearance, tying the robe a little tighter around herself as she ran a brush through her hair, feeling a little shiver of anticipation run through her.

When the doorbell rang, she nearly leapt out of her skin. She glanced to the clock, seeing that it was nearing eleven. He'd gotten through the clues quicker than she'd thought.

Not that she minded…

She went to the door, taking a breath to steady herself, knowing that he would steal it with a kiss as soon as he was inside. She pulled the heavy door open, but she did not get swept into a set of strong arms as she had expected, her body instead pulled against a narrower chest as brown hair tickled her cheek.

_Shit._

_

* * *

Next update: Wednesday 8th of September  
_


	17. Tease

TEASE

Her heart thumped hard against her ribs as he placed a kiss on her forehead, her mind a whirlwind of thoughts. There was no way he'd come back now, not when he wasn't due in for another month…

'I know it's late, but it's so good to see you!' he said, hugging her tighter before he finally released her from his crushing grip, matching eyes staring down at her.

She pulled a smile over her lips. 'You too,' she said, though she didn't quite feel the same enthusiasm as he did, a lump of guilt settling in her stomach. 'I thought you were starting your run.'

'We've taken a break. One of the leads broke his arm, so the production has been put on hold while they pick someone to step in,' he said, draping an arm over her shoulder before he led her inside. 'I mean, can you believe they didn't have understudy the beginning? It's looking to be one of the most popular shows of the season and they didn't think that something could go wrong?'

'How silly of them,' she said as she tugged her robe tighter around herself, hoping – no, _praying_ – that he couldn't see what she wore beneath the silk.

He stopped in the foyer, pulling away, though his hand stayed on her shoulder. 'Enough about me though. How are you? I was so worried about leaving you on your own here, but then the other night Jason said you'd moved in with your boyfriend.'

'Well yeah, I've been meaning to tell you that, but–'

'I was a little surprised. I didn't think you'd been together that long, but I guess if you're happy.' He shrugged, grinning. 'I'll have to meet him of course. He has to get the brother's stamp of approval.'

She felt a chill run down her spine at his words, her throat constricting a little. Yes, Jake knew about Eric, but he didn't know _about_ Eric. For all he knew, Eric was just some rich club owner. He had no idea that her boyfriend was a vampire.

'There's something I need to tell you,' she said, deciding there was no other way around the subject. She took his hand, leading him into the lounge room to one of the plush couches.

'You've become very serious all of a sudden,' he said, quirking an eyebrow at her. 'I'm not sure I like it.'

She pursed her lips. _Now or never._

'Eric is a vampire.'

* * *

Jason's words ran through his head as he sped along the roads, his car handling every corner with ease before he pulled up in front of his next destination.

_She is ahead on this quest,_

_you must travel further still._

_But at the precinct you won't rest,_

_another clue waits that will,_

_take you to further places she has been,_

_to lead you to the gift you seek._

He slammed on the breaks, sprinting into the sheriff's office in a blur, nearly laughing as Andy's hand shot to his chest. 'Geez Northman. Don't give me a heart attack. I got enough problems to deal with without you makin' me dead.'

'My apologies,' he said, bowing his head as he settled further into his chair, an elbow resting on the arm of it as he folded his hands. 'I believe you know why I'm here.'

Andy rubbed his tired eyes, ignoring him for a moment to reach for his coffee mug. 'If I give you the clue, you'll go away?'

'I have far better places to be,' he said, adding, 'no offence intended' when Andy arched an angry brow at him.

Andy released a tired breath.

'_This is your final human clue,_

_the next in hand of a fellow with fangs._

_He waits at home just for you,_

_with a hint and an item to sate your hunger pangs._'

Eric grinned. 'Thank you, Sheriff Bellefleur.' He sprinted out, leaving nothing but a gust of wind, ignoring the papers that flew from desks at his disappearance. He threw his car into gear, knowing exactly where the trail was leading him to.

The Compton residence.

A part of him wished he was just flying to the various destinations, but there was no way he was simply going to leave his car by the road somewhere. He wouldn't even leave it with Bill, no matter how much he trusted the man now. But he had to admit, driving it did have its advantages, he figured as he put it through its paces on the winding roads. It handled beautifully, his lightening reflexes allowing him to change gears at all the right moments as he drifted around corners.

Another part of him really did want to fly through her clues though, reach the prize that she offered, but he knew that this was meant to be a chase and he revelled in it, in her ingenuity and cunning to even consider taunting a vampire as she was.

God he loved that woman, more than anyone he'd loved in his thousand years, even more than Godric who he'd been willing to die with. Though he still felt the ache of loss, he was glad that his maker had commanded him to live on, if only because he had met Sarah. For that, he was grateful.

For that, he owed his maker everything.

He pulled up in a cloud of dust and gravel and threw himself out of the car, not bothering to knock as he entered the house.

'Eric,' Bill said as he stood up from the couch, walking over with a smirk on his lips. 'Fancy seeing you here.'

'I know you have the next clue,' he nearly growled, standing so close that he towered over his friend.

'Among other things,' he said in that southern drawl. He purposely slowed his words, making it thicker as his smirk turned to a devious grin.

'Now, now, Bill. Don't make me torture it out of you,' he said, smiling despite the threat as he moved a little closer.

Bill smiled back, turning away from him before he gestured toward the table. There was a small black box on it, tied with a blood red ribbon. He moved for it, but Bill made a tutting sound that elicited a growl from his throat.

'You have to have your clue first,' Bill said as he went into the kitchen, taking out two TruBloods. He opened the tops, placing one in Eric's hand, though it was ignored. He was not going to spoil his palette, not tonight.

He waited – impatiently – as Bill took a seat on the couch. The younger vampire crossed his legs loosely at the ankle, his hand directing Eric to sit, his lips sealed until Eric finally settled his towering frame on the edge of the cushion.

'_She waits for you,_

_how quick have you been?_

_Can you solve this riddle_

_before the sun streams?_

_Will it soon rise to shine in the sky,_

_above a club only open in the dead of night?_'

Obvious, but he certainly liked it. He placed the untouched TruBlood on the table, leaning forward to pick up the little black box. He looked at Bill, their blue gazes locking for a moment before he pulled at the blood red ribbon, letting it fall to the floor. He felt a thrill of anticipation rush through his veins as he reached for the lid, the action seeming to take forever.

He was hit by her honey scent, left from her skin when she used her body lotion. He licked his lips, dropping the lid before he pushed the black paper aside to reveal a blood red piece of silk and lace, his eyes locking onto the garter belt as he pulled it from its resting place inside the box.

_Oh shit…_

Bill smirked, noticing the fangs that peeked from between Eric's lips. 'Seems you're in for an…_interesting_ night, my friend.

* * *

Jake stared at her for a moment, his eyes wide as he processed what she'd just said. She couldn't breathe as he watched her, her mind crumbling into oblivion, any semblance of courage following.

'Say something,' she finally whispered, unable to stand the silence.

He stared for another moment before he closed his eyes, running his hand through his hair. 'You're kidding, aren't you?' he said, not meeting her gaze as he ran a hand over his jaw. 'You said that he was a club owner.'

'He is,' she said. 'He owns Fangtasia.'

Jake stood up, walking away from her, his back to her as he fixed his jacket. 'Of all the men you could have in America, you pick a vampire.'

'Why does it matter if he's a vampire?' she asked, her courage perking up as a flash of anger filled her. 'He's a guy like you or Jason, he just happens to have fangs.'

He turned on her. 'And has he been using them lately?'

'What is that supposed to mean?' She stood up, stepping a little closer. She had to look up to see his eyes but there was no way he was going to intimidate her, not when he refused to hold her gaze, his lips pursed. 'Oh, I get it. Come on Jake, cat got your tongue? Why don't you just go right out and say the words that are burning on your lips right now?' She said, pushing him back a little before she tapped his chin, forcing his matching gaze to hers. 'Come on, call me a fang banger.'

'I never–'

'You we're thinking it,' she snapped, feeling tears burning her eyes, though she refused to let them fall. They stung when he didn't deny it, his head down as she said, 'I finally find a man. I finally fall in love with someone who actually loves me back, and all you can do judge me.'

'Sarah, I–'

She walked to the front door and he followed, though he stopped a few feet short. She motioned out into the night, the moon lighting the path to his car and the iron gate. 'Come back when you're ready to pull your head out of your ass. I am not letting you ruin my anniversary.'

When he stayed in place she narrowed her gaze, ignoring his cry of surprise as she picked him up with current of air, forcing him through the door. He turned back. 'When did you learn to–?'

She sneered at him. 'Come back when you can say you love your little sister without cringing.'

She slammed the door, ignoring the shake of the frame as he beat his fist against the door. She went to the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed. She couldn't hear his knocking but she knew he was still there. Despite that, despite the desire she had to go let him in again, he was going to have to face the music and cool down. When he wasn't being so pig-headed, she'd talk to him.

Maybe.

She rubbed a hand over her heart, knowing that it was an imagined pain. She'd been called a fang banger before. Hell, Eric had suggested she might be one on their first date, but only to register his interest in her. Aside from him, it had only been her and friends having a laugh, never as an insult.

Never to make her feel dirty.

She took a few deep breaths, refusing to let the anger take hold of her. This was her and Eric's six month anniversary, and she doubted that he would take much longer, not when she'd kept the clues so simple, not when she'd left such a teasing gift at Bill's.

The thought of him tearing through down roads in his Challenger toward her ignited a fire in her blood. He would be beyond riled by the time he reached their home, knowing that she had sent him on a wild goose chase.

She glanced to the item she'd had temporarily installed at the end of their bed, could still feel the softness of silk on her skin as she held her robe a little tighter around herself. She smiled.

Somehow, she thought he'd find it all worth while.

* * *

_Next update: Friday the 10th of September._


	18. Commitment

**Warning:** This chapter contains a lemon scene. If you do not want to read that section, read to the line break, then skip to the next like so:

_Read this section_

_

* * *

_

Skip this one

* * *

_Read this section._

That way you aren't missing the important parts of the plot.

Enjoy.

~ Ryuk In Person ~

* * *

COMMITMENT

He was almost insane when he finally made it to Fangtasia, his tires screeching as he pulled up, scaring vampires and humans alike as they filtered in and out of the club. He went straight to Pam's side, nearly forgetting to close the door to his car, though he knew that no one would be so suicidal as to touch it.

She smiled at him as she folded her arms, the PVC of her corset squeaking. 'Having a good night?' she asked, her lips curving into as smirk as she glanced to his fangs. 'Or not quite as good as you'd like?'

'_Give me the clue,' _he said, switching to Swedish as he noticed the glances that were shooting his way. He changed his voice, trying to sound more commanding, as if ordering her to check something. He looked meaningfully at a vampire that was just entering the club, seeing the way he cringed as though afraid he would be the next to loose his fangs.

Pam couldn't stop smiling.

'_You're bound to like the answer you seek,_

_as your present lies so close to me._

_Just take a stroll right down the road,_

_then turn the corner to your humble abode._'

'_Drive my car back to my house later, will you?,'_ he said before disappearing in a gust of wind, taking only seconds to reach the gates, though he stopped a few feet from them. He took a breath, knowing that someone else had been here whilst he'd been out, her honey scent masked by another.

He floated to the top of the stone wall beside the iron gate, perching on top of it to stare down, seeing a car parked beside Sarah's. He looked a little closer, seeing the man that leaned against the blue bonnet as he shielded a lighter with his hand, only taking one draw of the cigarette before Eric darted to his side.

He snatched the stick from his lips, holding it before the wide eyed man. 'These are bad for you,' he said before he crushed it in his hand, hardly feeling the burn on his skin. 'I wonder…Does Sarah know that you've started smoking again, or did you decide to keep that from her even though you promised her you'd never touch another one of these after your grandfather died of lung cancer?'

'I'm not going to be lectured by you,' Jake said, pulling the packet from his pocket, cursing when Eric snatched it off him. He pursed his lips, taking a deep breath as he fought for calm. 'Give it back.'

'I don't think I should,' Eric said, turning to toss it over the fence.

Far, far over the fence.

'It would break her heart if she found out, and seeing as I hope she will one day trust me with her heart, I don't want you to fuck up.'

'All about you then?'

'Not when Sarah is the one who will suffer the pain of your lies.'

A heavy silence fell over them, their eyes locked. Finally, Jake said, 'I guess you're her boyfriend.'

'Eric Northman,' he said, offering a hand though he did not expect it to be taken. 'It's nice to meet you, despite the unfortunate circumstances of our first conversation. I apologise for my rudeness, but I do not take kindly to _anyone_ who could hurt Sarah in any way.'

'Care about her that much?'

'I have lived a long time, and I've never loved anyone as much as I love her.'

'Are you even capable of love?'

A growl rumbled in his chest. 'Do not doubt my intentions toward your sister, not when we're about to celebrate six months, not when I plan to spend many, many happy years with her.'

'Up until she gets a few wrinkles around the eyes?'

'I will stay by her side until the day she dies – hopefully at the ripe old age of one hundred – and then I will join her.'

Jake laughed. 'As if. You'll dump her as soon as she loses her figure.'

Eric flashed his fangs, seeing a spark of fear ignite in Jake's eyes. 'Do not make me angry. I am beyond my limit of patience tonight, and you are testing me. Say one more thing to undermine the feelings I have for Sarah and I will throw you and your car through that gate and hope that the vehicle doesn't land on top of you,' he snarled, leaning a little closer, using his towering height. 'I love Sarah with all my being. I will be with her until the day she dies unless she asks for me to change her, and even then I will not change her until I feel no doubt in her mind.'

'How would you know if she doubts you?'

'On the night I met her, I saved her from a car crash–'

'–but that was–'

'–giving her my blood so that she could heal. I feel her emotions, Jake. I can take care of her when she is sad, make her even happier when she's having a good day and I will be able to tell if she is not ready to become a vampire if she asks.'

Jake stared at him, his eyes blazing with anger. 'Fine,' he finally snapped. 'I believe you, Eric. That doesn't mean I have to like you.'

'I gave up caring about other people's feelings a good few centuries ago, so it doesn't really bother me if you do or don't as long as you will think of her when I ask the question I hoped to ask under more…amicable circumstances.'

'What question?'

Eric took a step back, bowing a little though he did not quite feel that Jake currently deserved his respect. He looked up at him, clearing all anger from his features and hiding his fangs. 'I've been around for a long time, and although much of that has been as a vampire, I still have knowledge of many human traditions. So, as you are her brother, I respectfully ask for your blessing so that I may ask Sarah for her hand in marriage.'

Jake followed his gaze as he straightened, the smallest smile on his lips. 'You do not have my blessing.'

Eric barely resisted the urge to wring his neck. 'This is not over,' he said. 'I doubt that you're just passing through, so I will see you again.'

'My answer won't change.' He pulled his car door open, slamming it with far more force than necessary before he pulled out in a streak of blue, heading toward Bon Temps.

Eric watched him for a moment, fingers curled into fists until his knuckles cracked. He let out a sneer as he closed the gates, feeling better once they were locked, knowing that Jake would not try to get back in.

Not when he had just pissed of a vampire.

He took a breath, honey filling his senses, taking his mind back to the reason he was so short on patience. He reached into his pocket, feeling silk and lace caressing his fingers as he walked to the door, opening it. He crept inside, so eager to see her and this gift that she promised, but at the same time he couldn't stop feeling…

Nervous.

He'd just asked her brother for his blessing and had been turned down. The rejection wasn't what had worried him though; it was the fact that he had finally voiced his desire to take Sarah in the ritual, to marry her.

He hadn't even told Pam.

He took a breath, pausing outside of their bedroom door. He couldn't hear anything, had no hint of what lay behind it, so he did something that stunned him even more.

He knocked.

* * *

The door opened slowly, but he didn't get a chance to look, his eyes covered by a soft hand as the smell of honey filled him, his body on fire at the delicious scent. He bit back a little growl, opting for a calmer tone as he said, 'don't you think I've waited long enough?'

'Not yet,' she said and he shivered as her hand moved down his chest. 'Do you have what I left for you at Bill's?'

'Front pocket,' he said through gritted teeth as her hand trailed slowly – oh so incredibly slowly – down to his belt and lower, dipping into his right pocket. 'Other one,' he ground out when she lingered there, fingers gently stroking his thigh.

'Oh, sorry,' she said and he could hear the smile in her words as she reached into the other, pulling the garter belt from it. He felt something go around his eyes. It was silk, the softness like a caress on his skin as she took his hand, pulling him forward. He nearly stayed at the doorway, his teeth clenched, his inability to see making him not only impatient but a little displeased. He was not used to allowing someone to have so much control over his movements, but he trusted her, knew that she was not trying to trick him when she carefully turned him, his legs meeting edge of the mattress.

He sat down, nearly reaching out for her when she pulled away from him, but her honey scent lingered. 'I must warn you, my patience is being greatly tested right now.'

'Just a little longer,' she promised. 'Now, close your eyes.'

He did as she told, squeezing them shut as he felt the silk fall past his nose, tickling his hand before it disappeared. 'Please, Sarah,' he said, hands balled in tight fists.

He felt a whisper at his ear. 'Open you eyes.'

He drew a sharp breath at the sight he was greeted with, his fingers digging into his thighs as he watched her walk slowly around the pole, one she'd obviously had installed while he'd been out. He scrubbed a hand over his mouth as she hooked her knee around it, spinning, back arched.

She was beautiful, the blood red négligée contrasting against her creamy skin, her gorgeous hair tumbling down her back. The garter was back in place on her thigh, teasing him, begging him to slide it down her creamy skin as she danced. It was not dirty, but sensual, her movements slow and teasing, only for him. He could feel a hint of nervousness as she glanced to him, but a smile lifted her lips when she saw his fangs flick out, the added confidence making her all the more sexier.

He couldn't hold back any longer, his body compelling him to stand. He went to her, stopping her mid-spin, reaching up to trail his fingers down her cheek, along her jaw. He smiled at her. 'You did all this just for me?' he asked, tipping her chin up.

'Happy anniversary.'

He bent his head, arm instantly winding around her waist to draw her tight against him. She moulded to him, trusting him to support her weight as her knees grew weak from his kiss. He groaned at her taste, had been thinking of it all night, so sweet and addictive as his hand slid down the thin silk of her negligee, cupping her generous curves to draw her body tight against him.

'Let me make love to you,' he whispered, his lips brushing her ear. 'Those clues, tormented me. I hated and loved every second of it, but I can't wait any longer.'

She shivered as she felt his fangs graze her skin, nipping at her earlobe. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he lifted her, urging her to wrap her slender legs around his hips, her body cupping him with aching bliss. He sat back on the bed, shedding his jacket, her fingers moving to undo his buttons. Her touch followed every inch she revealed, his muscles twitching wherever her hands roamed. She clutched at his shoulders as he claimed her lips, his fangs grazing as he deepened the kiss.

'You're wearing far too many clothes,' she said, reaching to undo his belt buckle, eliciting a growl from deep in his chest as she slid the zipper down.

He flipped her on her back, leaping off her in a blur. He held her gaze as he stepped out of the grey suit pants, seeing the flash of desire that sparked in her eyes, his cock jerking when her tongue traced her bottom lip. He seemed to flash back to her, shoulders rolling like a predator as he crawled over her body, lips trailing over the skin that was not covered by the blood red silk.

'I think you may be wearing too much as well,' he whispered against her thigh, feeling the shudder that ran through her body, his eyes fluttering closed as he caught the heady scent of her arousal. He stared down at the silk panties and the thin string that looped over her hips his eyes drawn along it. He ran his hand along the inside of her thigh, revelling in the little gasp that escaped her lips as he stoked her through the silk, feeling her heat.

'Maybe I'll spend all night tasting you,' he said, hooking his fang beneath the string of blood red, tearing the lingerie from her body before he delved into her delicate flesh, laving over every inch of the silken skin. He settled her legs over his back, lifting her hips to his mouth as he gently drew the excited bud between his lips, sucking, licking, hearing a broken cry tear from her body as she arched against the bed. Her fingers tangled in his hair, nails scraping his scalp.

She had teased him. Now he would tease her.

He reached up, trailing his hand beneath the silk top to cup her breast, nails scraping her nipple as she writhed beneath his touch, her heartbeat sky rocketing, breath quickening. He slid up her body, tongue trailing over her skin, dipping into her navel before he continued up to her breasts, replacing his hands with his mouth as her legs wrapped around his hips again. He nipped at the rosy tips through the silk, feeling her shiver when he lifted her, sliding the material off to bare her body to his hungry gaze.

He groaned as she arched against him, the slickness of her core rubbing against his shaft. He ached with the need to claim her, body painfully hard, his fangs begging to be buried in her neck.

'Take me, Eric,' she said, breathless, beautiful, hands trailing down his ribs, fingernails scraping over his skin.

He claimed her lips, grinding against her, unable to stop a growl from rumbling from his chest as he slid between her delicate folds, coating his shaft with her slickness. Her moans filled his ears when he teased her with the head of his cock, barely entering her before he pulled back. He gasped as her nails sank deep, her breath coming in sharp gasps as he looked down at her. He watched the emotions in her eyes, saw the desire and love within her gaze and felt them filling his chest.

He threw his head back as he finally sank into her heat, slowly filling here arched his back, feeling the way her body tightened around him, seeming to embrace him with every thrust. Usually when he was so riled their union would be hard, fast, a desperate claiming that left them both sated and weak, but he did not want this to end, the feeling of complete and utter rightness as he took her with slow measured thrusts that had his eyes rolling back in his head, her pleasure like a drug as it flowed through him.

He kissed her carefully, not wanting to slice her lips with his fangs, but the passion within it was amplified as he dropped his body lower, skin tingling where their bodies touched. The sensation was heady, beyond anything they had ever experienced.

But his fangs still ached to mark her, his lips brushing over her skin, tongue darting out to taste her in preparation. She stretched her neck in invitation and he closed his lips over the spot that was always more sensitive, felt her breath hitch as he grazed the soft surface with his fangs, mouth filling with her sweet blood when he bit into her flesh.

She arched against him, the new angle of her body sending his thrusts impossibly deeper as drank from her, feeling her nails sink into his shoulder, one hand coming to tangle in his hair, holding him against her neck.

He pulled back, lapping at the blood that seeped from the bite, his lips moving to her ear. 'Bite me,' he said, feeling the first clenches of her body, her climax nearing. 'I want to be joined in every way.'

She worried her bottom lip for a moment before she nodded, no fear in her eyes when he lowed his head back to her neck, this time feeling her lips brush his shoulder. A shudder ran through him, a harsh cry escaping his lips when her teeth broke through his skin. He took her neck again, thrusts hard as she tightened around him. Her head dropped back, a cry wrenching from her lips as she climaxed, body nearly lifting from the bed as he wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting her hips to his as he wrung out the last of her pleasure, his body bowing to hers. A growl fell from his lips, turning to a roar as buried himself to the hilt, spilling deep inside her.

He dropped to his elbows, rolling to the side, hooking her leg over his hip. He buried his face in her hair, placing a kiss on her temple, feeling the heat of her skin. He couldn't mask a smile as he pulled her closer, her breath falling rapidly against his collarbone.

'I don't think I can move,' she said, a little laugh escaping her lips. 'That was…'

'Beautiful,' he whispered, shifting until he could see her eyes, touching his nose to hers. 'I've never felt that before, that–'

'–connection.'

He smiled. 'I love you Sarah,' he whispered, reaching to take her hand, holding it tight in his.

'I love you.'

* * *

Looking at her, he wished that he'd had a kinder encounter with her brother, wished that he'd been able to ask for her hand, but it seemed that he would have to wait.

'I have something else for you,' she said, placing a quick kiss on his nose before she turned away from him, reaching for the bedside table. She pulled something from the top draw and he wrapped his arm around her waist, tucking her back against his chest. He stared at the velvet box, knowing that if his heart could beat it would be thudding out a march in his chest.

When she opened the top, he wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed as he stared at the matching silver, knowing that she wasn't going to propose.

Well, he didn't think she was.

A part of him wished that she would, if only so he could marry her without feeling obligated to seek her brother's permission, but another hoped that he could be the one to ask, to get down on one knee as he'd been dreaming of and take her hand in his.

'These are Claddagh rings,' she whispered, the silver flashing in the faint light of the candles. 'My mother was Irish, and she brought a lot of that culture into my life. She told me about the Claddagh rings she and dad wore when I was small, told me that the crown represents loyalty, the hands represent friendship and the heart represents love. She said that when I found someone that I loved more than any other, I should show them by wearing this commitment ring with the heart facing me.' She took the smaller band from inside the box, sliding it onto her slender fingers. 'It means I belong to someone.'

She turned her head when he shifted behind her, leaning on his elbow to look down at her. She smiled, a little nervous as she met the blue of his gaze, her heart stuttering in her chest. 'I belong to you.'

When words failed he kissed her, hoping to convey every ounce of love he felt for her, the desperate need to tell her that he was hers too. When he pulled back she was breathless, her eyes shining as she glanced to the hand that was wrapped tight around her waist. She took it, skin soft as she pulled the matching ring from the box, feeling him stiffen before she said, 'they're made of titanium, of course.'

She slid the band over his knuckles, along the length of his finger to sit as hers did, a smile breaking over his lips. 'I'm yours,' he whispered, kissing her shoulder before he turned her toward him, tucking her head against his chest as their bodies intertwined.

'Happy anniversary,' she whispered. 'I hope it was worth the chase.'

'Always,' he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 'I am curious about a few things though.'

'Like?'

'When did you install the pole and learn to dance like that?'

He felt the spark of embarrassment and the heat the coloured her cheeks when she said, 'this morning, and Sookie and I have been taking classes. It's a new fitness craze and it's quite fun.'

'I think it was the sexiest thing I've ever seen,' he growled, feeling his fangs flick out as he replayed it in his mind.

'Haven't you seen–?'

'Nothing compared to watching you,' he said, leaning back to hold her gaze, needing her to see the truth of his words. He traced the creamy skin of her leg, stopping when he reached the line of silk and lace. 'On top of that chase, with the garter as a teaser, I've never been more aroused in my life.'

'You must have been one horny vampire.'

'Possessive too,' he said, smirking. 'After tonight, I may be even more so.'

'I'm sure I can handle that.'

He nuzzled into her neck, lapping at the blood that stained her skin. The wound had healed, his blood taking care of that. Her fingertips brushed over the remains of her bite – the blood that smeared his shoulder – and he felt the little surges of emotions that warred inside her as she realised what she'd done. 'You didn't hurt me,' he promised, brushing her hair aside to follow the small trail of blood that ran the line of her neck.

'If you didn't heal, that would be some hickey.'

'And I would wear it with pride,' he said, a little growl in his voice as he nipped at her skin.

He would seek out her brother and ask again, but he would not take no for an answer. If he had to beg on his knees to gain Jake's blessing, then he'd drop down in a second. He would marry her, would do anything to show Jake that his love for Sarah was not temporary or flawed.

He felt her snuggle closer, a sigh escaping her lips. He lifted her, threw the cover aside and had their bodies entwined before she could take a full breath. He tucked her against his side, her head on his chest, fingers tracing lazy patterns over his ribs. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

Tomorrow.

* * *

_Next Update: Sunday 12th of September_


	19. Bite

Originally, this was going to be posted as two separate chapters, but I decided to throw it all in as one.

As a result, it's a fair bit longer than the normal chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it.

~ Ryuk In Person ~

* * *

BITE – PART ONE

Eric slept through the day a sated and happy man, a smile never leaving his lips. He stretched languidly, his body still warm from her blood, no hunger in his body.

Well, not really.

He reached for her, dragging an eye open when he did not feel her body beside his. He sat up, looking around the room for a moment before he noticed a note on her pillow, written in her neat hand. He frowned as he read it, a little disappointed that Sam had called her. Still, he couldn't help but smile at the knowledge that she'd wanted to stay home, but when she'd found out that Arlene was at home caring for sick kids with only Sookie to take the night shift, that damn good heart of hers – though he adored how sweet she was, making up for some of the callousness in him – had compelled her to Bon Temps. He'd hoped to wake up with her in his arms, to glory in the feel of her skin and the strong sound of her heart and then to coax her into another lengthy round of lovemaking, to pleasure her until she forgot about work and the world.

He would pick her up from work, he decided, but first he would go check on Fangtasia, knowing that it would open in a few hours. With no reason to stay in bed other than roll in the sheets, devouring her honey scent, he rose, stretching.

_Couldn't have Pam walking in on that…_

He showered quickly, dressed in his favourite jeans, a black t-shirt and his leather jacket, deciding that he wanted to appear more casual, approachable, though he doubted it would make a difference to Jake. He would still be received as the bastard who was stealing his sister and her innocence, who was going to dump her at the faintest sign of aging or turn her against her will.

He would stay with her throughout her life, and although he had contemplated turning her, he would not force it upon her, no matter how painful the thought of losing her was, though he'd come up with a solution if that were to happen.

He'd lived a thousand years. Without her, he couldn't face another thousand.

There was also another question; what would happen to her abilities? Would they disappear or increase? If her powers became stronger, she might attract attention from the vampire community and curiosity could mean 'simple tests' to find the extent of her ability, if it could be used to an advantage or prove too dangerous.

Not good.

He combed his hair, scrubbing a hand over his lightly stubbled jaw before deciding that he could shave later before he set out. He smiled when he found his car keys on the table inside the door, his Challenger in the driveway beside an empty space where Sarah's car would usually sit. He passed his car though, wanting to be fast tonight, to deal with business at Fangtasia and then go talk to Jake.

He would get her brother's blessing.

* * *

Sarah stopped to take a breath, glancing to the door as it opened. She pulled a smile over her lips before she bounced over, her ponytail swinging.

'Hey Andy,' she said, taking a menu before she led him to a table, seeing the weary expression on his face. He hadn't even corrected her when she'd called him Andy, rather than Sheriff Bellefleur. She placed the menu in front of him, still smiling as she asked, 'can I get you something to drink?'

'Whatever's cold,' he said, rubbing a hand over his brow before he picked up the cardboard in front of him, scanning the items.

'I'll be back to take your order in a sec,' she said, walking to the bar. She talked to Tara, but her mind was focused toward Sookie. _I think Andy had a pretty hard day. Can you see what's got him so down?_

She went back to his table, taking a mumbled order before she went to the counter. She pinned it up, leaning on her elbows for a moment, watching as Lafayette worked, stirring a pot of soup. 'How are the orders coming along?' she asked, glancing to Terry as he flipped and shifted the meat on the cooker.

'Don't twist your thong in a knot, they're comin',' he said, waving a manicured hand at her.

'And what makes you assume I'm wearing a thong?' she asked, resting her head on the palm of her hand, her eyes narrowed playfully.

'Honey, with an ass that pert you'd be crazy to restrict it with sensible cotton,' he said, pointing a ladle at her before he scooped a portion from the pot. 'I bet your vampire appreciates that fact.' He smirked, leaning on the countertop while she loaded the bowl and a plate of chips onto a tray. 'I bet he really appreciated it last night.'

She flashed a devilish grin. 'That wasn't the only thing he appreciated,' she said before she spun on her heels, only just seeing the stunned expression that flashed across his glossed lips.

'Oh hooka, you better bring yo'self back her and spill when you're done with that.'

'And why's that, _hooka?_'

'Oh, you gettin' naughtier every second you're here,' he muttered as she went to table four before heading back to greet more customers. She stopped by Tara, ready to take out another tray of drinks when Sookie stopped beside her, moving half of the glasses onto her tray.

'He's thinking about a case. There were animal attacks on the edge of town.'

'Werewolves?'

'Looks like. Some of the people attacked were vampires.'

Sarah bit back a curse. 'They're hyped on blood then. This is bad.'

'Should we tell our boys?'

'I think so. Break?'

Sookie froze halfway through a nod, becoming still. Sarah knew that she was listening, could see the emotions play in her eyes.

'What do you hear?'

'I can't really hear anything, but I feel excitement and anger,' she whispered, lowering her voice so that no one else would hear.

Sarah left her tray, taking Sookie's hand to rush to Sam's office. He needed to know what was about to happen. They crashed through his door, not bothering to knock, and Sam turned from his desk. Sarah heard the spike in his heartbeat, her senses still heightened from Eric's blood.

'Geez girls, what the hell are you doing?'

'Werewolves are coming Sam,' Sookie said.

'We have to stop them before they reach the bar.'

'How far?' he asked, shooting from his chair. He threw off his shirt and kicked off his shoes, going for the door. 'Can we head them off?'

Sarah and Sookie followed him, throwing their aprons back through the door as they headed out the back way, not wanting anyone to see their exit. Jessica would have to handle the customers on her own for a little while.

The humid air hit them, instantly warming their skin as they moved away from the bar. Sam stood behind his car, his belt clinking before he ducked down, emerging from behind the heavy four wheel drive as a huge bear with thick, dark fur. He shook his head before coming to their side, looking up at Sookie.

'Ready?' she asked, waiting until he nodded his massive head. 'Good, because they're getting close. Can you draw them?' Another pause. 'Right, of course. Let's go a little further into the trees, maybe find a bit of a clearing. We don't want anyone to see.'

'Are they drawn to Sam?' Sarah asked as they trekked into the forest, the moon only providing a little light as it broke through the trees.

'Usually. They'll sense him and come to investigate.'

They dodged a fallen branch. 'Sure?'

'If not, then I'll try and call them to us,' she said, stopping to face the bar as they broke into a clearer space. They put their backs together, watching the different directions as they heard leaves stirring.

'Sam says they're coming,' Sookie said, reaching out to take her hand and also brush her fingers through Sam's thick fur. Sarah did the same, all of them taking a moment to gather their strength as rustling surrounded them in the bushes. A low growl rumbled near by, Sarah releasing her grasp on Sookie's hand, ready. It was likely that they knew what she could do now, so she had to be ready.

The first werewolf broke through, fur so dark it was black, possibly the same wolf that had confronted them two nights before. His lips pulled back in a snarl, baring sharp teeth as it paced to the side, working around them as if to decided who was the weakest, the most vulnerable to attack. He passed Sam, passed Sarah as she glared at him with eyes she thought may be burning with the flames she planned to release.

When she prepared to use her powers with just her focused gaze, they glowed with a hint of flame or ice, sometimes green or the palest blue, something that Eric had noticed when she'd started to master her abilities. _What had he called it?_

A warning.

The dark werewolf continued on, still circling as more of the beasts emerged from the cover of trees and bushes, their footsteps barely making a sound on the leaf-littered ground. There were six of them at the very least, the bushes still rustling around them, more likely waiting for a command to reveal their presence.

For now, it was two on one.

He stopped before Sookie, staring up at her with gold swirling in his gaze. He growled, another wolf coming to his side as two faced Sam and Sarah, more emerging from the trees to back them.

'Think I'm the weakest then?' Sookie asked, narrowing her gaze, the usually kind brown seeming to go black as she looked through the lashes. 'Then come and get me.'

There was a tense pause as they stood locked in position, a standoff of telepath, shifter, elemental and werewolf.

The dark furred werewolf was the first to attack, leaping toward Sookie only to be stopped as her hand collided with his chest. He snapped his jaws but a burst of light sent him tumbling into the bushes with a growl. The other werewolves would not be stopped though, all moving forward with predatory gazes, their eyes glowing brighter in the darkness. Beside her Sam reared up, massive paws swiping at a grey and a russet wolf, sending them darting back to avoid another swipe when he returned to all fours. He growled at them, pushing them further back.

Sarah was still in a standoff with her werewolves, both of them snapping and growling, but neither approached further than an inch. She took a step forward, testing them, challenging them to keep their ground. 'What are you afraid of?' she asked, taking another step, her hands at her sides. 'Come on, I'm just a girl aren't I? A harmless, little English girl. What's so scary about me?'

The werewolves glanced to each other, the brown giving a low growl, the dirty white an answering one before they both settled their golden gazes on her, approaching. She let them come near, held their gazes as they snarled and bared sharp, white teeth.

When they were mere feet away, she let them see her power, a burst of flame covering her hands. It blazed bright, the mix of red and orange lighting the space before it turned to a startling blue, the heat searing, though it could not harm her. They stopped in their tracks, watching the flame. One actually dipped its head, reaching up with a paw to rub its eyes before it looked to the flame again, stance tense.

She smiled, the flames twisting and rising to arch toward them in a menacing display. 'Who's afraid of the big bad English girl?'

* * *

BITE – PART TWO

Eric didn't knock. Yes, he raised his fist to the door, but stopped just short of the heavy wood, wishing that having air in his lungs could actually accomplish something like calm.

Oh yes, Eric Northman was nervous.

He hardened himself, tugging on his jacket before he finally rapped sharply on the door, closing his eyes for a moment to steel himself, knowing that he'd never forgive himself if he couldn't hold his shit together.

When the door swung open, he had a smile over his lips, though he knew there was a serious aura radiating from him. He stared down at Jason, seeing the confusion in the mortal's face.

'What are you doing here?' he asked before his skin paled. 'Something's happened to Sookie?'

'You're sister is fine, I assure you. I'm actually here to talk to Jake–'

'Is Sarah–'

'Stackhouse, do you really think I'd be here talking to you if something had happened to Sarah.'

He stared for a moment before that goofy grin stretched his lips. 'Oh yeah,' he said, leaning on the door frame. 'I didn't think about that.'

'May I come in?'

He looked up, seemingly startled for a moment before he pushed the door wider. 'Yeah, come in.'

Eric stepped over the threshold, feeling no resistance as he made his way into the warmly lit lounge. He stood for a moment, glancing around before he turned to Jason. 'Where is Jake?'

'Oh, he's probably out back getting dressed. He was gonna go to Merlotte's.'

'Really now?' Eric didn't think that Sarah would be too pleased. He'd felt a flash of anger the night before, though he had not initially noticed it, not when he'd been chasing down clues with a fang-boner. He realised now that he had felt it a little while before he'd returned home, finding Jake perched on the hood on his car.

Obviously they'd fought.

He felt his lips curl back a little, unable to hide his irritation as he imagined various scenarios that could have ended in an argument between the close siblings, the only explanations he could come up with suggesting that it had been about Jake's habit.

Or him.

Jason nodded, drawing him from his musings as he walked to the couch. He sat on the plush cushions, kicking booted feet up on the table. 'Haven't got any TruBloods, but help yourself to a beer.'

'I'll pass,' he said, sitting on the couch beside Jason. He wrung his hands, forcing himself to get out the last of his nervousness, not wanting to face Jake with even an ounce of the emotion. Somehow though, knowing that Jake had pissed off Sarah made him feel less inclined to worry about how the mortal would react, his anger fuelling him.

He stood when he heard Jake's footsteps, turning to face him as he walked into the room. He pulled his shoulders back, crossing his arms as he levelled a calm, I'm-not-trying-to-intimidate-you-but-you-better-listen stare at him.

'What are you doing here Northman?'

Eric stepped forward, unfolding his arms to offer his hand. 'I have come to talk to you, man to man, brother to committed partner of your sister. May I have a…' He glanced to Jason. 'Conversation in private with you?'

'So you can glamour me into saying yes? I think not.' He raised his head, chin jutting defiantly as he held Eric's gaze, daring him to attempt it.

_Patience, Eric. _

'If I wanted to glamour you into giving me an answer I would rather respectfully ask for, don't you think that I might have done that last night?'

'I don't know. Maybe you're desperate.'

'Indeed I am, but I am not going to even try to glamour you. I love Sarah, and I know I may not be the best man for her by a long shot, but I'm going to do everything in my power to show you that I care about her, that I can be better even when it does not come easily to me. All I know is that I didn't think I would ever find a woman who would captivate me as your sister has. I have lived for a thousand years and was beginning to wonder what my purpose was, why I could be on this earth for so long, but now I know.' He tried to be calm, but he could feel the spark of anger in his gaze, sadness even, as he stared at Jake. He knew just how true his words were; he did not deserve Sarah, not really, but he would be damned if he was about to give up. 'I was meant to find her Jake, meant to have her touch my heart and bring it back to life. I am nothing without her and every moment when I hold her in my arms I begin to feel a little more human again.'

'You can't seriously expect me to believe she feels the same. I'm not going to let her marry a man who could up and leave whenever he feels like it, who will make her feel weak as she ages while he continues to be strong and healthy.'

Eric pursed his lips. Yes, he'd considered that, but there was no way he would ever allow her to feel weak, not when she made his so strong.

'If you really loved my sister, you would leave her.'

Oh the simplicity of his words. He really didn't know how impossible that would be, but the sentence told him one thing; he only had one more chance.

'I offer my word to you that she will be happy, safe. I will protect her with every ounce of my strength. I will keep her safe in a world that is turning to hell.' He reached for a chair, breaking the leg off, ignoring Jason's protests. He saw Jake flinch before he turned the wood in his hands. 'If you don't for even _one second_ believe that I can, you better stake me now, because without her I have no reason to live.'

He stepped forward, taking Jake's hands to wrap them around the stake, the point pressed firmly against his ribs. He held his hands there, let him feel the grain of the wood and the pressure of the point against his chest.

Let him feel the weight of a thousand years of life.

The wood clattered to the ground, leaving only air between them as their stare continued. Finally Jake cleared his throat, stepping back to put some distance between them. 'There's no way I could kill you,' he said, glancing to his feet, eyes avoiding the stake. 'Not when you make her so happy.'

'Then please.' Eric offered his hand again, knowing that if he'd still needed air, his lungs would be straining from a held breath. 'Give me your blessing.'

Jake looked at his offered hand before his eyes lifted. He pursed his lips and then Eric felt a firm grip taking his. 'You have my blessing,' he said, pulling away after a moment, seeming uncomfortable.

Eric didn't care. He couldn't stop the smile that broke across his lips, his whole body singing with relief. He already had the ring, tucked right back in the bottom draw of his bedside table. He couldn't wait to pick Sarah up, take her home and then…

His smile faltered. He looked to Jake. 'I'm sorry, I have to go.'

'Why? Is something–'

'Sarah.'

'Take me with you.'

'I can't.'

'The hell you can't,' he snapped. 'Take me with you.'

Eric glanced to the door, itching to just slip through it and into the night in the blink of an eye, but he felt another flash of fear and anger, knew that the werewolves had come again.

_Don't have time for this._

'She's going to have my balls for this,' he muttered, grabbing Jake around the waist, ignoring the mortal's feeble attempts at fighting. 'Matter of fact, so are you.'

He darted through the door and shot into the sky.

* * *

There were so many of them. No matter how many they fought, more emerged from the trees, snapping and snarling. Even the injured limped and staggered to their feet, seeming to earn a new lease of life as they leapt forward.

They were blood crazed and angry, all wanting vengeance for the deaths in their clan as well as the powers that Sarah and Sookie possessed.

Sarah ducked, feeling claws graze her shirt as a werewolf sailed over her. She threw her hands out, knocking a few back with bursts of air, one colliding with a tree to send bark raining over them. She'd lost sight of Sam but could still hear him, knew that if he was hurt that Sookie would have said something to her, especially when they came together.

'There are too many of them,' she said, whipping up a group in a miniature tornado, throwing them to the ground.

'I know,' Sookie said and Sarah saw the familiar flash of light, blinding as a yelp sounded.

Another gust of air, a ball of fire following to scorch a russet tail. 'They keep getting up.'

'What the heck are we going to do?'

'Here's one idea.' Sarah sent flames to the ground, the fire blazing in a circle around them, the wall growing until it was almost six feet tall. They took a few deep breaths, using the precious time that it had given them to catch their breath, knowing that it would not be long before the werewolves tried to breach the flames. 'I don't know what to do about Sam.'

'There's nothing we can do, not for now,' Sookie said. 'He's fine on his own though. I can hear him, and he's safe.'

'Giving you a blow by blow of the fight?'

'Something like that.'

Sarah watched as the dark furred werewolf paced at the edge of the flames, watching her with those eerie eyes as it looked for a way through. Its fur glistened in patches, stained with blood, but it had not lost any of the determination that rested in its gaze. She knew that it was no where near ready to give up.

It feinted, testing the heat of the flames. Sarah grasped Sookie's hand. 'It's getting ballsy.'

'Castrate it.'

Sarah relinquished her grip, raising her hands as the werewolf stepped a little closer, daring to slash a paw through the flames. She felt her powers coiling down her arm, saw the air shifting with the first signs of earth as the dirt rose from the ground. She saw the wary gaze of the wolf as it tested again, more determined despite the hint of caution.

When it broke through, she would be ready. It would be more difficult to extend vines from the trees, but if she could take out the leader, then maybe the rest would fall.

* * *

Jake was fighting of course, the occasional cry of fright falling from his lips as he looked to the ground that blurred far beneath them. Still, no matter how many times he asked, Eric was not putting him down, not when Sarah could be in danger.

'Shit, shit, shit, _shit_.' Another cry as Eric adjusted his grip, wrapping his arms around the flailing mortal so that he would not fall. 'You bastard, put me down.'

With a subtle growl, he loosened his grip, smiling when Jake clutched at his arms. 'Are you done complaining?' he asked, bringing the still flailing man back into his arms.

'Yes, but fuck man, why didn't you warn me?'

'You would have insisted we take a car,' he said through clenched teeth, blood heating when he felt fear. His fangs flicked out, aching to be buried in the flesh of whoever dared to even attempt to hurt her.

He spotted Merlotte's, following her scent, a growl rumbling in his chest as he caught the scent of werewolves. He heard their snarls and the occasional howl of pain that satisfied a bloodthirsty part of him that would do anything to protect her.

_If there is even one mark on her creamy skin…_

He growled, flying just above the trees. He saw a flash of flame and felt Jake tense in recognition, distracted from his struggles for a moment. 'Sarah.'

'She's okay, just pissed.'

'How do you–'

'Later. Stay here.' He paused, sitting Jake on a sturdy branch of a tree, above the reach of the werewolves before he swooped. He slammed into a group of five, sending them flying into the trees with howls and the sickeningly beautiful crack of bones. When his feet touched the earth he met a charging werewolf head on, ribs snapping beneath his knuckles as the russet furred beast collided with his fist.

He turned, grabbing another by the scruff of its neck to hurl it high into the sky, watching as it disappeared into the dark before he clashed with another. He snapped its wrist, satisfied with the yelp of agony that sounded when he threw it at a tree, no doubt breaking its spine.

He saw a spear of ice fly past, watching as it skewered two werewolves before it imbedded in a tree, trapping both while she turned on another. God, watching her was amazing, her eyes burning with fire as she turned in something like a dance, flashes of red, blue, green and white surrounding her. Above her, a dark furred werewolf was strung up like a puppet, still struggling against the vines that would not loosen or break. He growled, likely commanding his comrades to keep fighting even when he had been taken from the fray.

His death would be slow.

He darted to her side, ducking to avoid a ball of flame. He heard a howl behind him, the pungent smell of burnt fur filling his nose. He shot past her, feeling her surprise as he slammed his fist into a werewolf's throat when it tried to pounce on her from behind.

She gasped when he appeared in front of her, grabbing two werewolves by the scruff of their necks to slam their heads together.

'Seems they're not ready to give up yet,' he said, glancing over his shoulder before he spun on his toes, placing a quick kiss on her lips before he sprinted to a group of werewolves, stopping them before they could charge Sarah and Sookie. She couldn't help but watch for a moment, throwing fireballs at the ones she could see out of the corners of her eyes, Sookie at her back.

He was all sensual, powerful man, his broad shoulders pulling the leather of his jacket tight over his body as he turned, slamming a fist into a werewolf's snout. His fangs were out, body rippling with anger and strength. There was blood on his hand and around his mouth to make that macabre grin, a look in his pale eyes that should have scared her, but she found that she liked it, liked his strength and protectiveness.

He let out a feral sound, arms wide as he stared down at werewolves, few of the original thirty that had attacked standing to fight. Most had skulked away to lick their wounds.

Well, the ones that were still alive.

Eric bared his fangs, letting them see the blood that fell from his lips. 'One chance,' he growled. 'Leave now and you leave with your throats intact.'

Instantly some turned, sprinting into the trees. They'd been hyped up on blood, but all were injured; some were burnt, some had broken bones, some were even suffering from frostbite as they scurried away.

Five remained, likely the elders in the group, the ones that would have taken more of the blood when they'd attacked the vampires.

Foolish werewolves.

Eric shot forward, snapping their necks in quick succession. Two darted away but were cut off by a wall of fire as it circled them, the flames roaring high, cutting them off completely.

Above, the dark furred leader howled as best as he could with a vine around his neck, leashing him, but this was the end for them.

With a sickening crunch they fell, reverting to their human form as the fires blew out in a cloud of smoke, leaving only Eric standing within the ring of cinders, staring down at the bodies to make sure there were no signs of life before his head shot up, eyes trained on the trees.

He went to move forward, to chase the remaining creatures, but a vine wrapped around his wrist. He glanced to it, then to Sarah, blue burning with fury.

She went to him, placing a hand on his cheek before she reached into her pocket, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe at the blood that stained his chin and mouth, revealing those wicked lips. 'Thank you for coming so fast,' she said, hand trailing down his chest, the anger in his gaze flickering, weakening. She wrapped her arms around his neck, seeing a flare of pure heat.

He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her tight against his body. 'Do not kiss me now or I will take you right here,' he whispered, his voice a delicious rumble against her ear, shivers moving down her spine.

'That doesn't sound like such a bad idea.'

He growled. 'Don't tempt me.'

'Sarah, we should go back to the diner,' Sookie said, Sam trotting up beside her. He looked up at Sookie, probably telling her to say, 'Someone might get curious. We don't want them coming out to investigate when there are still werewolves hanging around.'

'You mean the ones I just bumped into on the way here?'

They all turned at the southern drawl, knowing by the blood that stained his chin, lips and shirt that he'd done more than _bump_ into them.

Sookie ran to him, his arm instantly going around her waist before he placed a kiss on her temple.

'Sorry I took so long. There were a couple roaming in the cemetery as well,' he said, glancing to Eric, more in the gaze than most would see.

This was getting serious.

'What should we do about him?'

Eric looked up, the wolf throwing a golden glare at him. 'He's not going anywhere. I'll pick him up later and take him to Fangtasia for…_questioning_.'

The werewolf's eyes widened.

'Well, we need to go back to the diner,' Sarah said, placing a kiss on Eric's cheek. 'Do you want to come in for a little while? I'll be knocking off soon.' She ignored Sam's rumble of a protest, taking Eric's hand.

'I think someone's in need of a drink.'

'I thought you didn't like Tru–'

He put a finger to her lips, looking to the tree, away from the captured werewolf, a flash of amusement – and the barest amount of guilt – moving through the pale blue.

She followed his line of sight, jaw nearly dropping as she met her brother's gaze.

He wasn't pleased.

* * *

_Next update: Wednesday the 15th of September. _


	20. Waking

WAKING

Sarah slid into the seat opposite Jake. She dropped her apron on the table, leaning on her elbows for a moment, watching him absently pick at the sticker on his bottle of beer, though he had barely touched it, seeming to prefer seething.

'I'm sorry he scared you,' she said, forcing her fingers to lock together so she would stop fiddling with her Claddagh ring nervously.

'I insisted on going,' he said, a stupid smile coming over his lips.

'He could have warned you though, and he knows it.' She glanced over to Bill and Eric at bar. Eric had settled into the seat only a little while ago, having already taken the leader of the werewolves that had attacked to the basement of Fangtasia, ready to be…_questioned_.

Later.

'Trust me, I'm going to beat the crap out of him when we get home,' she said before she turned her glare to him. 'But I should beat the crap out of you as well for being so rude to him when he was just doing as you'd asked and trying to get to me as quickly as possible. I know you didn't like being put up in the tree, but if you'd even tried to get closer, _I_ would have toasted your ass.'

He stopped picking at the sticker, finally looking up, his matching gaze meeting hers. 'I was worried about you, okay?'

'And I was worried about you. I can defend myself against the werewolves thanks to the help Eric has given me to master my abilities. What can you do? Throw a stick at them?'

'It might get one in the eye,' he muttered.

'Yeah, before it tears your throat out.'

'Fine! I get it. Can you stop making me feel so bloody useless?'

'I never said you were useless.'

'You implied it.'

'Just like you implied I was a fang banger.'

He pursed his lips. 'I'm sorry. I regret even thinking it. I couldn't sleep last night.'

'Good,' she muttered, but it was said with only half of the anger she'd intended. 'I'm sorry I suggested that you're useless. I'd still be stuck with that possessive bastard Danny if you hadn't clocked him one when he tried to take me from that club on your birthday.'

He reached across the table, taking her hand. He brought it to his cheek, closing his eyes. 'I miss you so much Sarah,' he said and she felt her eyes burn with the beginnings of tears. 'I hate being so far away when we're all that's left of our family.'

'Don't you dare even think about moving back here, okay? You're working now, singing and shaking it on Broadway just like you've wanted to do for as long as I can remember,' she said, fighting the tightness in her throat. 'You even said you met a girl, Nicole. Are you still seeing her?'

His cheeks flushed. 'It's two months next week,' he admitted sheepishly.

'Then you better stay exactly where you are. You'll always have a place to stay when you come here, either with Jason or Bill and Sookie or with me and Eric, but for now, be a star and live your dream,' she said, reaching across the table to place a hand on his cheek. 'Promise me you'll do that. Promise me.'

He nodded.

'Say it.'

'I promise.'

She smiled. 'That's my brother.'

Her hand dropped back to the table and he took it, grip firm on both of her hands as he looked to the table for a moment, composing himself. He ran his thumb over her knuckles, starting when he felt a band one of her fingers. He looked to it, then to her, eyes widening.

'He got you a Claddagh ring as well?' he asked, remembering feeling a ring on the same finger of Eric's hand when he'd grabbed his wrist.

'Actually, I got them,' she admitted, defiant. 'Mum always said when you found someone that you love more than any other–'

'You should show them by wearing this commitment ring with the heart facing you,' he finished, a smile lighting his lips. 'He really does care for you.'

'I know.'

Her smile faltered a little. 'What do you mean by as well?'

He froze for a moment before he brought her hand up, placing a quick kiss on her knuckles before he slid from the booth seat, heading to the bar. She wanted to call after him, ask him what he meant by as well, but instead she just watched him place a gentle hand on Eric's shoulder, only having to wait a moment before Eric turned to him. They just stood for a moment, staring at each other before Jake offered his hand.

Eric glanced to it, seemingly stunned by the gesture before he met Jake's gaze, grasping his hand firmly – but gently, not wanting to break any bones – to shake it, something of an understanding passing between them.

It would be a long road to friendship, but at least they were on it.

Sarah stood, ducking out past the kitchen to grab her handbag. She slung it over her shoulder, tucking her apron inside as she walked out. She offered a quick wave to Lafayette as he washed up. Sookie grabbed her arm as she walked past, stopping her to pull her into a hug.

'You still haven't told me how it went last night,' she whispered, hopefully low enough that Eric and Bill wouldn't hear.

'I thought you would have been picking it out of my mind all night,' Sarah muttered, cheeks flushing. 'I haven't been able to think about anything else.'

Sookie pulled back. 'That's exactly why I've been keeping out of your thoughts. After the first flash I got when you walked in for your shift, I figured it was only going to get naughtier.'

Sarah's blush darkened.

'So, did he like your little trail of clues?'

'I think he had a bit of a love/hate relationship with it, but overall I think he was stunned that someone had gone to so much effort,' she said, glancing to him, seeing a smile play across his lips as he listened to a Bill. 'It felt good.'

'Making him happy or the wild sex you two had after?'

Sarah thumped her in the arm with her bag, drawing the gazes of them men for a moment. 'Making him happy,' she said through clenched teeth. 'My god, what sort of affect am I having on you? I think I dirtied your mind.'

'It's not such a bad thing.'

'You're supposed to be a sweet southern girl, not a sex kitten!'

She flipped her blonde hair, her ponytail spilling over her shoulder. 'Why Sarah, how could you think I'm anything but a sweet southern girl?' She winked before she disappeared around the corner, leaving Sarah gaping after her, no come back coming to her. She snapped her jaw shut with a smile, shaking her head as she went to the bar. She hung her arms around Eric's neck, her chin on his shoulder as she waited for Bill to finish what he was saying to Jake.

'Time to go?' he asked quietly, hand absently reaching for hers.

'Well, no one else is going to be coming in tonight, so Sam said we could call it a night,' she said, placing a kiss on his neck, feeling a little shiver roll down his spine.

He stood up, flinging her into his arms before she could utter a squeak. She gasped as his strong arms came to hook beneath her knees and back, her hand clutching at his shoulders. He grinned at her before glancing to Bill and Jake. He gave a nod to Bill before he turned to Jake, offering a thank you before he strode to the door, giving Sarah the desire to scratch her head in confusion.

When she felt his lips on her neck, she decided that her confusion could wait until later.

'Can we please make it home this time,' she said, breathless as his fangs grazed her skin.

'I'm not sure I can wait any longer,' he admitted, feeling the familiar, beautiful ache of his fangs as they begged to be buried deep in her creamy skin.

'I know you're still riled from the fight, and god knows I love it when you are, but I really don't want Jake to have any chance of seeing or even _hearing_ us,' she said, knowing that the only reason she didn't alert all of Fangtasia and the surrounding area to the pleasure that Eric gave her was because the walls of their bedroom and indeed the rest of the house were soundproofed.

She'd demanded that. Just because he enjoyed the sound of her pleasure didn't mean she wanted to share it with the rest of the world.

He growled low in his throat before gripping her tighter to his body, shooting into the air. It rushed past them, cold and biting, but she didn't really feel it as she snuggled closer into his chest, tucking her arms beneath his jacket.

When they finally touched down just outside of the iron gate her knees shook a little, but for an entirely different reason. He unlocked the heavy bolt before he swung one side open, holding it for her to pass, his eyes plastered on her creamy skin.

He paused when he heard a swish of air, absently reaching up to catch a stone, likely thrown up by the car that had passed. When it sizzled on his skin, he cursed.

A van skidded to a halt in front of them, a silver chain appearing around his neck from behind. He cursed himself, knowing that he should have been paying attention, should have smelt the bastards.

'In the house,' he choked as the chain pulled tighter, more wrapping around his wrists as a knee slammed into his spine. He fought against the bonds but they seemed to burrow into his skin, burning more and more with every second.

'Fat chance,' she said before she shot forward, landing a solid fist on the chain holder's nose, spinning to kick an approaching werewolf in the chest. In they human forms they were strong, but Sarah was quick, using her abilities to make her faster.

She reached for the chain around his neck, grasping it to pull it free, but a hand clamped onto her ankle. She tried to kick back but was wrenched to the ground, a feral snarl ripping from Eric's throat. He surged to his feet, fighting the need to crumple under the silver, but more hands reached to restrain him.

'Sarah…' he pleaded, helpless but to watch as she pushed herself from the ground. 'Fire.'

'What if–'

'Save yourself.'

She narrowed her glare at the suggestion, knowing that there as no way the bastard werewolves would be taking him, but still she stepped back, drawing a few away from Eric as ice coated her fingers, her hands folding into fists as it covered her skin like a boxing glove. She felt none of the cold that the werewolves did when she slammed her harden fist into their cheek, the bite of the ice adding to the pain of a broken jaw as one werewolf fell. Another launched forward and she sucker punched him, lifting him from the ground.

The car that had driven past before had come back, a group filing out to rush her. She fought, sending a rush of water over them followed by a ball of flame that turned the moisture to steam, searing their flesh, but they overwhelmed her, one wrapping their arms around her to tackle her. She reached for their arm but felt strong hands take her wrists, drawing them behind her back.

She nearly, smiled. Obviously they didn't know that she could–

Eric released a cry as blindfold fell over her eyes.

* * *

_Next update: Friday 17th of September._


	21. Powers

POWERS

Sarah felt her throat constrict in panic, but she forced air into her lungs, concentrating her power, feeling it move along her wrists. She struggled against the hands that held her, feeling her deep breaths turn to ragged pants as she fought.

_Concentrate_.

She did, but only felt a dull tingle of power in her hands. Without anything to focus on, she was struggling, her emotions making it all the more difficult as she heard the werewolves talking about throwing Eric in the van.

She gritted her teeth, grabbing onto the first emotion that surged above the others.

Anger.

She heard a cry behind her as flame flared over her skin. The ropes that had been secured around her wrists sizzled, the smell of the fibres as they burned making her crinkle her nose for a moment before she lashed out. She was fighting blind, not chancing taking even a moment to remove the blindfold, but in their human forms they were loud. She focused on the scuffling of feet, the sounds of ragged breaths from the ones she'd injured.

She sent a ball of flame to her left, hearing a sharp cry.

'Behind you,' Eric called as loud as he was able with the silver burning into his throat, any more of his warnings cut off when the door of the van was slammed shut.

Sarah ducked, swinging her burning hand around in the same moment to scorch the attacker as well as knock his feet from under him.

She rolled to the left, shooting up with the help of a gust of air that sent her sailing over two of the werewolves. She took the opportunity to remove the blindfold as she heard the squeal of tires.

When she hit the ground, her arms were coated with flame, her eyes locked on the van as it sped down the road. She let out a cry, hurling balls of flame into the chests of the werewolves that were too slow to dodge, revelling in their pain as she doused the flames on her arms, sending a few of the bastards slamming into the solid wall that surrounded their home with a gust of air. They crumpled and she sprinted forward, slamming her foot into their ribs to knock their breath from their lungs.

But just like at Merlotte's, more were closing in. Seven surrounded her, all wary on their feet as they dodged her attacks, all in their wolf form as they circled.

'You better hope I kill you now,' she growled, grabbing the neck of the werewolf that leapt at her. She tightened her grip on his throat, fire shooting from her hand to surround his neck like a collar. She sneered at him, letting him see the flames that seemed to burn in her eyes as she hissed, 'because the longer that my boyfriend is in the hands of you sick pups, the more flesh I burn or freeze off you bastards before you die.'

When more tried an attack, she spun the flaming wolf in a circle, using the wind that had helped her hold him in the air to propel him into a few of his comrades.

The others fled, barely dodging the flames that she threw after them as they scurried into the trees. One made the poor mistake of heading for the car in which they'd arrived, realising too late that it had been a bad idea when she set the engine ablaze.

He leapt out just in time to have the explosion singe his backside, the only reason he'd escaped without being completely engulfed in flame being that Sarah had surrounded the vehicle in a tornado like current of wind.

The werewolves that had been knocked down by their flaming companion rose on injured limbs, limping to the side, their gazes locked on her before they ran into the bushes, leaving the one who had attempted to drive away lying writhing naked on the road. When he looked up at her, bringing his weight onto shaky arms to stand, she glanced to his most exposed place, feeling a feral grin curl her lips as flame covered her hands.

'Run Spot. _Run_.'

* * *

Eric clenched his jaw until it ached, muscles tightening as they added another line of silver of his chest and stomach. He tried to fight against it, to even lift his body an inch toward his target of ripping their heads off, but he was trapped.

Somehow he would be set free though. Somehow, he would find a way to kill every last one of the pack that had even dared to harm Sarah.

_Sarah…_

He roared at the thought of her fighting the bastards alone, but he knew that she was safe. All he could feel was her anger. He had even heard her cry of rage as the van sped down the road. Now he felt a strange sort of satisfaction filtering through him, knew that it was coming from her, but he had no idea what had caused it.

Hopefully she'd toasted the pups.

He clenched his jaw again, refusing to show any further emotion in front of the werewolves, even when he felt teeth sink deep into his arm, the suction that followed telling him that more would follow. They would be blood crazed, just as the ones who had been loyal to Russell Edgington had been.

A part of him hoped that she would not come after him, that she would leave him to the werewolves who would likely drain him dry before they even reached their destination.

But the logical part of him knew that she would search for him. She was stubborn, fierce. There would be no changing her mind, so he could at least give her some help. He dragged his mind from the depth of the pain, forced the burn of the silver to become nothing but a dull throb as he focused all of his energy on his thoughts.

…_Pam_…

* * *

Sarah came from the trees, wiping a smear of blood from her arm as a tree snagged her skin. She crossed the street, walking straight past the twisted metal of the car that she'd destroyed. She hardly noticed it, though on some level she was glad that they lived on a road that received little traffic so that no one had passed to see the wreck.

Or hear the werewolf's screams.

She went to the gate. She swung around she felt a hand grasp at her wrist, flame coating her hand as she slammed her fist into the chin of the attacker, realising too late who it was.

'Pam!' she said, dousing the flame before she reached to steady the surprised vampire. 'Shit, I didn't realise it was you. Are you okay?'

'Fine, I assure you,' she said as she straightened, cracking her neck and jaw as the burn healed. 'I should have said something.'

'I'm guessing you heard the explosion.'

'Well yes, but I didn't think much until Eric called me here,' she said, and Sarah saw her usual smug look fade. 'He's in danger, isn't he?'

'He got grabbed by werewolves. They wrapped silver chains around him, and god damn I wanted to kill every last one of them, but there were so many–'

'Doesn't matter, we're going to get him back and tear off the balls of whoever is behind it.'

'Or burn them,' Sarah suggested, a little spark of satisfaction firing through her.

A little bit of Pam's usual smugness returned. 'That too.'

Sarah stared at the burning wreck of the car, watching the flames swirl for a moment longer before she sent a blast of water over it. 'Think you could help me move that into the woods somewhere?'

Pam nodded, going to the car. She lifted the side before hoisting it on above her head, Sarah using a current of air to take some of the weight from Pam's shoulders as they moved it deep into the woods.

'I think we need to get some help,' Sarah said as they trekked out of the trees, heading for the house so she could change her clothes. 'Could you stay here for a little while, glamour any one who comes to investigate the explosion while I go get someone who can get us on the inside?'

'Sure,' Pam said, stopping by the heavy iron gate. 'Make it quick though. I don't want to wait around forever.'

Sarah paused by the front door, nodding, pretending she hadn't noticed the fear behind Pam's bored smirk.

She went to the wardrobe, picking out a short sleeved black top and a pair of black jeans. She pulled her hair back, tying it in a tight pony tail before she pulled on a pair of heavy black hiking boots, knowing that if she had to fight off any more werewolves, she wanted to be able to kick hard. She grabbed her phone, tucking it into her pocket, as well as her wallet and keys.

In a little over five minutes she was heading out to the car, pulling out of the driveway. She paused next to Pam, her window down. 'I'll be as quick as I can.'

'Hurry back.'

There was no way she couldn't. She had only been driving for a few minutes when her phone rang, the ringtone telling her that it was Sookie, their favourite song blasting from the little device. She snatched it up, connecting it to the phone speaker set she'd had installed in her car before she connected.

'Hey Sook, what's up?' she asked, trying to sound casual. She didn't want Sookie to know that something was wrong. Though she would be angry with Sarah when she found out that she was going in without her, this was about to get a whole hell of a lot more dangerous. Sookie and Bill could defend themselves, but she couldn't drag them into it, not when she was already risking capture herself.

There was no way she would let Sookie get taken by the pack too.

'Are you driving?' Sookie asked.

'No, actually, I'm not. Eric is,' she lied as she swerved around a corner. 'I doubt you'll get a word out of him right now.'

'Aren't you home by now?'

'No, Eric left his car at Jason's so we had to go back there to get it, and of course we didn't quite manage to make it there straight away…'

Sookie laughed. 'Of course. Let me guess, he'd have trouble speaking past his fangs?'

'Lot's of trouble,' she said. 'Listen, I have to go. We're nearly home and I doubt that my being on the phone is going to stop him once we get there.'

'Okay, we'll I'll talk to you tomorrow hon.'

_I hope so._ 'Night.'

She waited a second before she hung up, not wanting to sound too rushed. She gripped the steering wheel a little tighter, her knuckles going white as she worried her bottom lip. She hated lying to Sookie, but she wanted her best friend safe. If she went missing, Sookie would go to her and Eric's house, find the spare key and then the note that Sarah had left for her on the counter.

She hoped to god it wouldn't come to that.

Sarah slammed on the brakes, skidding to a halt in front of his house before she shut the engine off and grabbed her keys. She locked the car over her shoulder, rushing to the door and knocking rapidly, knowing by the light that shone from the windows that he was home.

'Coming, coming,' called a gruff voice, deep as it rumbled through the wood of the door. 'Quit your banging.'

_As if, _Sarah thought, knocking even harder until the door was wrenched away from her fist. She had to crane her neck to see his face, her eyes moving over rippling muscles and a gorgeously broad jaw covered with a neatly trimmed, dark beard before she met his rich – and somewhat irritated – brown gaze.

His expression softened when he saw that it was her and he reached out, wiping tears that Sarah hadn't even noticed were streaming down her cheeks. 'What's wrong?' he asked. Alcide cupped her cheek with his warm hand and she barely held onto the anger that had been fuelling her.

'I need you to come with me.'

'Why, what's happened?'

She tried to speak but paused, swallowing the lump in her throat before she finally said, 'they took him.' Her voice broke, her eyes brimming with fresh tears. He gathered her into his arms, drawing her against his chest as a sob tore from her.

'Who took who?' he asked, voice a soft rumble that drifted over her head. 'I can't help if you don't tell me.'

She clutched him closer for a moment, trying to compose herself, knowing that she was only wasting time. When she pulled back she swiped at the tears on her cheeks, taking a deep breath. 'Werewolves,' she said, voice only wavering a little. She met his gaze, forcing him to see the anger and the fear as they mingled within her eyes. 'They took Eric.'

He pulled her inside. 'Wait here,' he said before he disappeared into the house. She heard draws and cupboards opening, as well as the jingle of keys before he appeared again with a hastily buttoned shirt and shoes that he was still pulling over his heels. He locked the deadbolt, ushering her out before he closed it behind him.

'Do you know where they took him?' he asked as they got into the car, doors slamming after them as she turned the ignition. She felt fire burn in her gaze, blazing as she pulled onto the road far faster than she should have. She gripped the steering wheel, heading back the way she had come, knowing her destination.

'No, I don't. He hasn't called to Pam again so she can't work out where he is,' she said, gaze narrowing as she swerved around a corner, Alcide gripping the dashboard for a moment, 'but I know someone who does.'

* * *

_Next update: Sunday the 19th of September._


	22. Anger

ANGER

She pulled up in front of Fangtasia and flung herself from the car, locking it before she stalked to the door. The bouncer nodded to her, instantly allowing her through, but he placed a heavy hand on Alcide's chest.

'He's with me,' she said, grabbing Alcide's wrist to drag him through the door. She pulled him through the crowd – still in full swing – to Eric's office out the back. Pam was already waiting for them, her arms crossed as she paced for another moment before her gaze settled on Sarah.

'He's our help?'

'Yes, and don't diss him because he's the only one who can get us in.'

'We don't even know where we're going,' she scowled. 'And I can't sense where Eric is yet. He hasn't called me again.'

'Yeah, well, he might be too weak to call okay, but I know someone who knows where he is,' she said before she left the room, knowing that Pam and Alcide would follow her to the basement. She sprinted down the stairs, hearing the clinking of chains and a snarl as she stopped before the werewolf.

He shot forward, snapping his jaws and swiping desperately, but she was just out of his reach, her arms folded. Pam and Alcide stopped beside her.

'Who's this?' Alcide asked.

'One of the top pups. He's led the last two attacks on Sookie and I. He seems to be the one calling the shots.'

'How'd you catch him?'

'Vines,' she said, raising her hands as ice coiled over his body, trapping him. She glared. 'Change into a human form.'

He snarled, snapping his jaws even as she saw a shiver streak down his back, the ice chilling him through his thick fur.

'The ice will move to accommodate your new form. Now do as I say,' she said, holding one hand up to coat it in flame. His bright gaze flickered to her other hand, his eyes growing wider as it flared blue.

Just as she'd said, the ice moved with him as he transformed. He shook a ragged head of black hair before he looked up. 'What the hell do you want?'

She stepped forward, inches from his face. 'I can't believe you actually have the balls to ask me that,' she sneered. 'You bastards have tried to attack me and Sookie far too many times, even though you know you can't win. Why won't you give up?'

'You killed our brothers.'

'You _attacked_ us. It was self defence.' She reached up, running her flame covered finger down his nose, hearing the sizzle of his burning flesh. She nearly gagged at the smell, but she refused to show weakness. 'Now, let's try again. Tell me what you want.'

He sneered for a moment longer but she could see the fear in his eyes, knew that he would not risk more burning flesh.

'It is not what we want, but what they want.'

'Who are they?'

'We don't know their names. We have never seen their faces, only heard their voices and the promises that they give to our pack.'

'What have they offered?'

He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a breath before he said, 'safety. Our pack has been in Mississippi for a very long time, but the pack that was controlled by that psycho freak Edgington is out of control. They're trying to expand their territory and are killing anyone who stops them, even the few in their pack who protested the expansion into the territory of another pack. Now there's war raging and we have been promised sanctuary.'

'Where?'

'It's somewhere out of the city. There is lot's of land to run with lots of small cabins and we're allowed to build more. They will even help us with money as long as we give them Sookie Stackhouse and you.'

As if that was going to happen. 'We keep stopping you though. Why do you keep coming back?'

'Because if we can get the two of you, then we get safety. You we have a chance against. The pack that was under Edgington's safety, well, we will never win that war.'

She folded her arms over her chest. 'Yet you think you could win against us?'

'It is worth trying.'

She doused the flame that coated her hands and gathered a piece of ice in her palm. 'Be still,' she said before she ran the ice down his nose. He flinched but did not move as she coated the line that she had burned, ice growing to cover the wound. 'Now tell me where we can find the sanctuary you were promised.'

* * *

He blinked. His first urge was to reach up and cover his sensitive eyes, the block the blinding light that shone down on him, but he couldn't move. Slowly, he became aware of the constant burn and hiss of his flesh as the silver seemed to bond with his skin, keeping him still against the cold metal of a table at his back. He clenched his teeth, wishing he could just cover his eyes to fend off the blinding light and see where he was, but there would be no relief.

He heard voices nearby, in another room judging by the slightly muffled quality to them, though between the agony of the silver and weakness from a loss of blood he wouldn't even have known if they were two voices if not for the great difference in the pitch.

'…Just kill him. He's disgusting and you know it,' a woman's voice said, sweet and high with a southern accent.

'We need him. We can't get to the girls without him.' A man's voice this time, the owner of which would meet a prolonged and painful death at Eric's hands.

'The werewolves will get them. Let's just–'

'Those mongrel freaks have failed again and again. We need to find a way to get rid of them before they find out that we've fucked them over.'

'Watch your language.'

A tense pause.

'Sorry, I got a little carried away. I just want to get this over and done with. As soon as we have the girls, we can start to rid this world of all of these disgusting creatures. Vampires and werewolves, and then when we're done we'll return this earth to its rightful owner.'

_Oh great, _Eric thought, testing his bonds again in search of a weakness. _A group of psycho's are after Sarah and Sookie and they're about to piss off a pack of werewolves. _

'Should we see if he's ready to talk?'

'He better be. Those werewolves just about drained him. At least he knows how all of his victims feel, how he's been hurting the girl that he's entranced.'

'I didn't entrance her,' he growled low, knowing they couldn't hear as he added, 'I can't even glamour her.'

He closed his eyes as he heard them approaching, the click of heels and well made shoes meeting his ears. He gritted his teeth, their heartbeats calling to his deprived body. One stuttered as they got closer, kicking up in pace with fear, his fangs flicking out in response. He growled again, knowing that if he could get the weaker one closer, he could feed from them until his strength was restored. All it would take is a quick look into their eyes.

A door's hinges squealed somewhere near by, but he didn't move. He closed his eyes, forcing his fangs back into hiding as their footsteps neared.

'Do you think he's still alive?' the woman asked, her voice a little higher than before.

'He's never been alive,' the man said.

_Idiot,_ Eric thought, though he did not correct the imbecile. That would have to wait until later.

He felt something push against his side to wake him, but it was not warm and soft. They were being cautious, neither risking touching him or getting too close. He would have to wait until they dared to step a little closer, would keep his eyes closed until he could bluff his way to making them believe he could break the bonds over his body, making them come nearer so they could put more silver over his body.

Another cold prod to his ribs, pulling the silver over his chest tighter until his jaw ached from clenching it. He would not show pain to them.

'Vampire,' said the woman's voice, the slightest shake in the word, 'are you dead?'

'Well according to your definition of vampires, that's an incredibly stupid question, isn't it?' he asked, voice steady with just a hint of boredom that he did not feel.

'You know what I mean,' she snapped, prodding him with the same object, pulling on the silver again. Her scent lost the scent of fear, her heartbeat slowing a notch with growing confidence as he just held back a hiss as more flesh burned. He couldn't wait to drain her blood, to wipe away any trace of her courage at having a vampire strapped to a table.

'Are you going to talk to us?' the man's voice asked. His was stronger, his words unwavering, his heartbeat steady. Eric would have bet all of his savings – his vast, mindboggling savings – that this was not the first time the man had held a vampire for torture and questioning.

'Depends,' he said after a moment.

'On what?' the woman asked.

'On whether or not you're going to answer a question I have for you.'

'What question?'

He felt a smile pull at his lips. 'Would you like your death to be a slow draining of your blood, or a prolonged torture in which I keep you barely alive for the next few months? Years, if I'm feeling particularly pissed off by the end of this.'

'You can't move and you're weak. You can't do anything,' the woman insisted, but he'd already caught onto the flash of fear that drifted to him, sparking the hunger inside until it burned through his body. He barely contained his fangs.

'I don't know how old the other vampires that you've held have been, but I'm very old and very strong.'

'Yet you were still captured by werewolves,' the man said.

'Oh yes, but you see, that's the brilliant thing. I knew that if I were to be caught, they would bring me here, to the person – or in this case people – who are responsible for the attacks on Sarah and Sookie. To the people I've been fantasizing about torturing for the past month.'

The heart rates of both the man and woman kicked up in pace, a symphony of sound to his ears.

He finally let his fangs flick out, the woman gasping. He smiled. 'You should know that vampires are very protective of their property–'

'–See, that's all that poor girl is to him–'

'Oh, I've drunk her blood and fucked her more times than I can count which makes her my property in the mindset of a vampire,' he said, 'but make no mistake. Sarah is my equal, and vampires do not take lightly to people even _thinking_ about harming their girlfriends.'

There was a tense pause, the woman's breath hitching. He could just imagine the look that was on her face as she glared at the man.

'You're lying,' she finally said. 'You don't see her as an equal. There's no way for you to prove it.'

'Actually,' he started, but the smile on his lips dimmed. He barely managed to move his hand into a fist, his body taught as he realised that there was nothing adorning his finger.

'See, he has no way to prove it. He's a liar just like all of the others.'

'Did you take my ring?' he asked, his fangs sharper against his lips.

'What ring?'

'My Claddagh ring.'

'You weren't wearing any rings when you were brought here.'

'Then you better talk to your werewolf pups.'

'Why?'

He strained against the silver, managing to move his arm an inch, his fangs digging into his lips until he tasted blood. 'The longer I am without that ring, the more you suffer before I kill you.'

'Why is it so important?'

'She gave it to me,' he growled, opening his eyes, fighting against the pain of the brightness.

'It's still just a ring.'

'No, it's more than that,' Eric snarled, looking to them, his eyes wide as he locked onto their faces. A smile lifted his lips. 'Wonderful. You just gave me reason number five for my argument on killing you bastards slowly.'

* * *

_Next update: Wednesday the 22nd of September_


	23. Seek & Destroy

SEEK/DESTROY

Sarah could feel the tension in the car as she pushed the speedometer to its limit, trying to keep it only a few miles above the limit as they passed through a few busier streets.

'Just go faster,' Pam finally snapped, her arm flying up to point ahead, her lips pursed. 'If anyone pulls us over, I'll just glamour them into forgetting.'

Sarah pushed the speed up, swerving around a car to overtake. She turned onto some back roads, taking corners at full speed. She saw Alcide in the back of her Honda reach for the handle beside his head to steady himself, his other hand reaching to test his seat belt.

'Scared, dog?' Pam asked, looking at him in the rear view mirror. Despite the return of her usual humour, the challenge lacked the usual smirk that would accompany it.

'You may be able to walk away from a possible fatal accident, but I'm still vulnerable to things like death,' he admitted, his knuckles turning white. 'I don't enjoy driving at speed when I'm not the one in control.'

'Don't worry about my driving,' Sarah snapped. 'I used to live in London, remember? Oh, and then there's driving with Eric.'

'That doesn't inspire much confidence in me.'

'You'll live,' she said.

He paled.

Pam smirked. 'I don't think that inspires him either.'

'I'm not slowing down,' she said, drifting around a corner as if to emphasise her point. Dust kicked up from the wheels and she heard rocks hit the sides of her car, but barely cared, knowing that any damage done could always be fixed.

'We're getting close,' Alcide said before adding, 'keep your eyes on the road!'

'For such a buff werewolf, you're a pussy.'

'Whatever.' He closed his eyes as sweat beaded on his brow. 'Now please focus on the road or you'll miss the turn off.'

She slowed the car, the engine quiet as she crept up to the concealed driveway. She leant forward, looking through the darkness that enclosed the car as even the light of the moon was cut off by the trees above. They stopped halfway down, pulling to the side of the road, off a bend where it would be easy for a passing car to overlook hers. They climbed out, heading straight into the cover of the thick bushes to crouch low.

'We need to decide on how we're going to do this,' she said, ears trained. She had her hands in front of her, listening for any snapping twigs and signs of approaches.

'We need to find the main house, then locate a back door in, or even an external cellar entry as he's probably underground,' Alcide said as he shed his shirt to reveal his tawny skin. He glanced around, listening for a moment before he continued. 'If we get found out, you need to be ready to fight. This pack is obviously quite large and even if they were weakened in the earlier fight at least a few of them will have had vampire blood.

'Eric's blood, which means they'll be very strong,' Sarah growled, feeling her eyes blaze. 'If they've drained him, I'll tear that place apart.'

'Let's do it anyway,' Pam suggested, a glare taking her eyes as her fangs flicked out.

'Hell hath no fury…' He trailed off as Sarah and Pam narrowed their gaze on him, Pam's like ice on his skin while Sarah's fiery irises blazed over him, scalding in their intensity. He rolled his eyes. 'Okay, let's just focus on finding the main house,' Alcide said, a man one moment and a white wolf the next. He stalked with rolling shoulders, leading the way along the side of the road where they were still masked by thick bushes. With werewolves around, there was always the possibility that their scent would be caught, but the wind was low.

Not that it would do much to slow her down.

Eric felt the laugh roll from him before he could stop it. He bared his fangs, let them see the full length of them as he fought harder against the silver that held him, draining him further in his already weakened state. He saw the fear, _smelt_ it rolling off of them as they rook a step back.

'I hope you run,' he growled, back arching higher with every strain. He felt the burn of his hunger, the weakness in his body, but pushed on, encouraging his starvation with the thought that he would soon be gorging on their blood, slowly taking their lives to make sure they felt the very last beat of their heart and knew when they had taken their dying breath.

'He shouldn't be able to move,' the woman said, clutching at her husband with manicured fingernails as she glanced from him to Eric as his hand fisted, arching from the metal.

'He can't get up,' he said, refusing to move even as Eric's hand inched its way to the silver at his chest. He pushed his wife away as he went to the pile of heavy chains in the corner of the room, picking up a few of the heavy lengths as he stalked to Eric. He sneered as Eric glanced to him, pale blue eyes narrowing as he saw the chains.

'Come on, be a man. Keep me strapped to a table,' Eric taunted as he pulled the silver from his chest. He growled low in his throat, the flesh of his hand hissing with the contact. He pulled the links away as quickly as he could, careful not to tear the skin too severely where the chain had imbedded.

'Hurry,' she called in a shrill voice on the other side of the room.

He straightened the chain, strapping it over Eric's head. The flesh sizzled and Eric let out a cry as the silver sank to his bones. His back arched, a fresh wave of weakness rushing over him with the agony that filled him. His jaw ached as he clenched it tight but he forced his eyes open and stared straight into the gaze, seeing the pleasure that filled the dark eyes above at his pain. 'I cannot wait to tear your very pulse from your flesh, Newlin.'

The Reverend smirked. 'Empty threats.'

Eric matched the look in his eyes and the sick smile on his lips. His hand shot up, freed from the silver while the Newlins' gazes were focused on his fangs. He gripped tight, throwing the Reverend across the room into the concrete wall, revelling in the shrill shriek that filled the room as he reached for the chain that was still burning into his forehead and gently eased it from his skin link by link until he could throw it to the ground. He removed the others as quickly as his weak body would allow, glancing to the Newlin as his wife tried to revive his unconscious form.

'First, I'll bite your wrists, avoiding any important arteries as I drain a few sips, slowly working my way to your necks where I will start draining your blood slowly. You will feel your body weaken and the warmth seep from your skin. You will both watch as I take turns to take your lives, and when you are both so very near the end I will make you, Steve Newlin, watch as I kill your wife in exchange for all that you have done to Sarah and all that you were planning to do to my people, Sookie Stackhouse and my future wife,' he said as he peeled the chain from his stomach and sat up, removing the ones that covered his ankles. He rose, stalking forward, the stench of their fear almost a physical force as it filled the room.

'You're an evil monster,' she said, attempting to glare at him as she and her husband clutched at each other.

'Funny,' he said, a smirk curving his lips as he bared his fangs, white and shining in the brightly lit room, 'I was just thinking the same thing about you.'

He darted to them, wrapping his fingers around their throats to lift them. They clawed at his skin, at the flesh that was struggling to heal from the damage of the silver in his drained state, but he refused to acknowledge the pain. 'So,' he said, looking to each of them. 'Who's first?'

Sarah Newlin went limp in his grasp, her arms dropping as she fainted. He glanced to Steve. 'Well Reverend. You must help me wake her so that she doesn't miss all of the fun.'

The man glared, tightening his grasp on Eric's wrist, his heartbeat thundering like a song in Eric's ears, so distracting as his fangs ached to sink into the flesh of Newlin's neck.

He cried out as the spray coated the side of his face. His vision turned black on one side as he threw Steve Newlin to the side, hearing the Reverend crash into the metal table as he directed his attention at Sarah. She dropped from his grip as he reached to cover his face as the liquid silver burned deeper and deeper into his skin.

He stumbled as another burst of the spray hit his face, his eyelids melting before the silver made its way through to his eye. He growled, following Sarah Newlin's voice as his eyes continued to burn with the silver. He grasped her and heard something clatter to the ground with the snap of plastic and figured that it would be a gun, the weapon of choice of the Fellowship of the Sun in their plans for the destruction of vampires, something that Jason had talked about with Sookie after he'd spent time with the church.

He reached out, following the call of her heartbeat to grasp her shoulders, pinning her against the wall, intent on taking her blood to start the healing process that his body demanded while the silver continued to burn. He felt his fangs ache as his hand trailed over her neck, one arm locking tight around her body to immobilise her while he forced her head to the side, hair fisted in his hand. Her pulse called to him, dancing in her artery as heat radiated from her skin.

His head snapped to the side as he heard light feet padding over the concrete floor, coming closer and closer to the door as they thundered down nearby stairs.

'You won't make it out of here,' Steve said and Eric turned to face him, the Reverend's wife's neck still bared to him. Eric snarled, a smirk twisting his lips as he sank his teeth into Sarah Newlin's neck. The heat of her blood filled his mouth, flooding through him. He felt his skin tingle as it began to knit together, his strength returning to him even after the first few gulps. The burn in his eyes lessened until his vision cleared. He lashed out, slamming a fist into Steve's chest to knock him back, hearing the clatter of chains.

His gaze shot to the door as he took a few last pulls of blood, wishing that he could drain her til her heart stopped but wanting to have her suffer for it. He threw her aside, hearing Steve call out as he moved to catch her weak body while Eric headed for the door.

He waited, knowing that there was no use barricading it as footsteps paced just outside. He watched the handle turn, jerking as if locked. 'Come on, pups,' he called, licking blood from his lips, feeling it course through him to heal the worst of his wounds and strengthen his body.

A snap sounded from the lock and he curled his fingers into fists, ready for the werewolves.

They crouched at the edge of the bushes, staring through the thick foliage at the main house with its beautiful, towering architecture. There were lights on, but they were subdued.

'Doesn't look like much is going on,' Alcide said, crouching beside Sarah.

'There's something going on,' Pam said, head tilted just slightly as she listened. She glanced to the side of the house, darkened by shadows where the light of the moon could not reach around the architecture. 'We need to get a look on the other side. I hear animals running.'

Sarah heard Alcide growl at the comment but they kept walking, staying low in a crouch as they moved through the bushes around the house, every so often stopping to make sure there were no signs of movement. Pam put her hand up, stopping the line. Sarah was knocked forward as Alcide bumped into her, the heat of his flesh scalding even through her clothes. She glanced over her shoulder, quirking an eyebrow at him and seeing the flush of his cheeks that he tried to cover with a smirk.

'You better hope Eric doesn't find out about that.'

'I'm sure he wouldn't mind that that I bumped into you seeing as we're trying to save him right now.'

She dropped her gaze to his hands, carefully positioned to hide himself. 'I guess as long as he doesn't know that you were naked…'

He threw a playful sneer at her before he crouched low, giving her his side so he could look through the leaves. She followed, staring through, seeing movement in the shadows. 'That looks like werewolves,' she said, parting the leaves ever so slightly to clear her view. 'A lot of werewolves.'

'It is,' Pam said. 'They're heading somewhere.'

Sarah squinted, watching as one transformed and lifted a door. 'Who can say werewolves, in the cellar, with their claws?'

* * *

Sorry I'm late!

I finished writing a text today, making up nearly my entire year of work for a whole subject (big eek!). Unfortunately, that meant that my fanfiction had to take a back seat.

To make up for my tardiness, the next update on Satrday the 25th of September will be an extra long one.

I hope you keep an eye out for it.

~ Ryuk In Person ~


	24. Burn

BURN

Sarah broke thorough her cover as soon as the last werewolf disappeared through the door. The one who'd been holding it in his human form looked straight to her as she ran toward him, a snarl lifting his lips as he transformed. He was covered in a thick russet coat, jaws snapping as he sprinted for her with those eerie glowing eyes.

'Here wolfy, wolfy,' she taunted under her breath, skidding to a halt. She waited, knew that the werewolf would believe she'd chickened out.

That confidence would be his downfall.

As he neared she cracked her knuckles at her sides, readying to coat her hands in flames, but as the russet werewolf leapt for her throat a white blur shot past her, a howl sounding as Alcide took the beast to the ground, tearing through it's thick fur and flesh, ignoring the howls that ripped from its throat and the claws that scratched desperately at his skin until he released the weakening werewolf as it fought to its last moments.

Sarah folded her arms over her chest, narrowing her gaze as Alcide transformed, wiping blood from his lips and spitting it from his mouth. He looked to her, stalking forward. 'He could have killed you,' he snapped, glaring down at her.

He gasped as he was thrown backward, skidding unceremoniously across the grass on his back before he rolled to a stop. He pulled himself from the grass, still glaring. 'You shouldn't act so rashly. Eric would–'

'Be disappointed to know that I didn't burn the bastard.'

'Your powers aren't that–' His sentence ended on a cry as he was thrown with another gust of air, this time slamming into the wall beside the door. He leant there for a moment before he stood.

'My powers are fine. Why the hell do you think Sookie and I have been fighting off groups of them? They haven't been successful in catching us. Only a couple of hours ago, Sookie, Sam and I took on a group of thirty and neither of us received even a scratch.' She brought her hand up, watching as grass and dirt coiled tight around his limbs, lifting him from his perch against the wall. He pulled against the bonds, eyes wide when he couldn't break them as she stepped closer, a ball of flame swirling in her hands. She stopped just before him, a gust of air tossing her hair, menacing as fire burned in her gaze. 'It's been a long time since I last saw you, Alcide. Believe me, you have no idea of what I can do now, so stop trying to protect me and watch your own back, because if you get hurt in this I will never forgive myself.'

He dropped to his feet, unsteady for a moment before he stretched tall. She saw the anger in his gaze but knew that he understood, because within it she saw a depth of protectiveness that was rivalled only by three people; Eric, Jake and Sookie.

He pulled her into his arms, wrapping her in a tight embrace that nearly crushed her, but she was thankful for it.

'If you two are done with your little tiff, I suggest that we go save Eric now,' Pam said, still trying to feign a nonchalance that she obviously didn't feel. She kicked the other door, still closed, sending it flying from its hinges before she stepped inside. She paused. 'I can't fight off that many werewolves on my own.'

Sarah stepped up beside Pam. She held out her hand, steeling her gaze as she took a breath. 'Ready to burn some tails?' Her palm lit with red flame, flickering. Pam stared at it for a moment then glanced to Sarah, questions in her eyes. 'It can't hurt you, not unless I make it.'

Pam reached out, hesitating for only a moment before her hand slipped into Sarah's fiery grasp. She gave a quick nod and Sarah smiled before they began their decent.

* * *

The door groaned under the weight of the bodies that were being thrown at it, the metal twisting with the force. Eric watched it, flexing his fingers, eagre to rip through every beast until it rained blood. He would force them to transform from their wolf forms, force them to tell him exactly what he wanted.

God help them if he didn't get his ring.

'What do you plan on doing?' Steve asked. Eric looked to him, seeing the anger and defiance in the Reverend's gaze. 'You're beyond out-numbered. There is an entire pack at our disposal, as well as humans in the higher levels who are trained to deal with monsters like you.'

Eric snarled, seeing the Reverend flinch at the sound. 'You think that any force on earth is going to stop me from finding that ring?' he asked, stalking toward the cowering man and his unconscious wife, watching as he tried to shuffle back. Eric kept one ear trained on the door, listening for the moment when the werewolves were about to break through.

'You're only so strong. Your maker fell to–'

'My maker had hoped to make peace with you. He didn't realise how unreasonable you were, how crazed, how very much like Hitler you have become in your quest to rid this world of vampires and anything that you believe isn't worthy of life, but here's something very important that you need to know,' Eric said, baring down on the Reverend, 'Godric was two thousand years old. He wanted to die. I am one thousand years old and, thanks to Sarah, I have a new lease of life, but I still have the same vengeance streak that I carried for one thousand years after Russel Edgington slaughtered my entire family. I loved my maker, but I am not him. You were a factor that led to his suicide, you kidnapped Sookie Stackhouse, you planned multiple attacks on her and Sarah, you kidnapped me and you allowed the werewolves to take my Claddagh ring, the one thing that may have kept the sliver of remaining humanity in my mind alive when it came to your punishment.' He crouched, reaching out in a flash to take Steve's neck in a crushing grasp. 'What the fuck do you think I plan on doing?'

He threw the Reverend back as he heard a distant howl. The first werewolf crashed through the door, leaping straight for him only to be caught by his snout. Eric wasted no time in snapping the werewolf's neck, throwing it to a corner in time to catch the next. He tossed each body aside, revelling in the blood that soon coated his hands and mouth as he tore at their flesh. They were getting smarter though, attacking in groups, some tearing at his skin while he was killing those who went for the kill. It was draining him and each knew it, knew that the more blood he lost to their hungry mouths, the weaker his already strained body became.

_Just kill as many as you can. Keep them from Sarah._

He growled, tearing into a werewolf's throat, cutting off any cries that it might have released before it was thrown on the progressively growing heap in the corner. He heard a scream behind him and knew that the Reverend's wife had woken from her unconsciousness, was watching as he tore at the werewolves that were becoming crazed at the taste of his blood and frenzied by the fight. The room was filled with the stench of anger and death, the concrete walls small enough to contain the fight to a few at a time without potentially harming the people that the werewolves had become loyal to, but big enough that there was room for Eric to move in.

He reached out, gripping the metal table that he'd been bound to. He swung it in a wide arch, hearing bones crunch as it collided with werewolves, sweeping away all of the ones that had surrounded him and sending them crashing into the wolves, some unconscious, some dead, while others limped groggily to their feet.

'You're all disgraces to your race,' Eric snarled, slamming a werewolf into the solid floor, hearing more of those beautiful cracking sounds. 'The werewolves have always been worthless mongrels, a stain on the existence of beings that have evolved beyond humans. You're all just wannabe shape shifters that lack the ability to use another form.'

He caught a werewolf by the tail as it missed him, sailing past in mid-air. He swung it, hearing it yelp in pain as he crashed it into the continuing stream of werewolves that flowed through the door, stalling them for a moment.

'I mean, you may as well just be dogs. Domesticated and whipped,' he continued, knowing that the words angered them further. 'At least then you might have some use in this world, even if it is just so that I could enjoy castrating each and every one of you so that no more of you feral bastards can be born.'

Eric growled low in his throat as teeth sank deep into his side, tearing at his flesh. He reached down, gripping the thick black fur of the wolf that had attacked. He lashed out at the others that came for him, growling low as the beast locked on, snarling as it drained some of his blood. Eric saw the crazed look in its eyes as he attempted to pull from the beasts grip, ripping some of his flesh from his body.

He swung a fist, knocking a werewolf back but another came, latching onto his knee until his leg nearly buckled. He cried out as he tore the black wolf off, taking a chunk of his side with it as he snapped its neck. He felt blood gush down his side before the wound struggled to close, slowly knitting back together. He was losing too much blood after being drained so far, could feel the burn of hunger growing until he wanted to double over in pain. He reached for the werewolf at his knee, prying its jaws apart before he broke them, tossing it across the room and into the wall.

'How much longer do you think you can fight?' Steve Newlin called, the taunt back in his voice now that werewolves were doing his dirty work for him. 'You're weak.'

Eric growled, throwing the next werewolf at the Newlins. They ducked to avoid the body, both the Reverend and his wife screaming, distracted for a moment while Eric continued to fight off the werewolves. Sharp teeth sank into both of his thighs this time and he struggled to stand, teeth gritted as he reached to tear the beasts off his body. Another took the opportunity provided to him, leaping to latch onto Eric's shoulder with a crushing bite. Eric cried out, dropping to his knees as more bit into his flesh. He threw as many as he could off with strength alone, but he could see blood slowly pooling around him from his many wounds, struggling to heal as more were torn every second he remained on the floor.

_Not yet._

He sank his teeth into the closest werewolf, ripping out half of its neck. It fell but another followed and as they lapped at his blood, he felt his limbs fighting the weight that was descending over them.

_Sarah._

He let out a roar of pain, knowing that he would soon meet the true death without just seeing her again. He'd never again hear her laugh or see her smiles. Comfort her when she cried or sooth her when she was anger. Never hold her in his arms as she slept soundly against his side or spend the night loving her body.

He'd never get to ask for her hand…

He prepared for the werewolves to finally take his jugular, but instead of the number of teeth imbedded in his skin increasing, he felt the werewolves release him. He collapsed to the floor, the weight of his body more than he'd felt in hundreds of years. He forced his gaze up, looking at the werewolves that were standing around him…

…facing the door?

He forced himself to his knees, arms nearly shaking as he stared at the doorway that the werewolves were focused on. He heard footsteps and watched as the werewolves' fur rustled with a breeze, all of them glancing to the others in the pack before fixing on the entrance, a bright light filling the dark corridor, brighter and brighter as the footsteps became louder, blinding to his eyes in his weakened state. He closed them against the brightness, wondering what else the Newlins had in store for him, apart from the werewolves.

When flames swept over the room he dropped low, hearing howls all around him as he pressed a cheek to the floor to get as far below the searing heat as possible, the smell of burning fur and flesh filling his nose. The footsteps stopped and he dared himself to look up, to hope.

'Sarah…'

She stared at him with blazing eyes, flames dancing in her gaze and covering her arms as she looked over the charred werewolves. Her gaze flickered around the room before finally settling on him, the flame dulling a little. 'Eric.'

Her gaze shot to the Newlins, huddled at the back wall as they clutched each other. He watched as a snarl set over her features, the fire in her gaze roaring back to life. She stepped over the werewolves with predatory grace that had Eric smirking. She stopped beside him as he sat up. She doused the flames that coated her arms so that she could run her fingers through his hair before tracing his cheek, holding his head against her hip in a protective gesture as she faced the Newlins. 'Reverend Newlin, Mrs Newlin. I hope you're explanation as to why you kidnapped my boyfriend is very entertaining,' she said and Eric could feel the anger rolling off of her, 'because I am at the end of my patience.'

Sarah Newlin shrieked that awful, shrill cry as Sarah brought her hand up. 'You best come with me.'

They were picked up in a gust of air, forced to their feet and pushed forward. They stumbled past her and Eric, moving toward the door. She saw their steps quicken as Steve grasped his wife's hand, knew they were about to make a break for it when Pam appeared at the door, leaning there casually.

'Well, isn't this just a wonderful surprise,' she said, this time smiling a genuine smile as the Newlin's skidded to a halt, eyes flickering between Pam and Alcide as he stood beside her, arms folded over his broad chest.

'Seems that the two of you bit off more than you could chew.'

'Take them upstairs and into the house. I feel they need to answer a few questions,' Sarah said.

Pam and Alcide grabbed the struggling Newlin's and forced them from the room, jostling them as they pushed them toward the stairs.

Sarah dropped to her knees, taking Eric's face in her hands before dragging him to her lips. His arms instantly wrapped around her, moulding her body to his as he ravaged her.

'I'm so sorry I wasn't quicker,' she said, breathless.

'It was reckless. You could have been hurt,' he growled against her lips.

'I don't care,' she said, pulling away, holding his gaze. 'I had to come get you.'

'And what if they'd managed to capture you as well?'

'Then at least I'd be with you.'

He opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out. He just stared before reaching up as if compelled, tracing her cheek with the back of his fingers. He drew her into his arms again, crushing her – gently – to him as he claimed her lips again.

He broke away reluctantly, the ache in his fangs becoming unbearable. His eyes were instantly drawn to her neck, his lips parting. 'Sarah, we need to go upstairs,' he said, voice rough. He leant closer even as he fought it. 'I need blood.'

He growled as she stretched her neck, fingers brushing through his hair. 'Then feed from me.'

'I'm weak,' he said, still leaning closer. He was reaching up to hold her neck before he could stop himself. 'I might not be able to stop.'

'I'll stop you,' she said, shivering as his lips grazed her skin.

He groaned as he sank his fangs into her tender flesh, her blood like silk as it flowed over his tongue. He clutched her body to his as she straddled him, the warmth of her body tingling over every inch of his skin as he drew on her neck, feeling her nails scrape against his scalp. He felt some of the weight leave his limbs, felt the hunger inside him shifting to a dull ache and knew that he should stop before he took too much, but with every luscious mouthful he only drew more.

He heard her heartbeat spike and felt it against his tongue, tempting him further.

He snarled as his back was forced to the ground, arms spread as the weight of the air around him pushed him down. He snarled and couldn't stop himself as he snapped, desperate for more even as the last of his sanity that was not desperate for the blood screamed for him to stop. Slowly though, the desperation ebbed and he felt silky hands gently stroking the skin of his abdomen, soothing in their movements.

'See,' she said when he brought his pale gaze to hers. 'I stopped you.'

She let him sit up slowly, her hand stroking his jaw as he brought his finger to his lip. She stopped him before he could slice the tip with his fang. 'Conserve your strength,' she said, taking his hand in hers to kiss his palm.

'But the bite–'

'I don't care,' she said. 'I'd rather wear it with pride.'

He claimed her lips again before they both stood and headed for the door, his arm around her shoulders. 'Shall we go have a…_conversation_ with the Newlins?'

He smirked and went to kiss the top of her head, but froze.

'What is it?'

He tilted his head before he swung her into his arms, sprinting up the stairs. 'More trouble.'

'What do you mean?'

'Pam, Alcide and the Newlins aren't the only ones in the house.'

* * *

_Next update: Tuesday the 28th of September._


	25. Choices

CHOICES

They crashed through the doors, Eric setting Sarah on her feet as he charged the human who stood with a stake over Pam's chest, slamming into him so hard that bones crushed in a sickly sound of snaps when they met the wall.

Sarah sprinted to Alcide's side, throwing a kick at the man's side to send him stumbling back. She looked down to Alcide as she froze the beast in its place, seeing the glare in the white werewolf's glowing eyes.

'Who needs protecting now?'

Somehow, he sneered.

She glanced to Eric, watching as he took care of men that were rushing down the stairs and then turned to Alcide, crouching. 'Did you change before anyone saw you?' she asked. He nodded and she said, 'good, now stay in this form, okay? We don't want anyone to know you're a werewolf as well.'

He nodded again and they turned, facing a group of three heavy set men as they came through the front door, their broad chests nearly blocking out the light as they approached Sarah and Alcide, smirks curling over the lips of each man. They held their guns tight, not quite aimed but still menacing.

'Nice dog.'

Alcide growled and Sarah reached to scratch his ear, earning herself another glare but knowing it was better they didn't know that he was a werewolf, not when the Fellowship of the Sun was training to kill vampires. She doubted that they didn't have a plan for werewolves.

'Thanks,' she said, smiling. 'I have to warn you, he doesn't like strangers.'

'Is that so?'

She smiled. 'He just might demonstrate his dislike if you're not careful,' she said. 'In fact, I might too.'

They laughed at that, the one taking point actually reaching up to wipe a tear from his eye. 'Girly, you think that just because you landed a kick in Theo's side that you'll be able to take on three of us?' He looked to his comrades and they joined his laughter before finally meeting her gaze again.

'If you're done,' she said holding her hand up as if to wave them off nonchalantly, 'I'd like to start hurting you now.'

'And what are you going to do?' The one on the left asked, a little taller than the others. 'Manicure us to death?'

Another bout of laughter filled the room and Sarah glanced around, seeing Eric and Pam locked in battle with a larger group, avoiding the silver that was sprayed and swiped at them, their careful movements making them slower to reach each of the humans. She glanced down to Alcide, nodding her head to them, seeing another glare.

'Help Eric or it'll be your hide I pin to the wall.'

He growled.

'Go.'

He turned, still reluctant as he went to aid Eric and Pam. She faced the still laughing men, nearly craning her neck to stare at them. 'Who's first?'

The leader of their little group looked down. 'Cute, but this is going to run my way. I'm going to grab you and tie you up so you're out the way while us big boys go deal with the vampers you little fang banger bitch.'

'Bad idea.'

'I'm sorry,' he leant a little closer, trying to intimidate her with his size, not knowing that she was used to standing up against Eric, that she would taunt him even when he was riled from a fight. Though he would never hurt her, he was still menacing.

The man cupped a hand to his ear. 'I didn't hear that. Did you say I should call you a fang banger bitch again?'

'If you'd like to be castrated.'

'Oh, here that boys? This one's all tough. Thinks that 'cos she's got her vamp boy that she's a match for us.' He turned, looking at both of his comrades in turn. 'I bet she'll bend over just as easy for us.'

Her knuckles cracked as her fingers curled into fists. 'Really bad idea.'

'You keep saying that,' the one to the left said, 'but you still haven't done anything about it.'

She pulled a smirk over her lips, vicious as she said, 'I guess I should change that then.'

She shot back a few steps, using a gust of air to propel her. She stared, waiting.

'See, she ran away,' the man at the front said, laughing that ridiculous laugh again.

'No, I just don't want to get burnt.' She brought her hand up, watching as the chandelier above shifted, the paintings and pictures hanging on the wall swinging on their nails. The men glanced around and she saw the spark of confusion in their gazes as they all looked to the still open front door that they'd entered through, likely brushing off the gust of air as nothing more than a current from outside.

They levelled a glare at her, all smirking as they took a step forward. She held her hand high, palm facing them as another gust of air whipped at them, stronger this time. They paused again but still believed it to be from outside until they were caught in a controlled tornado. They stared at her, trying to break through the gust of air with struggling steps. The leader shouted a command but his voice was lost in the wind, eyes wide when they levelled on her as she brought her other hand up, panic in their gazes as it lit with flame.

She smiled, sending it in a sizzling stream toward the group. Their screams were cut off as she destroyed their weapons and tore at their skin with each flick of red and orange before she doused it, leaving them trapped and helpless within the whirlwind.

They stared at her with horror but she didn't care, not when they threatened her friends, not when they threatened Eric. She sent them flying into the air to the high ceiling, slamming them into the plaster, dust raining down like snow before she dropped them on their asses, all coughing and spluttering as they stretched pained limbs.

She left them, battered, bruised and – hopefully – broken before she sprinted to Eric, slamming a fist into the cheek of a man who was trying to sneak up on him. The soldier stumbled and she kicked out, hitting him in the chest before spinning to land the toe of her heavy boots in his favourite place. He fell to his knees and she knocked him out with a heel to the top of his head before going to Eric's side.

'Get down!'

Eric, Pam and Alcide dropped as she sent a stream of fire in each direction, spinning to catch those who weren't quick enough, knocking out half of the men and half of the supplies of silver with them. Eric grabbed her, tucking her against his chest as he turned his back to those who were brave enough to stand, his body shaking as silver bullets slammed into him.

'Thank you, but you're already weak so don't do it again,' she growled before turning them around, using a gust of air to budge his massive frame so she could fry the shooter and any who chose to stand with them.

'As if,' he said, placing a quick kiss to the top of her head before he grabbed the closet man, sinking his fangs into the soldier's neck to drain as much blood as he could before the rest of the men were able to regroup around them. Eric dropped the man unceremoniously, kicking his weakened body to the side before standing back to back with Sarah, Pam and Alcide joining them. He flashed his fangs, seeing a few shake at the sight, others choosing to sneer.

Sarah broke away from the group, circling in the expansive space they had been afforded by the trained killers – the Soldiers of the Sun – who didn't want to get too close. 'You've seen what I can do,' she said, coating her hands in flames to emphasise her point. 'You've seen that my friends are also very strong, and they are not afraid to kill you to protect themselves, so right now I am giving you a choice. I do not want to kill you, but if you do not drop your weapons and get out of that door within ten seconds when I raise my hand, I will burn this place to the ground with all of you trapped inside. If you leave, tell anyone who asks that there was an arsonist attack but you have no idea who did it, and stick to that story.' She looked around, seeing the fear in the eyes of those who were smart, all edging ever so slightly toward the still open doors. 'However, I cannot promise that, if you make it through those doors, the man you kidnapped, _my boyfriend_ and his progeny will not hunt you down and drain your blood to stop you from harming their race and others who are willing to open accept them.'

A few gulps sounded when a smile curled over Eric's bloodstained lips.

'Now, before I let you go, I want to know where the Newlin's have gone to hide,' she continued. 'Who's going to tell me?'

Flame shot up in front of the door, tall and thick so that no one would even attempt to charge through it, though a few still looked longingly toward the concealed door.

'There's another building here. I've seen them go to it. They think that it can ward off vampires.'

Sarah turned to the man, examining him. He was tall, a little thinner than some of the brawnier men but he looked strong. She saw dark shadows under his eyes though, tired bags of weight. 'Are you sure?' she asked.

He dropped all of his weapons, careful to strip himself of any silver before he said, 'I'll take you there.'

'And why should we trust you?' Eric growled.

The man cowered back. 'Please, I have a wife. I'm only here because my older brother dragged me and got me selected for the Soldier's of the Sun.'

'You expect us to believe you?'

'Bite me, glamour me, burn me. I don't care; just let me leave once I show you where the Newlin's are.'

Sarah stared at him for a moment. 'What's your name?'

'Elliot.'

She placed a hand on Eric's chest when he prepared to step toward the frightened man. 'He can help,' she said. 'Between all of the werewolves that have been here, you will struggle to find the Newlin's scent and we need to find them quickly, before dawn. If he steps out of line, then you can drain him.'

Eric looked to her. 'Fine,' he said. 'I'm not giving any more of them the same chance though.'

'Good, because neither am I.'

The scurrying and clinking of discarded weapons that followed her raised hand and the doused flames had Eric and Pam tensing, ready to chase as Sarah started a countdown, saying it nice and loud so that all of them to hear her even as they sprinted into the night, not knowing if they would make it beyond the gate. As soon as she reached ten, Eric and Pam were through the door in a blur of colour, leaving Sarah and Alcide inside with Elliot and the few soldiers who were stupid enough to stay behind.

At least the pack of werewolves who had been tricked into believing they would get sanctuary would continue on, though they had lost many. She would make sure they got the land. Even if they had to rebuild, they would have the safety that the Newlin's promised but would never have delivered.

'Elliot, if you would like to follow me,' she prompted, forcing the soldiers to the sides of the room with gusts of air and boxing them in with flames. She ignored their shouts of protest and pleading, knowing that if she released them, they would only attack, would only threaten those that she loved in their devotion to the church.

Alcide followed, walking just behind Elliot as he let out a growl of warning, making sure the man didn't even think of harming Sarah, though with her display of power it was unlikely the thought had even crossed his mind.

'Are you really going to burn them?' Elliot asked.

'They hunted me and my best friend and kidnapped the one man I have ever truly loved,' she said, looking to him, meeting his gaze. 'If you were the one being threatened by them, if your family was being threatened by them as mine has, would you?'

He nodded and the massive house went up in flames.

Elliot paused, turning even as Alcide growled at him to watch as the building was engulfed. Glass shattered with the intensity of the heat as if the house were coughing to relieve itself of the heavy smoke.

'What are you?' he asked, voice wavering.

'I suppose that you could call me an elemental,' she said, stopping beside him to watch as a few more windows shattered, part of the house slumping as the structure began to collapse, 'but as far as I am concerned, I am human. I'm just lucky to be connected to the world better than most.'

Alcide growled, nudging her with his nose until she looked to him. 'They'll be back as soon as they're satisfied that they've scared off the smarter soldier's, maybe taken some blood to heal,' she promised. 'They won't be long.'

'You have a smart dog,' Elliot said.

Alcide snapped. 'I'm not a dog!' he growled as soon as he'd transformed, towering above Elliot. He looked to Sarah, exasperated as he said, 'can't people tell the difference?'

* * *

_Next update: Thursday 30th of September._


	26. Fortress Part 1

FORTRESS – PART ONE

Eric dropped the man, watching as he swayed on his feet. Eric caught his chin, forcing the man's eyes to lock with the pale blue of his. 'You don't remember your time here. You will go home, live a normal life without prejudice and never pay any attention to the Fellowship of the Sun ever again. Am I clear?'

'Yes,' he answered in a monotone.

'Now, walk up the road until you find a town, call some family and have them pick you up.' Eric released him, watching for a moment as he stumbled, absent in his movements.

He couldn't kill the boy. No matter how much he had deserved it for the attack, he just couldn't do it, not when he'd have to go back to Sarah with that blood on his hands.

He turned, calling to Pam as he sprinted back to the house, marked by the ever growing plume of smoke. Sarah had been right about the werewolves; their scents made it near impossible for him to pick between the various trails. Combined with the stench of fear and the smoke that filled the air and burned his nose, they really did need Elliot's help.

He came through the trees, swiping blood from his lips with the back of his hand. He could feel his strength returning, the warmth of the blood he'd consumed filling his body until he was nearly drunk with the sensation. After being drained and burned with silver, he vowed never again to feel such weakness, not when it could prevent him from protecting Sarah.

Even if she had enough power to protect him.

He smiled, picking his walk into a run, desperate to get to her. He'd always believed he would be saving her, protecting her, not because he doubted her powers but because she always seemed so small and fragile to him. She tucked so perfectly in his arms, was engulfed by his t-shirts and always had to stand on her toes just to kiss him, and even then she wasn't quite tall enough.

He had to remember that size was no indication of power, not just in terms of vampires, but when it came to Sarah.

Standing in front of the house, she was silhouetted by the flames that shone so bright they seemed to chase away the night. Standing close by, watching the massive flames as another explosion of glass sounded was Elliot and Alcide.

A very naked Alcide.

He growled, sprinting over to stand toe to toe with the werewolf, fangs out as their gazes locked. 'Where the hell are your clothes?'

'At the car.'

'Get them.'

'No.

'Get them or lose your–'

'Eric!' Sarah said and both of the massive males glared at her. She shook her head. 'Geez, you can feel the testosterone…'

Eric narrowed his gaze on Alcide again. 'He should be clothed.'

'Yeah, well, it's nothing I haven't seen before.'

That earned her an arched eyebrow from that turned into a glare before Eric had Alcide's neck in his hand, cutting off the werewolf's smirk. She rolled her eyes. 'He's a werewolf Eric. He can't exactly keep his clothes on when he changes,' she said, stepping behind him. She ran her hands over his shoulders before reaching along his arms, trying to sooth the tense muscles.

Alcide's eyes bulged as Eric tightened his grip.

'Eric, his nudity really doesn't matter. You know he won't make a move on me and you know that I have absolutely no interest in him like that, so please put Alcide down before he turns into a Smurf. A blue wolf won't exactly be intimidating to the Newlins, will it?'

Eric released his grip slowly, uncurling his fingers before he placed Alcide back on his feet with another low growl of warning. 'Where's this other building?' he asked, throwing a meaningful glare at Alcide. 'I need to kill something.'

Sarah went to Elliot, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder, turning him away from the scalding flames. He met her gaze reluctantly, tears in his eyes that she carefully wiped away. 'This is almost over,' she promised, running a hand down his arm. 'Take us to the building, and then we'll get you home to your family.'

He nodded weakly, pulling away from her grasp to follow the line of trees, the heat of the burning building flaring until Sarah doused the flames, leaving only a shell of black wood that was slowly flaking away, clouds of the white ash bursting into the air when beams and sections of the building fell away.

Eric took Sarah's hand. 'This will be over soon,' he said. 'All of it.'

They followed Pam, Alcide and Elliot along the line of the trees, keeping them in sight.

'You're going to kill the Newlins.'

'As soon as I found out that they were the ones who'd been hunting you and Sookie, there was no other choice,' he growled. 'They've gone too far, not only against us but against the vampire community, against everything that matters to me in this world. I can't let them live.'

'We can't have anyone finding out,' she whispered. 'While you were hunting, Elliot said something. I didn't really pay attention to it at the time, but he said that he'd imagined he would see the house burn.'

'Why would he say something like that?'

'One of the people in the Soldier's of the Sun was an arsonist. He'd gotten out of prison, and the church had taken him in, a reformed man,' she said, glancing to the smouldering ashes. 'It's not like he couldn't have a lapse.'

'That's a big lapse.'

'Not when you have a certified violent mental state.'

'I don't want you to help me in this,' Eric admitted, eyes on the ground as they walked. 'You shouldn't have any more guilt hanging over your head.'

'The people you love aren't the only ones who were threatened.' She looked up at him, needing him to see the honesty in her gaze, the unflinching decisiveness. 'If this is what has to be done to stop the Newlins, then it has to be done.'

He stopped, pulling her into his arms, feeling hers coil tight around his neck as he took all of her weight, lifting her off her feet as he buried his face in her neck, breathing in the comforting scent of her skin. 'What did I do to deserve you?' he asked. 'How can you be so perfect, so understanding and strong, like you were made only for me and I only exist for you?'

Eric pulled back, gently setting her on her feet, though he refused to relinquish his hold, staring straight into her eyes as he reached up to stroke her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

She placed a hand over his, keeping it on her cheek, warm from the blood he had just taken from those who had chosen to run. She held his pale blue gaze. 'I could ask you the same questions.'

He claimed her lips, fingers coiling into the rebelling strands of her gorgeous hair at the nape of her neck as his arm wrapped tight around her waist, crushing her against his chest. 'I love you,' he whispered against her lips.

'I love you too.'

'When we get home, there's something I need to ask you,' he said, brushing his nose against hers. 'But only once we're home.'

'I guess we should go deal with the Newlins then,' she said. She sounded confident, but Eric could feel the anxiety thrumming through her, caused not by the prospect of killing the Newlins, but by his words, having only sparked after he'd spoken.

Did she believe it would be something bad, a question he was trying to hold off from asking and not the question he'd earlier believed he'd never have a chance to ask?

She would be surprised.

They walked quickly, catching up to Pam, Alcide and Elliot as they made their way into the thick trees, dodging low hanging branches and bushes that threatened to tear at their skin as they pushed through them, relieved when they broke through into a clearing beside a small cottage. They'd never have found it on their own, not before dawn.

'I hear them inside,' Eric growled, his fangs flashing.

'Are there any traps?' Sarah asked, tightening her grip on Eric's hand, making him pause and listen rather than charge ahead. 'You said that the Newlins thought it could ward off vampires.'

'I think they have supplies of weapons in there.'

'That means lots of silver,' Sarah muttered, looking to Eric and Pam. 'You'll need to be careful in there, especially if the weapons are stored out in the open and not in separate containers or anything.'

'They won't have a chance to use any of them,' Pam said, her arms folded over her chest as she stared at the unassuming structure, head tilted just slightly as she listened. 'I think the couple are having a little…_discussion_.'

'Let's join them.'

Sarah stalked forward, flame igniting over her hands as Eric joined her, fingers entwining with hers. He did not fear her fire, knew that she would not burn him but gain strength from his support, so he gripped tightly, feeling the answering squeeze as they progressed toward the house.

She was ready, waiting for any traps that might spring, but nothing came from the earth or the house, only the steady footfalls of her feet and of Alcide's behind her. Eric and Pam were silent, stealthy, but she could feel the anger and excitement rolling off of them. They were ready for the kill, ready to finally destroy the Newlins, the people who were so intent on wreaking havoc in the world in the name of a God that they also preached wanted peace, love and unity, claiming that the creator of all life abhorred vampires and other higher beings that were not humans.

What was she then?

She shook her head, forcing the thoughts from her mind. One day she would answer those questions, would find a way to learn what she was, but for now she knew two things; she loved Eric, and he loved her.

She would never let that go.

She stepped onto the porch, heading straight for the door, only stopping when Eric tugged at her hand. She turned. 'What is it?' she asked, moving straight to him when she saw pain darken his gaze. He couldn't still be weak, not when she knew that she'd fed from the ones who had chosen to run.

He looked to his feet, the slow movement seeming to be agony as he stared at the wood of the porch…

…that was glinting in the light of the flames that coated her hands.

She pushed him back, hearing his flesh sizzle as she pulled him from the porch, setting him down.

'You have got to be kidding,' he growled, fangs biting into his lips as the skin on the base of his feet slowly knitted back together.

Sarah spun around, seeing that Pam was still intent on the door. 'Pam, stop.'

She turned, rolling her eyes. 'What? Unlike some barbarians, I have shoes. I'm not afraid of a splinter.'

'Look at the rest of the house.'

She arched a carefully plucked brow before finally looking at the rest of the cottage's frame. 'And? It's just wood.'

Sarah held up her hand, sending the flame from it floating toward the structure, watching the faint glint that shone from the wood. 'I wouldn't touch anything,' she said, standing and helping Eric to his barely healed feet, seeing him flinch for only a moment.

'This must be what they meant when they said it could ward off vampires,' Elliot said, reaching out the run his fingers over the wood. 'It must be sacred.'

Eric and Pam snorted.

Alcide reached to run his hand over a beam on the porch the brought his fingernail against it, scraping at the paint, eyes widening when he stared at what he'd revealed. 'They've got silver wire all over the wood, beneath the paint. It just looks like decorative carving.' He looked to the door, then to Sarah. 'We're the only ones who can get safely inside.'

Eric grabbed Sarah's wrist. 'No.'

'You can't stop me.'

'I believe I can.'

He was forced backwards, pinned to the earth with a current of air, just as he had been when he'd fed from her. 'I believe you can't.' She stood up, carefully easing some of the pressure to see what he would do. When he didn't strain to get up, she said, 'Alcide and I will go in. Once I'm inside, I'll find a way to make it safe for you and Pam to come in. For now, keep Elliot here, okay? I don't want him getting caught in the battle.'

'Besides, you have to be invited.'

Sarah shot a silencing glare to Alcide as she dropped to her knees. 'We'll get you in,' she said placing a kiss on Eric's lips before she joined the werewolf on the porch.

Alcide stood by her side, rolling his head on his shoulders before he transformed into the white wolf, his fur almost glowing. He looked up to her, giving a quick nod before he dropped a little lower, ready to sprint into the house.

Sarah raised her hand, sending a gust of air at the door that ripped it from its hinges, sending it into the darkened entry. Eric stood up when she followed Alcide inside, pausing before the steps to the porch, fists clenched at his sides. 'Find a way to get me in,' he growled.

She paused in the doorway. 'I will.' She walked in, hands blazing, but only after she blew him a kiss that carried with the air, caressing his cheeks, making him all the more desperate to be able to stand with her.

* * *

_Next update: Saturday the 2nd of October._


	27. Fortress Part 2

FORTRESS – PART TWO

The house went eerily quiet. Sarah stepped carefully, hearing only the slightest creaks coming from the floorboards as she followed Alcide through the house. He'd slowed down after his initial sprint in after he'd seen there were no immediate dangers. Now he was following the scents, likely the newest one which would hopefully lead them to the room that the Newlins were hiding in, their 'discussion' quiet since they'd heard the front door burst open.

She reached for Alcide when he slowed to walk beside her, her fingers running through the thick hair on the back of his head to let him know that they needed to be cautious. They didn't know what the Newlins were packing, what kinds of weapons they had stashed in a house made of silver.

Sarah stopped for a moment, reaching for the wooden frame of a door. She coated her finger in flame, the intensity of the heat causing the paint to bubble and crack until she could pull the white flecks away, a low curse breaking through her lips.

She nudged Alcide's back leg with her foot, drawing his attention as she removed more of the thin pain, revealing delicate silver wire laced into the wood, hidden beneath the paint, the coating not enough to shield a vampire from it.

Alcide growled – likely cursing as she had – before he nodded his head down the corridor, urging her Sarah to follow. They crept down the hall, stopping by a door that was different from the others, the paint darker. They knew that underneath there would be silver; when Sarah ran her fingers over the paint, she felt the slightest bumps beneath her fingertips, not like the uneven grain of wood, but of the careful weave of silver. When she bent down, she could even feel it on the floorboards, under a layer of thick, dark lacquer that disguised most of the shine.

Even if Sarah were to simply invite Eric and Pam in, she still needed to find a way to make the house safe for them. It would be useless having them inside when they could be incapacitated simply by touching a wall.

For now, she and Alcide would just have to see if they could draw the Newlins from the house.

Hopefully kicking and screaming.

Sarah ran her hand over the door again, knowing there was something different about it, though she wasn't quite sure what it was. She heated the paint again, peeling the strips away, seeing silver. She clenched her fist as she looked past the shining metal; the entire door was, at the very least, layered with metal, completely sealing off the room. She guessed that there would be at least one bar across it on the other side to reinforce it. Against a vampire, it probably wouldn't hold that well if there was a way around the silver.

For a human and a werewolf, it was going to be difficult.

'How are we going to do this?' Alcide asked as he transformed, towering over her.

'I don't know,' she admitted, drawing a whirlwind of air into her hand, hoping that she could help use the pressure to force the door open, but the heavy barrier only creaked slightly. She reached up, running a hand through her hair before she froze, clawing at the thought that tried to whiz through her mind. 'We could hear them talking before they knew we were breaking into the house. That means that not all of the room is reinforced.'

'I still don't see how we're going to get in.'

'I do, and it will give us the element of surprise.' She went back down the corridor to the room next to the one that the Newlins were hiding in. It was not locked, so she went straight through, going to the wall. She focused her power, sending a thin but powerful burst of water at the wall, paint flaking as the plaster fell from behind the layer of silver to reveal bricks.

'We're going through the wall?'

'Yes.'

'How?'

'I'm going to use a very high pressured, concentrated burst of water, acting like a saw. Ever heard of a watersaw?'

'Where the hell did you learn that?'

'Burn Notice.'

She held up her hand, sending the stream of water at the plaster, watching as it cut through the wire and brick as she guided it in an arc. It took a little longer than she'd hoped, but soon there was a section large enough for Alcide's large frame to fit through. With a gust of air, the wall fell in a chunk with a crash, a scream sounding as she and Alcide burst into the room.

Sarah followed him as he transformed, her hands alight with flame as her gaze locked onto the Newlins, her eyes narrowing when she saw the weapons that they had strapped over their body, silver knives and even guns that she would bet were filled with silver bullets or even wooden ones.

'You know, for a Reverend, you are rather bloodthirsty,' she said. 'Ever heard of thou shall not kill? You know, the ten commandments?'

'God commands that we do not kill humans. Vampires and other horrendous creatures should be eliminated.'

'Funny, I don't remember that being specified,' she said, cocking her head to the side as Alcide growled in agreement. 'Besides, vampires are still humans. They've just evolved a little faster. They still function, are still living beings, heartbeat or not.'

'They don't have hearts,' Sarah Newlin spat, suddenly so tough now that she had a gun to hide behind.

'Then how did you plan on killing them? You were just going to aim for the chest and hope that you punctured a lung? Effective, considering how much vampires rely on breathing.'

'Do not mock us.'

'I'll mock you all I like,' she said, throwing a few ball of flame at the supplies around the room to melt the silver blades and to turn any wood to ash, though she was careful to avoid any ammunition. Heat filled to room, but she stifled it, containing each fire within a whirlwind of air. She stepped forward but remained careful, wary of their weapons as she said, 'you came after me and my best friend and you kidnapped my boyfriend. You should be happy that I'm mocking you and not burning your flesh from your bones an inch at a time. Not that I can't promise Eric won't just flay you alive.'

'Eric can't get inside.'

She smiled. 'That doesn't mean that you can't go out.'

Sarah and Alcide shot forward, ducking low to avoid the first bullets. Alcide went straight for Steve's ankles, biting deep until the Reverend howled in pain and fell on his back with another cry. Sarah went for Mrs Newlin, clocking her in the chin with a fist of ice, but the woman was apparently tougher than she looked and acted because even though the hit knocked her head back, she didn't drop. Instead, she used her shotgun to crack Sarah on the shoulder with the butt of the handle so hard Sarah felt something pop.

Mrs Newlin grabbed Sarah's arm, twisting it behind her back to slam her against the wall. She heard Alcide whimper and knew that her arm was already injured. There was nothing she could do to make it any better, so she might as well make it worse.

Sarah sent Mrs Newlin flying back with a burst of air, a cry wrenching from her lips as her arm dislocated.

* * *

Eric slammed his fist deep into the dirt before he continued to pace before the cottage, every muscle taught as he fought his anger.

'Did that help?' Pam asked as she examined her fingernails, picking at any dirt beneath them absently as she waited, though she couldn't quite hide the concern she felt. Sarah was her friend, after all.

'Yes,' he growled, his ears trained to the conversation happening within. He could hear Sarah, hear the anger in her voice, could feel it coming through his connection with her. He couldn't stop the smile that twitched over his lips, knew that he would definitely consider flaying the bastards alive.

He stopped right in front of the porch, nearly stepping up when he herd the fight begin, but it was the Reverend that seemed to be experiencing pain. When Alcide cried out, he tensed, nearly stepping up but resisting. The werewolf could take care of himself, but when Sarah screamed, when her pain radiated through him, he shot forward, flying over the porch toward the door, remembering too late that he couldn't enter. He seemed to slam into the invisible shield, all momentum stopped as if there were thick glass panes in the doorway.

He hissed when his foot met the porch and silver but it did not stay there long. Arms wrapped around him, lifting him before Pam sprinted off the porch before his skin could come further in contact with the metal.

She set him on his feet, releasing him so that he could stand before the porch again. 'Rushing won't help. We still can't enter,' Pam said.

'I have to get in,' Eric roared, slamming his fist into the ground again.

'There's nothing you can do.'

'I have to save her, I have to–'

'You have to wait.'

'I can't.'

'You don't have a choice.'

Eric glared at her before he continued to pace, vision turning red as tears began to fall.

* * *

Sarah kicked Mrs Newlin while she was down before she sent a gust of air at Steve, knocking the Reverend into a burning pile of wooden stakes, though unfortunately he didn't meet any of the pointed ends. She rushed to Alcide's side, rolling him onto his back.

'Alcide,' she said, tapping him on the cheek, his skin warm beneath her hand. He'd turned back into his human form. Not good. 'Alcide, come on, I need your help.'

She looked to the wound on his side. It was deep, blood oozing in steady streams to coat the floor. He would bleed out; his tawny skin was already paling. 'I'm sorry, but it's the only way I can help.'

Flame swirled above the palm of her hand, forming a ball. She held it above his wound, watching it float before she lowered it to his skin. She held him down using the pressure in the air, the cry that wrenched from his throat brining tears to her eyes, but she kept the flame burning until the entire ball was diminished, leaving only blood on his skin around the cauterized wound. Eric would have to heal him later. She reached for his cheek, running her fingers along his scruffy jaw before she faced to regrouping Newlins.

Her fist clenched until her knuckles turned white, her throbbing shoulder seeming to numb as she doused the flames in the room and concentrated on the cause of her anger. They stared at her, their weapons raised as she met their gazes.

'It's over,' the Reverend said, shotgun level with her heart. 'You're going to die here, and when the sun comes up in a couple hours, we're going to leave and hunt down your vamp and stake him.'

'No. I see a very different ending to this night,' she said. Her lips twisted into a smile as the Newlins jumped, frightened by the quake that reverberated through the cottage. 'It involves you burning alive.'

The Newlins glanced to each other as another quake rippled through the foundations. Sarah brought her hand up. The throb retuned to her dislocated shoulder and she felt her uninjured arm shake as she drew on more power than she'd ever called. Her power coiled around her arm before it reached to the world around it. The cottage began to shake more frequently and more violently until the quaking was constant, the light fixtures rattling above their heads.

'What are you doing?' the Reverend asked, reaching for his wife as a shelf fell over, scattering silver and wooden bullets.

She ignored them, focusing, feeling the culmination of her power, a smile twitching over her lips as glass shattered all around and floorboards broke, tearing at the silver wire as dirt flooded through the cottage, covering the floor and climbing the walls.

'What are you doing?' the Reverend shouted, eyes darting. 'Why are you destroying this place?'

'I'm not destroying it,' she said, raising her voice above the noise of the earth as it shifted beneath them. 'I'm merely redecorating so that it has a more friendly vibe.'

'What?' Mrs Newlin asked before her eyes widened. It seemed she was quicker than her husband.

'Eric, Pam,' Sarah called over the roar of the moving dirt and still more breaking glass and floorboards as she tore the house apart, 'Please come inside.'

She saw a blur of movement and watched as Eric sank his fangs deep into Sarah Newlin's neck, draining a few gulps of her blood before he dropped her, knocking her out with a quick fist to the chin. He reached for the screaming Steve, wrapping his fingers tight around the Reverend's neck to lift him off of his feet. 'Sorry, but it seems the Fellowship of the Sun will have to find new psychopaths to lead their bloodthirsty gang.'

'This is not the end, you freak,' Steve choked, clawing at Eric's wrist. 'One day, your kind will be wiped from the earth and this planet will be restored to its rightful owner, the humans, the children of God.'

Eric brought him closer. 'I'll show you just how wrong you were when I see you burning in the fiery pits of hell,' he said, nearly laughing when the Reverend's eyes bludged. 'Ah, you know that's where you're going, don't you? You deny it, but a part of you deep down recognises that you're rampage against vampires is wrong.'

'I have no regrets.'

Eric tightened his grip, his fangs flashing. 'Oh trust me, Reverend. You will.'

* * *

_Next update: Tuesday the 5th of October._


	28. Forever

FOREVER

Sarah stared at the inferno of the cottage, watching as it smoked and shuddered. She contained the flame before dousing it, careful to make it look like the fire had run its course, devouring the building before it turned to nothing. She turned, walking back to the other cloud of smoke that was rising in thick plumes, the main house in flames again.

She reached to her chest, hand over her heart as if she could stop the guilt. She'd killed tonight, was currently destroying the evidence of the torture enough that their tracks would be covered. Before she had set the main house ablaze again, she'd learned that Eric and Pam had altered the memories of all who had run, so no one would come back to say a word about the events that had taken place this night.

If they'd lived.

The bodies of the dead had been collected and thrown into the main house. Steve and Sarah Newlin were within that blaze as well, lying as if they had been trapped as the rest of the group was and the smoke had become too much. Once the skeleton of the house was found and the fire was ruled as arson – as it would be due to the presence of a serial arsonist who could never quite kick the habit – the Newlins and the church would be exposed for their plans against the vampires. There was no way to know how the world would react, how vampires would react, but she certainly hoped that this exposure would also mean the end of the violence against vampires. After all, it was the Fellowship of the Sun, finally exposed for what many believed they had been planning. Hopefully, the church would simply be kicked into the dirt and forgotten.

Hopefully, the world would move on.

But there was no way to know.

She couldn't have a clear conscience, no matter how she tried to justify her actions, but she also couldn't harbour regrets, not when the destruction of the Fellowship of the Sun meant safety for the ones she loved.

She nearly leapt from her skin when a hand grasped her shoulder, but as soon as she felt strong arms around her she relaxed, recognising the strength of his embrace and the broadness of his body as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder as they watched the inferno.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder as she entwined her fingers with his, holding his arms tight around her. 'I never wanted you to get involved in something like this, to see me as I was.'

She turned to him, reaching up to trace his jaw with her fingers. His eyes closed and he leaned into her touch, reaching up to hold her hand against her cheek as she said, 'I chose to be in this world with you,' she said, 'I love you Eric, and that's all that matters to me. I can't regret this night, not when it makes me realise that I never want to let you go, despite the frightening twists and turns that can be associated with this life.'

'Why?' he asked. 'Why don't you just leave me, find someone normal, away from constant threats?

'Stupid man.'

His jaw dropped.

'I didn't get involved with you so I could seclude myself in a little cave and hide from the rest of the world. I got involved because I knew that I was meant to be with you, because I was meant to live this insane and sometimes dangerous life with you.' She smiled, unable to help herself as she gently tapped his chin, closing his hanging jaw. 'I'm never going to give you up, not when I know that you'll protect me just as much as I'll protect you.'

He pulled her into his arms, kissing her until her lungs strained for breath, her body moulded to every inch of his. He never wanted the moment to end; he wanted to hold her in his arms forever and stay as they were, so wrapped up in each other that the world simply fell away, but…

'The sun's coming up soon,' he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers as he listened to the sound of her heartbeat, strong as it thumped inside her chest. 'I need to get below ground.'

'We won't make it home? Not even if you fly?'

He shook his head, clinging to her. 'I need you.'

'I know,' she said, 'but I need you to get home safe. Go to ground, okay? I'll see you tonight as soon as the sun goes down.'

A little growl rumbled in his chest, but he could see the rapid change in the light of the sky. He had a moment, had time to show them that even apart they her still connected, so he held up his hand, showing her the ring that was once again on his finger.

'You found it.'

He nodded, smiling. 'It was on one of the men who ran. I dug in every single pocket and eventually found it. He must have helped the Newlins chain me down and spotted it.' He claimed her lips again before she could speak, needing to convey the warring emotions inside him, the ones that demanded he ignore the call to get out of the sunlight just to be with her for a moment longer. Somehow though, he pushed himself away, tucking a lock behind her ear before he called to Pam and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Sarah drove through the iron gates, still open from her hasty departure. After she'd dropped Alcide off she'd spent the drive home looking forward to a hot shower before she could tumble into bed and sleep, but she couldn't stop thinking about Eric. So much had happened and all she wanted was to be in his arms, to be wrapped up in an embrace that blocked out the world, an embrace that she never wanted to end.

Not for eternity.

She sat, her hand halfway to the ignition to take the key out. She looked in the rear view mirror, staring straight into her own eyes. Did she really mean…?

_Yes._

She pulled the key out of the ignition, her movements somehow slowed as the full realisation hit her. She wanted to be with Eric, not just for the rest of her life, but for the rest of his.

Forever.

She felt a smile twitch over her lips. She'd thought about what it would be like to be a vampire, but it had never held a lot of interest for her. She already had powers, so why would she want any more? And yes, she'd considered the fact that she would age while Eric remained gorgeous for eternity, but she'd never really thought much about it, not when she figured she had a good few years before she'd have to consider wrinkles around the eyes. Besides, she'd never been that into vanity thanks to her mum who'd brought her up to believe that a few wrinkles could tell the life story of a person, that the laughter lines and frown lines were all a part of life.

Aging wasn't what she cared about though. She wanted to be with Eric without having him fear that something would hurt her, that one day he would hurt her. She wanted to be able to give herself completely to him without having him fear that he'd pull her in a too tight hug or hurt her in the heat of the moment when their passion flared.

She wanted to truly share his life.

The question was, how would she tell him?

She climbed out of the car, closing the door behind her while she went to the house, the key already in her hand as she raised it to the lock. As soon as the metal came in contact with the door she froze, watching as it swung open a few inches. She held her keys carefully so they wouldn't jingle before she stepped back slowly and quietly, keeping her eyes on the door as she made her way back to her car.

Burglars, or something else?

She kept creeping back to her car, glad that she hadn't locked it yet as she eased the door open, hoping like hell that whoever was inside wouldn't hear her, but a hand grabbed her wrist, wrenching her away from the car. She pushed the attacker back with a burst of air and she spun around, readying a ball of flame, but her eyes locked on the sour look that turned the features of the woman.

'What the hell do you think you're doing Sookie Stackhouse!' she yelled, hands planted on her hips as she glared at her. 'I could have toasted you.'

Brown eyes narrowed. 'Well I could have wrung your neck,' she said as she folded her arms over her chest. 'Why haven't you been answering my calls?'

'Don't get mad–'

Sookie quirked an eyebrow.

'Okay,' Sarah said, 'don't get madder, but I was going to tell you.'

'When?' Sookie asked, holding up the note that Sarah had left her. 'If you made it back?

'I did, didn't I?'

'That's not the point! You could have been dead right now, and there's nothing I could do about it because you didn't tell me what was happening.'

'Eric got kidnapped.'

'I don't–' She froze, the words registering. 'Wait? Eric? Is he okay?'

'Pam, Alcide and I went and got him. The werewolves were being controlled, Sook. They'd been promised land and protection by the Newlin's because the pack that Edgington had been using to do his dirty work was attacking them.'

'Who was controlling them?' Sookie asked, some of the bite out of her voice.

'The Fellowship of the Sun.'

'No way.'

'Way.'

Sookie grabbed her, pulling Sarah into her arms. 'I wish you'd told me,' she said, holding so tight that Sarah feared she'd soon choke. 'I would have helped.'

'I didn't want to put you in danger,' she said, nearly clinging to Sookie, realising just how glad she was to see her, 'and I didn't want you to see me like I was. I killed people tonight, Sook. I burned them alive and then I let Eric drain the Newlins dry before we got rid of the evidence.' She pulled away, feeling that sickness from earlier claw its way into her stomach.

'The Newlins are dead?'

Sarah nodded. 'There was no way I could have stopped Eric after all they've done, and a part of…a part of me didn't want to stop him.'

'I understand, Sarah,' Sookie said, pulling Sarah into her arms again, knowing just how much Sarah needed comfort. 'I just don't know what their deaths will mean for the world.'

'When they're found, all of their vampire killing supplies will be found with them,' Sarah said. 'They'll finally be exposed for their true purpose, and maybe there can be a truce of some form for at least a little while if the church is disbanded. Maybe there can be hope for relationships between humans and vampires when all of the secrets are out in the open, when people see that vampires are just as afraid for their safety as humans. It's common ground at least.'

'I hope you're right.'

Sarah pulled away again, reaching up to wipe away a few tears. 'Listen, I'm going to get some sleep. I'm so tired and all I can think about is Eric buried somewhere waiting for the sun to go back down,' she said, barely stopping tears as she glanced to the burning orb as it climbed higher and higher in the sky. 'You didn't tell Jake, did you?'

Sookie grinned. 'Only Bill and I know, and we won't breathe a word.'

Sarah breathed a mental sigh of relief before she said, 'will you come over tomorrow?'

'Of course,' Sookie said, handing Sarah the spare key. 'Call me if you need anything, okay?'

Sarah nodded, hugging Sookie again before she watched her best friend walk out to her car. Could she really have been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed her?

She needed more sleep than she'd thought.

* * *

She was anxious as she turned the shower taps. Inside, she didn't know whether it was dark yet or not, but by the time she thought it should be, yet Eric was no where to be seen.

She ducked under the hot water, washing her hair in an attempt to ease her worry, knowing that she was probably overreacting. He had to fly of course, and it would take time, but she didn't know how much longer she'd last before she'd be tempted to go back in search of him.

She washed the shampoo from her hair, taking a moment to force a few deep breaths into her body as she dipped her head back while the final bubbles washed down the drain.

She reached for the tap, starting when a hand covered hers, drawing it away from the tap as fingers linked with hers. She breathed a sigh of relief as familiar lips brushed her shoulder, a little shiver sprinting down her spine when his hand wrapped around her waist.

She turned, smiling. 'You're covered in dirt.'

'No kidding.'

She led him under the spray, reaching for the soap, lathering his body to clean away the dirt from his day underground. She started at his shoulders, moving across the broad expanse of his chest in easy strokes, his eyes transfixed on her as she made her way over every inch of his gorgeous body, down the hardened lines of his abdomen and to his hips. 'I was worried about you.'

'You didn't have to be.'

She leant into his touch, his fingers trailing down her cheek. She smiled, ignoring his growl as she ducked behind him, fingers trailing over his spine until a shiver wound its way down his body. She reached his lower back, unable to stop the grin on her lips as she gave the fine cheeks a squeeze, earning a gasp of surprise before he glanced over his shoulder, a brow quirked as she continued down his legs.

'Do you plan on scrubbing every inch of me?' he asked, voice sending delicious vibrations straight to her core.

She slid a hand over his hip, then down to his thigh in a feather light caress. '_Every inch_.'

He issued a growl and she knew how impatient he was, but she continued with her ministrations, knowing that her actions soothed him as much as they excited him. She cleaned right down to his toes, feeling little shivers break over his skin when she brushed the inside of his thigh as she stood, still at his back.

'Please, Sarah,' he breathed, teeth clenched as her fingers trailed over his hip, back and forth but never quite reaching around.

Her lips pressed to his spine. 'I'm done.'

She was in his arms in an instant, her back pressed against the tiles as he claimed her lips. His body engulfed her, arms drawing her tight against him until she could feel every inch, every chiselled line. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her, her legs instantly sliding around his waist, skin like silk as shiver broke down her spine. She felt his need, as strong as her own, but he was still gentle in his kiss and touch, careful not to harm her even though he was being driven insane by the instincts that screamed at him to claim her.

She held his head in her hands, forcing his gaze to hers, the pale blue almost tortured. 'Don't hold back,' she said, knowing that he would feel no fear rolling off her or see any in her gaze. 'I want all of you, Eric, all of your strength. I can take it.'

His fangs seemed to sharpen before her gaze as he reached up to coil his fingers in her gorgeous hair, his lips claiming hers again. He stole her breath, but she couldn't find the thoughts to care, her mind scattered as the taps turned and she found her back against soft material she faintly recognised as the quilt on their bed. She gasped as he reached between their melded bodies, his finger sliding between her delicate folds to tease her clitoris, the rush of pleasure that she felt hitting him full force through their connection, his senses on over drive as the heady scent of her arousal filled him.

She arched against his hand and he couldn't hold back any longer. He entered her in a single thrust, a groan escaping his lips as he ground against her. She met each rock of his hips, her fingernails embedded in his sides as he supported his weight on straightened arms, needing to take the edge off the overpowering urge to take her quick. He could have lost her last night, and he needed more that anything to make this moment, this union, more special than any other, but his body had a mind of its own, desperate to stake its claim, that need echoing as his fangs ached.

He dropped lower, wrapping an arm tight around her waist, a growl of approval rumbling through him as her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers digging into his neck as she clung to him with moans spilling from her lips in abandon.

He kissed her, hearing a gasp as he sliced her lip with his fangs, but he felt no pain radiate from her, only that endless pleasure. He carefully sucked the graze, feeling her sheathe tighten around his length as he drew on her sweet lip, a teasing taste of her exquisite blood rolling over his tongue. He claimed her lips for a moment but was drawn to her neck. He didn't fight the urge as he usually would, didn't wait for her to tilt her head in offering. His lips brushed over her jaw before slowly following the pale skin to the sensitive spot that could often tip her over the edge. He sucked the veins higher, could feel the racing pulse beneath his tongue, could feel it spike as he sank his fangs deep.

She moaned low in her throat, her body arching to his as he drew his first mouthful, his eyes rolling back in his head as her body tightened around him in promise. She was close, so very close.

He pulled back, licking his lips. As soon as she met his gaze, she nodded and he lowered his head back to her neck, a groan ripping through him as her teeth grazed his neck and bit down, breaking the skin to join them both completely, their emotions and bodies, their very essence seeming to combine as their climaxes rippled through them. Both cried out, clinging to the other, riding right through it to the very last second and beyond, wringing as much pleasure from the moment as possible.

Eric lapped at her skin before leaning back to watch the holes close, leaving only silky skin marred by a few drops of blood that he was yet to lick from her flesh. He dropped his head to her chest though, listening to her racing heartbeat as her fingers weaved through his still wet hair. This was where he belonged, wrapped in her embrace and cradled by her body in a connection that went far beyond physical.

He could have stayed there forever, but knew that his weight would soon become too much for her, so he wrapped his arms tight around her, rolling so that they were on their sides as he reached to brush the still soaking strands of her hair from her face, tucking them behind her ear. He smiled, claiming her lips in as soft kiss as she draped a leg over his hip, her fingers tracing patterns over his chest. 'I love you,' he whispered, 'I couldn't live without you.'

'You won't ever have to,' she said, meeting the pale blue of his gaze. She took a steadying breath, knowing that she would need it if she were to ask the words that tried to catch in her throat. 'I want you to change me Eric.'

He opened his mouth, but no words came out so he snapped his jaw shut, opting to listen as she continued, 'I know we haven't really talked about it, but I know what I want, and that's to be with you forever, not just for the rest of my life. I don't want you to have to watch me get old–'

'I'm not going to leave you, Sarah. I will still love and protect you, will still be with you even when you're–'

'I don't want to have to spend every day thinking about how much I had wished you'd changed me when it's too late, or to worry about me getting hurt. I'm not asking out of vanity or fear, Eric, I'm asking because I really do love you and I really do want to spend forever with you,' she said. 'You don't have to decide now, but I at least want you to think about it–'

'My answer is yes,' he said, cutting her off with a gentle finger to her lips, 'it was always going to be yes.'

She smiled, her hand cupping his cheek as she drew him in for a sweet kiss. 'Forever never sounded so good.'

'I think I can make it sound better,' he said, kissing her again before he leant back, rolling away for a moment as he reached to the bottom draw of his bedside table. He felt around for the object he sought, smiling as his finger brushed against it. He pulled it out of the draw, hanging over the edge of the bed for a moment longer before he turned to her, seeing a breath of anxiousness in her gaze as he brought the little box before her eyes, popping it open, revelling in the little gasp that escaped her lips as her hand shot up to cover her mouth. She tore her gaze away, meeting the pale blue of his gaze as he asked, 'will you marry me?'

She looked at the ring then to his eyes, capturing the pale blue this time as her hand slowly dropped. 'Yes.'

He took the ring from its cradle, discarding the box as he reached for her delicate hand, sliding the titanium band onto her finger and watching as the line of diamonds shone, sparkling almost as brightly as her eyes as he met her gaze.

He smiled. 'I'm looking forward to forever.'

THE END

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading Bond Of Blood. I know I certainly enjoyed writing it and am so happy I could share it with you.

And so this fanfiction comes to an end, but as I found with In The Blood, the original story line of the first 14 chapters, it may not be concluded forever...

~ Ryuk In Person ~


	29. Six Days

Readers!

Welcome to the third and final installment of my True Blood fanfiction **In The Blood**.

Chapters will be published daily.

I hope you enjoy **Eternity of Blood**.

Ryuk In Person

* * *

**ETERNITY OF BLOOD**

**SIX DAYS**

Vampire.

The very context of that word had changed so much over the last year. For so long it had been said with hate, spat at the beings that merely wanted to live out their eternity rather than having to forever hide, to fear discovery. Though the Newlins were no more, their legacy, their true hate had been unearthed in the ruins of the Fellowship of the Sun's secret compound. Outrage washed quickly over the world, through vampires and humans. Shamed over and over, the church was quickly ground into nothing. Haters remained but, finally, the population began to accept the vampires they had feared. Russell Edgington's public rampage of terror became a distant memory, especially when the world learned that grievous acts had been committed on both sides.

There was only one thing that stood between them now, one thing that could keep them from forming a union that many had originally opposed, and that was six days.

After a year of waiting, of planning and organising, they were the only two words that were floating through her mind as she hurried between tables, waiting on the regulars of Merlotte's Bar and Grill. In six days, she would be putting on the ivory dress she had carefully tucked away in her wardrobe – out of sight of the groom – and walking down the aisle into the waiting arms of her beautiful vampire.

Sarah was bouncing, her ponytail swinging with the merry rhythm that sang in her heart. Her smile was infections, the customers unable to resist the lure of her happiness. Rock was playing, and all the waitresses – and one waiter – were dancing between the tables. Laughter rang out at every corner, and as an added bonus for all their hard work the tips were flowing generously.

She leant against the bar, catching her breath for a second before she strolled back to the kitchen to grab the latest complete orders.

'Get 'em while they hot,' Lafayette called, as fabulous as ever in his bright singlet top, a soft gold-brown wrap covering his head as he worked. He glanced to her, his spatula pausing in mid-air as his eyes focused. 'Girl, you are positively glowing tonight. You start a new skin care regime, 'cause I think you need to clue me in.'

She smirked. 'I can't believe you've forgotten how big a week this is for me,' she said, piling the dishes onto her arms to carry them to their tables.

He gasped, his free hand over his lips. 'Oh my of course, your big day! I'm surprised you've not turned to a jittery mess.'

'I'm too excited,' she called as she headed to her tables, her smile impossibly wider as she emptied her arms of the last orders of the night. Though Merlotte's was packed, most of the customers had eaten and the seats at the bar were beginning to fill up as the drinks began to flow.

'Need some help?'

Sarah glanced up from the table she was clearing. 'Thanks Sook,' she said as her best friend lifted the remaining glasses and gave the table a wipe.

'That's alright.' Her sweet southern accent flowed, sincere and polite as she took the tray of dishes from Sarah and on her heel. 'I just thought you might need your arms free.'

'For wha–?'

Arms wrapped tight around her, squeezing so tight she squeaked, her legs flailing as they tried to make contact with the ground again. She battered the arms of the culprit, but that seemed to make him hold tighter as they buried their head in her shoulder, speaking in muffled words.

'Put me down,' she cried, the customers staring at her, some not bothering to hide laughter as she continued to flail uselessly, 'now!'

Her feet touched down suddenly, her body swaying as they spun her on her heels. Firm hands caught her cheeks, kisses raining down on her forehead between exclamations of 'I missed you so, so much!'

Sarah's eyes finally focused on the man who had seemingly catapulted themselves at her, and launched right back into his arms.

'Jake!' she squealed, 'I thought you weren't going to be home until the buck's night because of the show.'

He shrugged with a grin on his lips. 'I lied,' said nonchalantly, 'the show wrapped up yesterday, so I thought I'd come home a little early to help out my little sis before her big day. After all, this is supposed to be forever, isn't it?'

She smiled, thinking of Eric. 'Definitely.'

He kissed her forehead again before settling into a seat at the bar, instantly surrounded by friends, eager to catch up on the recent events of Bon Temps. Jessica bounded over, her waitressing forgotten as she launched herself at him for a quick hug before excitedly showing-off her wedding ring. She and Hoyte had enjoyed a small but beautiful ceremony several months ago with close family and friends. Sarah had been a bridesmaid along with Sookie, and Jess was to be a part of her bridal party.

In just six days.

Slowly, Merlotte's began to clear. The tables were empty and the bar was down to Jake, Hoyte and Jason. Sarah, Sookie and Jess joined in with the conversations as they cleaned up ready for breakfast in the morning, making sure that Arlene didn't have any big jobs on her hands. After all, she had three kids now – Robert "Bob" Bellfluer being the newest edition at just five months – she already had enough cleaning to deal with at home, even with Terri's help.

Sam poured a fresh round of beers, including one for himself as the boys laughed. In the little town of Bon Temps Jake's career choice was normally frowned upon, but his friends knew him inside and out, and his decision to follow his dream and be on Broadway did not make them laugh or mock. After all, they knew well that he didn't swing like Lafayette.

Sarah untied her apron, rolling it up as she took a seat beside Jake at the bar. It was time for her and the girls to finish for the night, now that the grill was closed and the customer area clean. Even Lafayette came out of the kitchen with a sway to his hips as he grinned at Jake. 'Sugar, you sure I can't have you and that cute little English accent of yours? You look and sound more delicious with every trip home.'

Jake just laughed. 'Sorry Lafayette, I'm not ready for another relationship, and even then I just don't think we'd work.'

Lafayette frowned. 'Oh right, you one of them pussy lovers like these other boys.' He pointed a painted nail at Jason and Hoyte before walking past, his jacket over his shoulder. 'Well, when you wake up and realise all the sexy you been missin' out on, you call me,' he said before adding in a mutter, 'thought Broadway would've changed that damn boy by now.'

Jake smirked, rolling his eyes. Sarah just giggled, though the sound quickly turned to a gasp as arms wrapped tight around her from behind. She knew the embrace, know the feel of his strong arms and broad chest so well as he bent slightly to place a kiss on her head. She turned in his arms, standing on tip toe to kiss him. Even though they had only been apart mere hours, she had missed him, missed his smile and those bright blue eyes that always lit up when their gazes met.

He kissed her slowly and she savoured the feel of his lips caressing hers, his hands gently massaging her hips before wrapping around her waist. When he pulled away she was as breathless as she had been after their first kiss, her heart doing a pitter-patter that she knew was music to his ears. With a gentle kiss on her forehead he asked, 'Jake did surprise you then?'

She smiled. 'I thought you would have known something about it.'

He smirked, a devilish turn of his lips that Sarah adored. 'We may have planned it.'

Somehow, that didn't surprise her at all.

Eric clapped Jake on the back, telling him to gather his things. Together they said goodbye to the remaining few who sat in Merlotte's and headed for home. It was a comfortable drive, Sarah, Eric and Jake chatting as they headed to Shreveport, laughing as Jake recounted stories from his time on his most recent show on Broadway. He'd made more friends, moved into a new, more comfortable apartment and was even saving up for a new car. His break up with his fiancée had been difficult, but he kept moving, not allowing her jealousy and pettiness to bring him down, not when all the accusations she had laid against him had been nothing but lies and rumours. After all, he had always known that getting ahead in Broadway was never going to be path of soft petals that drifted before him. It was always going to be a fight and a struggle, but one he would never give up on.

Eric helped with the bags before excusing himself to attend with business at Fangtasia, leaving Sarah and Jake to have a little brother-sister time as she helped him settle in to his room. They laughed as they hung his clothes in the wardrobe, enjoying being together for the first time in months. Jake took a seat on the bed, falling back before patting the spot next to him, waiting for Sarah to take it. With his arms propping his head up, he just stared at her for a moment before finally saying, 'you're still safe here, right?'

'What do you mean?'

'No one has found out, about your abilities?' he said, sitting up a little.

'It's still just you, me, Eric, Sookie, Bill, Pam and Alcide,' she said, a hand gently rubbing his arm, 'and all of our lips are sealed tight.'

He sat up fully, sighing. 'I know, it's just…After the Newlin thing,' he said, 'someone could have seen you. Someone could have made it out of there without being glamoured.'

'Anyone who wasn't glamoured didn't make it full stop Jake,' she said, taking his hand, 'I'm okay. Unless I start singing about it from the rooftops myself – something which I will _not _be doing – no one can find out. I'm safe.'

A smile tugged at his lips, though a strained one. 'I know,' he breathed, 'I still worry though.'

She pulled him into her arms, holding tight. 'Trust me, even if someone did magically manage to find out Eric would kick their ass quicker than they could get one letter out of their stupid mouths.'

'Very true.'

Sarah laughed, ruffling his hair as she climbed off the bed. 'I'm going to head to Fangtasia for a while. You help yourself to the lasagne that's in the fridge,' she said as she walked from his room, 'and don't wait up for me.'

She couldn't stop the smirk that lit her lips as she walked to her room, a little bounce in her steps. The door shut with a click, her work clothes stripped as she entered the walk in wardrobe, her hands trailing over the fabrics – jeans, skirts, silk blouses – all the way to the dress she was looking for. Her lips wore a wicked grin as she gently slid the straps from the hanger, the zip already undone, just waiting for her to wear it.

Eric would be pleased.

With a quick touch up of her makeup and a brush through her hair – grown halfway down her back, ready for the wedding – she felt confidence wash over her. The black stilettos with silver heels that slipped so comfortably onto her feet only made her smile wider as she walked down the hall. She didn't bother carrying her wallet or phone; she didn't have anywhere to keep them after all, nor did she have a need for them.

It was only a short walk to Fangtasia, just around the corner from their home. The music from the club was already filling her ears, the bass beats playing through her chest as if they were her heart beat. Pam smiled at her as she walked past the line that had already built up, Sarah ignoring the hisses and protests that followed her.

'Eyes up,' she said, glaring at an ogling, leather clad fool as she joined Pam at the door, 'or you'll have more than just me to answer to.'

He stepped from the line, arms out. 'Oh yeah, who?' he asked, chin jerking aggressively, acting the tough guy that they all wished they were.

Pam flashed her fangs, arm looping with Sarah's, uniting them.

'I ain't afraid of no vampire,' said with that same aggression, 'especially not a pretty little girl.'

Sarah smiled, 'Maybe you'd like to answer to my fiancé then?' a slight quirk of her neck. 'He would love to meet you, I'm sure. After all, he enjoys having new toys.'

Another aggressive chin jerk. 'Sure sugar, love to,' said with a wink and another glance down, his eyes wandering.

Sarah looked to Pam, leaning closer to her shoulder. 'Do you think Eric would kill him quick?' Sarah asked in a feigned whisper, watching terror cloud Mr Tough-Guys eyes.

'No,' Pam said, 'I think he'd take his time. You know he hates it when other guys stare at you.'

He slipped back into the line, Sarah and Pam laughing, their arms still joined as the heavy door opened wide for them. The music hit hard but Sarah revelled in it, the crowds parting for her. She smiled at the patrons, knew the regulars by name: she even hugged some of them as she walked past, all leading up to the chair where Eric sat like a king. His face was blank, his eyes unfocused as he seemed to watch over the crowed. He didn't watch though, not really; he listened, heard every conversation and exchange. There were rules at Fangtasia, and any who broke them, human or vampire…

Well, they never broke a rule again.

His eyes met hers and a wicked smile lit his lips. The pale blue held her captive, enthralling her as they had that first night they met before they drifted, seeming to caress her as they followed the smooth silk. The straps sat perfectly on her shoulders and the neck plunged low, held in the middle by a clear strap. She felt her heart flutter as his eyes dropped further still, following the split that started high on her thigh, revealing smooth alabaster skin that seemed to stretch forever.

He reached out to her, taking her hand as she stepped onto the platform with him, choosing his lap over the plush leather seat beside his. A low growl drifted from him as she settled onto his lap, draping her legs over the arm of the chair, his hand instantly settling on her thigh, drifting slowly higher as he claimed her lips. His fingers trailed over her back, a shiver crawling up and down her spine, following every caress.

'This one is new,' he whispered, gently kissing her neck, 'I have to say, I'm disappointed you didn't show me earlier. I would have been far more reluctant to leave you.'

More shivers, his tongue flicking over her skin, 'I wanted to surprise you,' she said, a little breathlessly, 'but first, I have a few things I need to discuss.'

'Mmmm?'

'With Pam.' She slid from his lap, stepping out of his reach. His eyes burned with heat, his fangs peeking from between his lips. He was riled, ready to chase her, to steal her into the night away from the crowd but still she taunted, turning to bare her back to him as Pam came to her side. She glanced back, 'you know, wedding stuff.'

Pam smiled as they walked away. 'Tease.'

'Always.'

'Happy to assist.'

They walked to the ladies room, knowing that Eric wouldn't follow them there. They re-touched their make up as they chatted, talking about the arrangements. Sarah loved her bridesmaids. They had helped her with every aspect, and she loved that they had shared in the excitement she felt. Even though the wedding and reception were to be held at Bill and Sookie's, there was so much to think of; dresses, suits, flower arrangements, decorations and so many other things that Sarah had to list in her little wedding book just so she wouldn't forget them. Just thinking about the seating arrangements gave Sarah a headache, but with Sookie, Pam, Tara and Jessica's help, everything was under control.

Everyone thought of Pam as emotionless, cold – admittedly, she could be – but she was Sarah's friend, and there was so much more to her. She was excited to see her Maker and her friend walk down that aisle, even though she had never had the desire to get married herself.

'Is that flower shop co-operating yet?' Pam asked as they walked from the bathrooms, stepping around an…enthusiastic couple.

'Oh yes, I gave them quite the talking to,' Sarah laughed.

'I wish I had been there.' An arm looped around her waist in an iron grip, pulling her back against his broad chest. She felt his lips press against her neck, fingers sliding a strap from her shoulder. 'If you'll excuse us, Pam,' he said, 'we have unfinished business to attend to.'

He held tight, sweeping her into the crowd where dancers gathered. With a quick twirl, she faced him, her hands landing on his chest, trailing to his shoulders, her arms wrapping tight around his neck as he pulled her close. She knew she was in trouble; she had teased him quite thoroughly after all, and running away had only piqued his frustration further. A smile still blossomed though, her fingers trailing over his cheek, caught by his hand so that he could place a kiss on her palm.

'The two of you planned that, didn't you?'

She smirked, a wicked look that had his hands trailing a little lower on her back, toying with the silk of her dress, hanging just above the small of her back.

'No, but it certainly did work out well. I got to discuss details about the wedding with Pam while also leaving you stuck in your chair thinking about what kind of underwear I'm wearing under this dress.'

A low growl and he lifted her. He propelled them into his office. The door closed and she gasped as hands slid beneath her dress to grip her thighs and lift her. Her legs wrapped tight around his waist as her back met the wall. His lips claimed hers, stealing her breath before trailing to her neck, teasing her pulse until her heart thumped against her chest, threatening to break through in the excitement. His fangs teased her, grazing tantalizingly over her skin until shivers broke out over her body.

The pressure against her back eased as he shifted, his hand sweeping over the desk, papers and stationary flying before he placed her upon it, wedging himself between her legs. His hand slid from knee to thigh, enjoying her supple skin, a low growl rumbling through his chest as his fingers met lace. He toyed with the edge, trailing his finger back and forth, back and forth, her skin so sensitive beneath his touch.

'Are these new too?' he asked, a finger slipping beneath the thin fabric, earning him a gasp that only made his fangs sharpen with delight as he nibbled the lobe of her ear. With ease he found that tight little bud of pleasure that he could command so well, feeling her arch.

'Yes,' she moaned as he caressed her, her fingers gripping his shoulders so hard that her fingernails seemed to dig through the black t-shirt that was stretched tight over his body. She craved his skin, was desperate the strip him of the shirt, to trail her hands over his chest, but the caress of his fingers never stopped, never faltered in their careful dance.

She heard a rip, gasping as he threw the remains of her panties aside, silencing her complaints with a kiss that had her arching against him, desperate as she heard the clink of his belt buckle opening, his zip sliding down, freeing his aching sex as he pulled her to the edge of the desk and–

He tucked himself back in, zipping his pants before he turned to shield Sarah from view as the door swung wide. He bared his fangs in anger, a vicious growl ripping from his lips. 'You better have a brilliant reason for interrupting.'

'Oh, don't mind me.' A wicked smile graced ruby red lips. 'Please, do continue,' said Queen Sophie-Anne.


	30. Rumours

RUMOURS

Sarah felt her cheeks flush as she snapped her legs shut, righting her dress. All she could see were Eric's shoulders, his body set with rage, his fists clenched tight as a growl ripped from his chest.

'Pam, why did you let her in? You knew that we wanted some private time; after all, you saw us come in here.'

She shrugged with a smirk on her lips. 'She insisted.'

Knowing his progeny was enjoying herself far too much to be of any use, he turned his attention to the red head with wandering eyes. He stepped back, careful to make sure she couldn't even take a peek at Sarah as she covered up. 'Sophie-Anne, I'm going to rip your head off, and I'm going to enjoy it. Thoroughly.'

The Queen rolled her eyes, waving perfectly manicured fingers as she stepped further into the room, Pam closing the door behind them. 'Oh please, I'm here to help Eric,' she said, settling herself into one of the chairs that had been pushed aside.

'With what?' he growled through clenched teeth, fangs still bared at her.

Sarah stepped down from the table, standing with Eric, just behind him as she looked at the Queen. She had met Sophie-Anne a couple times in the last year, and each time she hated the uptight little princess even more.

Sophie-Anne smiled at Sarah, that dirty gaze she always carried trailing down Sarah's body, only making it to her hip before Eric tucked her behind him, only her head peeking from behind his shoulder, shielding her from view.

'Stop it Sophie-Anne. Sarah is mine,' Eric nearly hissed, his shoulders so tight that Sarah actually reached up and rubbed them gently, trying to get him to calm down before the impromptu meeting turned bloody.

A pout. 'Fine, you big spoil sport,' she said, 'but you really should listen to what I have to say. I mean, I do know that your little blood b–'

'I'm sure you mean to say _fiancée_, right?' he asked, 'not blood bag?'

'Of course,' she said, leaning more comfortably into her chair, 'I have something interesting for you though. A fantastic little morsel of information about your _fiancée_ that I'm sure you would love to hear.'

Eric just stared, waiting.

Obviously, Sophie-Anne wasn't going to get the drum roll she was waiting for, so with another roll of her eyes she said, 'I know she's not human.'

His hand was gripped tight around the Queen's throat before Sarah could blink. The chair the red head had been parked in tipped over as her back was slammed against the wall. She slid high, her heeled feet dangling but her expression was not one of surprise or fear, it was of amusement.

'Put me down you drama queen,' she said, waving her manicured fingers again, 'I'm not going to do anything to hurt her, just like I'm not going to lay a finger on Bill's precious Sookie. I'm here to warn you.'

'About?'

'There are rumours flying around, lots of them,' she said, 'and they're all about a little fire bug that killed the Newlins.'

'Drop her Eric,' Sarah said, feeling her heart kick up a notch, 'we need to hear what she has to say.'

He growled, but he did listen. He always listened to her. 'She's got two minutes,' he said, stepping back to Sarah, wrapping his arm tight around her.

'Guess she'd better get talking then,' Sarah said, gaze as icy as Eric's.

Sophie-Anne righted the chair and took her seat again. 'There is talk, about the Newlin event. It seemed very convenient that all the evidence that could possibly have led to a culprit was erased, so one of the deceased – who enjoyed burning things down – was blamed for the fire that turned such a large area to ash. Interesting, considering they couldn't find any traces of his trademark gasoline that was found at every other site of his crimes,' Sophie-Anne said, 'oh, and he'd never been a murderer.'

'People change.'

'_Humans _are creatures of habit, Eric.'

'I guess he just snapped then.'

Sophie-Anne showed a flash of irritation. 'I know it was her. I know you were kidnapped, and I know that she went missing at the same time. Unless Pam or your little werewolf bitch–'

'Alcide.'

'–have picked up a few new talents that involve being able to conjure fire, then I'm pretty sure the only logical conclusion I can come to is that your blo– _fiancée_ is not human.'

_Oh great._

Sarah stepped forward. 'Where is this all coming from?' she asked. 'Everyone who was at the compound was either glamoured or killed. No one could have passed on any information.'

'So you admit that you're the "little fire bug"?'

'No,' Sarah said, trying to choose her words carefully, 'I'm just saying that it's not possible for there to be rumours in the first place. No one got out.'

A smirk re-appeared on Sophie-Anne's lips. 'Someone must have, because the rumours are spreading, and people are beginning to look for the little woman who can wield fire with her fingertips.'

'Shit,' Eric and Pam said.

The Queen grinned. 'Did I touch a nerve?'

'This isn't funny,' Eric said, 'have you told anyone else about this?'

'No, Eric. Your little play thing is safe.'

A growl ripped from his throat. 'She's not a play thing. She's my fiancée and you will do well to remember that.'

Sophie-Anne pouted, gaze wandering again. 'It's no fun that you won't share anymore.'

'I don't want to be shared,' Sarah said, arms folded over her chest, 'even if I were into girls, I certainly wouldn't want anything to do with a stuck up, snooty bitch like you.'

Sophie-Anne shot out of her chair. 'How dare you! I am the Queen Louisiana and Mississippi. You little human, you do not dare speak to me like that.'

'I'll speak to you however I like,' Sarah said, 'I don't take lightly to being called blood bag and treated like trash just because you've got a stick up your pompous ass.'

Her fangs flashed. 'You're begging for me to drain you.'

'I'd love to see you try.'

Eric grabbed her arm, pulling her back. She didn't even realise she'd been stepping forward.

'Sarah.'

She turned to him. 'You know I can kick her ass, so if I have the chance, I'm bloody well going to put her in her place,' she said, 'and showing her just how quickly I can grind her into the dirt would certainly make her think twice about betraying us.'

'Personally, I'd love to watch,' Pam said, a smirk lighting her lips as she stared at the Queen.

Eric frowned, but Sarah kept staring, holding his pale blue gaze. 'Come on, Eric. If I can kick your ass then I can take her easy.'

Eric still held her arm tight, but his grip eased the longer she looked up at him, fire – literally – in her eyes. This was her choice, her fight, and right now it wasn't his place to say no, not when he would enjoy watching Sophie-Anne humiliated by a human, a being that she placed so beneath her.

Sarah turned on her heel after a quick smile that only Eric saw. All three followed, taking a back door out of the club. Within minutes they were in the woods, only slivers of moonlight breaking through the dense leaves. Sarah led the way, Eric beside her as they walked towards a clearing that she knew well, one that she and Eric had practiced in many times when she had been learning to master her powers. Pam bitched about her shoes as they dug into the mud, but it was half-hearted at best: she was far too excited to see the impending fight.

'You don't have to do this,' Eric said, taking her hand.

'And miss the pleasure of burning all of that hairspray out of her hair?' she said, smiling a wicked smile. 'Never.'

He withheld a laugh, glancing up as they entered the clearing. Sophie-Anne was confident, walking straight to the middle, attempting to stare her down. Sarah took a moment to step from her heels, handing them to Eric before she joined Sophie-Anne. They were ten feet apart, Sophie-Anne flicking her hair, flashing her fangs, hoping to intimidate, but Sarah was too focused. She was channelling, feeling the power that flowed around her, feather light against her skin as it coiled around her legs and arms.

With closed eyes she held her hands low, palms facing the ground. A soft breeze caressed her skin, her hair floating with it as a slow current drifted around her. Sophie-Anne watched, waiting and hissing, her body coiled to fight. She was expecting a direct attack, one of contact, but Sarah would not give it to her.

She grew impatient, launching forward in a blur of white and red. She masked her surprise well as Sarah sent her flying off course with a burst of wind, knocking the Queen back with every attempt until Sophie-Anne stopped for a moment, a scowl on her face, her hair no longer falling perfectly on her so-called-royal head.

Sarah just smiled, feeling the energy of the earth beneath her feet as she drew it into her body. She raised her palms, watching the Queen as a whirlwind of fire came to form a ball, floating just above her palm. In quick succession she threw them at the Queen, the trees becoming ashen as they took the first hits. Sophie-Anne dodged, almost graceful in her quick movements, but fireballs were a warm up for Sarah. More power filled her and her eyes filled with fire. She raised her hands, aiming straight for the Queen as jets of fire streamed from her palms. The Queen dodged but too late, a growl tearing from her throat as she tore the singed white jacket from her shoulders.

'That was one of a kind!' she screamed, tossing it aside. 'You're going to pay for that with your blood.'

Sarah laughed, 'come get me then.'

The Queen went to take a step, moving mere inches before she stopped. Her eyes widened, her lips pursed as she pushed against the invisible wall. She gasped as her hair whipped at her face, her feet lifting from the ground. Her shoes were ripped from her feet, her necklace following, Eric and Pam grinning as she tried to snatch at them with curses flowing from red lips.

'Put me down!' she cried, flailing uselessly against the whirlwind that trapped her, 'now, you stupid human!'

'Sorry, I can't hear you,' Sarah said, mocking the Queen, 'must be all this wind, it's really strong at the moment.'

Eric laughed, Pam not far behind as Sophie-Anne growled and bitched, powerless.

'You little bitch,' Sophie-Anne screamed, 'I'm going to tear your lungs out, you flat chested blood bag!'

And that was the last straw.

'Apologise.'

'No,' the Queen growled.

Sarah's eyes narrowed. 'Now.'

'Never.'

A rumble built in the air, soft at first. The ground shook as the rumble turned to a low roar. As Sarah's hands rose to the sky, so too did water from deep in the earth. Drops and trickles turned to streams, slowly combining with the whirlwind of air until nothing but water surrounded the Queen, trapping her within the whirling torrent. Her insults turned to drowned screams as the current grew so strong she spun uncontrollably, flailing with terror.

With a splash, Sarah finally let her drop in a sodden heap. The water was quickly absorbed by the dirt as the drenched Queen rose to her feet, her lips – no longer that outrageous red – opened to resume their harsh words, but only screams emerged as the water that drenched her turned to steam, burning, hotter and hotter until her body began to blister.

'Are you done?' Sarah asked, her hand still raised, fire twisting up her arm in slow coils of red, yellow and orange as the Queen continued to steam.

'Yes!' she screamed, writhing.

Sophie-Anne dropped again, agony written on her face as the wounds slowly healed. She was slower to rise this time, her lips pursed tight as she stared, eyes fixed on the fire that coated Sarah's arms but did not burn her.

'What are you?' she asked, her voice harsh even as her pretty face healed fully, 'what _are_ you?'

'I don't know,' Sarah said, dousing the flame to reveal unscathed pale skin, 'I don't have even the faintest clue. I just know that I can wield fire, water, any element. I can use the power of the earth in every way imaginable, but I can't explain it, and despite the power that I could easily use to kill you, I'm not a monster. I use it to protect myself and those that I love.' She glanced to Eric. 'I let you live, Sophie-Anne, because you have not harmed my family or friends, but if you spread your knowledge, if you even whisper to one single soul that you have a little rumour to pass on, I will kill you.'

She clenched her teeth. 'You have my word as the Queen of Louisiana and Mississippi, my lips are sealed.'

'Can you do something for us?' she asked. 'We need help.'

'With what?'

'Research. I want to know what I am, where these powers come from,' she said, 'can you help us with it, quietly?'

Sophie-Anne nodded. 'I'd quite like to know myself,' she said, 'now if you'll excuse me, I have a delectable Spanish pool boy waiting for me at home.'

She disappeared into the forest, the scorched remains of her jacket the only evidence that she had ever been present in the clearing. Sarah took a deep breath, feeling Eric's arms wrap tight around her. She leant into his chest, inhaling the delicious masculine scent that always sent her knees knocking. She was satisfied with herself, taking Sophie-Anne down a notch whilst also gaining her help. With three sets of eyes – Eric, Bill's and Sophie-Anne's – all searching for answers, maybe she'd know one day soon what she was, if not just a little more than human.

'I wish I had recorded that,' Pam said, smirking as Sarah washed her feet with a quick burst of water before she put her heels on.

'Go back to Fangtasia,' Eric said, never taking his eyes off Sarah, fingers tucking stray hairs behind her ears, 'we're going home.'

Pam turned on her heel, saying something about a new pair of shoes before disappearing into the woods. As soon as she was out of sight, Eric swept Sarah into his arms, ignoring her small protests. 'Don't you ever do that again,' he said, kissing her forehead, 'even if it was incredibly entertaining to watch the Queen being humiliated.'

Sarah laughed as she ran her fingers through his hair, 'you enjoyed it just as much as Pam did.'

'Oh yes,' he said, grinning, 'despite how much I hate seeing you in any danger, I must admit that watching you fight – especially in a dress like this one – does make me rather…horny.'

Sarah smirked, trailing her fingers over his chest, teasing in her touch and her gaze. 'You know what else makes you horny?' she asked, her voice low, as sultry as her eyes as they glanced low, watching as she gently burned through his top to reveal his broad, pale chest. She kissed the skin she revealed, feeling his body shiver, waiting until his arms moved to wrap around her.

She felt his hands on her hips and shot back with a burst of wind, turning to sprint into the woods, twisting through the trees. She revelled in the air as it whipped through her hair, the skirt of her dress flowing behind her. She could hear him, could feel his touch brush her skin when her feet touched the ground, but they never stayed there long.

She manipulated the wind, used it until she felt as though she could fly, Eric always just behind her in a chase that made his blood heat with desire. She felt it too, loved the thrill of knowing he wanted her as much as she wanted him, needed him in her life. Every day she could feel his love deep and strong, buried in her soul for eternity.

Sarah couldn't run anymore; she needed to be in his arms, to be tucked tight against his chest, safe and warm in his embrace. She stopped, turning. He wasted no time in sweeping her feet from beneath her, carrying her bridal style as he lifted them gently into the air. They floated above the trees, the moonlight streaming down as he claimed her lips, still somehow guiding them home. He touched down at the door as she gently twisted the knob, pushing it open. He kissed her, savouring the smile that lit her lips before his kiss trailed to her cheek, then to her ear. He smiled like a fool as he stepped over the threshold and kicked the door closed behind them, carrying her to the bedroom.

He lowered her onto the bed, settling his broad frame beside her. His hands trailed up her thigh, following the split that had teased him so thoroughly all night. He brushed her dress aside to bare both of her legs, silky skin so soft beneath his fingers.

Still he kissed her, enjoyed the little gasps that left her lips as his fingers found fine curls, so glad that he'd torn her panties earlier as he delved between the delicate folds, finding her sex slick and wet, just waiting to be enjoyed with every part of his being. He resumed that taunting caress that had been so rudely interrupted, circling the excited bud, his body aching with need as she writhed beneath his touch. She moaned, fingernails almost imbedding in his arm.

He stripped her dress, tossing it across the room. He launched himself to the end of the bed, stripping in seconds before slowly climbing up her body, kissing or caressing every inch of her beautiful skin. He paused, tongue circling a rosy nipple, feeling her arch as his fang grazed the excited flesh. He felt a wicked smile cross his lips as he shifted his hips, rubbing against her, feeling her shiver with excitement as the head slipped between her delicate flesh, the heat of her core enticing him to enter. He refrained, enjoying her moans as he tried a teasing thrust, slipping to rub against her clitoris.

Frustrated, her hands slid down his back to grip the toned cheeks that she enjoyed so much, arching her body, desperate to feel his thick length inside her. It only took one, slight tilt of his hips and, with a growl of pure pleasure rolling from him he was enveloped by her heat.

Her body tightened around him, her low moan vibrating through him as he pulled back, enjoying her body slowly. He lowered himself to her, chest to chest, her arms wrapping around him as their bodies melded. His hand wandered to her leg, easing it up, holding it as he found the angle that made her writhe with need. He loved her passion, loved the little moans and sighs that filled his ears with every thrust as he found that sweet spot deep inside her that he knew so well.

He gripped her thigh tighter, burying himself deeper within her heat, her body welcoming him, so slick and soft despite how tight she gripped him. His fangs sharpened as he brushed his lips against her neck, grazed his fangs oh so gently over her pulse. Her gasp as her body tightened around him was all the invitation he needed, his fangs sliding into her flesh with ease. It was always so sweet, so luscious, the blood that slowly rolled over his tongue and sent his senses wild. He thrust a little faster, making sure to rub all those sweet spots that made her moan his name, revelling in the sounds of pleasure that filled his ears and the tantalising taste that filled his mouth as he drew gently on her neck. He released his bite as she tightened around him, a deep moan vibrating from his chest, her nails digging deep into his back as she came, tight, tighter, body arching with her climax.

He claimed her lips, feeling every moan that escaped her body as if they were his own, joining her in climax, the release of pressure exploding through his body in waves. He threw his head back, a cry wrenching from his lips, his whole body shaking with the pleasure that filled them both.

She still held him tight, but slowly, her arms wrapped around him, drawing him to her. Their bodies were close, pressed together in the darkness, their lips meeting, soft and tender as his fingers brushed gently against her cheek. He cupped her head with his hand, stroking her hair before he lowered his head to her chest, listening to the strong, quick beat of her heart.

She kissed his head, wrapping her arms tight around him.

'I swear, you glow after sex,' he said, nuzzling into her chest, still listening as the beat of her heart became a little steadier.

She laughed, eyes closed, her head on the pillow as she enjoyed the tingles that crept all over her body. 'I think you're just imagining things.'

'You really are glowing.'

She smirked as Eric shifted, his head no longer resting on her chest. 'Or maybe you're just high on endorphins.'

'Sarah, open your eyes.'

As soon as the lids parted, she saw the eerie glow that filled the room, lifting her head to look down, nearly screaming as she stared at her arms. She shot up, sitting, arms before her. 'What the hell is this?' she cried, glancing at Eric as if he could explain, though the rational part of her mind knew that he couldn't. 'How…how is this possible?'

'Shh, it's okay Sarah,' he said, cupping her cheeks in his hands, forcing her gaze to meet his, holding her in his pale stare, 'the glow's stopped, you're alright, you're fine.'

She didn't realise that she was gasping in air, gulping in panicked breaths. She forced herself to calm, a soft breeze floating gently around her for a moment as she reached up to hold Eric's hands to her face. Calm washed over her slowly, her erratic heartbeat finally thudding back to a less dangerous pace.

Eric brushed her hair back, tucking it behind her ear. 'Let me look,' he said, coaxing her to slowly lower her arms into her lap before he reached to turn the bedside lamp on, letting her see. The glow had ceased but some sort of pattern still remained, etched white in her skin like an old scar. He traced it gently.

'What is it?' she asked, following the movements of his fingers as they traced the fragmented symbols that had appeared on each arm.

'I don't know,' admitted in a soft voice, 'I've never seen anything like it before, not in my entire existence, but I have a feeling it's related to your powers.'

She met his gaze. 'The fight with Sophie-Anne,' she said, 'it's been a year since I used that much power, but even then…they've never appeared before, no matter how much I've used my powers.'

'I know, but I can't think of anything to explain it,' Eric said, 'but this is a good thing. This may be the clue we need to find out where your powers come from.'

She glanced at the pale pattern. 'You think?'

He nodded, leaning to kiss her forehead. 'I think this is the best clue we could possibly have. It might help us shift through all the lore and find more specific, solid history of where your powers originate.'

She felt a smile twitch on her lips, a smile lighting his as well. 'We'll be okay.'

'I know,' she said with a quick nod. 'I just can't see how I'm going to hide it from people.'

'It's barely noticeable, but if you're worried, wear long sleeves or just cover it with makeup,' he said, stroking her cheek. 'Either way, this is a good thing.'

Finally, there might be some progress. She was closer than ever to finding out why she had powers, and yet all she could think about was marrying the tall, broad, amazing man that pulled her back, laying her across his chest as he coiled his arms around her.

Researching the symbols could wait. All she wanted to do this week was get married.


	31. Four Days

FOUR DAYS

Sarah wore a smile ear to ear as she bounced around Merlotte's, her pony tail swaying as she moved from table to table, laughing and chatting with the patrons. Most were regulars that she knew by name – as seemed to always be the case in Bon Temps – and there seemed to be only one word on their lips.

Marriage.

Her union with Eric was only days away, and it was the talk of the town. There had been only two weddings between a human and a vampire in Bon Temps since the new laws had been passed, and each ceremony had been the talk of the town. First it was Sookie and Bill, then Jessica and Hoyte, and in just four days Sarah would be walking down the aisle towards the man – and vampire – of her dreams.

She couldn't wait to be Mrs Northman.

'–just a few more days now…'

'–can't wait to see the dress!'

'–I hear it's going to be a beautiful ceremony…'

She just kept smiling, only giving teasing details before walking to the next table. The dinner rush wasn't lengthy, with new bus boy Alex heading off by eight, leaving Sarah and Sookie the easy job of serving the stragglers. Between orders, they would stand at the bar, whispering about the wedding, excited after the final dress fittings they had attended earlier in the day. The group had squealed with delight as they stood in front of a mirror wall, hand in hand in their dresses, seeing bride and bridesmaids together for the first time.

Lafayette was in the window to the kitchen, acting as lookout whilst he joined in with the conversation as Sarah, Sookie and Tara gossiped and giggled, glad that Sam was in his office doing paperwork. He was excited for the wedding, being one of the groomsmen, but he did frown upon their leaning, no matter how many times they insisted on its importance as related to final preparation.

'Why, _Sam_! Glad to see you have emerged from the confines of your office,' Lafayette exclaimed, sending Sarah and Sookie scattering to find something to clean while Tara restocked the bar.

The shifter quirked an eyebrow and suspicion clouded his gaze. He glanced to the girls as they attempted to be busy and nonchalant, smirking as he asked, 'let me guess, talking about the wedding again were you?'

'Never,' Tara exclaimed, appearing appalled by the suggestion even as she hid a smile whilst she wiped the counter top, giggles echoing throughout the bar as Sarah and Sookie shared a glance.

He shook his head but couldn't help but smile. He knew that this was only the start; after the wedding, chatter about the big day would only amplify, weaving through the town like ivy.

'Come on Sam, you gotta get involved in this sometime. After all, you _are_ a groomsman.'

'That may be so Tara, but I have a business to run, and right now you're on the clock and I need you to work.'

'Oh please, loosen up,' Sookie said, leaning against the bar beside him, 'it's not like we have any customers at the moment. Besides, it's not _just_ the wedding we're talking about.'

'Oh yeah,' Tara said, a grin crossing her lips as she threw a tea towel over her shoulder, a hand on her hip, 'the Hen's and Buck's nights are tomorrow aren't they? Hope you boys have something exciting planned, because we're making it the wildest night of our meek little English girl's life.'

Sookie slapped a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh as she read Tara's mind. Sarah's eyes darted between the girls, her stomach doing little flips. Her friends may have had a reasonably modest up-bringing in Bon Temps, but each had a devious streak that rivalled even Sarah's. The thought terrified her, especially when glimpses of her collage years flitted through her mind; she'd been one of many to volunteer as a guinea pig to a bartender-in-training-friend Mark. The often hilarious and occasionally raunchy adventures that had ensued were imprinted in her memory, and Sarah had no doubt that with Sookie, Tara and Lafayette in charge of prepping her Hen's night, by midnight they would be dancing on a table with feather-boas.

'Oh, and there's our tall, blond and handsome Buck,' Lafayette called with a smirk, pointing to the door with a spatula as Eric and Alcide sauntered in, laughing as they walked towards the bar. Eric paused to brush a searing kiss over Sarah's lips, whispering a quick, 'hello,' before handing off the suit bag he was holding to Sam.

'Don't you dare put a stain on that Merlotte,' he said, a smile on his lips as Sam carefully rested the bag over his shoulder, nodding as he clapped Eric on the arm. The owner of the best bar and grill in town may have been stern earlier, but he truly was honoured to be a part of the wedding.

'They got the suits now, Sarah honey. This shit is gettin' real!' Lafayette called as he disappeared into the kitchen for a moment, returning with a glass in hand, 'you sure you don't want to skip the 'I dos' and share with all of us instead?'

Sarah rolled her eye. She still wished that the man feared Eric just a little still, even if it were just enough to stop him from hitting on her soon to be husband.

'I'm very sure,' she said, turning back to Eric and snuggling into his embrace. She wasn't supposed to knock off until nine, but the bar was quiet and Sam gave her a smile while Sookie gave her a shove; obviously it was time for her to go home. She collected her bag, taking off her apron as she walked to the door. Her hand found Eric's, Alcide just ahead of them.

'You sleep well girl, we got a big night in store for you tomorrow,' Tara called as they reached the door, offering a wink when Sarah glanced back.

* * *

The drive was relaxed, Eric's hand never leaving Sarah's leg as they cruised back to Shreveport, talking about the suit fitting. Eric showed her the ties, specially made from the same material as the bridesmaid dresses to match. They were perfect, and Sarah couldn't stop smiling, even as they pulled into the driveway of their home.

As soon as the gate closed behind them, Sarah was whisked from the car and straight into Eric's arms, a wicked smile crossing his lips. 'There's something we have to practice,' he said, voice a delicious cross between a purr and a growl

'Don't we practice that enough already?' Sarah asked, not surprised to find herself breathless. Eric always seemed to have that effect on her.

'Never,' he said, the tips of his fangs pressed against his lips as his smile widened, 'but that's not what I was talking about, you naughty girl.'

'What then?' she asked as he carried her towards to door, a quirk in her brow as he shifted her slightly, still managing to hold her bridal style while he unlocked the–

_Wait, _Sarah thought, _bridal style?_

The realisation hit her with all the subtlety of a boulder and she stared up at him, gaze locked with his as the meaning finally hit her. 'You're–'

'Carrying you over the threshold,' he said, leaning down to place a tender kiss on her forehead as he gently pushed the door open with a toe, letting it swing wide before he took that final step into their home.

The door closed behind them, and Eric placed Sarah on her feet, allowing her to slide down his body. He pressed her against the hard planes of his torso, the beat of her heart echoing through him as if it were a shared rhythm. With their gazes locked, seconds turned to minutes as he bent down to enfold her deep in his arms, claiming her lips. She melted into his embrace, the languid caress of his mouth sending ripples right down to her toes that had her clutching at his shoulders.

He could sense her growing arousal, pulling back just before they reached their point of no return, despite the heady scents that filled his senses to the brim with delight.

'There's something I must show you first,' he said with a husky tinge to his words. He took her hand, leading her into the office. He perched her on the rich desk, the wood smooth beneath her legs. With a quick push of the mouse, the computer screen glowed to life, Eric opening the web browser in less than a blink of Sarah's eye. Eric wasted no time, his fingers flying across the keyboard, the clicks of the keys becoming one audible sound as webpage after webpage flashed on the screen before disappearing in a blur.

'Sorry, forgot to save it,' Eric offered as he continued to search, before his fingers finally stopped, hovering above the keys, 'ah, here.'

I leaned closer, 'what are they?'

'They're symbols often associated with astronomy and in some cases, early science. Occasionally they are referenced in studies related to alchemy. They represent the elements,' Eric explained, taking her hands, turning them until he could see her inner arms, the beginnings of the marks that had first appeared the night before. 'It's still too early to tell but we might be on the right track. After all, there's no explanation anywhere as to how these symbols came to be, other than what reads like theorising expressed as fact.'

'How did you come to that conclusion?'

'I'm old,' he said, 'I know when humans are trying to explain something they can't truly understand.'

Sarah gave him a playful punch on the arm. 'You're marrying a human, remember?'

'Of course,' he said, smirking as he ran his fingers through her hair, enjoying the content smile that crossed her lips at the action, 'the difference is that I'm marrying an intelligent one.'

She smiled before glancing down at her arms. Could the pale lines etched into her skin really be a match to the symbols still displayed on the computer screen? It felt like a step forward in discovering the origin of her abilities, but even as she felt as though they were making some progress, more questions filled her mind.

'Eric, those people who know about me,' she started, 'I know we've pondered the idea that I might lose my powers when you turn me, but what if they get stronger? This person who's calling me the firebug, what if they perceive me as a threat?'

'They'd have to find you first, Sarah, and that's not going to happen. We're already tracking them down, and they don't know who you are. They just know that somewhere, there's a girl who has powers that they doesn't understand.'

'That's my point though. Imagine if I had not only your strength and your ability to heal, but my abilities to control the elements. If humans can still fear vampires simply because they are stronger, how will vampires feel about one of their own that can burn them to death with nothing more than bare hands?'

He lent back in his chair. 'Sarah, you're thinking about this too much.'

'Am I, Eric?' she asked, sliding off the desk to stand, resisting the urge to cross her arms. 'Why don't you think about it? Even without the strength and speed that you have, I can match you in a fight. You may be able to walk away from that without even a dent on your ego, but most vampires, especially ones who are getting well into their hundreds, aren't going to like a newbie who can serve them up extra crispy.'

'Sarah,' he said, reaching for her, clearly relieved when she allowed him to take her hand, 'if you want to be turned, I'm going to turn you. If they're going to be scared little bitches that's their own problem, not ours.'

'Why aren't you taking this seriously?'

'Because there's nothing to worry about,' he said, gaze searing in its intensity, 'they will never get their hands on you, not matter what they do to terrorize us into surrendering to them.'

She pulled away. 'How can you say that?' she asked, avoiding his hand as he reached for her again, 'even the idea of my powers being retained after turning could be enough to turn vampires against us, and if they can't get to me, they'll find someone else to get to, someone that we can't always protect. So yes,' she said turning for the door, 'it is something to worry about.'

He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the disappointment that flooded from her, disappointment aimed at him. 'Sarah, wait. Where are you going?' Eric asked, standing.

'For a run,' she said, heading for their bedroom, 'I need to clear my head.'

Jake stuck his head out of his room as Sarah stalked down the corridor, his smile fading when he saw the fire that danced in her gaze.

'Sis?'

'I don't want to talk about it,' she said, rushing past him. She closed the door to her and Eric's bedroom, wanting the message to be clear that she did not want to be disturbed as she quickly changed. She didn't bother changing from her Merlotte's shirt but donned leggings and runners as quickly as she could manage. She jogged through the house and into the darkness. She had her headphones in, the volume up a little louder than usual as she set a steady pace that carried her away from their home. She knew he could be irrational when it came to her, but to conclude that nothing would make him give in to what could be a terrifying adversary, even if their friends were in danger, scared her.

_You're the same when it comes to him,_ a voice whispered in her mind, flashes of burning buildings and wolves assaulting her mind, a reminder of the events that had played out not quite one year ago.

_You would do anything to protect him._

She shook her head, refusing to believe that she would allow her friends to be attacked by someone just to keep her and Eric safe, but at the same time she realised something; Eric was a thousand year old vampire. When it came to her, he could be a territorial pain in the ass that would beat down even his best friend just for looking sideways at her. His emotions, his thoughts, were clouded by the idea that any harm could come to the woman he loved under his watch. What he said may have been what he felt, but in the end he would defend those dear to him ferociously and to the death, even if it meant sacrificing himself.

She just had to make him see that he could not stop her if she felt she needed to do the same to protect him and those that she loved.

She was still a little mad at him, but as she turned toward home, she felt the tension easing off of her shoulders. She had hated leaving after a fight, but she knew that with the time they'd had too cool off and think, he'd understand that maybe waiting would be best. The plan had been to turn her shortly after the wedding, but she could wait, especially if it meant keeping extra material from the stranger that was spreading rumours until they discovered their identity and silenced them. After all, she knew that prejudice was as infectious as hysteria. All it would take is one whisper that there was a vampire that could kill other vampires with a touch of a hand, and she would be hunted, no matter how many strings Eric pulled with his endless list of contacts.

She took a breath, relaxing a little as she continued to shift through the concerned thoughts in her mind until, slowly, her head became clearer little, by little. She focused on the feel of the cooled air as it filled her lungs the bead of sweat that rolled down her temple as her heart pounded in her chest. Music still filled her ears and she let the familiar beat carry her along the side of the road.

She allowed her eyes to close for a second as she took a deep breath, knowing she was nearly home, her feet falling in a steady rhythm as she began to slow, wanting to cool down a little.

With a thud she slammed into something hard, her eyes jerking open as she stumbled backwards, catching herself before she fell on her ass in front of the man. She ripped her headphones out of her ears, red flushing over her cheeks as she looked up at the vampire she'd just barreled into.

'I am so sorry,' she gushed as she looked him up and down, not finding even a rumple on his clothes or a strand of dark wavy hair out of place, 'I wasn't looking where I was going.'

A small smile lit his features. His teeth were perfect and white, his smile hiding any emotions that Sarah may have discerned. She took in his features. He had a straight nose, perfectly proportioned to a strong jaw and defined cheekbones. His dark eyes seemed to swirl like a storm rested in their depths. He was striking not only in his features but in his attire; there was a militaristic flair in his jacket, his crisply ironed pants and perfectly polished shoes, yet he held a bearing that Sarah almost considered regal, his posture perfect, stance seemingly relaxed.

Most women would melt at the sight of him – he certainly was handsome – but Sarah saw something in his gaze that threw her, something that had her preparing to bolt if needed, despite that fact that he looked like most of the vampiric regulars of Fangtasia.

That smile remained on his lips, widening ever so slightly to bare a hint of fang, the barest hint of an accent in his voice as he said, 'interesting indeed.'

Sarah felt a gust, the hair that had escaped her ponytail brushing her cheek as the vampire disappeared into the night sky, his words seeming to echo around her. Shivers tingled down her spine. Glad to be close to home, she sprinted back to the house, her heart pounding so loudly in her chest that Eric instantly rushed from the office, pulling her into his arms. She held his waist so tight that a mortal man would have squeaked, but Eric merely absorbed the tight embrace as he brushed his fingers through her hair.

She looked up, the concern in his intense gaze palpable as he cupped her face in his hands.

'What happened?'

'Nothing,' she breathed, trying to calm herself down, 'I just got spooked by this guy on the way home.'

'What did he look like?'

Sarah explained, quickly adding that Eric wouldn't be able to find him, not when he'd flown away, making it impossible to track him by scent.

Fangs flicked out, menacing as he growled. 'What did he do?'

'Nothing,' she said, 'I just bumped into him when I was running and he just said something weird. I don't even know why it worried me so much.'

Eric led her into the office sitting her on the desk as he had earlier, but this time he sat beside her, hand rubbing her back in slow circles. 'Tell me what he said.'

'Interesting indeed.'

'And?'

'That was it. That was all he said from the time I bumped into him to the time he disappeared,' she said, shaking her head as she looked up at him, 'I don't understand. Does this mean that the rumours have hit Shreveport? Could he have known about my powers just by bumping into me?'

'No,' he said, tucking a few stray strands of hair behind her ear, his voice reassuring, 'I'm sure all he was thinking about was how fortunate he was to have such a beautiful woman run into him.'

She saw the concern that remained in his gaze, but he was right. Maybe she was over-reacting.

'Look, while you were gone I called Sophie-Anne to see if she had discovered anything on the source of the rumours. As far as she can tell, they originate from Arkansas, as that's as far back as she could trace them. She hasn't heard anything new either, just the same information repeated over and over, so whoever is spreading the information doesn't know anything new either.'

He was right again. Sarah took a deep breath, her nerves calming more as he continued to rub her back. 'Okay, I guess I'm just a little high strung.'

'You're trying to discover the origins of your powers, worrying about word getting out that you're the one who dealt the deserved retribution against the Newlins and their idiotic followers and that vampires will rally against you if they discover your powers, all in the week leading up to the wedding you've been planning for the whole year,' he said, a smile lighting his lips, 'don't blame yourself for being a little stressed; we are both letting a few things get the better of us, but let's try and put it aside for now. All I want you to think about is that in just a couple more days, you'll be walking down the aisle in all of your stunning beauty, and I'll be the one lucky enough to be waiting for you at the end.'

A smile erupted on her lips as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her from the desk, her feet dangling from the ground. She couldn't hold him closer if she tried, so she just squeezed with all her might, feeling the smile on his lips as he placed a kiss on her neck, her cheek and her nose before finding his way to her lips, his smile never faltering.

He was right: the vampire was just like any man who saw a woman in tight pants. The encounter was nothing more than a display of interest before he realised that Sarah was covered in another vampire's scent and bearing his marks, therefore making her off limits.

They were still grinning even as Eric placed her on her feet, still holding her as he reached into his pocket for his buzzing phone. He answered, 'Bill, what can I do for you?'

Sarah couldn't hear the voice on the other line, but the changing expression on Eric's face told her enough. When Eric hung up, he looked down at her. 'We need to go back to Merlotte's,' he said, taking her hand, 'there's a vampire lurking there matching the description you gave me before, and he's not there for a bite to eat.'


	32. All Hail the King

ALL HAIL THE KING

They wasted no time, flying to Merlotte's. Despite Eric's oversized jacket, Sarah had to suppress a shiver when they landed, the cold wind still feeling as if it were whipping through her bones.

The gravel made barely a sound as they carefully walked towards the far window on the building, looking over the pool table along the length of the bar. Sookie, Bill and Sam were still inside, all facing Sarah and Eric as they crouched low at the window, though they remained unseen. All of the focus in the room was upon the vampire that stood before them, his hands clasped behind his back, his shoulders broad but relaxed.

_Sookie?_ Sarah called in her mind, knowing that her best friend could hear her, though the telepath showed no reaction, _we're here, don't worry; he won't be a match for all of us. _

She didn't nod, but the flick of her fringe told Sarah that her thoughts had been heard. It was the signal they often used at work to communicate that Sookie could hear her loud and clear.

Sarah glanced to Eric, his gaze set so intensely on the strange vampire that she was surprised there weren't two saucer sized holes in his back. His brows drew together, a slew of Swedish curses that Sarah was familiar with rolling from his lips as he took her hand, pulling her away from their hiding place. The stealth had faded from his steps as he said, 'he's calling us in.'

Eric obviously hadn't liked the way in which he had done so, but Sarah didn't press the issue, all of her focus on the vampire that turned to face them as they entered the bar, obviously not concerned at having another vampire at his back.

Could it mean that even Bill was young compared to him?

'Ah, you must be Eric and Sarah,' the vampire said, that same impenetrable smile donning his lips as he looked them up and down, noting their joined hands for a moment before he turned back to Sookie, Bill and Sam, directing them to sit down. By the way they complied, there had been some severe threats handed down to them. Sarah and Eric both bristled at the idea of this stranger even thinking to harm their friends, but they both stood their ground, neither showing the anger they both felt burning deep within.

Sarah doused the flames that threatened to erupt within her gaze, plastering a smile on her lips, going for nonchalance as she asked, 'didn't I run into you earlier?'

'Yes, you did,' he said, a subtle bow of his head in acknowledgement, 'and I am rather glad you did. You have saved me an awful lot of time.'

'Really, how do you mean?' Sarah asked, not wanting to let on that she feared she already knew exactly what he spoke of.

He stepped forward just slightly, one hand still resting behind his back as the other gestured towards Sarah. 'I have been looking for you for some time,' he said, that smile becoming ever so slightly brighter, 'desperate to find you.'

Sarah glanced to Eric, seeing the glower he had levelled on the vampire, one that should have intimidated the pants of the pompous prick. Sarah squeezed his hand, trying to communicate to him, to tell him to listen just for a moment before she turned her attention back to the stranger.

'I'm not sure why,' she said, smiling as brightly as she could manage, 'I'm just the meek little English girl in this town. You can ask any of my friends here.'

'Stop playing games with me Sarah,' he said, accent a little thicker, 'I know what you are, what you have hidden within you, and I want it.'

Sarah felt the anger sizzle through Eric, but still held him back, hoping that his anger wouldn't give them away.

'I'm sorry you've wasted your time coming here, but I just don't know what you're talking about. I'm just a waitress, nothing more.'

He shot forward, only to come face to chest with Eric, his head tilted ever so slightly to stare up the towering height of Sarah's gorgeous Viking vampire. With fangs bared, power rippled through the air, Bill edging out of his chair, ready to support Eric.

'Out of my way Northman,' the vampire growled.

'No,' uttered in a voice that sent chills down Sarah's spine, but the other vampire didn't falter – he was either too stupid to know when to back down, or far stronger than Eric – but by the smirk that crossed Eric's lips, Sarah knew it had to be the former, especially as Eric said, 'you've not quiet worked out how old I am, have you? Because you feel about 700 to me little boy.'

700 and Eric called him a _boy_?

"803,' the vampire corrected, clearly livid at the remark. He took the smart path, stepping back. 'The business I wish to propose is between me and Sarah, so I suggest you step aside.'

'And Sarah is mine, therefore it involves me also.'

The vampire stepped back, sitting on a bar stool, still facing Sarah and Eric. 'Fine,' he said, apparently unfazed as he fixed a cufflink before looking up again, 'you can play the ignorance card, but any intelligent vampire,' a pointed stare at Eric, 'can tell simply by your scent that there's something a little different about you. It's earthy and smoky, but alluring all in the same moment.'

Eric had mentioned that she smelled different, but he'd also said that all humans did. Could it really be that her scent was that strong?

_Oh god, Sookie, _Sarah thought, _please tell me he's been too distracted to realise that there's something different about you too._

'So, what does this all mean?' she asked, trying to keep his attention on her, 'because so far you're not making any sense.'

He smiled, leaning back more comfortable on the bar in his confidence as he said, 'I know what you are.'

Sarah squeezed Eric's hand before stepping forward. As much as she hated the idea of confirming anything this vampire had to say, she couldn't help herself. To finally know something about where her powers came from, to finally solve even a fraction of the mystery that had haunted her throughout her life was a chance she could not pass up.

'What do you think I am?'

'I am yet to truly believe it, but from all I have studied, you are what the legends call a True Druid, an elemental being of equal beauty and terror that rose from fire and ash of the earth whenever the population of vampires and werewolves became so vastly out of proportion to humans that the very existence of humans came under threat. They were times of extreme darkness and war, with races fighting for claims on territory, and in the midst of it all the True Druids would appear. Though there were but a handful each time, they wielded the very powers of the earth, using it to stop the wars and bring the vast populations of vampires and werewolves back down to more manageable numbers, threatening the very fires of hell that they seemed to control on those who tried to increase the numbers beyond natural constraints again.'

_A True Druid. _

The words echoed through her mind. Could it really be true, could Sarah really be the being that this bizarre vampire described with a delighted smile on his lips?

'How did you find this out? How did you know what to look for?'

'Simple, my dear,' he said, folding his hands behind his back as his intense stare stayed locked with hers, 'I had a spy in the Fellowship of the Sun before it and it's leaders were decimated by that fortunate fire nearly one year ago. He escaped, telling me the story of a tiny English girl who could wield the elements with a mere gesture of her hand, one who had a vampire and werewolf with her. I am disappointed to say that it has taken me this long to have found you, but I must say that I am glad I did. There are so many things that having the only True Druid in the world could do for a vampire king.'

'I'm sorry, but a king? Which king?'

He bowed his head, that regal manner stronger than ever as he said, 'Lucian Ştefan Dimitru, the vampire King of Arkansas.'

Eric's jaw ticked. Obviously he'd heard of this vampire.

'So, you know what I am?' Sarah said, trying to hold her strong stance even as the realisation that this man knew the secret she had tried so hard to protect sent tingles of fear crawling up her spine, 'what do you want?'

He opened his hands. 'I want you to align yourself with me, of course. You'll find that with Edgington gone, there is no stronger kingdom to join. Sophie-Anne is a mere girl, weak, especially if she knows of the extreme power so very close to her yet chooses not to wield it to her advantage.'

'Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm happy exactly where I am right now,' Sarah said, feeling Eric's arm snake tightly around her, drawing her closer, 'you'll have to find someone else.'

'There is no one else,' he growled, and all of the fangs in the room were bared yet again, 'This offer has an expiry date, Sarah. I suggest you take it, or I will consider you against me.'

'But I have no qualms with you. I didn't even know who you were until I walked in here!' she exclaimed, exasperated, 'all I want to do is live my life in peace and quiet, pretending that I am just the normal person I've always wanted to be.'

'And how will you feel in five years, Sarah. You may decide that one day you'd like to trade that quiet existence for a little more power. If the legends are true, and I believe they are by the stories my messenger relayed to me, then you could decimate an entire population of vampires in one state in mere days. Without aligning to me, I take that as a threat.'

'Then you're just as ignorant as the humans who riled against vampires just because they were different,' Sarah said, feeling anger flame within her, the emotions reflected in her gaze, 'but I shouldn't find it surprising that a greedy man like you who doesn't want to share the new toy he's discovered someone else has would be like that.'

'You bitch!'

'Take one more step and I'll rip your spine out you cockroach,' Eric growled, appearing in front of Sarah, pure rage rolling from him.

'If I can't have her, no one will.'

Lucian darted around Eric, his speed terrifying as he gripped Sarah from behind, his arms a vice around her waist. She had barely a blink to fathom his intentions to fly her from the building, but her anger burst to life in the form of flames that crawled over her skin. She was used to fire appearing on her arms, but the scream that Lucian unleashed, one that nearly burst her eardrums as he released her, told her that he had not expected the reaction. She spun around, seeing the flames that he tried to douse; his clothes and skin smouldering. The pool table shattered as he slammed into it, glass breaking as he threw himself through the window, but not before he stared at her, terror in his stormy eyes before he disappeared.

They stood in silence, the only sound in the building being Sookie and Sam sliding out of the booth they had been directed to sit in. They stared at the gaping hole that the King had made, then turned their gazes to Sarah.

Sam uttered a curse, breaking the stillness of the bar.

'What the…hell?' Sookie said.

'What?' Sarah said.

Sookie just pointed to the mirror behind the bar, watching Sarah as she walked to stand in line with it, a little scream erupting from her lips as she saw the fire that crawled over not only her arms, but her whole body. She didn't feel even slightly warm, nor did her clothes smoulder and burn like the floor beneath her as she glanced down.

She gasped at the sight, the flames extinguishing as she looked up to Sam. 'I'll pay for that.'

He just slumped in the nearest chair. The grill was looking a little worse for wear tonight, and it was going to be costly. Sarah made a note to ask Eric to help him with the repairs. After all, it was because of her that it had happened.

The guilt was short lived though as so many other realisations assailed her. All she had feared had just come true: all of the things that she and Eric had argued about earlier had been made reality. She felt Eric pull her head to his chest, felt him whispering reassurances at her ear and she wrapped her arms around him.

'And I thought that we might be able to get married without incident this week,' she said, feeling tears burning in his eyes.

'That bastard is not going to spoil our week,' he said, so much emotion in his voice, 'he's gone, and after the show you just gave him he won't be coming back for a while, so let's enjoy ourselves. We can deal with him later.'

'But–'

'No buts,' Eric said, 'this is our week, Sarah, and nothing is going to change that.'

A hand appeared on her back, rubbing up and down. Sarah looked to Sookie, seeing the smile that lit her best friend's lips.

'Eric's right,' she said, that sweet southern voice flowing over Sarah, 'we've faced a lot of crap, but we've never let it stop us before, and we're not going to let it stop you and Eric from enjoying the happiest day of your lives.'

Sarah smiled, turning to embrace Sookie, whispering, 'thanks.'

Sookie just hugged her back, not letting go even as the door burst open, Pam and Sophie-Anne striding in. They glanced at the destroyed pool table and the shattered glass window, both quirking a brow.

'Seems we've missed the party,' Pam said.

The Queen opened her mouth, but found her feet dangling, a heavy hand on her throat that lifted her into the air. She didn't protest, sighing instead. She had obviously expected the reaction, and after the beat down she received just a few nights before, she wasn't going to argue.

'How did you not know?' Eric growled.

'Know what?' she asked, obviously exasperated.

'That it was the King of fucking Arkansas that had worked out what Sarah is!'

'You hadn't worked that out either, brainiac, so stop bitching at me because he's got a theory.'

'You mean, you don't even _know_?' Sarah asked.

The Queen narrowed her gaze. 'Know _what_?'

'Put her down Eric,' Sarah said, placing her hand on his shoulder, tugging him back a little, 'she's telling the truth.'

Though a little grudgingly, Eric placed the fiery haired Queen on her feet, waiting for her to straighten her jacket before he dropped the bombshell, the vampire actually showing an emotion as Eric detailed the events. She glanced at Sarah, the pieces falling into place, a curse escaping her lips. She darted towards Sarah, keeping enough distance that Eric didn't try to attack her.

'It makes so much sense now,' she said, voice just above a whisper.

Great, now the bloody Queen of Louisiana and Mississippi was staring at her like she had suddenly become a shiny gold crown that she just _had_ to have. How could the day get better?

Thankfully, she turned back to Eric. 'It was the King of Arkansas, you said, that pieced all of this together?'

'Yes.'

The Queen pursed her lips, glancing to Sarah, prompting Sarah to ask what made the vampire look so worried. A frown actually crossed her ruby red lips, as if she feared that being the mere messenger of the words she was about to voice would land her in trouble with Eric, but after a moment to steel herself she said, 'he's very well known in the vampire community, especially because of his tendencies to be a possessive, maniacal son of a bitch.'

Sarah sighed, 'just what I needed.'

'How'd you get rid of him?' the Queen asked, 'he doesn't normally run from a fight.'

'I burnt him,' Sarah said.

The Queen quirked a brow. 'You did what?'

'I burnt him,' she sighed, flames rolling over her hand for a moment before she extinguished them, 'you know, with fire?'

Normally the Queen did not take sarcasm well, but she merely stared, a flicker of fear within her gaze as she said, 'you'll have royally pissed him off.'

Sarah rolled her eyes at the irony in the statement, 'I figured as much.'

'No, you don't understand,' she insisted, glancing between Sarah and Eric, 'Lucian is terrified of fire. It's how he lost the only woman he's ever professed to have loved, and he blames himself. If you used fire, you'll either have scared him into hiding for quite some time, or…'

'Or what?' Eric growled, not appreciating her pause.

'Or he won't stop until he possesses her, or she's dead.'

* * *

They spent another hour at the bar discussing the vampire King of Arkansas, Sarah absorbing as much information as she could. The trip home was quiet, Eric holding Sarah tightly against his chest, their legs intertwined. There was so much to think about, their minds a whirlwind of thoughts, but as they touched down at the front door and their eyes met, they knew that there was no way they would let the crazy bastard called Lucian Ştefan Dimitru keep them from exchanging their vows. They had been through so much together, so much fear and pain, but those moments were overshadowed by the light that filled their lives when they were together.

Eric never released her, carrying her into the house and straight to their bedroom. They would not fear the King of Arkansas, not when they had the support of their friends and their love of one another. As the sun rose they would rest just as Tara had instructed, and tomorrow night they would enjoy their Hen's and Buck's nights, knowing that they were one day closer to being able to call each other husband and wife.


	33. Here's to the Hens and Bucks

HERE'S TO THE HENS AND BUCKS

Darkness.

Sarah had been happily sipping on her beer, the last of the chips from her meal being washed away in a delicious swirl. Sam had outdone himself, allowing the girls to hold the beginning of the Hen's night in the bar and grill even though he was attending the Buck's night. Lafayette had served up a feast and they had enjoyed having the whole establishment to themselves for dinner – Sam had closed the restaurant to customers after lunch to allow repairs to be made after Lucian had torn it apart in his fear. Though being back in Merlotte's less than 24 hours since the confrontation, Sarah was feeling strong, excited for the night ahead.

Well, until she had been blindfolded.

She wiggled her nose, trying to dislodge the blindfold that had been forced over her eyes, but it was too tightly tied for her to shift it. She wanted to curse at those responsible, maybe even get one of her stiletto heels into the closest foot, but she didn't believe her friends would appreciate the gesture. So, with a resigned sigh she allowed the giggling girls and Lafayette to guide her carefully into a car, a limo she guessed by how far she had to travel to her seat once inside. She relaxed as a bottomless wineglass was placed in her hand, magically filled each time she drank it to that last drop.

Despite her hatred of being blindfolded, she still couldn't help but smile. She was excited to see what the night ahead held, what mischief they would get up to. It had all been kept very hush hush, none of the bridesmaids offering any information during the organisation, despite how much Sarah had poked and prodded. The mystery alone was almost too much for Sarah to bear.

Gently, the girls guided Sarah out of the limo. She was wary in her steps though she could tell the surface was concrete. The arms that were wrapped tightly around her from both sides reassured her she would not fall, Sookie directing her, keeping her from tripping on the steps as they climbed.

The creak of a door sounded and the rush of bass slammed into her chest, echoed in her heartbeat. She was ushered inside, the blindfold pulled from over her eyes, a gasp escaping her lips as she took in the sight before her. Every girl of Bon Temps was inside, all cheering her name as they held up champagne, cocktails and shots. They had booked out the _entire_ club just for the Hen's night, the DJ playing just for them, the playlist holding remixes of all of Sarah's favourites, the theme making Sarah want to squeal with delight.

Burlesque.

Everyone in sight was decked out in costume. Feathers, corsets and glitter filled the room, making the women sparkle under the club lights. As she turned to hug her friends in thanks for the night she had yet to fully enjoy, the girls removed their coats or dresses to reveal their costumes, Sarah finally realising why they had worn such understated outfits for what she knew would become an outrageously fun night. Arlene came forward, the black beading on her corset shining like diamonds as she moved. She smiled as she held up a coat hanger, the garment hidden under a black bag. The zip was accented with a faux diamond ring and Sarah knew that whatever garment was held within was for her.

She nearly shook with excitement as she took it, allowing Sookie to usher her into a private room to change. A grin lit her lips as Sookie laced the corset, completing the outfit. She felt like a goddess in wicked heels, the white stockings accented by a delicate lace band around her thigh. A tiny gathered skirt covered ruffle panties, leading up to a white lace corset that Sarah desperately hoped to take home with her. As Sookie draped the longest, thickest, most beautiful feather boa around her shoulders, Sarah had a Cheshire grin on her lips.

With arms joined, Sarah allowed Sookie to lead her away from the main floor of the club, following her best friend up a short flight of stairs despite the edge of trepidation that filled her. She could hear the laughter from Bon Temps women as they danced and drank, but the sound of feedback quieted them and the music, the tap of fingers on a microphone leaving only whispers in the club.

'Well, well, who thought you ladies would clean up so sexy,' Lafayette called, laughter and cheering rippling through the room for a moment, 'you all nearly as irresistible as me!'

A wolf whistle sounded from somewhere as Sookie continued to usher Sarah along, stopping her behind a heavy curtain. She could hear movement somewhere else backstage, but her attention was drawn back to Lafayette as he continued, realising he had finished his introductions as MC.

'Oh hush,' he yelled over the latest racket, 'remember girls, we're here for a reason, and quite a special one. Our meek little English girl is about to begin the biggest adventure of her life, but we can't send her and that gorgeous hunk of vampire of her's on their merry way to marriage without first celebrating her last nights of freedom!'

More cheers filled the club, Sarah's ears threatening to burst at the wave of sound. It took Lafayette far longer to quiet down the mass of excited – and tipsy – women, but when he did not even a whisper could be heard. Sarah glanced to Sookie, seeing the mischievous smile that crossed her best friend's lips as Lafayette began to announce what he described as 'a very special entrance,' Sarah missing the rest as Sookie asked, 'Do you remember the dance from Moulin Rouge?'

'Which one?' Sarah asked, quirking an eyebrow.

'Diamonds are a girl's best friend.'

'It's one of my favourites from the film. Why?'

'Good,' Sookie said, having to yell over the sound of the intro. Sarah gasped as she was shoved into a sudden crowd, women dressed in beautiful burlesque outfits and men in impeccable suits surrounding her from an entrance she could not see over the crowd. A girl that Sarah didn't know winked at her, saying, 'don't forget the words sweetie,' before the curtain opened and she was lifted, carried out by two men.

Suddenly everything became very real as the group danced around her, her instincts kicking into gear as the words flowed from her. Even as nerves raked her mind, she couldn't help but smile. She had battled werewolves and vampires. She had taken down the Fellowships of the Sun. Performing one of her favourite songs, one that she had danced and screamed to the rooftops so many times was just going to add to the excitement of the night.

She revelled in the feeling, allowing the words she knew so well to flow from her as the dancers moved around her, the scene harmonious. She didn't care that her voice wasn't pitch perfect or that she wasn't as skilled or as smooth in her moves as the men and women around her. She was having fun: her friend's had nailed this night from the beginning, from the relaxed dinner right to a burlesque themed show that she was a part of.

When the song finished she was breathless, but the smile on her lips and the grins worn by the girls that she loved so dearly made her feel as bright as a ray of sunshine, the burlesque dancers around her giving her a hug before disappearing back behind the curtain.

As she let out a breath, hoping that Sookie had a drink waiting for her backstage, Sarah realised that the men were still around her, but their jackets were gone, their bow-ties hanging over their shoulders. Before she could process the information that stormed through her mind, the crisp white shirts that they wore were torn off to screams of delight from the crowd, Sarah clapping her hands over her mouth as they surrounded her. She covered her eyes as the rip of Velcro sounded, numerous pairs of pants hitting her before falling in a heap at her feet. She couldn't stop laughing as they danced around her, each wearing what she thought was a g-string, from the glimpses she caught when they tugged at the hand she used to cover her eyes.

When she finally lost the fight with her hand, she discovered Sookie was the one to pull her hands down, holding them at her sides, laughing with her as the scantily clad men danced all around them. Every woman in sight was brandishing bills, waving them at the men who leapt or flipped off the stage in a show of athleticism, moving through the crowd, surprisingly keeping their underwear on despite the gropes they were receiving, a surprised Lafayette fanning himself for a moment before chasing after one particularly feisty g-string clad man claimed his lips for what must have been one hell of a kiss.

Though she was enjoying herself watching the women of Bon Temps drool over the handsome men who danced around the club, in between all of the laughter and trademark naughtiness of a Hen's night, Sarah could only think of one man. The age gap would have terrified her parents, but the thousand year old vampire who she would marry in just two days was the only man on her mind. Every muscular body that passed her was replaced with Eric's, burned into her mind for eternity from his perfect crystalline skin, to the hard planes of his shoulders and torso, leading straight down to an ass she could happily bounce pennies off all night.

She may enjoy herself, laugh with at the raunchiness of the women around her, there was no man who could tempt her to touch even an inch of toned skin until she was home in her vampire's arms.

As more drinks were poured, as the burlesque dancers returned and Sarah danced until her heels wore blisters and her feet ached, she knew that somewhere Eric was enjoying his Buck's night. She just hoped that the boys wouldn't wear him out too much…

* * *

'Bill, chase that mother fucker!' Eric screamed as he ripped at his skin, forcing Jake to drink the rich red that flowed from his wrist. Fury rolled from him in waves, the humans that had been invited keeping their distance, allowing Eric to feed Jake blood until the wound knitted back together. Jake's heart rate increased, a sigh of relief coursing through Eric as his soon to be brother-in-law took a shuddering breath.

Alcide and Sam helped Jake to his feet, his colour slowly returning until his cheeks were flushed. He reached up instinctively, touching his neck, the blood on his throat still warm.

'Shit,' he breathed with wide, startled eyes, 'I think I'm going to need a new shirt.'

Bill appeared beside him, obviously relieved to see Jake standing. He glanced to Eric, 'bastard's a coward, but he's also faster than most of the vampires I've come across,' he said, 'I lost him about two miles north.'

Good, he wasn't heading in Sarah's direction, the knowledge easing Eric's mind further.

'Did you see where he came in?'

He shook his head, 'first time I noticed him was when he had his hands in Jake's throat.'

Eric wanted to growl, but knew it would do no good. Lucian was trying to scare them, to force them into submission with fear. Somehow, he knew that the vampire was watching them, studying their every move. There was no other way he could have discovered the location of the buck's night without having eyes on him and Sarah, but the question was, who did the eyes belong to?

'Bill, if you could assist me, I believe the humans here would like to forget what just happened,' Eric said, waving over the other vampires that had joined him for the buck's night. Being Sheriff he knew that they would never dare speak a word of the attack, but the humans… One look from Sarah and they would spill every gruesome detail in the wake of her determined, intimidating glare.

'Jake, do you–'

'If she finds out, that'll be it. I'm not letting this needy son of a bitch ruin your wedding. Even if he'd ripped my heart out I'd have come back as a ghost to walk Sarah down that aisle, so get me a new shirt and we'll pretend that Candy the stripper over there got a little too touchy-feely.'

Eric smiled. Every time he saw Jake, he couldn't help but respect the man more and more. His love for Sarah rivalled even Eric's.

Without a second to waste, any traumatised human was quickly glamoured, the staff of the club given priority, especially the ones who were still trying to claw their way through the doors in terror. With a little effort, the night returned to the relaxed atmosphere the group had been enjoying before Lucian interrupted. Alcohol and vintage blood flowed, laughter filling the room. Women danced in every corner, but the stage in the middle drew the most attention; the dancer was beautiful, he had to agree as Jake and Alcide drooled, but she lacked the allure, the draw that Sarah held over him.

As the night came to its high the girls strolled through the crowds, allowing a closer look. Eric turned them away, his mind filled with Sarah, with her silken skin and sinful curves, with her smile and her bright eyes. He wished the women hadn't been informed, that they didn't all know that he was the groom. Each one that came his way was offered a quick smile and then sent swiftly on their way, pointed in the direction of the single men of the group, much to Jake's absolute delight.

The man was in good spirits despite the attack, but he was clearly shaken as he quickly polished off five beers, his words slowly slurring. His usual kind, gentlemanly manner receded into the depths of his drunken mind.

'Alcide, get into this, these strippers are great!' he called, eyes locked on a perfectly rounded behind.

Alcide laughed as the woman who danced before him stopped abruptly, turning to glare at him indignantly as she said, 'I'm not a stripper, I'm an entertainer!'

Jake smirked, 'no honey, _I'm_ an entertainer. On Broadway. You, my lady, are just a fantastic stripper!'

With a narrowed glare she stalked off, huffing. Jake's smirk disappearing as his hazy mind registered his slurred words. 'Oops,' he said as he climbed to unsteady feet, 'I think I'm gon' go apologise.'

Bill smiled as they watched Jake chase after her, Alcide still laughing somewhere nearby. 'I wonder if he'll remember any of this in the morning.'

Eric reached for his glass, settling into his chair as images of Jake's gaping neck flashed in his mind. He took a sip, the smile fading from his lips as he said, 'honestly, I hope not.'

A sigh sounded in the quiet house at four in the morning as Sarah kicked off those killer heels. She was weary, her feet aching from hours upon hours of dancing. Despite the aches in her body, she wore a bright grin, etched on her lips from the hen's night of a lifetime, one full of pure raunchy fun. The burlesque theme was tailored perfectly to her, and she had spent the whole night thanking her friends for their amazing plan, one she was glad to have been surprised with.

Despite her contentment a knot had wound its way through her, anticipation brimming as she stared at the door, knowing it was foolish to hope that Eric would stride into their bedroom because she willed him too. She'd spent the entire night avoiding the avid strippers, wishing Sookie hadn't hidden her clothes. The white bridal-style burlesque costume made her stand out in the crowd of Bon Temps women, the men constantly bee lining for her. They were gentlemen – mostly – but there was only one man she had any desire to strip and that man was her towering, gorgeous vampire.

She sighed again. If only he were home.

She settled back into the pillow. She may have been physically tired, but her mind was a whir of thoughts. Not a week ago she had thought the most difficult thing in her life was getting through the wedding in one piece with as few mishaps as possible. Now, she wished that could be her only worry, that she didn't have to think about the King of Arkansas, the crazed vampire who was simply biding his time before striking again. Vampires were all the same: once they found something they wanted to possess, they would do anything to have it. She knew this well, knew that when Eric had vied for her affection he never gave up at no, would always come back for more even if Sarah threatened him with a fiery death, something she had done on more than one occasion.

Despite the grim thoughts of Lucian she smiled, Eric's face filling her mind and brightening the darkness that filled her. She snuggled further into the pillows, still in her costume but far too comfortable to change as she inhaled his scent, warmth instantly flaring within her.

Her eyes became a little heavier, her breath a little slower as she burrowed further into the warmth of their bed. She slipped in and out of awareness, dreaming of Eric's arm wrapping around her, tucking her against his chest. She could even feel the brush of his lips against her ear as he said, 'Sarah,' and gently squeezed her hip, 'wake up…'

She nuzzled against his chest, an eye barely opening, a tired smile crossing her lips as she said, 'you're home.'

He brushed her hair from her eyes, arms wrapping tighter around her. 'And you're ravishing.'

She sat up slowly, her head feeling heavy as she tried to force the fog in her mind to lift as she took in his tousled hair and bare chest, his shirt hanging open. 'When did you get back?'

'A few minutes ago,' he said, reaching up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He glanced down, a wicked smile crossing his lips. 'I wish I had another few minutes to fully enjoy your…attire.'

Sarah glanced down, her sleepy mind finally realising why she had been so uncomfortable, the corset still firmly in place. 'Oh,' she breathed, reaching back to take it off, a hand quickly stopping hers.

He pulled her to him, settling her on his lap. 'I thought you might like me to assist,' he said, that wicked grin appearing once again.'

'I would,' she said, a gasp escaping her as expert fingers quickly rid her of the tight garment, leaving her in nothing more than her knickers, garter belt and stockings, something like a purr flowing from his chest as he gazed at her. 'Your friends simply outdid themselves,' he said, lips tracing a line from cheek to collarbone, 'and my groomsmen thought to tempt me with those strippers when there is nothing more delighting to me than you.'

'You spent the night avoiding strippers too then,' she said, a breathless laugh escaping her.

'Every moment,' he said, his trail of kisses leading him back to her lips, 'the only woman I want is you.'

'Funny,' she said, arms coiling around his neck as his hands cupped her behind, 'all I could think about was stripping you.'

He ground her against him, a moan escaping her as she felt the thickness of his erection press against her as he said, 'you'd best get started then. The sun is nearly up and I have been imagining the many ways that I wanted to take you all night.'

With a gasp she was on her back, a smile on her lips. She was glad that her fiancé was not a dream.


	34. The Day

THE DAY

_In and out, in and out, nice and steady, _the words paced in their minds, a silent mantra of attempted calm that seemed to lack the desired effect. Each paced, half dressed and anxious with anticipation, the hours ticking away slowly, painfully. Miles away, they sensed the impatience the other felt, wished that time would move just a little bit faster.

'I want it to be time already,' Sarah sighed as she reached to fiddle with her hair, her hand batted away, Sookie offering a muffled growl around the hair pins that she clenched between her teeth, 'I want to go now. I don't want to wait any longer.'

'I'm sure that a near naked wedding would cause quite the scandal in this town,' Sookie said, 'but after all the effort that has gone into getting you ready I'll be damned if I let you walk down the aisle in your knickers, even if they are fabulous.'

Finally a laugh bubbled within her, escaping her lips as she said, 'okay, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop considering it.'

Sookie turned Sarah around on the swivel chair. 'I felt the same sweetie,' she said, brushing at a small smudge of eyeliner from Sarah's eye, a reminiscent smile on her lips, 'I couldn't wait to be Bill's wife. I was ready to cancel the celebrations and head to Vegas, but unless you want a shotgun wedding so that you can't share one of the happiest days of your life with those that you care about, you have to be a little more patient. It's only a couple more hours away, and I promise you that it'll fly by once we get you in that gorgeous dress.'

Sarah couldn't help but smile. 'I suppose having my girls here with me is better than having to go through all of the waiting by myself,' she said as the door to the bedroom opened, Pam, Tara and Jessica bouncing in, smiling as they presented themselves.

'We look hot,' Tara exclaimed, hands proudly on her hips, '_damn_ hot.'

Sarah allowed Sookie to slide the last hair pin into place before swivelling to look at the three women as they posed. 'I'm sure the groomsmen will agree.'

Pam rolled her eyes. 'I'm not interested in the groomsmen, not when my choices are between a human, a shifter and a werewolf,' she said, nearly sneering at the thought, 'nor would I consider Bill.'

She was almost glowing with a rare moment of genuine emotion, despite the harsh remarks. It was rare to see her smile, to bounce with excitement, but smile and bounce she did, Sarah filling with glee at the sight.

'Good, because Bill is mine,' Sookie said, mimicking that smooth Southern accent of his as she stood, grabbing a can of hairspray. She allowed Sarah a moment to hold her breath before unleashing a cloud of spray on concrete, coating the perfectly arranged locks in a fine but strong mist before stepping back for a final look, making sure no stray hairs escaped.

The grin that lit her lips said it all, Sarah leaping up to embrace her best friend, a stream of gratitude falling from her lips. The embrace turned to a group hug, a silent show of support that took the edge off the impatience that clawed within her.

_Just a little longer._

The night before at the dress rehearsal she had not truly come to terms with the fact that they were so close, that after a year of planning and preparing less than 24 hours remained before the wedding. With excitement bubbling within, Sarah took the last garment bag from Tara's closet, hanging it over the door. They barely contained their excitement as Sarah lowered the zip, ivory peeking out from the black that surrounded it.

As the bag dropped her heart raced. This wasn't another fitting, another adjustment, this was the moment. She was finally going to walk the aisle in the dress she had envisioned so clearly in her mind.

* * *

He tugged at his tie, running his hand down the ivory silk, perfectly matched to the dress of his bride to be. He breathed slowly, trying to imagine the dress she had designed. He knew it would be elegant, beautiful, but not flashy. No, when it came to dresses she had been looking not at the flouncy, overly puffed dresses that so many women seemed to favour these days, but at the classic styles, ones that would be flattering, vintage sexy.

She would pick a corset bodice, one that would show off the flare of her hips and accent the hourglass curves that made him wild. There would be not sequins or beads, but soft lace, and a moderate train would flow behind her, one that she could tie up to dance.

A smile took his lips, one that made him feel warm as he continued to imagine, to wonder. Despite the company of his closest friends the hours had slowly ticked by, the anticipation becoming near unbearable as the clock ticked closer and closer to nine. He knew he was lucky though, having slept through most of the day, but Sarah had stayed with her girls in Sookie's old house, the house that Tara now rented. She would have been up early, the daylight hours spent getting ready for the day they had been planning for, well, a year to be exact.

_She will glow._

Eric was forced from his mind's musing by a solid nudge, a sharp elbow connecting with his ribs. He looked to Bill, nearly growling before he realised that his best friend was smirking.

'What?' he said, the look a little unnerving, coming from the vampire.

'Oh nothing really,' he said, that southern drawl filling the limousine, the rest of the groomsmen glancing between the two, 'it's just such a rare sight to see Eric Northman daydreaming.'

Eric threw a glare at Jake as a snort of laugher escaped before he returned his gaze to Bill, 'I wasn't daydreaming, just thinking.'

'Yes, you've been following every word of the conversation, haven't you?'

Eric settled back in the seat, folding his hands in his lap as he made himself more comfortable despite that gnawing knot of impatience within him, 'maybe you're conversation just doesn't interest me.'

That earned him a laugh, Bill, Jake, Alcide and Sam all muttering, 'oh sure, of course.'

Eric gave Bill a shove, kicking the rest of the men, all of them in reaching distance.

'It's okay to be impatient, Eric,' Bill said, settling back as well, 'don't worry, you'll be a married man soon.'

A smile broke over his lips, Sarah filling his mind once more. 'It's only taken me a thousand years.'

They laughed as the limousine pulled up, Bill and Sookie's home acting as not only the venue for the ceremony, but as the reception hall. A slight breeze cooled the muggy night air, rustling through their suits as they filed out, a grin on Eric's lips as he surveyed the flood lit area that brimmed with decorations.

The aisle was defined by tall poles, red and white ribbons twisting high above their heads. Chairs stood on either side, bows draped over the back, red for the groom's side and white for the bride. The decorations were simple but elegant, perfect for the celebration about to be enjoyed.

_How much longer? _He found himself thinking, wishing he had a watch, though he knew that would have been a bad ideal: he would have stared at it all night, willing time to speed up. The drive from Shreveport had been long. They had left earlier than they had intended due to Eric's impatience. The limo driver had taken a longer route to waste some time, further increasing his frustration.

Eric greeted the celebrant, a preacher who had been turned and abandoned. Eric had met him in the 1870s and taught him how to survive. There was no other he trusted to make the ceremony run smoothly.

As the guests began to arrive from all over Bon Temps, Eric felt a spark of nerves within him, but the fever of excitement overpowered his anxiety as family and friends came to greet him. They congratulated him, chatting for a moment before finding a seat. Soon the night was filled with talking and laugher, the guests mingling as they waited for the bride to arrive.

Eric glanced to his best man, watching as Bill pulled his vibrating phone from his pocket. Eric did not even need to see the message to know that it was Sookie texting him. He led the way, each of his groomsmen taking their places beside him after offering a grin. Jake gave him a double thumbs up and a wink before he headed in the opposite direction, preparing to walk Sarah up the aisle.

He heard an engine, his head turning to see a pristine black limousine glide along the driveway, pulling up, the driver climbing from his seat. The few steps it took the man to reach the back of the limo seemed to drag an eternity, Eric wishing that the bridesmaids would get out of the car faster, but their floor length gowns hindered them slightly, each of the women having to pick up their skirts.

If it could still beat his heart would have raced as he saw an ivory heel appear, a slender leg following. Sookie reached back into the limo, gathering armfuls of ivory silk in her arms before offering her hand to help Sarah from the limo.

He swore he felt a thud in his chest. Her beautiful dark hair was the colour of rich chocolate, pulled back in an intricate bun, locks of it brushing over blushing cheeks. She glowed, her skin perfection, her shoulders covered in the finest glitter. Her dress began with a corset bodice that showed off those curves that he loved so dearly, the sweet-heart bust keeping her modest but just a little naughty. His eyes followed the line of her ample breasts for a moment before they lowered, taking in the lace rose detailing of the bodice, sheer like gossamer as it flowed down the silk skirt and into the train that Sookie carefully laid behind his English beauty.

Through the fine lace veil he saw her smile, and he knew that the love he saw in her eyes was reflected in his own, his quiet heart swelling as music filled the air.

No time was wasted, the chattering guests becoming quiet, turning to stare as Jessica took her first step onto the red carpet of the aisle, a shy smile on her lips as Hoyte caught her eye. Tara was close behind, radiant, her dark hair curling around her shoulders. Pam was devilish as ever in the blood red dress, a wicked smile on her lips as she followed her fellow bridesmaids into place. Sookie was bouncing, her golden locks mimicking the spring in her step as her eyes landed on Bill.

Murmurs started, Jake grinning. He took his sister's arm as she took her first step, ivory heels peeking from beneath the silk and lace, the train of her dress unfolding behind her, the lace skirt flowing, a beautiful web that surrounded her, the material glowing in the lights.

An eternity passed but time no longer mattered when she took her place beside him, her tiny hands sliding into his.

The perfect fit.

The world seemed to go quiet, the excited murmurs lulling. The only sounds that could be heard were the insects as they sang in the night, seeming to encourage the celebrant as he began the ceremony. Eric could do nothing but stare at her, the brightest smile he had ever worn on his lips. He only half listened to the words that were said, his eyes mesmerised by his blushing bride.

They said their vows – ones they wrote – and heard a few sniffles in the crowd at the words filled with the love and promises their hearts had longed to say for far too long.

'…do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?'

'I do,' said without hesitation and a proud fire in her eyes.

'And do you, Eric Northman, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?'

'I do.'

Excited murmurs drifted through the crowd; everyone knew what was to come as he lifted the fine lace veil, revealing her beautiful face, her eyes sparkling as she gazed up at him. The minister said, 'I now pronounce you man and wife,' as Eric cupped her face, leaning so close that he could feel her breath fall on his lips.

'You may–'

The shriek of metal broke the quiet night, screams erupting as the front half of the limousine flew over the chairs, the wooden posts that lined the aisle bursting at the force. Splinters of wood rained down as the guests ducked for cover. The bridal party dropped to the ground, the archway that had stood behind them exploding in a cloud of splinters.

As the cloud of wood shards cleared and the dust settled, the vampires stood, baring fangs with menacing snarls. Eric tucked Sarah behind his shoulder, automatically shielding her, though he did not stop her hands from creeping around him, palms open and ready.

'It would seem that I have arrived just in time for the best part.' An accented voice flowed over the crowd, frightened gasps sounding as Lucian touched down on the red carpet, dressed in a pristine suit and matching red tie, as if he had picked the outfit especially for the occasion. He smiled as he clapped, pausing to brush dust from his shoulder.

Every vampire stood tensed, Eric stepping forward, fangs in full view as a feral growl ripped from deep within, a dark place that should have made the King of Arkansas tremble. Instead he laughed a sound of deep amusement, of a pleasure that sent shivers down Sarah's spine. She reached for Eric, her hand on his arm as she came to stand beside him.

'This is our last stand,' Lucian said, strolling down the aisle as if he were part of the ceremony, even bowing as he offered his hand, 'this is the moment where you must make a choice, Sarah, where you must decide if you can truly stay with Eric, a mere _Sherriff_. Can you live with the knowledge that every day you spend with him, is a day that I take a life, a life of one of the many people you have come to know and love during your time in Bon Temps.'

'Sarah is mine, Dimitru,' Eric growled, an aura of rage wafting over the crowd that collectively shivered in fear.

'On second thoughts,' the King said, a smirk still lighting his lips, 'I suppose starting with you would be a strong motivator for her, wouldn't it?'

Shots sounded from every angle, the humans dropping to the ground, quickly followed by the vampire guests as bullets pierced them, releasing liquid silver. With weapons raised more vampires appeared from the surrounding trees, all alert, their rifles raised and trained.

Bill, Pam and Jessica were forced back, Alcide quickly pinned down before Sookie, Jake, Tara and Sam were made to kneel and huddle in a group. Sarah gave Sookie and Sam meaningful glances, signalling to her friends to play along as the helpless humans that Lucian believed them to be. If he were to discover other rare gems within his midst, his obsessive nature would only be fuelled.

'Just stop Lucian,' Sarah said, standing beside Eric, 'why can't you leave us alone?'

'I must have you,' he said and she saw the madness in his gaze, rich and dark as it swirled, 'I must own you.'

'But don't you see that taking me by force does not mean you own me, it will merely be keeping me. You will never own me as Eric already holds my mind, heart and soul. I won't be yours, I'll just be there, existing.'

'You will come to be mine in time,' he said, just out of reach, daring Eric to attack, as he looked to his men, 'seize him.'

Eric shot forward with a growl, his fingers grazing Lucian's throat, but the bullet that tore through his hand ripped it apart, his growl turning to a roar as Lucian wrapped silver chains around his neck, gloved hands protecting the King from the dangerous metal. As a scream ripped from her throat Sarah was pulled back by rough hands that clasped her arms, their vice like grip stopping her in her tracks. She was forced to watch as Eric was kicked to the ground, again and again as he tried to stand despite the pain that burned through his veins as he was injected with silver.

'You bastard!' she screamed, managing to land an elbow in the side of one of the vampires that held her, but to no avail. Her physical strength was nothing compared to a vampire, no matter how strong her supernatural powers had become. Still she kicked and fought, screaming, 'let him go!'

'Sarah, you know I will do that happily,' Lucian said, reaching to caress her face only to have a heel land on his foot, a pained grimace turning to a glare. 'Say you will be mine, that you will side with me, and this stops. We will leave and these people will continue with their lives, peaceful and _alive_.'

She stared at him for a moment, but her eyes were drawn to Eric, her gorgeous, loving vampire as he dragged himself to his knees. He looked up, his fangs bared in anger as he met her gaze. '_No,_' he growled, '_no, Sarah._'

She felt tears burn in her eyes, tears not of sadness, but of anger.

'If I come with you, there are things I want to know.'

'Like what?' Lucian asked, curiosity sparking in those maddened eyes.

'How did you keep finding us?'

A smile lit his lips. 'It wasn't hard, really, not after piecing together the information that my man in the Fellowship of the Sun had seen a vampire matching Eric's description with a little Englishwoman. I knew that somehow Eric Northman was involved,' he said, looking so proud of himself, 'from there, I put a loyal servant in each town within the fair state of Louisiana, and one of them reported seeing Northman with a small Englishwoman matching your description in Merlotte's.'

'Who was it?' she asked, feeling a few growls of her own rise within her.

'Me,' called a voice in the back, the skinny lad standing with a smirk on his lips, 'bet you didn't see that coming. Little Alex, the bumbling new bus boy who you could boss around, finally having someone lower than the dirt that you all are, you freaks.'

'Oh, you are in the deepest shit you ungrateful little prick,' Sarah growled, feeling a spark ignite in her eyes, 'we were training you, looking out for you and covering up your clumsiness so that Sam wouldn't fire you, and this is how you repay us? Repay me?'

'I love it when you're feisty,' Lucian said as he walked around Eric, Sarah lurching forward as he landed a kick in Eric's face. The grip on her arms was too tight though, desperation welling in her.

'Stop!' someone yelled in the crowd, 'why are you doing this to her?'

'Because she is rare, and I love to collect rare things.'

'What do you mean she's rare?' Arlene called, clearly shaken even as she stared over the back of a chair, 'she's English. _I_ wouldn't call that rare.'

Lucian turned to Arlene with a smile, 'she hasn't told you?' he asked, his smile widening as the woman shook her head, 'oh you cannot imagine how excited I am to present to you the only living True Druid in existence, the first for centuries, a being who can control the natural elements as is she were mother nature. She was created to keep the peace, to keep other higher species from getting out of control, but instead she chooses to hide, to keep the treasure that is her power hidden.' He turned, holding out his hands. 'Come Sarah, why don't you give your beloved town a good show, let them see what you truly are. I'm sure they would _love_ it.'

Anger and hatred welled within her, fury twisting knots in her gut as they all stared so expectantly at her. This was the last straw: he had interrupted their wedding, hurt their friends, tried to turn her town against her, and worst of all, he'd hurt the man who she loved, the man she was seconds away from calling her husband.

_Time's up, asshole._

'Okay Lucian,' she said, feeling her hands spark with the power that curled within her, fire crawling up her arms as a feral smile lit her lips, 'we'll play it your way.'


	35. Finally

FINALLY

The memory of his fear fuelled her, the flames crawling up her arms in a whirlwind, surrounding her. The vampires that held her arms screamed as they were engulfed, the scent of their burning flesh filling the air before they ceased to be more than ash. There were screams in the crowd, but Lucian's was the loudest, a piercing cry of terror as the flames burst forth.

Lucian's lackeys screamed as they were hit, the fire burning through their armour, through their chest to turn their dead hearts to dust before their bodies were engulfed for express cremation. Freed, the vampire contingent of the wedding party who had avoided the injections of silver shot forth in the confusion, taking their pick of the King's remaining squad.

Sarah had already chosen her fight though, taking steady steps towards the vampire before her, one crazed with the terror of the flames that still clung to her arms, the fine shards of wood crackling and burning from the heat that radiated from her. As she walked, the blood red carpet beneath her feet burned, the acrid smoke filling the air seeming to rise from her feet, as if she were the devil on earth.

'What's wrong, Lucian?' she asked as he stared at her, fangs bared in a harsh growl, as the madness in his stormy gaze intensified, 'don't you like fire?'

He turned, prepared to make flight but Sarah sent a crushing wave of air pressure over him, pinning him to the blood red carpet of the aisle. She flipped him over, using the air that surrounded him to lift him into the air before sending him crashing back down. The ground shook as he landed, the dirt beneath him cracking.

'Stop,' he screamed, arching against the invisible pressure that held him, 'stop at once!'

'You attack my friends,' she said, placing a burning finger on his neck, searing the flesh, 'you try to kidnap me,' another burning finger, his nose beginning to disintegrate beneath her touch, 'and you interrupt the most anticipated day of my life when I am just about to become the wife of the one man I have ever truly loved.'

Her voice had risen, shaking with anger as she grasped his throat with her flaming hand, using the pressure of the air that was holding him to lift him so that she could gaze into his eyes. 'And you want me to stop? To show mercy to you, a merciless man?'

His eyes widened, the terror reaching a crescendo, the white hot flames that burned in her eyes reflected in the stormy gaze.

'Do tell me why I should show mercy?'

A harsh gust of wind buffeted her as the chop off helicopter blades sounded nearby. Men dressed in armour, black from head to toe, descended from ropes, quickly surrounding the area of chairs, weapons drawn. They moved forward, separating the brawling vampires, extracting Lucian's men and injecting them with silver. Once they were neutralised, they moved forth, assisting the vampire guests who had been administered with the poisonous metal.

One of the helicopters landed but Sarah remained in place, refusing to release her hold on Lucian as the armed men approached, but they continued to work for their cause, releasing Eric from the chains that still clung to his neck.

'Put him down Sarah,' a stern voice called, 'you don't want his blood all over your beautiful dress if he dies, do you?'

Nan Flanagan, in all of her leather clad authority, appeared from the helicopter as it landed, her personality as severe as ever. With lips in a thin line she said, 'we'll take it from here.'

'What are you going to do with him?' she asked, tightening her hold in defiance, 'because if you just give him a slap on the wrist, I can guarantee you won't keep me from kicking his un-dead ass into dust no matter what kind of authority you have.'

The woman smiled, the gesture appearing almost painful. 'Trust me, he won't be bothering you again,' she said, glancing at Lucian, 'or anyone for that manner.'

With a flick of her wrist four men marched forward, shackling the vampire King of Arkansas with silver before carting him off. For a moment, Sarah was sure that there was relief in his eyes as he was taken to the helicopter.

'How do you know who I am?' she asked as she felt a wave of anger wash over her, Eric looming just behind her.

'We've been aware of your existence for quite some time now.'

'You want something from me then?'

'No. We respect that we hold no control over you under vampire law, despite your connections to Eric. No one can or will touch you so long as you live. Your existence is far too important in maintaining the balance.'

'What balance?' she asked, feeling exasperated.

'The balance between the human and inhuman powers. You are a True Druid after all, the first for centuries. Vampires, werewolves and all beings alike need your existence to protect them from the other powers, and themselves. Your existence alone maintains the balance of power, which keeps everyone happy. And alive.'

'But I–'

'I'm sure Eric can tell you more: all older vampires know the story,' she said with a brisk turn on her heel, 'Please be assured that you will not be disturbed without due cause again.'

'Wait!' Sarah called, moving after her. 'What do you mean by due cause?'

'Lucian Dimitru presented a grave danger to you, the True Druid, and to the reputation of the vampire community. Those like him shall not be tolerated.'

'Does that mean you'll leave us alone? That you really don't expect anything of me?'

'Yes. Enjoy your wedded bliss.'

As Nan Flanagan made to leave again, Sarah noticed a face in the crowd, one attempting to blend with the terrified Bon Temp locals and vampire guests.

_Not this time._

'One more thing,' Sarah called. As Nan Flanagan turned, Sarah pointed to Alex. 'Take him with you. He's the reason Lucian found me.'

Alex's eyes widened as heavy hands grabbed his arms, dragging him kicking and screaming towards the helicopter, begging for a mercy he would not be shown.

'Anything else?'

Sarah shook her head and without another word Nan Flannigan climbed back into the helicopter, her severe gaze turning to the chained and bloody Lucian. The armed men carted the few surviving prisoners into the other helicopter before they lifted off, the air buffeting the decorated chairs and guests as they stood.

All eyes turned to Sarah.

_Crap._

'Anyone have a problem with my wife being a little different?' Eric asked, 'because if you have a problem with her, then you're no longer welcome at this ceremony.'

The underlying threat of the words seemed to sink in. For Eric, ceremony was, in this case, synonymous with life.

Every guest brushed the dust from their clothes and plucked the leaves from their hair, taking their seats before a voice in the front, Sam's voice, called, 'She's not your wife yet.'

Sarah turned to Eric, feeling a smile burst over her lips as that same voice called, 'you may now kiss the bride!'

Eric grasped her hand, pulling her into his arms. 'You're so beautiful,' he whispered, cheers erupting as he finally claimed her lips in the kiss they had been waiting for all day.

For all eternity.

'Let's party!' Jake called, Bon Temps erupting in further cries, the tough little town acting as if there had been no interruptions, not fear or fighting, just the anticipation and excitement of a wedding that had brought so many together: humans, vampires, werewolves, shifters and even a telepath and a True Druid.

Eric pulled Sarah into his arms, carrying her down the red aisle that still smouldered from her flaming steps towards the house, where music was already playing. Bon Temps followed, their friends, their family close behind.

_No one ruins a wedding in this town,_ Sarah thought as Eric placed her on her feet, just over the threshold. They were quickly surrounded, confetti and rose petals flying over their heads. Sarah raised her hands, making the colours swirl above them.

_No more hiding, not in my town._

Bon Temps cheered as wine, beer and TruBlood started to flow, dancing breaking out in every corner of the house until cheers for the bouquet toss started, drawing the girls back outside. Sarah stood on the top step, listening to the huffs as the girls fought for a good place. There were screams of delight as she released the bouquet, turning to see who was lucky enough to catch the carefully arranged roses.

Bright red flushed over the girl's cheeks, Sarah smiling at Alessandra, one of a handful of friends from England who had been able to make the journey. She winked, giving a meaningful glance towards Alcide, who had caught the garter tossed into the crowd of rowdy men earlier in the night: the werewolf had not been able to keep his eyes off Alessandra.

Maybe it was fate?

Just like Sarah and Eric.

* * *

She was laughing as he carried her through their house. The night before he had been her fiancé, and now he was her husband.

Her gorgeous, loving, Viking vampire _husband_.

He placed her gently on her feet, appearing behind her to unlace the bodice of her ivory dress, his fingers drifting over the fine lace as he slowly untied the ribbon. His lips grazed her skin, a shiver working down her spine as the gown slid down, the soft fabric caressing her skin almost as sensually as Eric's lips.

'Sarah _Northman_,' he whispered, lips brushing her ear, 'I love the way it rolls off my tongue.'

'So do I,' she said, feeling a smile cross his lips as he kissed her shoulder. She turned, her fingertips brushing his cheek before moving to his shoulders, her hands slipping beneath the tailored jacket to push it from his shoulders. It slipped down his arms, thrown casually across the room as her attention moved to his tie. His eyes were fixed on her as she tugged gently, sliding it from his neck. Her hands followed the trail of buttons, each slipping easily under her finger to reveal the sculpted chest beneath.

Before she could slip the shirt from him his arms enclosed her, a delighted squeal escaping her lips as they fell onto the bed. Eric moved over her, soft kisses trailing from her navel to her neck as his hands danced over her thighs, dropping to her calf in a soft caress before he flicked off one ivory heel, then another.

'You were amazing tonight: so beautiful, so fierce,' he said, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face, 'no wonder Bon Temps loves you. Even when you had to sacrifice your secret, maybe even your safety, you did it because you knew that the people you love were in danger, and after all that has happened, they understood that. I think they respected the strength it took to stand up to Lucian and protect them. That strength…it's one of the reasons I fell in love with you.'

'I think they also know that you would have killed them if they hadn't,' she said, the smirk that crossed his lips matching her own.

'Possibly,' he said, 'but you are a charmer.'

She ran her fingers through his hair, the pale locks soft beneath her touch. His gaze locked on hers, and she could see the questions in her eyes reflected in his.

'What happens now?'

'We enjoy wedded bliss, for however long we may live.'

'But, Nan Flanagan, she said I was needed to maintain the balance. Does that mean you can still turn me, or do I have to stay…human?'

'She said it herself: we're not going to be bothered by them, nor by anyone else either by the sounds of it,' he said, shifting to lean on his elbow.

She faced him. 'So…I can still become a vampire?'

'I promised you eternity, and that's what I'm going to give you.'

'And what if I lose my powers?'

He smiled. 'You'll still be my beautiful, fierce wife.'

She saw the fire in his eyes, the love the burned within them. Her mind was made up.

'Then I can't wait for forever.'

She pulled him into her arms, hands weaving through his hair as he claimed her lips. He growled as she arched against him, her blood heating as his lips danced over her pulse, his instincts flaring when his fangs grazed over her skin.

'Are you sure? Because once this starts, there's no going back.'

She felt the pressure of the tips against her skin, but there was no fear, no reservations as she said, 'I'm yours.'

She felt the pierce of his fangs, the familiar warmth that the first pull of his lips brought to her body. Even as she weakened, her heart reduced to a dull thud, there was no fear. They had talked about this moment, prepared for it, and she trusted him with all of her being.

As her eyes grew too heavy to hold open, she heard the deep lull of his voice, vaguely felt his skin on her lips as he pressed his neck to her. Instinct told her to drink, her tongue and lips working even as she began to lose consciousness, the darkness engulfing her.

When she woke, she felt cold, but no gooseflesh broke her skin. She didn't shiver, even though the shirt she wore was damp. She tried to open her eyes but only darkness met her gaze. Still she knew that she was safe. Eric's arms encircled her, her legs entwined with his. She tried to move but weight pressed down on her, and though her lungs did not ache for breath, panic overrode her senses.

_I'm buried alive._

The earth above them shifted with explosive force, a crater left around them in the wake of the force she unleashed.

'Sarah!' Eric tightened his arms around her, 'Sarah calm down. You're okay.'

'We were buried,' she yelled, wiping dirt from her eye, 'I–I panicked.'

'I guess that answers that question,' Eric said as he bundled her in his arms, launching them out of the hole she had left in the middle of the back yard. He turned, both of them staring at the six foot deep, six foot wide pit that had been blown into existence.

'What question?'

A smile crossed his lips as a freight train of realisation crashed over her, her eyes widening as she reached for her wrist.

_No pulse._

He was laughing as she touched her lips, poking the fangs that grazed them as a gasp escaped her. 'It worked.'

He nodded, placing her on her feet. She darted around the crater, a surprised yell bursting from her at the speed.

'I'm a vampire,' she said, poking her fangs again before she looked down at her arms, gazing in wonder at the markings that she still wore on her skin, 'but I still have my powers.'

Eric rushed to her, but the speed that had once astounded her seemed normal as he scooped her into his arms.

'I'm glad I married you,' he said as he carried her inside, placing a kiss on her forehead, 'I'd much rather have you as my wife than my enemy.'

'Well,' she said, nuzzling into his chest as he moved through their home, knowing that the love that swelled within her would only grow stronger with the centuries that she hoped would come, 'as long as you do your share of the housework, I'm sure we'll make it through this marriage without any _burning _problems.'

Together they laughed as they tumbled onto the bed, knowing that the eternity they had promised each other had only just begun.

_Til death do us part,_ she thought_, however far away that might be._

THE END

* * *

Beloved readers,

I am sad to say that this really is the final chapter of my True Blood fanfiction of 3 parts: In The Blood, Bond of Blood and Eternity of Blood. It has been a long road, with ups and downs. It was the support of those of you who stayed to the very end that gave me the courage to make it this far.

I hope you'll look out for future works, True Blood based or otherwise.

Thanks for reading!

~ Ryuk In Person ~


End file.
